


Switched

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sort Of, everlasting friendships, fem!Sephiroth - Freeform, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 115,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Sephiroth had wandered the lifestream, alone and not allowed to become part of the planet after his last death.  He had resigned himself to wander forever, but he was offered the chance at redemption, with a catch.  When the planet threw him a curveball, can he adapt and fulfill his goal, or will he be destined to fail and never become part of the planet he had once tried to destroy.





	1. To Wander... or not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another cross-post from FF.net. I have decided to go ahead and move everything over. I am editing this as I post them, but it shouldn't take more than a day or two to get caught up to my current chapter. Once I am, my goal will be to update at least once every two weeks. I hope you enjoy. It should be an interesting ride. Thank you!

## Chapter 1

Sephiroth could hear the lifestream around him and had expected to be reduced to part of it by now.  The fact that he wasn’t, only mildly surprised him.  After everything that he had done it wouldn’t surprise him to find that the planet didn’t want to accept him as part of its lifeblood.

He could vaguely recall the events that had brought him to this point.  He knew that it would be deserved if he was damned to wander for eternity, never being allowed to be reborn or become a part of the planet he had tried to destroy.

He wanted to feel bitter and rail against the judgement but could not.  Although most of the happenings of the last decade or so only came to him like it was through a haze, he knew he deserved to be where he was.

As he was contemplating how he might spend the rest of his eternity he began to hear a voice.  It seemed to be coming from all around him, but it took some time for him to understand that it was speaking to him directly.  Once he realized it was calling his name he put more focus into trying to distinguish it from all the other voices in the lifestream.  It cleared up to be a voice he thought he recognized but was unsure of who it could be.

It was a clear, high voice and he found it was pleasant.  It was coming in clearer now and he could tell it had been waiting for him to focus.  “Oh Sephiroth, do you really believe you deserve the worst the planet can throw at you, that you don’t deserve another chance?”

He tried to answer but realized he didn’t have vocal cords to answer with.  While he was separate from the lifestream, he still didn’t have a corporeal body anymore.  He settled for thinking on his answer instead.  _I almost destroyed this planet to gain power.  I deserve whatever punishment the planet deems necessary._

“Whatever punishment?”  There was almost a lilt to the question that made Sephiroth pause but he soon realized it didn’t matter.  He felt ready for whatever the punishment would be.

The strange voice almost sounded sad as his thoughts were broadcast.  “You know you weren’t blameless, but you should also know you weren’t entirely to blame.  The calamity has used and tricked many through the millennia.”

He couldn’t help but scoff at the voice.  _I… may not have had complete control but I allowed my control to slip away.  It was my power that allowed things to go as far as they did.  I cannot accept pity when I_ know _I am to blame._

He heard a soft sigh, as if the voice was exasperated, but not surprised.  “Sephiroth, you are being given a choice.  You can wander the lifestream for eternity, or you can go back and make it up.  Think about this before you decide.  Also know that, although we know you were not in control, the world still sees you as the symbol of their near destruction and it will not be an easy path.”

The thought that he may be given a choice, and a chance at redemption completely surprised the General.  _Why would I be allowed to go back?_

“I already told you that you will have a chance to make amends.  It is still up to you.”  The voice had lost all traces of both the sadness and humor.  It almost sounded like a judge.

He took some time to think over his options.  He knew if he had the chance to make up for what he had done, he should take it; even if the world still viewed him as an enemy.  He couldn’t help but have more questions though.  He was almost afraid to even think some of them, but he couldn’t continue to hide them from himself.  _If… if I go back and manage to somehow make amends, will I be allowed to become part of the cycle again?_

He could finally hear the smile back in the light voice.  “Yes.  If you can manage then you would become a part of the lifestream like all other life on the planet and continue on.”

He rolled this option over in his thoughts, almost not allowing himself to believe that it could ever happen.  _If I decide to go back, how could I possibly even start to make up for what I’ve done?_

“You must walk the path of one you harmed.  See through their eyes and use what you find to help.  In order to succeed you must find one person that will love you unconditionally, without fear, guilt, anger, or any other negative motivation behind their emotions.  If you can find one person that can give you this level of love and return that love, then you will have proved you are capable of what is necessary.”  The more the voice spoke, the more impossible the task seemed to Sephiroth.  He wasn’t even sure he understood what love was, so had no idea how to find a person to fit that criteria.

He was almost ready to dismiss the offer but remembered that, even if he couldn’t find the required person, that did not absolve him of his responsibility.  He realized that he had to at least try.  Walking the path of one he hurt and trying to help the world was the least he could do.  His only question being which person.  He had hurt many over the years.

The voice must have heard his resolve as it wrapped tighter around him.  “Remember, it may seem like you have much to make up, but if you focus on what I have told you, you will be able to succeed.”

The female’s voice was barely audible as it faded out.  As the voice trailed off he felt the lifestream push in harder around him.  A fact that surprised him once he realized it.  He hadn’t been able to feel anything previously.

The pressure continued to build, and he could feel himself starting to spin.  He had to close his eyes to fight dizziness, he was spinning so fast.  At one point he dared to open his eyes only to see the silver strands of his hair forming bright lines as they whipped in the whirling around him.  He couldn’t move his limbs but the pressure, and pain, were enough to let him know his entire body was being reformed.

He closed his eyes once again and worked to fight the yell the pain was trying to pull from his lips.  Every nerve ending seemed like it was being struck with lightning all at the same time.  He wasn’t sure how long it continued.  Time seemed to stretch in strange ways while the pain drove his sanity to the brink again.  The only thing that kept him from submitting to it, was the horrors he had once lived through.  That vague thought almost made him slip as he thought how ironic it was that the pain he had once lived through would be the one thing to save him now.  As he focused on this strange thought he realized the spinning was finally coming to a stop, as was the intense pain.

He could feel something that felt like liquid surrounding him, like he was floating in water.  His entire body still ached and felt foreign to him, after not having one for an unknown amount of time.  After a few minutes of calmly floating he opened his eyes.  It took a moment for his new eyes to focus but once they did he realized he was indeed floating, in what appeared to be a pool of water inside a building.

He managed to stand and found the water was barely up to his waist.  There were flower petals floating in the water around him.  He took a few shaky steps towards the edge, cursing to himself at how unsteady his new body still was.  A stray thought hitting him; was his new body ‘normal’ or was he still like he had once been.

He pushed the thought aside for now.  If the planet decided to remake him as something other than what he had been, he would deal with it as he figured it out.  His first priority being to figure out where he was and his next steps.

He looked around once more to find broken pews, stained glass, and old, tattered walls.  He realized with a start that he was in an old church.  He was surprised by that revelation but more by the fact that the place seemed familiar, although he couldn’t remember it exactly.

He finally reached the edge and managed to pull himself out of the water.  His muscles screamed at him at the action, but he ignored them and made his way toward the doors.  His hair was plastered to his body, covering him almost entirely.

When he opened the door, a chill wind blew past him quickly, making him take stock of his lack of clothes.  He hadn’t realized when he first climbed out of the water that the only thing covering him was his hair.

He absently pulled his hair back and looked down to assess the state of his body briefly.  When he did, he froze on the spot.  He looked back down and could not believe what he was seeing.

He quickly made his way back to the water to see if he could get a glance at his reflection.  He knelt next to the still pool and looked down.  The reflection was a little hazy but was clear enough to give him answers.  He had not been seeing things.

The reflection staring back at him was the last thing he had ever expected.  There was still long silver hair that was trying to make its way back over a shoulder as the face continued to stare down at the water.  There were also bright green eyes that still held the glow that indicated mako exposure.  The pupils couldn’t quite be seen but they seemed to be regular round ones.

The other changes to the face were even more shocking.  The eyebrows looked delicate and arched.  The cheekbones were still high and striking but the chin was much narrower and delicate.  The lips looked pinker than they ever had before and were full and plush.

The most surprising changes were to the body that was reflected.  It was hard to see everything from his kneeling position, but some were easy enough to notice.  The first, and the ones that had dragged Sephiroth to the water in the first place, were the pert breasts gracing a chest that curved down to a narrow waist and then what looked to be gently flared hips.  No matter how long he sat there staring at the reflection in front of him, there was no way for him to deny that he was now in a decidedly female body. 

He had no idea how long he sat there staring at the strange reflection when he tentatively reached up to touch his chest.  He couldn’t hold back the sound of surprise that escaped when his hand made contact.  They felt as real as they looked.  The sound of the voice that escaped caused almost as much alarm as the reflection.  It was so many more octaves higher than anything that had ever come out of him before.

In all his years of leading the Shinra forces he had never lost his head to panic but he realized he was now coming close.  He forced himself to take deep breaths with a reminder that he had agreed to accept ‘whatever punishment’ the planet had deemed appropriate.  As shocked as he was at the form of that punishment he realized he had no right to complain.

Now that he was starting to calm down again, the shock was wearing off and confusion was left in its wake.  He continued to stare at the familiar, but unfamiliar, face staring back.  He almost fell back again as a different reflection started to overlap his own in the water.  It resolved into the face of a woman with braided chestnut hair.

He stared harder as he realized the face was familiar and tried to understand why.  His eyes widened as realization came with the sound of her voice in his head once again.  “Sephiroth, I had no idea the person was supposed to be… oh… I am so sorry.  This isn’t how it was supposed to be.”

There was a frown on her face.  Sephiroth was still trying to make sense of the girl’s words when he noticed an arm around her shoulder.  His eyes followed the arm to the last face he ever expected to see again.  “Zachary Fair!”

“Hey Seph!  You know I always thought you were pretty but damn, are you looking good these days!”  A smirk accompanied his trademark exuberance. 

The woman in the pool with him gave him a disapproving glare and smacked his arm as she pushed it off her shoulders.  “Really Zack!?”

Sephiroth had come to look on the puppy as a friend, but at the moment was wishing that he was more than just a reflection in the water, so he could strangle him.  He didn’t need to respond though; his trademark scowl was enough to have the younger man scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

With Zack’s look of contrition, Aerith, for that is who the other girl was, turned back to Sephiroth with her brightest smile.  “Well, this may be unexpected to all of us, but the goal is the same.  There is someone nearby that might be willing to help you, but it will be up to you in the end.  I believe in you Sephiroth!”

Before Sephiroth could ask any of the questions burning in his mind, Zack added his own well wishes.  “Hey Seph, no matter what, I have faith in you man!  Just know we are all here rooting for you!  Have faith in yourself too!”

Sephiroth still did not have the chance to ask any questions as the images of the other two started to fade before Zack was even done speaking.  His last words echoed more in Sephiroth’s head than in the air around him.  With the worst of the shock gone and his realization that there were no more answers to be had by standing around in this abandoned church, Sephiroth stood again and tried to figure out what the next move should be.

He looked down once more and realized that no matter the gender, his brain was still Sephiroth.  He may eventually get used to thinking of himself as a woman, since that was the hand that fate dealt but currently that was the least of his problems.  First, he needed to find shelter, food, and clothes… especially clothes.

With the departure of the other two people, if you could still call them that, Sephiroth had noticed there was a buzzing in the back of his mind.  It wasn’t loud or unpleasant, and nothing like the invasive voice of Jenova.  Instead, it was a gentle pull.  Sephiroth barely noticed it at first, it was such a soothing presence.  The only reason it was brought to the front of his thoughts was because it was growing in volume.

It wasn’t exactly a voice, but it still conveyed meaning.  It seemed to be urging Sephiroth towards the exit again.  Trying to remain wary of this unknown he was reluctant to just follow the urge but soon found there wasn’t much alternative anyway and headed toward the double doors.

They had been left open in his rush back to the water and Sephiroth was only thankful that nothing or no one had bothered him during his examination of his situation.  It wasn’t like him to be so careless.

The ex-general stopped before reaching the door as he noticed a sound that was not coming from his subconscious.  Scanning the area for what could have made the noise, the rest of his senses were on high alert as well.  Even with superior hearing, Sephiroth was still caught off guard by a silent figure blowing in through the doors with a swirl of his deep red cape. The figure resolved itself into a man with the bottom half of his face covered by the top of his cloak.  Sephiroth noticed the stranger was just as stunned to see him standing there.

The stranger was the first to break the silence.  “Who…are you?”  His eyes had finally broken from Sephiroth’s face to notice his body.  The man’s eyes widened as he took in Sephiroth’s nakedness and forced his gaze back up.  Sephiroth noted that he didn’t turn away and gave him a mental nod for keeping calm.

Unfortunately, he didn’t think that starting a conversation with his name would be the best course of action.  Instead he tried to take the offensive.  “I could ask you the same.  You came in here unannounced.”

Sephiroth hadn’t thought it would throw the stranger off but it gave him time to think of a solution.  He looked around surreptitiously to see if there was alternative route for escape and found the back half of the roof had caved in at some point.  If he could use that to make it to the roof he might be able to escape and then he could figure out what to do next.

The stranger had still not answered.  Instead he watched as Sephiroth glanced around the room out of the corner of his eye.  The stranger tensed, waiting for the woman in front of him to make a move.  He couldn’t explain it, but his senses were telling him this person was dangerous.

As for Sephiroth, as soon as a path was decided he acted on it.  He was pleased to see that he still had superhuman speed as he ran towards the back of the building and started jumping up the rubble to the roof.

He was surprised when he heard the squeal of a bullet pass close enough that he had to dodge.  He didn’t waste time looking back but really wished he had his Masamune.  He wondered if he could access it still and quickly reached out his left hand and concentrated.  A smile graced his lips as he felt a familiar weight fill his hand.

He quickly looked at his partner and was surprised to find it altered.  He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, since his own body had been changed so much.  The blade was slightly shorter, including a reduction in the size of the hilt.  It still had a perfect balance though.

The shock of seeing his sword transformed as well caused the general to almost miss the last jump to the roof.  He righted himself quickly, but it gave the man that followed enough time to catch up.  Sephiroth dodged a blow this time.  He was shocked that the man was able to keep up, but he hid it well.

Sephiroth knew the first goal should be to get away and regroup until he understood things better, but this man didn’t look like he was going to give him that chance.  Up close he looked familiar but again, Sephiroth could not figure out why.  The part that had him gritting his teeth was the look in the man’s eyes.  There was surprise and recognition.  “Sephiroth!?”  The thought of being recognized had him on edge.

With his recognition the man had not stopped trying to attack but his tactics changed to capture instead of kill.  He didn’t give the man a chance to confirm his identity though.  With a great leap, he managed to finally reach the roof and took off immediately.  He had to find a place to hide until he could figure out his next moves.

For now, he was far enough ahead, that with the crumbled buildings all around he should be able to find somewhere.  Despite the dire circumstances it seemed luck was on his side as he spied a small crack in a nearby wall.  The building was mostly collapsed but there looked to be enough room for Sephiroth to squeeze in.

Once inside the crack he carefully picked his way as far back as he could go and worked on quieting his breathing.  There were no sounds outside as the minutes passed.  The stranger could have gone a different way, or he could be outside waiting but Sephiroth was nothing if not patient.  He made himself as comfortable as he could and focused on making sense of his situation, committing his senses to focus on his surroundings while his brain was busy trying to make sense of what was going on.


	2. To Start Down the Path

## Chapter 2

Vincent had lost sight of the strange woman that looked like Sephiroth as soon as she leapt from the roof.  He couldn’t let her get away though.  The thought that she might be another remnant; one that hadn’t escaped the lifestream with Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, kept circling through his head.  If so, it was strange since it had already been nearly two years since the remnants had faded back into the lifestream.

Even without Chaos residing in his body, he still had a better than normal sense of hearing and smell.  He paused in the narrow street to use those senses to try to pick a direction.  It didn’t take him long to pick up a scent that he was more familiar with than he ever wanted to be.  The smell of raw mako was still fresh in the air and coming from his right. 

His face drew into a grim expression as this fact seemed to confirm his earlier fears.  They had all believed that Jenova’s influence was gone from the world.  To find another remnant now, after all this time, was disconcerting.  Shaking off the eerie feeling, he headed the direction the smell was leading him.

He was running but not at the speeds he had used to try to trap the woman.  Instead he was going just fast enough to keep the smell from fading but still be able to keep an eye on the surroundings for anything out of place.  He had been going for nearly half an hour without seeing anything and realized the scent trail was almost gone.  With a sigh of frustration, he started back the way he had come, hoping to pick it up again somewhere along the way.

He was halfway back to Aerith’s church when the smell suddenly became stronger once again.  He stopped where he stood and looked around.  His inspection of the area revealed a hole in a wall he had previously overlooked.  It was narrow but not so much that he couldn’t fit through.  He rationalized if he could fit through it, then so might’ve the woman.

He approached the wall with caution.  The last thing he wanted was to be impaled on the ridiculously long sword the stranger had carried.  Remembering the sight of the long ōdachi made him frown.  It looked almost like the Masamune; just one more reason to tread carefully where the strange woman was concerned.

He didn’t step inside immediately.  Instead, he stood to the side and listened intently for anything out of the ordinary.  Finally, his patience was rewarded when he heard a person’s even breathing.  Quietly drawing Cerberus, he eased into the hole, gun first.  Once inside he didn’t need to take time for his eyes to adjust and immediately found the person he had been looking for curled up in the back of the room.

He stood stock still for a moment, watching for any movement.  When he realized the woman must have fallen asleep he took this chance to look her over.  This woman could have been Sephiroth’s twin.  She was older than the other remnants had been, but like all those touched by Jenova, it was hard to tell exactly how old she was.

Looking over her he remembered her state of undress and blushed slightly.  It wasn’t that he was affected but it had been a long time since he had even thought about the nude female form.  It was disconcerting.

He knew he would need to capture her, to see what they could find out about this unfurling situation, but he could at least cover her first.  With that in mind he quietly removed his cloak and moved towards her.  He hadn’t taken more than a couple of steps before she shot up.  The Masamune like sword was instantly in her left hand and pointed toward Vincent.

* * *

 

Sephiroth hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep but his instincts and the soft buzzing in his head jerked him back to consciousness.  He awoke and stood all in one swift motion, with the Masamune instantly filling his left hand.  If there were any traces of weariness left, he didn’t show it.

Neither of them moved, instead they warily eyed each other.  The silence stretched until Sephiroth realized the man in front of him had removed his cloak and was holding it out, as if to offer him a cover for his body.  At that realization he lowered the Masamune slightly but did not dismiss it.

When he did, the man shifted but didn’t relax.  He held out the cloak without a word.  Sephiroth grabbed it and swung it over his shoulders without releasing his grip on his sword.  Once he was covered he had to admit that he felt a little better, even if it was only protection from being exposed.

He had to hold in a frustrated sigh.  Before the exhaustion of his creation had overtook him, he had realized that this man had probably been the one Aerith had warned him about.  The fact that he looked even more familiar now that he could see his face clearly only cemented the fact in his mind.

His instincts screamed for him not to relinquish his sword while in the presence of this person, but he knew he had to start his road to redemption somewhere and holding people at sword point was a poor way to start.  He did sigh when he finally let the Masamune fade away.

The man’s eyes widened when he did but Sephiroth spoke up before the man moved to take hold of him.  “Wait, I’m not going to run from you, but I would like to speak with you.  An acquaintance of mine told me I would meet someone that might be willing to help me.  Somehow, I think you may be an acquaintance of hers as well.  Would you at least hear me out?”

Sephiroth didn’t know it but he was lucky it had been Vincent visiting the church that day.  If it had been any other member of their group, besides maybe Nanaki, he would have never had the chance to speak in the first place.  As it was, Vincent lowered Cerberus as a concession to show he was willing to listen at least.

It was enough for Sephiroth.  “You look very familiar to me.  Did you travel with Cloud?”

At those words Vincent raised his gun again out of instinct, but the woman had not even tensed to move.  He watched her for a moment before finally answering.  “Yes, I was one of the party that helped Cloud several years ago.”

Sephiroth was surprised that he had wandered the lifestream for years.  He knew the man in front of him was observant enough to notice that fact too.  If this was one of the people that had defeated him when he called meteor, then he would have to tread even more carefully, but he knew he couldn’t keep his identity secret.  If he was going to even try to make amends, he couldn’t hide behind a false persona.

“I thought that might have been the case.  I have a story to tell and… it isn’t a nice one, but I was told you might be willing to at least listen.  If you are, could we find a place to sit.  This will take some time.”

Vincent only took a moment to deliberate.  If the woman wasn’t going to fight him or run, he was willing to listen.  Once his decision was made he stepped back enough to allow her to walk out.  He wasn’t willing yet to show his back to this stranger.  As soon as she cleared the broken wall he was right behind her.  “We can talk in the church.  It is rare for anyone to go there.”   He motioned to the left to indicate he would follow her.  Taking the cue Sephiroth headed back to the location he had only recently ran from. 

When they arrived, they both quietly entered the abandoned church.  Sephiroth headed back towards the still pool and sat near the edge.  This place wasn’t just quiet.  It had a reverent air about it.  A fact that soothed Sephiroth as he knew the conversation he was about to have could possibly get out of hand.  The very air in the church was calming and he hoped it would aid in keeping him in one piece after he was done speaking.

His gaze turned to the man that had followed him and waited until he was settled against a pillar nearby.  With a sigh he started his story.  If he could make it passed the first part, then he knew he would be allowed to live, for now at least.  “Let me start by introducing myself.  You seem to already have an idea as to who I am.  I am Sephiroth, former Shinra Soldier First class, and nearly the destroyer of Gaia.”

Sephiroth had not taken his eyes off the other man and it was no surprise when he saw him tense and stand.  He didn’t give him a chance to interrupt though.  “I am aware that you thought you all had killed me.  If my memory serves, then you thought you had killed me twice thanks to the influence of Jenova. You did succeed, or rather Cloud did.  I had no real concept of time, but I was a traveler of the lifestream.”

The man had yet to stand down but Sephiroth was determined to get it all out.  “I am aware of what you must be thinking, and I know my word will mean little to you at this point, but I am not here for any villainous purposes.”  He couldn’t help but utter a self-depreciating laugh at that.

“I was prepared to wander the lifestream alone, surrounded by the life of the planet but never becoming part of it.  I know it would have been justice.  It seems however, that there are some who think it would better serve the planet and her inhabitants if I were to make my amends in a different way.”

“If you traveled with Cloud then I am sure you knew Aerith.”  At those words, the man finally moved.  He had the collar of the cloak in his hand and had Sephiroth on his toes before the echo of the name cleared the air.

“If you really are Sephiroth then you have no right to even utter that name.”  The glare on the man’s face could have melted steel and Sephiroth knew he was justified.

He stayed calm though.  There was no point in antagonizing this person.  He knew his tale would be more than enough on that account and he didn’t want to make it worse.  “You are correct.  She is truly an angel.  I would not utter her name but for the fact that she is the reason I am here.”

At that the tall man dropped Sephiroth and stepped back as if he had been burned.  “What do you mean, she is the reason you are here?”

“Exactly what I stated.  As I wandered she came to me and offered me a choice.  I could continue as I was, or I could come back and try to make amends for the things I had done.”  Sephiroth looked back to the pool he had woke up in.  Vaguely he wondered if the person in front of him was not the one Aerith had been talking about.  He dismissed the thought quickly.  There weren’t that many people who would be familiar with both him and Aerith and it would be too much of a coincidence otherwise.

He looked back to the man that was still glaring at him and continued.  “I honestly don’t think I can ever fully make amends, but I have to try.  If I spend the rest of the life that has been given back to me, no matter how long that is, trying to give back, it will never be enough.  However, I have never been stopped by impossible odds and this is worthier of my time than anything I have done before.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if it was his determination or something else but the man finally stopped giving him a death glare.  He stepped back further and continued to stare.  It was some time before he finally spoke up.  “You look so much more like your mother now.”

It was a statement that Sephiroth had not been expecting but it allowed him to finally place the man he was speaking to.  He had not known that his real mother was Lucrecia Crescent, even after his first ‘death’ at the reactor in Nibelheim.  Jenova had kept many things from him, but he finally realized the truth once her influence was well and truly gone.

The one person that was still alive and had known her was Vincent Valentine.  One of the few people that had just as much cause to hate Hojo as much as he did.  He couldn’t help but give Aerith silent thanks.  Out of all the people he could have run into, this was the one person that would be most likely to understand.

He briefly felt a warmth against his leg.  When he looked down he saw a small tendril of the lifestream had flowed from the pool and around his ankle.  It was gone as quickly as it had come but when he looked up he found that it had not escaped the notice of the man in front of him.

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he was passed the point of Vincent wanting to kill him still but from the look in his eyes, he thought it would be safe to continue finally.  “You are Vincent Valentine.  You knew my mother quite well, I’ve come to understand.”

The only sign of Vincent’s surprise was a slight widening of his eyes.  “You know that Jenova is not your mother?”

With a frown Sephiroth answered.  “I did not, for a very long time.  It wasn’t until her influence was cleared from the lifestream completely that I finally understood.”  There was more than one meaning in Sephiroth’s words but somehow, he knew that Vincent understood them all.

The two people stood silently assessing each other, allowing the silence to settle between them.  Sephiroth was wondering how much he could get away with asking and Vincent was lost in thoughts of the woman he had once loved.

For Vincent, seeing the woman in front of him brought back a rush of memories he was only just now getting passed once more.  The events over the past year had brought everything to the front and he had finally started to deal with them.  The fact that the woman in front of him looked so much like Lucrecia was like adding salt to an open wound.

For Sephiroth, he had wanted a connection to his birth mother.  Once he found out the calamity was not the one to fill that role, he wanted to learn all he could.  It was just one more thing added to his burden that the only thing he knew of his mother was that she had locked herself away out of guilt.  Since she had not reentered the lifestream, all his knowledge was second hand.

As these thoughts occupied the two strangers, that weren’t as strange to each other as they first thought, Sephiroth realized that Vincent had accepted his identity with an ease he had not expected.  “How is it that you can accept I am who I claim to be so easily?  If I had been in your place, it would have been reasonable to doubt.”

“Besides the fact the you look like Lucrecia?  Honestly, there isn’t a sane person in the world today that would willingly claim to be Sephiroth.  Just saying that name makes people jumpy and claiming it could be construed as a death wish.”  Sephiroth was not surprised by this harsh assessment but it still made him cringe a little. 

He had never really wanted to be a hero, but he did have a sense of honor.  If the world had not gone to hell when he went insane he liked to think he would have been one of the planet’s protectors, or at least the inhabitants of it. 

It wasn’t something he gave much thought to until Genesis and Angeal left Shinra, but he started questioning his motives then.  He knew he couldn’t change anything at this point but thinking about his years of letting someone, or something, else control his thoughts had him feeling more than shame.

He couldn’t wallow in it though.  That would get him nowhere, so he pushed it down again and looked back to Vincent.  “I understand.  Nevertheless, I cannot deny who I am.  I need to accept responsibility if I am to start making amends.”

Vincent was having a tough time believing what he was hearing.  The great Sephiroth had never been known to admit mistakes easily.  Even with that being the case he couldn’t help but believe the woman’s story.  It only proved more valid when he had witnessed the tendril of lifestream touch her.  He had felt Aerith for a moment, as if she had been there with them.  A fact he recognized from the time he had sensed her in this very church when Cloud and so many others had been miraculously cured from their Geostigma.

With a sigh he let his shoulders relax.  If she had wanted to fight she had plenty of opportunities.  He still didn’t trust her, but he knew they couldn’t stay in the church forever.  He resolved to keep a close eye on her but readied to move out.  “Fine, let’s say I believe you for now.  How do you plan on making up for your past?”

Sephiroth had to give it some thought.  He still had no ideas where to even start but he wasn’t sure he should admit that.  “I cannot stay here.  I know the city is still rebuilding.  That is an effort that I can assist with but that would only be a start.  I was only given basic instructions and told you might be willing to help.”

Vincent wasn’t surprised Aerith had thought he would help.  He was one of the few people in the world that would have been willing to even listen.  He knew that this proposal was never going to be an easy one and still felt an obligation to Lucrecia to look after her child, no matter what the circumstances were now.  He actually felt a slight relief.  He might finally have a chance to keep his word in a way that didn’t include killing said child for the betterment of the planet.

He realized there was someone he knew well that, if Sephiroth planned to make amends, would be the best place to start.  “If you really plan to follow this path, I will help you start on it.  There is a person that you need to see and your reactions to her will tell me all I need to know.”  The upcoming meeting would be the first test for the ex-general.  If she could make it passed that and still be alive, without losing her mind, then Vincent would help her.

Sephiroth had a vague idea of who Vincent was talking about and he agreed; she had every reason to hate him.  It was as good a place as any to start.  “I understand.  I will follow you.”  With that, Vincent headed back out of the church and toward Edge with the tall, silver haired woman in tow.


	3. Is Better Even Possible?

## Chapter 3

When the two made it into Edge from the ruined city they kept to the alleys and not the crowded streets.  Edge was still a bustling city, even after the Deepground incident and Vincent wanted to avoid as many people as possible for now.  It took some time to reach their destination.  When they finally arrived, it was already dark.

Vincent paused at the door to Seventh Heaven.  The bar was already opened for the night and he wasn’t sure if this would be the best time to interrupt Tifa.  He looked over to the woman that he had brought with him and held in another sigh.  Whether it was a good idea to bring her in or not, he knew he couldn’t leave her outside alone.

With a motion to follow he walked inside.  His eyes instantly found Tifa behind the bar.  She had noticed him and gave him a bright smile.  She waved for him to come over as she was in the middle of something and couldn’t get away.

Instead of approaching the bar he pointed to the stairs in the back.  She frowned slightly but nodded that she understood.  Once he was sure Tifa understood to meet him upstairs he headed that direction. 

Some of the patrons noticed him and the strange woman following him.  Most of them knew who the dark-haired man was and knew not to bother him as they were regulars.  They especially didn’t want to bother him, as the woman following him gave most of them the creeps.  Her silver hair stood out like a beacon.  It was setting off alarms for most of them.

Even after the two had passed through and up into the apartments upstairs the crowd was restless.  Many of them immediately asked for their checks; keeping the barmaid from her guests even longer than she had expected.  She knew Vincent was patient, so she didn’t worry too much.

Once she had everyone handled and things slowed down some, she made sure her helper had everything under control before she headed upstairs.  It was almost closing time by the time she got away, so thankfully there weren’t many people left in the bar.

She entered her small sitting room to find Vincent lounging on the couch, looking deep in thought.  She still had not seen the tall person standing near the window.  She didn’t see Vincent often, so it was always a pleasure when he visited.  “Hey Vincent!  How have you been?  What brings you to town this time?”

Tifa’s greeting brought Vincent out of his internal review.  When he realized what she had asked he paused.  He wasn’t sure exactly how to start.  “I was visiting the church, but while I was there something happened, and I thought you should know.”

Tifa had worried that something was wrong when Vincent went upstairs without a word.  She was only slightly disappointed that she had been right.  “What’s going on?”

At this Vincent only pointed towards the window.  Tifa’s eyes followed his gesture and instantly tensed when she saw the silver haired woman by the window.  The resemblance to Sephiroth was uncanny.  Even the fact that she was wearing Vincent’s cloak didn’t reduce the amount of fear that laced through Tifa.

“What is going on Vincent!?  Is she a remnant that we missed?”  Sephiroth didn’t speak up right away.  He only had part of his attention on the tensed barmaid.  His thoughts were consumed with his hazy memories.  He was back in a burning village and watching as people died around him by his own hand.  This girl had been one of the ones struck down by his sword.

He was pulled from his reverie by Vincent stepping in front of him, partially blocking the view of the other woman.  When he focused on Vincent he found the man was staring straight at him and giving him a hard look.  “I believe there was something you wanted to say to Tifa?”

Sephiroth gave him a small nod and stepped forward.  He had no idea where to start.  This was only the beginning and he was already at a loss.  The thought was depressing but he pushed forward anyway.  He wasn’t one to give up, ever.  “I do need to speak with you.  I will understand if you don’t want to listen and I know it is extremely possible that you will not believe me if you do, but I would like to start with an apology.”

At this statement Tifa gave him a strange look but she was still halfway crouched in a fighting stance.  Sephiroth knew the only reason a fight had not started yet was because Vincent had been the one to bring him in.  When Tifa didn’t respond at all Sephiroth took it as permission to continue.  “First, I need to introduce myself and this will probably be the hardest to believe.  I am Sephiroth.”

He paused at this point to gauge her reaction.  Her disbelief was evident, as was her growing rage.  She didn’t even bother giving any feedback directly to Sephiroth, instead she turned to the man that had brought him.  “What is the meaning of this Vincent!?”

At her request Vincent stepped in.  “Tifa, I’m not going to suggest for you to do anything you aren’t ready for, but as far as I can tell, she is telling the truth.  I found her in the church.”

Tifa sat down suddenly, feeling deflated.  She knew what church he had to be talking about.  Even with that knowledge she was too confused to even decide what to do next so Vincent took it as an opportunity to continue.  “I know this will be hard to hear, but I believe Aerith has something to do with this.  I felt her presence there while I was talking to this woman.”

Sephiroth gave Vincent a sharp look at that admission.  He hadn’t realized the older man had been able to feel the presence of the Cetra, but it helped him understand why Vincent had been convinced.

By this point Tifa had recovered enough to get back on her feet and level a glare towards the silver haired woman.  “Ok, so let’s say I believe Vincent and you are who you claim.  How could Aerith be involved with you in any capacity?  You _murdered_ her in cold blood.  You don’t deserve to even be mentioned in the same sentence as her!”

Sephiroth didn’t flinch at her raised voice as he had been expecting this already.  He knew as well as anyone that he didn’t deserve a second chance, but he still planned to do his best now that he had one.  “You are correct.  I do not deserve this chance I was given but I was given this chance nonetheless.  It is now up to me to make up for the wrongs I’ve committed.  That is my only goal and you deserve that from me more than anyone.”

“To make up for what you’ve done!?  How could you even start?  Can you bring back the people you killed or the lives you’ve destroyed?  Making up for your past isn’t something you can accomplish with words!”  By the end of her tirade Tifa’s voice had started to break.  She didn’t even realize there were tears streaming down her face.

It had been hard enough seeing Sephiroth the last time, after they believed him dead already, to be brought back by the remaining Jenova cells.  She had managed to hold it in and be supportive then, but she hadn’t faced him directly, only Cloud had.  Once he had finally been defeated, and they watched the remnants fade back into the lifestream, she had started to hope that the nightmare could be over.  Seeing this woman now, face to face, looking so much like her father’s murderer, was more than she could handle.

Sephiroth desperately wished that he could do as she asked.  He knew it wasn’t fair that so many innocents were killed, and he was the one returned.  He wished there was some way for him to take the tears from the woman in front of him.  “I know words will never be enough.  If it would work for me to take their places so they could be returned, I would.  I don’t know why I was given this chance.  All I can say is that I will do whatever I can.” 

He had moved to kneel in front of the seated woman, so they could be on eye level.  He was so concentrated on trying to stop Tifa’s tears that he hadn’t noticed the cloak falling open as he knelt.

By this time Tifa was mired in a myriad of emotions.  She wanted to hate this woman for everything that Sephiroth had caused and done but she wasn’t like the raving madman who destroyed her life so many years ago.  She found the woman was much more like Sephiroth when they had first met, direct and earnest.  Even her mannerisms reminded Tifa of Sephiroth before he lost his mind.

All these thoughts fell away when she noticed the strange woman’s state of undress when the cloak fell open.  Tifa blushed slightly as she realized why the woman was wearing Vincent’s cloak.  She still hadn’t come to any good conclusions about what she should do but she wasn’t going to sit there with this woman staring at her all night while she tried to figure it out.

Tifa stood and the woman followed suit.  “I don’t know if you are even telling the truth, and if you are, if I can trust your intentions.  I’m not going to be able to make that decision without thinking about it.  For now, I’ll see what I can get you to wear.  You can also use the bedroom at the end of the hall for tonight.  The kids are all gone right now, thankfully.”

Sephiroth tried to thank her but she turned to Vincent before the words could leave his mouth.  Tifa addressed Vincent instead.  “You will be staying as well, right?”

Vincent had been expecting the request.  “Of course.  I will stay out here tonight.”

“You can’t sleep on the couch!  Cloud is gone right now and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you used his bedroom for a couple of nights.”  Tifa’s ingrained need to be a good host had kicked in.

“I appreciate the offer, but I would be more comfortable staying out here.”  He caught Tifa’s gaze and pointedly looked at the other person in the room.

Tifa suddenly understood his reasoning and immediately dropped it.  Instead she turned to Sephiroth.  “If you would follow me please.”

Sephiroth nodded his understanding and followed her further into the little apartment above the bar.  At the end of the hall there were three doors, one on the right, one on the left and one directly in front of them.  Tifa opened the one at the end first.  “This is the bathroom if you need it.  You can use the room on the left.  I’ll be right back with some clothes for you.”

Sephiroth entered the indicated room and turned to thank Tifa again but she was already gone, the door clicked shut behind her.  Sephiroth looked around to find there were two beds, one bigger than the other.  There was a large chest of drawers and pictures covering the walls, most of which looked to have been drawn by a child.

As he looked around at what was obviously the room of the children Tifa mentioned, Sephiroth wondered what his next move should be.  He was grateful for the fact that Tifa hadn’t attacked him and was even providing him with clothes.  He was sure that if he had been in her shoes this would have gone far differently.

He moved to take a seat on the larger bed as he tried to work through the last several hours as well as what his next moves should be.  He did know that the first thing he wanted to do was thank the woman that was willing to at least give him a place to sleep.  Beyond that, he still had no clue how to proceed.  She had been right when she told him words were not enough.

He was brought out of his reverie by the door clicking open.  He stood as Tifa entered the room with a bundle of clothes in hand.  “You are so much taller than me, so I don’t have anything that would fit you.  Luckily Cloud has several things that he left here, and they should work well enough.”

Tifa handed him the bundle and turned to walk away again.  This time Sephiroth moved quickly enough to stop her from walking out.  She gave him a dark look, but he spoke up anyway.  “I wanted to thank you.  You are doing so much for me that you don’t have to.  It is appreciated.”

Tifa’s glare only intensified at his words and he wondered if he should not have spoken up.  After a few silent moments she turned without a word and walked out of the room.  Before she shut the door, she finally spoke.  “You’re welcome.”  She hadn’t turned to look at him and closed the door as soon as the words were uttered.

Sephiroth knew he deserved all her hatred.  He only hoped he could find a way to ease it; not for his own sake but he knew that kind of hatred could fester, and he didn’t want to see that happen to someone who had already gone through so much.

He finally pulled his thoughts back to the present and looked down at the bundle in his hands.  There was a black pair of pants and a black, sleeveless, zip up shirt.  When he tried to get dressed he found that the pants were a little tight through the hips and a tad short but were otherwise comfortable.  The shirt posed some difficulties as it was hard to get the zipper passed his chest.  Once he had everything on he picked up the cloak.  He thought it would be a good idea to give it back to Vincent, but he wasn’t sure if he was up to interrupting whatever conversation they might be having.

He finally decided and moved to go ahead and return it.  He would have to get used to uncomfortable conversations anyway.  He headed back to the living room to find it completely dark.  He was surprised by a voice drifting out of the darkness.  “What are you doing?”

He immediately recognized Vincent’s deep voice.  He was disconcerted to find it took some time for his vision to adjust to the darkness.  Once it did he found Vincent lying on the couch.  “I wanted to return this to you and thank you for letting me use it.”

Vincent sat up and looked directly at Sephiroth.  Neither spoke again until Vincent stood and took the cloak back.  “You should get some sleep.  Things are not going to get any easier for you.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a response.  He clasped the cloak back on and laid back on the couch again.  Sephiroth understood it as a dismissal.  The old him would have been disgruntled at the idea of being dismissed so summarily but he knew he didn’t have much choice if he was to move forward.  Letting go of those old habits would only be the first steps on this long road.

These thoughts, along with many other things, plagued his mind as he walked back to the borrowed room.  He settled on the larger of the two beds.  He had been too distracted up to this point to really pay attention to the presence in the back of his mind.  As he tried to relax and sleep the constant presence brought itself back to his attention.

It was soothing.  There was still no distinct voice, but he could tell the presence was trying to lift his mood and make him feel better.  It still made no sense to him, as he had no idea what the humming was at all.  In the end he didn’t have the strength to worry about it and allowed the soothing hum to lull him into sleep finally.


	4. Revelations

## Chapter 4

The next morning Sephiroth woke feeling less sore than he had been.  The sleep had finally refreshed him.  He sat up and listened for any other movements nearby.  When he heard nothing, he decided to get up and look around a little.  He knew it was highly probable that the others had already gotten up and moved downstairs. 

He took the opportunity to look around and out the one window in the room.  He had not had time last night to look around much and was surprised to see the large square full of people in front of the building he was in.  As he looked around he began to wonder if he would be able to find a place to exercise.  From the looks of the crowds and the other buildings so close by it didn’t seem like that would be an easy thing to do.

He sighed with a little bit of disappointment at that fact.  He enjoyed moving through his katas each morning, since it served to center him and get him ready to face the day.  The fact that it had been more years than he cared to count since he had been able to, only made the disappointment that much more acute.

The humming that had been present since the previous day was still in the back of his mind.  He was doing his best to ignore it, but it was making its presence known.  To get it off his mind he decided to look for the other occupants of the apartment.  He only hoped Tifa was not as distraught as she had been the night before.

When he made his way into the small sitting room he found Vincent still seated on the couch and apparently watching television.  The sight seemed a little odd given what Sephiroth knew of the older man, but he wasn’t surprised to see him.  He knew Vincent was set to keep an eye on him and would only have been surprised if he had not been there.  He still had a long way to go before any of these people trusted him enough to not watch his every movement; if they ever did.

Before he had a chance to call out a greeting, Vincent was up and facing him.  “Tifa asked me to bring you to her as soon as you were up.  I believe she wants to speak with you.  If you are ready for the day, then we need to head downstairs.”

Sephiroth paused.  He hadn’t expected anyone to be friendly, but Vincent’s brusque manner caught him off guard anyway.  He quickly pushed back his uncomfortableness and gave the older man a nod to indicate he was ready to follow.

Silently the two made their way back to the bar and then into the back.  They were in a small kitchen area but Tifa was not to be seen.  A brief assessment of the room brought a stairwell down into view.  As soon as Sephiroth noted its location he found Tifa coming up them with an armload of boxes.

His first instinct was to help her as she couldn’t really see over the top her armload.  As soon as he started to move though, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked back to see Vincent shaking his head.  He didn’t like it, but he understood what Vincent had been trying to say and stood down.

Her face showed the strain of her load but was otherwise unblemished, at least until she saw Sephiroth standing in her kitchen.  Her expression instantly transformed into a scowl.  She moved passed them and put her load down before turning back to them.  Pointing her scowl directly at Sephiroth she finally spoke up.  “Look, I honestly don’t know what to do about this situation and I will not even think about forgiveness, but I know wishing this never came up isn’t an option anymore.”

Sephiroth only stood and watched her.  He had not been expecting anything less.  Instead of worrying about things he couldn’t presently change, he focused on listening to her, as it was obvious she was not done talking.  “For now, I will tell you that I don’t plan on letting any of the others know.  Don’t think I am being nice, but I don’t want anyone else dealing with the pain of this mess.  The only exception to that will be Reeve.  I am sure you remember Reeve Tuesti, correct?”

“Yes, I have worked with him previously.”  Sephiroth wasn’t sure how Tifa knew Reeve or what part he had to play in this but figured he would find out shortly.

“Well, for now you will be working with him again.”  At this she turned to Vincent.  “I didn’t give him any details, but I told him you would be bringing someone to work with him.  I hope you don’t mind.”  At her request Vincent nodded his agreement.

“Thanks Vincent.”  Turning back to Sephiroth she continued.  “Reeve is heading the WRO and they need all the help they can get.  He will also have a place for you to stay as well as the means to keep an eye on you.  We’ll see if you really meant what you said.”  Sephiroth noted that she didn’t even try to hide the fact that she didn’t trust him and that she fully expected no one else to either.

“I understand and appreciate the fact that you have already gone to that much trouble.  I also appreciate your assistance to this point.”  Sephiroth had never been very emotional so it was no problem for him to keep the sting he felt hidden.  He understood well why it was an issue anyway.

“When is Reeve expecting us?”  Vincent broke into the conversation.

“I told him you would be there after noon.  You have just enough time to eat and then head that way.”  With that Tifa turned and pulled a plate of sandwiches out of the refrigerator.  “I prepared these a short while ago.  If you need anything else, Vincent, let me know.  I have to prep for tonight.”

Vincent gave her a nod as she walked back to the bar in the front with one of the boxes in her arms.  When she walked away he turned his gaze back to Sephiroth.  “Go ahead and eat.  We’ll leave as soon as you’re finished.”

Sephiroth finished eating quickly, only wondering briefly why the older man didn’t join him.  He didn’t worry about it too much, more occupied with worry about what he was going to face and the presence in his mind that was getting stronger each minute.  Once Sephiroth was done he helped clean up quickly and was ready to follow Vincent out when he paused.  “I almost forgot.  Wait here one moment.”

Sephiroth was more confused than anything when Vincent went back into the front of the bar.  His bewilderment wasn’t cleared when the older man brought back an item of clothing.  Vincent handed him said item and he held it up trying to figure out why he was given it.  His confusion melted away once he realized it was a long-sleeved shirt with a hood.  “Put that on and make sure to keep the hood up.  I also have something you can use to tie your hair back.  We need to keep it hidden.”

Sephiroth accepted the tie as well.  He didn’t like pulling his hair back, but he understood the need.  As long as it was, he decided to braid it and then tuck it under, effectively shortening the length by more than half.  Once that was done he donned the shirt and pulled the hood up. 

Once he was finished Vincent looked him over quickly and just gave a nod and a gesture to follow him.  Although they left through the back they didn’t stick to the back alleys like they had the previous night.  Vincent lead him to the main throughways and then further into the city. 

Sephiroth took this opportunity to look at the city around him.  The atmosphere was completely different then it had been in Midgar.  While these people didn’t have the dejected air of those that lived in the slums, they also weren’t carefree.  There were the standard people rushing on whatever errands they had but the general demeanor was one of determination.

He also couldn’t help but note the state of most of the buildings.  It was easy to see they were all made from recycled material.  His best guess was they had used what was left of the previous city to rebuild.  The thought of all the lives affected by his insanity was driven home hard as he watched the city and everyone still working to rebuild their lives years later.

They were still walking through the city streets when Sephiroth was suddenly brought to his knees by a sharp scream.  It was so sudden that it took him some time to realize it was only reverberating in his head.  This caused him to finally pay attention to the voice that had been with him since he woke up.

Once he started paying attention the screaming finally lessened.  It was replaced by a multitude of voices, most of which only came across as mumbling.  He was able to understand a few words but none of it made sense.  He was also beginning to get the feeling he recognized the phenomenon he was experiencing.

He concentrated, trying to work out where he had experienced this before.  When it finally came to him, he was stunned.  The voices running through his head reminded him of his time in the lifestream.  He was hearing the planet.  When the realization hit him, he couldn’t help but mutter the finding aloud.  “It’s the planet!”

Vincent had been walking in front of Sephiroth, so he didn’t see her fall initially.  He had been keeping his senses open, so it didn’t take him long to notice.  He was only a few steps ahead and quickly started back towards the fallen woman.  He was stopped instantly when he heard her voice muttering.

He quickly shook it off and grabbed her arm to lift her and pulled her into a nearby alley, out of view of most people.  “What were you saying?  What about the planet?”  There were more questions, but he gave the woman a chance to answer.  It was obvious that she was still recovering from whatever had made her collapse.

Sephiroth had regained enough control to push the older man away.  His irritation at the man’s strong grip showing before he could reel it back in.  Once he was standing on his own he took a moment to decide if it would be best to reveal what he now knew.  He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized there wasn’t really another alternative, even if he was met with disbelief.

“From the moment I woke up there has been another presence in my mind.”  He was cut off at this point by Vincent’s heated glare.  He waved it off before continuing.  “It isn’t Jenova.  I didn’t recognize it at first, but it was not interfering, so I didn’t bring it up for this very reason.”  He gestured to Vincent’s demeanor.

Vincent stepped back to show he was listening, but his scowl didn’t disappear.  “A moment ago, I felt a scream rage through my mind.  Once I finally stopped trying to repress the presence the screaming lessened, and I began to hear voices.  It didn’t take me long to recognize the feel of it.  It is like being in the lifestream.  Even now I am hearing so many voices, it is hard to concentrate on anything else.”

Vincent’s face had transformed into one of shock.  “Why would you be able to hear the planet?”  It didn’t make any sense to the gunman.

“I… am not positive but I think I have a good guess.  It would explain many things I was told when I first woke up.”  He was hesitant to share everything, but he could tell Vincent was expecting some sort of explanation.  With a sigh he continued.  “I was told I would have to walk the path of one I had hurt.  Who it would be wasn’t explained but once I was formed, Aerith, she apologized.”

Vincent noticed the hesitation and respect in Sephiroth’s voice when he spoke of Aerith but didn’t interrupt to point it out, instead he allowed her to continue.  “She told me she wasn’t expecting this but, it would seem as if the planet chooses to have me walk the path of the one I… of… her.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure how to feel about this revelation.  On one hand it was a fitting punishment, but he truly felt that he didn’t deserve to be considered on any level near her.  He wasn’t given much time to decipher how he felt about the revelation he just discovered as Vincent finally responded.  “If it truly is the voice of the planet, does that mean there is something going on that requires Gaia to have an advocate again?”

He had mostly been talking to himself, but the thought jarred Sephiroth.  He hadn’t considered any other meaning beyond his own punishment.  The fact that he was still thinking mostly about himself, even though he was supposed to be giving back, caused an uncomfortable feeling too close to shame for his liking.

Shaking off his self-reproach he focused on Vincent again.  “I had not thought of that possibility, but if that is the case I currently cannot understand anything.  I will put more effort into trying to decipher this instead of blocking it out.”

Vincent gave the woman in front of him a calculating look.  He understood completely why she might have instinctively blocked out any foreign voices.  This situation was still hard to grasp but it was looking more and more like there had been a valid reason to bring her back.  His train of thought felt almost surreal, but he found he couldn’t refute what he was seeing.

Pulling his thoughts back to the practical instead of focusing on the abstract he motioned to Sephiroth.  “Let’s get to the WRO headquarters.  We may even be able to have Reeve and his team assist.  Let me know if you understand anything and remember you should not keep things like this hidden; not if you plan on moving out of the shadow of your past.”

“I am well aware of it.  I needed to understand what was going on before exposing my concerns.  Unfortunately, it seems the planet was tired of waiting.”  He was wrestling with his feelings of shame which caused his voice to come out harsher than he had anticipated.  When he realized it, he sighed softly and turned to apologize.  “I am just as disoriented as any of you so please at least understand I am trying.”

Vincent nodded his understanding.  “Fine, for now let’s get to the WRO and see what we can figure out.”

* * *

 

In another part of the city, deep underground in what most would have considered ruins, the creak of leather was heard and red flashed as a man stood.  He made his way through piles of rubble to an area that had been mostly cleared out.  It contained the basics for living along with a horizontal tank filled with a glowing liquid and the body of another man.

Genesis Rhapsodos had spent most of the last year watching over his Deepground brother, Weiss.  He also spent his time trying to piece together the events of the last several years.  From what he had figured out, he had been in stasis for about five years before he was finally awakened.

He found that the world had gone to hell in his absence and still felt a pang of guilt when he thought about it.  He had caused enough chaos before he was finally defeated by Zack but his harsh words to the man he had once considered a friend as well as rival were some of the things he regretted the most.  He wasn’t sure if Sephiroth would have descended into madness without his push, but he knew he certainly hadn’t helped anything.

He had also been distressed to find that Angeal’s puppy had gone to join him in the lifestream.  He had thought the young man had finally started to grow into the potential they had all seen in him.  It seemed his dreams of becoming a hero were cut short.  That piece of information had been hard to uncover, since most records of Zack had been destroyed.

He had plenty of time since reawakening to wonder exactly why he had been spared when anyone he might have once considered a friend was long gone.  The only thing that kept him going was the memory of Minerva.  He had touched the lifestream and his Goddess had given him salvation and purpose.

He would also occasionally gain insight that he could only credit to Minerva.  Having been in her presence he couldn’t help but feel a connection.  That insight was what led him to this hidden location in a city where old secrets were almost all exposed.  It also helped him find the tools to help Weiss recover.

He was restless.  The feeling that his renewed purpose was close at hand was almost stifling.  He knew Weiss should finally wake soon and only hoped they would have time to figure out what was needed before everything fell into hell once again.

“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.”  His voice was quiet as he whispered in the empty air, but it still swelled to fill the room.  He just wasn’t sure if it was with hope or apprehension.


	5. Again?

## Chapter 5

Sephiroth could barely focus well enough to keep his eyes on the man walking in front of him.  He tried concentrating on the voices running through his head, but it was disorienting and clashed with the noises of the city around him.  The cacophony was causing a headache to start behind his eyes.

Putting one foot in front of the other was taking all his concentration so he had lost all concept of time.  He hadn’t even realized they had finally arrived until he almost ran into Vincent’s back.  He stopped just shy of colliding with him.

When he stopped he managed to push the planet’s voice far enough back that he could focus around him a little more.  Once he was able to accomplish that, he found they were standing outside a large building.  It was not nearly as impressive as the Shinra building had been, but it still stood out against the buildings that made up the rest of the city.

He followed Vincent into the lobby and listened with only half an ear as Vincent let the receptionist know they were expected.  He was looking around with a critical eye.  His general’s instincts had him evaluating the best routes for escape if it became a necessity.

His perusal only took a few moments.  When he turned back to Vincent he found he had already started toward the elevators.  He moved to follow, catching up as the elevator doors opened.  It took them to the top floor.  Vincent apparently knew where he was headed as he didn’t hesitate when they exited the elevator.  They moved down a long hallway filled with what Sephiroth could only guess was offices.

When they reached the end, Vincent knocked once on the last door on the right.  A muffled voiced called out for them to enter.  He closed the door once they both were inside.  Sephiroth looked around the office like he had the lobby.  He was surprised to see it was fairly modest.  There was a large desk by the window but there was also a monitor and workstation that took up one wall.

His eyes finally landed on the man they had come here to meet.  Reeve had not said anything yet.  His eyes were still locked onto Sephiroth’s face.  It was still partially hidden by his hood but at this close of a distance it would have been hard to hide it entirely.

Reeve finally looked back to Vincent.  His face was neutral except for a slight furrow between his brows.  “Vincent, good to see you again.  I suppose this is the person Tifa called me about?”

Reeve knew he could trust Tifa and Vincent and so he tried not to let the woman in front of him rattle him.  She had not moved or spoken yet, but his first thoughts were of the remnants they had all fought two years past, just like everyone else that had seen her so far.

Sephiroth chose to keep his silence.  He knew it would be best if the news came from Vincent since Reeve was more likely to trust the gunman.  He could tell he was contemplating how to best break the news.

“It is.  Tifa did not tell you everything, so you may want to sit down before we continue.”  Reeve only tensed further at that but moved to sit back down as suggested.  He motioned to the other seats in the room as he did so in invitation to the other two.

Sephiroth sat when Vincent did.  He finally decided to lower his hood and almost flinched at Reeve’s sharp gasp.  Reeve had always been pragmatic though, so his gaze turned assessing quickly.  “I can understand why she had issues sharing any information over the phone.  I am to assume you are not only to escort our guest, but to fill me in as well?”

His gaze was still on Sephiroth even though he had addressed Vincent.  Vincent once again took some time to deliberate before answering.  “Yes, I suppose I would be the best to do so.  There is no easy way to say this, but it seems as if this woman is Sephiroth.”  Vincent paused at this point to let the news sink in.  He knew it would not be an easy fact to digest for anyone, especially those that participated in _both_ quests to stop the man’s plans.

As it was, Reeve took the news surprisingly well.  “I had assumed she was a remnant, but… it seems there is more to this story?”  He had been the only person in their group that had previously worked directly with General Sephiroth before his decline in Nibelheim.  It had been strange for him to help hunt him down and kill him.  The man they chased after four years ago was not the same man he had known before.

Even though their interactions had mostly been in meetings, Sephiroth had still struck him as a man that held to his own personal sense of honor.  He hadn’t expounded on it like Angeal, but it was evident in his actions.  Seeing the look in the eyes of the woman across from him, he felt that same sense coming from her.  She had not spoken yet, but her gaze had been calm and calculating but not insane.  That was more than could be said of even the remnants they had dealt with.

Vincent watched Reeve watch the woman.  He could tell she was getting aggravated at being talked around, but she kept it to herself.  He did not trust her at all, but he had no doubts as to who she was.  He finally spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen.  “Yes, I found her in the old church in what used to be the Sector 5 slums.  While I was there I felt Aerith’s presence.  It is strange but there have been other… issues that have come up as well that I’m hoping you might be able to assist with.”

“What other ‘issues’ are we dealing with?”  Although Reeve had taken the news well, he could still feel a headache coming on.  It seemed that nothing was ever easy.

Vincent turned to Sephiroth at that question.  “Would you explain please?”

Sephiroth had been getting irritated at being talked about as if he were not in the room.  The only thing that kept his cold voice from ringing out with disdain had been the knowledge that he needed to keep his temper reined in if he was ever going to move forward.

Shaking off his extraneous thoughts he focused on Reeve.  “Let me start at the beginning so we can avoid as much confusion as possible.  First, I was given a chance to redeem myself by Aerith.  She explained that I would have to fulfill certain goals if I ever wanted to join the planet.  One of those goals was to walk the path of one that I had harmed.  She never explained who it would be, but I think I have it figured out now.”

“When I was first formed she appeared and apologized.  She said it didn’t turn out like she expected but it didn’t matter in the end.  I recently found out that I am hearing the voice of the planet.  That… explains a lot to me but it also raises a question.  As Vincent pointed out, it could mean something that could be dangerous for the planet may be approaching.”  Reeve had not interrupted while Sephiroth spoke.  His gaze followed him thoughtfully instead.  At his mention of the planet though, the man’s furrowed brow sank into a worried frown.

Vincent broke in at this point before Reeve could find the words.  “Reeve, you have the best grasp of most things these days.  Have you heard anything that could be this serious?”

With a sigh, Reeve looked up at the ceiling before he finally answered.  “There might be… something, but we are still trying to work out if it is even a threat.  You know Cid has never given up on pushing to restart the space exploration program.  We haven’t had the resources to spare up until now.  About nine months ago he finally finished an observatory to man until we can move forward.”

A chill spread to the two visitors at his words.  They were more familiar with extraterrestrial issues than they ever wanted to be again.  Neither said anything though.  They let Reeve finish.  “He has a small team of people manning the observatory night and day.  About a week ago one of the team spotted…something headed in this general direction.  It is still too far out to be sure what it is, or even if it’s exact trajectory will collide with our planet.”

He spotted the severe looks on their faces and was glad they were both on the same page.  “From the looks on your faces you both understand what kind of issue that could turn into.  We cannot even start planning until we have more details.  In the meantime, that sector of space has been our sole focus.”

His headache was now in full force.  He moved to rub his temples to try and ease the ache.  He finally turned back to face Sephiroth.  “If the planet really did bring you back for a reason then this is something we should already be preparing for.  I just wish we had more to work with.”  His last words were more of an aside to himself, but it didn’t help to reassure the others.

Vincent took this opportunity to finally speak up.  “Since Cid already knows, we don’t have to worry about him.  Could you go ahead and let Yuffie and Nanaki know?  I will pass it on to Tifa and we can contact Cloud and Barrett.  If we need to start focusing on this, it will be best if we are all prepared.”

Reeve just gave him a nod.  He had wanted to wait until they were sure about something at least before letting word get out.  With this new development they didn’t have the luxury of waiting.   They wouldn’t make any public announcements until more was known but having their team prepared would be necessary.

Vincent stood to leave but turned once more before walking out the door.  “Also, I know you agreed to house Sephiroth but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble could I stay nearby?  I don’t want to impose on Tifa and Cloud.”

Reeve understood what Vincent didn’t say.  He glanced at Sephiroth before giving Vincent a nod.  “Of course.  There are dorms here onsite.  I had planned on having someone stay with her, but I can make the arrangements for you to stay instead.”

“Thank you.”  With a nod he was out the door, leaving Sephiroth with Reeve.  He had a twinge of worry as the door shut behind him, but against his better judgement, his instincts were telling him it would be alright.  He had learned to follow his instincts over the decades.

Once he was gone Reeve turned to Sephiroth.  “I don’t know what to think about you being back.  Honestly, I could almost dismiss it as trivial with the potential crisis we are facing but it is too much of a coincidence.  I guess it will be a matter of watching you until we figure out if the coincidence is good or bad.”

Sephiroth only had half his attention on Reeve.  He had expected something along those lines.  His focus however was more on what he had just found out.  He should have known there would be more to his resurrection than just redemption.  He couldn’t help but feel an old anger at being manipulated and used.  He pushed it aside; reminding himself the planet was _not_ Jenova.

Turning his full attention back to Reeve he finally answered.  “I won’t deny that it is more than coincidence.  The fact that I will be working towards redeeming myself isn’t any less true though.”

Reeve didn’t push the issue.  Instead he picked up the phone and quickly made arrangements to have someone come and lead Sephiroth to a room.  Once the call was finished he turned to the tall woman that had Sephiroth’s face.  “You don’t need to bother hiding your hair.  I will figure out what to tell everyone for now, but it will be too hard to keep hidden for an extended amount of time.  Do you want to continue to be called Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth frowned at his words.  He hadn’t thought about going by an alias and the thought of it went against the grain for him.  If he was going to accomplish his goals, then he couldn’t hide behind a mask.  “I am Sephiroth.  There is no need for me to go by an alias.”

Reeve couldn’t help but chuckle.  The woman standing in front of him was obviously just as arrogant as the man he had known had ever been.  “I suppose not.”

They were interrupted by a knock.  Reeve opened the door to a team of three people.  “Good.  Please take Ms. Sephiroth to dorm four.  Let me know once she is settled in.”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes sir’s’ and the three led Sephiroth away.  As he walked down the hall with one on each side and the third behind him, he had to hand it to them, they kept their cool under uncertain circumstances.  If any of them had been fazed in the slightest when Reeve had used his name, they didn’t show it.

His body had moved into autopilot as he followed the three.  Half his mind familiarizing himself with the layout of the building as they descended to the dorms, the other half wholly consumed with the information he had just learned.

* * *

 

Genesis had been wandering the city for the last several hours.  When he had checked on Weiss earlier, there was still no sign of him waking.  Once he was certain Weiss wouldn’t wake while he was gone he decided to follow the feeling that had been in his gut since morning.

He had left his duster behind, opting instead for a burgundy hoodie.  It served to hide his flashy red hair at least.  When he made it to Edge he still wandered the back streets instead of the main ways.  He had been doing this long enough now that he was familiar with most of the alleys in town.

The darker alleys still had the stench of the slums, but no one ever bothered him.  He was sure it had something to do with the fact that he was still over six feet tall.  That fact was much harder to hide, one of the more obvious reasons for him not to walk around where there were more people.

He felt his wandering had been without a true goal but surprised himself when he realized he was headed for the WRO headquarters.  He almost turned back at that point, sure that he didn’t have any need to get close to that place.  With everything that he had learned about the last few years, he was sure he would be less than welcome.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Minerva had other plans.  When he turned to walk back the way he had come, a sharp wave of nausea hit him.  With a groan he turned back toward the lion’s den.  He knew Minerva always had a purpose though, so he steeled himself and headed closer.

The feeling rose to a fever pitch as he got closer but once he was close enough to be able to see the entrance clearly the feeling ebbed.  Satisfied that he only needed to observe for now, he watched the entrance from a safe distance.  His wait was rewarded quickly as he watched Vincent Valentine enter the building.

He had found out about Vincent as he dug up the remaining information on Deepground and how it had finally been destroyed.  The man was not one to take lightly.  Genesis knew it wouldn’t be that unusual for him to be entering the WRO though. 

His attention was drawn by the woman following Vincent.  He suddenly understood this was who he had been sent to see.  She was wearing a hoodie that effectively hid her face, but it was obvious that she was unusual.  As she stood next to Vincent he could tell she was as tall as the gunman. 

When he realized how tall she was he double checked to make sure it was a woman after all.  As he looked her over he shook his head.  She was obviously a woman.  The baggy hoodie wasn’t enough to cover up that fact.

They both quickly disappeared into the tall building.  Genesis debated on leaving now but the feeling pushing him refused to give him any peace every time he thought about it.  It had been less than an hour when Vincent exited the building alone.

Genesis thought about tailing him to see if he could find anything out, but he was pushed to stay instead.  He waited another ten minutes, but the woman never exited the building.  When she didn’t appear, Genesis made a wide arc around the building.

He didn’t know the exact layout of the whole building, but he did know there were dorms in the back that overlooked a courtyard of sorts and the feeling was telling him he needed to look back there. 

It only took him a few minutes to reach the fence along the back of the large yard.  There was little cover, but he was able to find a spot that allowed a clear enough view.  He noted several covered tables with a few people roaming around the grassy area but none of them seemed to be the person he was looking for.

His gaze wandered to the balconies along the second floor.  His heartbeat stalled when he found the woman he had been searching for.  She stood tall against the railing of a room on the second floor.  He wasn’t close enough to get a good look at her face, even with his enhanced eyesight.  Her hair was more than enough for his heart to start speeding once it started beating again.  The long locks were bound back and tied up, but that shade of silver was unmistakable.

He wasn’t sure what this woman had to do with his deceased friend but the fact that there was a connection was a given.  He briefly noted the feeling had finally stopped pushing him.

His thoughts were consumed with how he could find out more about her and more importantly how he could meet her.  He knew he had not been pushed to find her just to satisfy someone’s curiosity.  The feeling that there was a connection between this woman and his purpose was stone solid in his mind.


	6. Is That Really What the Planet Needs?

## Chapter 6

Sephiroth had looked around the room when they first brought him in.  It was more spacious than barracks at least.  It was like a small apartment.  There were two bedrooms with two beds each, a shared bathroom, and a small sitting room that was divided in half.  One half held a loveseat and a chair.  The other half held a small table and chairs with a kitchenette behind the table. 

All things considered, it was better than what he had been expecting.  There hadn’t appeared to be many of these ‘dorms’ so he figured they were for Reeve and his other officers and not the rank and file.  They probably had barracks elsewhere in the building.

One of the three that had escorted him had taken up a post inside the room.  Sephiroth mostly ignored him.  He could hear one of the others outside the door as well.  The third had left to run some sort of errand.

While he finished his inspection of the rooms the third guard had returned with a selection of clothes.  While clothing was the last thing on Sephiroth’s mind, he was thankful that someone thought about it at least.  After he took the items he randomly picked one of the two bedrooms and quickly put everything away.  He vaguely noticed the third guard had taken up a post outside the door as well.

When everything was put away he wandered to the large window that took up one wall.  He was pleased to note it wasn’t a window but a door that led out onto a small balcony.  There wasn’t much to see but he was afforded a view of what looked to be a large area for residents and employees to use during down time.

He was getting ready to turn back into the room and see if he could translate the overwhelming voices still running through his head.  He was stopped by a sudden difference in the noise invading his head.  The random voices dimmed to a whisper but there was a clear voice that emerged. 

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if voice was the right word as nothing was spoken.  It was more like an image or better yet, a feeling, that was directly implanted in his head.  Once he composed himself enough to understand his head quickly turned to focus on the random buildings that lined the back fence of the compound.

The ‘voice’ was insisting there was something important out there, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  His first instinct was to head there right away.  He even started towards the door before he realized walking out would not be an easy option.  He was sure he could disable the guards without any severe harm but doing so would not make a good impression.

With a low growl of frustration, he then thought about jumping off the balcony.  It was only one floor down and would be less effort.  When he looked back out though he realized the courtyard was full of people and having them watch him jump off a balcony, even a one-story balcony, would probably cause a panic that might be even worse to deal with.

He concluded that his only real option was to contact Reeve and get permission to investigate.  It rankled but he understood the status quo well enough.  As an afterthought, he realized that Reeve would probably want to know about this development anyway.

With those thoughts in mind he approached the guard by the door.  “If I needed to speak with Reeve, what would be the best way?”

“Director Tuesti has asked not to be disturbed unless it was something important.  I can assist you with most anything.”  The young man had obviously been clearly instructed on how to handle their guest, but at Sephiroth’s infamous glare he started to finally show signs of nervousness.

“So, if I say this is important and _urgent,_ could we please contact him immediately?”  Sephiroth had a moment of satisfaction that he was still capable of intimidating someone with just a look.  He let it pass quickly though.  He wasn’t here to intimidate people and the ‘voice’ was emitting a sense of urgency.

“I c-can pass the message along for you, if you would please let me know what to tell him?”  Sephiroth barely noticed the infantryman’s stuttering.  He was too preoccupied with the sense of urgency he had. 

He really wanted to speak with Tuesti directly.  He pinched the bridge of his nose as he realized it was more important to acquiesce for now, so they could get moving.  “Fine, tell him there has been an urgent development with my… new gift.  I need to investigate behind the complex immediately.”

Sephiroth hadn’t known how to explain what the driving force was as he barely understood it himself, but he hoped Reeve understood the urgency at least.  He watched as the young man pulled out a PHS and presumably called Reeve.  It wasn’t long before he put it away and turned back to Sephiroth.  “Director Tuesti has said that we can escort you now.  He will have another team meet us outside and we can proceed from there.”

Sephiroth knew that investigating an unknown with such a large group of people would likely be fruitless but it was better than nothing.  “Fine, we need to move now!”

The infantryman jumped to attention, saluting Sephiroth out of instinct and turned to open the door.  The two infantrymen outside were already waiting to go.  They quickly led Sephiroth back down to the first floor and out the back.  When they got into the courtyard there were already three others waiting for them.

Sephiroth didn’t pause for them.  He immediately started toward the fence.  His eyes trained on the location that had drawn his attention earlier.  The rest of the group fell into step quickly.

* * *

 

Genesis’s attention had been consumed with the best way to approach the woman he had seen.  His attention was drawn back to the courtyard when a large group of people started moving across the expanse.  He cursed under his breath when he realized they were headed toward his location.

He was on the roof of one of the buildings that butted up against the complex, so he thought he would not have been noticed.  With them headed this way though, he felt it would be better to be safe and he started to turn and slip away.  Before he turned completely, his attention was caught by the tall woman leading the group.

He wasn’t sure if he was happy she was headed his direction on her own or disturbed by the fact that something tipped her off about his presence.  It was too much of a coincidence to have been anything other than her noticing something and Genesis hadn’t survived for so long by believing in coincidences.

Genesis laid down so that only the top part of his head showed over the side of the roof and watched her approach.  When she got close enough, he was surprised to see she didn’t just have hair similar to Sephiroth; she had his face too.  His fellow First had always had a slight feminine beauty, but this woman’s face was notably more so than Sephiroth’s had ever been.  She could have passed for his twin though.

When the group drew even with the fence, Genesis watched as she scrutinized the building he was on top of.  Her face was drawn in concentration and what looked to be annoyance.  It would have been annoyance on his friend’s face anyway.  To everyone else that watched her, they stayed a few steps away as it was terrifying.

Genesis took this time to debate whether he should show himself now or not.  Given his feelings on coincidence, he felt there was some kind of purpose to her presence here, not to mention there was a gut feeling pushing him in that direction.  His only concern at this point was Weiss.  If he was delayed for too long, the man might wake up.  Without him there to guide him, there was no telling what could happen.  Weiss was likely to be in an unstable mental state after Deepground and Omega’s destruction.

The deciding factor was the push he felt whenever he thought about turning back for now.  He was devoted to Minerva, but he couldn’t repress sending a last thought to her with his opinion before standing. 

Even though he felt it was not the smartest move, he stood and waited to be noticed.  Almost as soon as he was on his feet, the woman’s eyes shot up to him.  He was confused when her eyes widened in surprise and recognition.  He knew he would have remembered meeting her before, so the recognition threw him.

When all the others with her finally noticed him as well they trained their guns on him.  He was two stories up, but he knew they would likely open fire if he tried to walk down the stairs.  He needed to get down to talk to the mystery woman though.

He knew none of them were going to like his next move.  He held up both hands in a gesture of peace and then took a leap from the roof.  A single shot was fired before the woman turned to the group; her look quelled any further attacks.  Genesis cleared the fence and landed with a roll.  He couldn’t help but smirk when he was back on his feet.  He always loved making a grand entrance.

* * *

 

There were many buildings lining the back of the WRO compound but Sephiroth didn’t waiver in walking directly to one of the two-story ones.  It butted up almost directly to the fence, there was just enough room to walk between the fence and the building.  He heard the rest of the group stop behind him and start shuffling around, presumably to look for anything out of the ordinary.

He didn’t pay any of them any mind.  His eyes roved over the building.  The ‘voice’ was like a klaxon going off in his head while he was trying to find the cause.  He could feel his brows furrow and the irritation at the whole scene was starting to annoy him, as well as cause a headache to start.

As far as he could tell, this building was empty.  The windows were uncovered and as far as could be seen into the interior, it was clear.  There was nothing on the first floor anyway.  He was ready to see if they could go outside of the fence and look into the building when his head was practically jerked to the roof by the voice in his head.

The only thing that kept him from shouting out in surprise at what he saw was many years of practice in burying nearly all his emotion.  The person was wearing a burgundy top, but the red hair and blue eyes were distinctive, especially as they were mako blue.  Even with his silence, it didn’t take the rest of the group long to focus on what he had seen as well.

When he turned to the roof, Genesis raised his hands and then quickly jumped.  When a shot rang out, Sephiroth turned a scowl back and all movement from that group ceased.  When Genesis came up from his roll he was smirking.  Sephiroth still had many mixed emotions on seeing one of his old friends still alive, but he wasn’t able to hold back an answering smirk as they locked eyes.  “You always did have a flair for the dramatic Genesis.”

“Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky.”  Sephiroth nearly broke out in a laugh at the quote.

“Loveless, act one.”  He watched as Genesis’ eyes widened slightly and then narrowed at his response.

“It seems you have me at a disadvantage, my lady.  I am certain I would have remembered if we had met previously.”      At this, Sephiroth did chuckle, but it was a slightly bitter sound.

“Old friend, I am not sure exactly how you were returned to life, but it seems the planet decided this would be the best way for me to return.”  At that, Genesis’s whole face showed his shock.

“Sephiroth?  I- it would seem we have much to share.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod at that and finally turned to the rest of the group.  They had both known when they had been surrounded but had paid it little mind.  Their concern being more with each other than what they had both deemed to not be a threat.

“Let Reeve know we have a person he is going to want to talk to.”  Sephiroth easily slipped back into the role of a commander, which was made easier by the fact no one objected to what was clearly a command.

The man that Sephiroth had first spoke to pulled out his PHS.  He hung it up almost as quickly and turned to look back at the WRO building.  Sephiroth’s gaze followed and watched as Reeve and another group of men walked across the grass.

When Reeve drew even with their group, the look on his face was pure shock.  “This day just had to get more… interesting didn’t it.  As if having one dead Soldier back from the grave wasn’t enough.”

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the remark.  It was odd that Genesis just happened to show up a day after he was resurrected.  Genesis didn’t seem to be as worried about the coincidence though.  His face still showed a smirk.

“There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess – hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.  I would propose a supposition that there is a reason for us to be pulled to the same location at the same time, correct?”  Sephiroth couldn’t tell how much Genesis already knew, but he made a valid point.  He hadn’t said anything to anyone yet, but he could feel satisfaction from the planet as well.  Apparently, Genesis was what he had been pushed to find.

Reeve could barely hold back a sigh.  His head was still throbbing from dealing with Sephiroth’s revival just a short while ago and now Genesis.  The only thing he could think was why couldn’t it have been Angeal.  The third member of the old trio had been the most level headed.

 He shook those thoughts off and faced the remaining duo.  “It seems there is a lot we need to talk about.  Follow me and we can go over the details.”

Reeve didn’t bother to make sure they were following.  The group of infantrymen had them surrounded anyway.  Reeve realized it probably wouldn’t have made a difference if either of them wanted to bolt, which is exactly why he didn’t bother watching.  They could have if they had wanted to already and still had not.  He couldn’t find it in himself to trust their intentions just yet, but he knew they weren’t going anywhere for now.

Instead of leading them back to his office, Reeve led the group back to the room that had been set aside for Sephiroth and Vincent.  He had the three men that were assigned as Sephiroth’s guard wait outside and followed Sephiroth and Genesis into the small room.  It felt even smaller than it had with the two overwhelming presences.

He motioned for them to take a seat and grabbed one of the chairs from the table.  Once they were all seated Reeve laid out the basics of what he had already told Sephiroth and Vincent.  He also encouraged Sephiroth to add his own story as well.  He had decided that he didn’t believe in coincidences years ago, so making sure everyone involved was informed seemed like the safest bet.

When he was done Genesis sat back and ran a hand down his face, the action looked as if he wanted to rub his worry away.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh.”  His quote was muttered under his breath before he looked back to Reeve.  “I knew there was a purpose for being spared but this is… extraordinary.  Given the fact that the planet has now seen fit to bring Sephiroth back as well, it would seem that we already know this will be a significant problem.”

Reeve nodded reluctantly.  “You’re right.  I still held out some hope but with you being here as well, there is no way this will be simple.”

Genesis scoffed.  “It is clear that this problem should have been escalated already.  My presence will only assure that it will be _easier._ ”

Sephiroth chuckled.  It was easy to see that the years still had not managed to put a chip in his friend’s ego.  “Be that as it may, Genesis, we still have our work cut out for us.  We need details as fast as we can get them.”

“Of course.”  Genesis waved off the concern but focused on Reeve again.  “There is one other matter that you should know about.”  He hesitated, not sure how his revelation would be received.  He knew that his sleeping companion would be needed though and leaving something like that for later to reveal would not help in regaining trust.  “After the events from five years ago I was taken to Deepground.  I didn’t join them like they wanted, instead choosing to go into stasis.  I was awoken almost a year ago after the destruction and found Weiss.  Currently he is still sleeping but I expect that he will be awakening soon.”

Reeve couldn’t hold back a curse at that news.  Weiss had nearly destroyed the world.  Even if he had been controlled by Hojo, all the members of Deepground were dangerous.  This was not good news.

As these thoughts crossed his mind he looked at the people sitting with him and couldn’t help but laugh.  Both of them had nearly destroyed the world, or parts of it anyway, and were now sitting here talking about how best to save it.  It seemed that the planet had a sense of humor.  “Fine, we can send people to help you retrieve him.  We can have him monitored here until he recovers.” 

“Also, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay here if you are to effectively help us.  Vincent will be staying in one of these rooms but there is enough room for you as well.  Weiss can join you here when he awakens.”  Reeve knew none of them would like the idea, but they had limited space; plus, it would be easier to keep an eye on them if they were all together.  He did feel sorry for Vincent, but the gunman would be the best equipped to handle anything.

Genesis was the first to speak up.  “Am I to understand that you expect us to _share_ a room?  As if we were cadets again?”

Sephiroth was frowning as well.  He understood the necessity but wasn’t fond of the idea either.  “Genesis, I don’t particularly enjoy the idea either, but it does make sense.”

After giving Sephiroth a glare as well, he turned back to Reeve.  “Fine.  I won’t argue but this is only going to be _temporary._   Also, if we all prove ourselves in this endeavor then I would like to have an official statement sent out rescinding our status as KIA or whatever else it may be currently.”  That last statement was an afterthought, but Genesis was more than tired of his current accommodations and would appreciate being allowed to roam the streets without consequence.

“Those details can be discussed later, but I’m sure if you prove yourselves it won’t be a problem.  For now, I will let Vincent and the others know of the developments and get a meeting set up as quickly as possible.  It will take a few days for some of them to be brought in, but we can start with the core group tomorrow.” 

Sephiroth wanted to sneer at the obvious dismissal of Genesis’s request.  He only barely held it in.  He understood logically that it couldn’t be helped with both their histories being so dark but that didn’t stop the flare of irritation at the lack of respect.  Instead of responding to Reeve directly and risking his irritation showing, he turned to Genesis.  “We have much to prepare.  Will you be able to relocate Weiss and get back tonight?”

“If they will be sending people to assist me it should only be a matter of a few hours at most.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod. 

He finally turned back to Reeve.  “We need to get this finished as quickly as possible.  If you have anything that needs my assistance in the meantime I will be more than willing to help.”

Reeve gave him a hard look before shaking his head.  “For now, there isn’t much to go on.  Once we gather more data on what we are facing we can plan better.  Getting everyone together will be our first steps.”

At that Reeve stood to leave.  “Genesis, if you will come with me please.  You can let me know what you need to move Weiss and I will set up the appropriate personnel.”

Genesis stood before turning back to Sephiroth.  “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.” 

Sephiroth watched as the two of them left, a smile on his face at his friend’s antics.  With them gone he now had more than enough time to try and process everything.  It wasn’t going to be easy.  He was glad to see Genesis again but there was a part of him that could still hear the echo of his words in Nibelheim.  He now knew just how right Genesis had been, they were all monsters, but it didn’t make him feel any better about his descent into madness afterwards.  These thoughts kept circling in his head as he waited.


	7. Coming to Terms

## Chapter 7

Genesis sat in the passenger seat of a car headed towards what had been his hidden home for the past year.  There were three others in the car with him and two more in the truck following them.  He wasn’t happy about having them all invade what had been his home, not because he was fond of it, but this guaranteed that it would be next to impossible for him to go back into hiding again after this.  He always liked to have a back-up plan, and this significantly narrowed his options.  He also wasn’t sure how Weiss would take it if he were awake when they arrived.

These thoughts on top of his concerns about the potential for trouble that had been uncovered, as well as thoughts about his past, made sure the scowl never left his face.  He wasn’t sure if any of the ones with him now remembered his reputation for a fiery temper but if they did, their nervousness made sense.  In years past he had thrown fireballs at people when he was feeling less irritated than he was now.  He supposed something could be said for maturation and restraint, although it didn’t make him feel any better.

He was thankful that it didn’t take too long to get to where Weiss was still hidden, or at least as close as the vehicles could get.  It was still a half hour before the group managed to climb through the wreckage of the old city and find what they were looking for.  Each of the guards were thankful that Genesis was leading the way.  Not only would they have been lost but there were still a great many monsters that had taken over old Midgar, some from the slums and others from the wastes surrounding the city.  Having Genesis taking point meant that none of them even had the opportunity to fire their guns.

When they found Weiss, Genesis was glad to note he was still sleeping.  He had a gut feeling that he wouldn’t be much longer.  The five men managed to detach the tank Weiss was in from the base and rigged it between them, so they could carry it back out.  It would be awkward, and some areas would be tight, but they were sure they could get it out.  The fact that Genesis had managed to get it in here alone just drove home to them all how powerful he truly was.

Genesis took the time they were working on rigging the mako tank to gather up the few things he didn’t want to leave behind.  Mostly it was the materia he couldn’t keep on his body at all times.  He also changed back into his duster, making sure to place Rapier in its regular spot while he was at it.  There was no point in hiding his identity anymore and he was much more comfortable with the feel of the leather against his skin.  Feeling much more like himself than he had at any point in the last year put him in a better mood.

Once they had everything ready they all moved out.  Genesis took point once again; this time it was a necessity as the rest of the men were carrying the tank with Weiss.  It took them longer to return to the vehicles than it had for them to venture into the wreckage, but it was still less than an hour.  Once they had the tank secured in the back of the truck they all turned back towards the WRO headquarters.

There were a group of people in lab coats waiting for them when they arrived.  The fact made Genesis’ skin crawl, but he refrained from acting on it as these were doctors and not megalomaniacal scientists.  He followed them to the room set up for Weiss. They had another tank in the room but there was also a bed.  Genesis watched as they removed Weiss from the tank he had been brought in.  They started evaluating his condition, trying to determine if he needed to go back in a tank or if he was healed enough for normal monitoring.  Once they got started it looked like it would be a lengthy process.  Genesis watched long enough to make sure Weiss was in good hands and turned to find Sephiroth again.  It mattered little to him that he had a constant escort.  As far as he was concerned it only made it easier to navigate with a guide.

* * *

 

After Genesis and Reeve had left the room, Sephiroth just sat and went over everything that had happened in such a short time.  It was just yesterday that he had been reborn.  He wasn’t one to allow his emotions free reign, but it was getting harder to ignore them.  He wasn’t physically tired but mental exhaustion was creeping up.  He was sure he could handle it, but it was unpleasant.

His thoughts circling back to the threat coming from space.  The parallels to his own failed attempts in the past made him cringe.  Even he didn’t know where the black materia was anymore but if it had been found he doubted it would have been used.  It had taken him a lot of power to complete the summon.  Although he was sure this would be a topic of conversation once everyone was gathered and wasn’t looking forward to it.  He didn’t like not having answers and liked being doubted even less.  He was sure there would be many that doubted his ignorance about the black materia.

He could feel the furrow in his brow and decided he needed to focus on something else for now.  When he stood to walk back out on the balcony his hair shifted.  The scent of mako drifted to him stronger.  He realized he had yet to bathe and the scent of raw mako still clung to him.  That fact helped him make his next decision.  At the very least he needed to clean the strong smell off as best he could.

He checked the small bathroom and was pleased to see that, although the room was on scale with the rest of the dorm, it was at least stocked with everything he would need.  He grabbed a towel and set to clean up.

He had barely thought about his new body unless something drew his attention to it.  Now he was faced with a closer examination as he showered.  He put it off by washing his hair first but knew he had to face it eventually.  Running his own hands across the planes of his current body had him feeling uncomfortable.  He wasn’t unfamiliar with what a woman’s body looked like, but his interactions had been limited.  His life in Soldier left him little time for those things, despite what others believed.  Add that to the fact that the sensations felt foreign and he decided that making quick work of the rest would be in his best interest.

When he was finished he towel dried his hair as much as he could and then wrapped the towel around himself.  He vaguely knew he should have cared if others were in the room but years in the military had divested him of body modesty.  It was a fleeting thought as he walked to the room where he had put the things he had been given.

He had not gone through everything when he put it away earlier.  He had only bothered to put everything in the dresser, so it would be out of the way.  As he was staring at them now he wished he had.  There were items he was sure were meant to cover his chest, but he wasn’t certain, not to mention the small size of the regular undergarments.  All concerns about what underwear he should or should not wear flew out of his mind as he pulled the next couple of items from the pile.  One was a skirt that was short enough he wouldn’t want anyone he knew wearing it, much less himself.  The other was a dress that was only moderately better.

He was at a loss for words at first.  That didn’t last long as he grabbed them and headed straight for the door, not caring that he was still only clad in a towel.  When he jerked the door open to address the men outside his door their eyes widened in shock, quickly followed by embarrassment.  None of them had expected a mostly naked Amazonian woman to barge out. 

Their shock turned to terror when they noticed the look on her face, so much so that they barely noticed what she was holding out.  That was quickly remedied when she spoke.  “What are these supposed to be, and why were they given to me!?”  Sephiroth’s voice was low but the irritation was evident.

“Well ma’am, they’re women’s clothes and…”  The man that spoke up trailed off when Sephiroth’s scowl only deepened.

“I will not be wearing anything other than pants.  Period.  I would appreciate it if I could get some immediately.”  Sephiroth knew it wasn’t surprising they had only provided skirts, but he was not about to wear them.

When none of them moved, he used the voice he had used on cadets years ago.  “Now!”

They both jumped and the one that had spoken first practically ran down the hall.  As he dashed towards the elevator Sephiroth’s gaze was drawn to laughter.  “Sephiroth, I thought it was my job to bully the cadets?”

Sephiroth glared at Genesis.  He wasn’t about to justify his actions.  “I am not bullying them, but I will not put up with wearing a dress!”

As Genesis realized what the fuss was about his gaze was drawn to what his friend held and then to her current state of undress.  The sight was unnerving.  He couldn’t deny that she made a beautiful woman, but his mind was rejecting the thought.  He hadn’t needed convincing that the woman in front of him was Sephiroth, so it made the idea of this scene uncomfortable.

“My friend, the fates are cruel.  There are no dreams; no honor remains.  Sephiroth, I believe it would soothe the gentleman here quite a bit if you were to retire back to the room.  I am sure the other will have an appropriate change of clothes to you post-haste.”  Sephiroth shot him a look of disgust but went back into the room anyway.  Once they were back inside Sephiroth sat down on the loveseat.  He refused to get dressed until something appropriate was brought.

Now that they were alone Genesis couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation.  When Sephiroth glared again he spoke up.  “You know this whole scenario is humorous.  Despite not sharing much with others you and I both know you do have _some_ sense of humor.  You can’t tell me you didn’t notice the plight you put those men through.”

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had noticed and found it funny.  He wasn’t really pleased with the circumstances but the looks on their faces had been priceless.  “Fine.  I’ll admit it was funny, but I still want pants.  Woman’s body or not I refuse to be bound by a skirt.”

Genesis only chuckled again.  He was going to goad his friend a little more but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  It was the other guard with a new batch of clothes.  Sephiroth immediately took them to the room he had claimed and changed.  He couldn’t help the irritation he had that it was a suit, similar to what the Turks wore, but at least it was pants.

When he walked back into the sitting room, he walked into a tense situation.  Vincent had returned and was staring hard at Genesis.  He thought Reeve would have forewarned the gunman, but it didn’t look like it.  Or maybe he had, and Vincent was still tense upon seeing a second Soldier First alive and well.  Either way Sephiroth had to step in.

“Vincent.  I see you have met Genesis.  I don’t think you ever had the opportunity previously.”  Vincent turned to Sephiroth but kept the red head in his sights.

“So, Reeve was right.  I had hoped there had been a misunderstanding.” 

“I doubt you really believed that.  You don’t strike me as the type to live on hopes and dreams.”  Sephiroth only raised a brow as he responded to the ridiculous statement.

“Not really, but it would have been a pleasant surprise.”  Vincent finally moved to sit in the armchair.  He still sat on the edge, but it was a start.  “So, how did this happen?”  He had nodded toward Genesis at that.

By now Genesis had had enough of being talked around.  “Are you asking how I came to be here in particular or why I am still alive despite what Shinra has said to the contrary?  Honestly, by now I was certain everyone knew to not trust anything they had to say.”

At that Sephiroth gave him a contemplative look.  “You had said you were never killed.  I didn’t think about it when you were talking to Reeve, but that means you slept for years and were only recently awoken for whatever this is, but not for my… attack, or even Weiss’?”

The eyes of both the other men widened at that thought.  Genesis finally responded.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  I have never had the opportunity, or appropriate audience, to discuss what happened five years ago but now looks to be the proper time.”

He moved to sit back on the loveseat he had stood from when Vincent came in.  Once seated he turned to look Sephiroth in the eye.  “I am positive that I _did_ die five years ago.  When Zack defeated me, time seemed to have stopped and I was surrounded by blackness but the lifestream came up and surrounded me.  I didn’t believe what I was seeing at first but… Minerva appeared in front of me.  She didn’t say anything, but her intent was clear.”

At that he paused and looked away from the others in the room.  After a moment he looked back and continued.  “I would say you may not believe me but given your own circumstances, this seems… understandable.  She cured my degradation at that time and healed me completely.  She didn’t just give me back my health, but reminded me that my honor, my Soldier honor, could be restored.  It was my own actions that dictated the result.  I knew she had a purpose for me and it seems that time has finally come.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help his bitter laugh at Genesis’ evaluation of his recovery.  “It would seem Angeal rubbed off on both of us more than either of us thought, consumed with thoughts of restoring our honor.”

Genesis shared a sad smile with his remaining friend at that.  “Indeed.  I am sure wherever he is, he is glad for it.”

Sephiroth moved to put a hand on Genesis’ shoulder in a comforting gesture and then turned back to Vincent.  “We already surmised this issue was potentially something bad.  It could be that for each of the past crises, the planet had people that were sufficient.  To assemble everyone now though… what could be worse than Jenova?”  That last part was whispered to himself, but both the others heard it anyway.

“That is a good question.”  Vincent couldn’t help but feel a touch of fear at the prospect, remembering the potential destruction of Omega as well.  The room fell into silence as each of them contemplated what could be so bad that even old enemies were being gathered to face it.

None of them paid any heed to the amount of time that passed but eventually Sephiroth moved.  He turned to Genesis.  “Tomorrow is likely to be a trying day for both of us.  We should try to rest as much as possible before then.”

Genesis only nodded absently.  Sephiroth didn’t wait for a response, before he headed straight for the door to the room he had claimed.  He stopped at the door however when a thought occurred to him.  “There are only two rooms; where had you both planned on sleeping?”

At that Genesis finally looked up.  “I will take the other room, of course.”

At his declaration Vincent stood.  “It would be best if you were both in the same room for now.”  He didn’t bother clarifying any further than that but both Genesis and Sephiroth understood.  It was evident since they both had identical scowls on their faces.

Neither spoke right away but finally Sephiroth turned back to the room, entering it without another word.  He wasn’t in the mood to deal with one of Genesis’ tantrums if it came to it.  He felt a little bad for Vincent but not bad enough to intervene.

After Sephiroth went into the room Genesis continued to glare at Vincent.  Finally, he stood and turned towards the room Sephiroth had gone into.  “The wandering soul knows no rest.  I will acquiesce for tonight, but we will be revisiting these arrangements.”  Vincent only watched silently as Genesis followed Sephiroth into the small room.

Genesis was surprised to find that Sephiroth was still sitting up on one of the beds.  His surprise was turned to irritation when Sephiroth spoke.  “We need to keep in mind that to these people, we have much to atone for, myself more than you, but we cannot aggravate them more than our presence already does.”

Genesis ignored him, moving instead to remove his duster and boots.  While he got ready for sleep Sephiroth’s words wound into his brain.  He did have much to atone for, to his friend as much as to anyone else.  With a soft sigh he finally faced Sephiroth as he sat down.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  You are correct, I do have much to atone for.  First, I would like to atone to you, my friend.  I was lost in despair at my own degradation and wanted the whole world to burn.  I am not pleased that I fell so far but I am most unhappy that I dragged you down with me.”

Sephiroth’s scowl smoothed away at Genesis’ words.  “Thank you, Genesis, but I owe you an apology as well.  I was hurt by your desertion without telling me what was going on.  It hurt even more when Angeal left and I was alone.  I was contemplating leaving Shinra after the mission in Nibelheim.  None of that excuses the way I disregarded your requests.  I let my emotions guide my actions.”  He laughed bitterly at that confession but continued anyway.  “I never let my emotions control me, and when it mattered most, that is exactly what I did.”

Genesis gave him a sad smile.  “I suppose that means we are both more human than we ever gave ourselves credit for.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help but laugh at Genesis’ assessment.  “I suppose we are indeed.  Now if we can only convince everyone else of that fact.”

Genesis scoffed before laying down.  “The goddess herself brought us both back from the dead.  Who would have the gall to oppose both Minerva and the planet.”

They both chuckled lightly at his declaration.  Both aware that nothing was ever that easy, no matter who brought them back.  Sephiroth finally switched off the lamp so they could sleep.  “Goodnight, Genesis.”  For once Genesis didn’t bother with a quote, instead settling for a goodnight of his own.


	8. Confrontations

## Chapter 8

The next morning had both Genesis and Sephiroth up with the dawn.  Conversation was nonexistent as both their minds were occupied by the group they would be meeting later in the day.  When they walked into the small sitting room they were surprised to see Vincent up with coffee already made.  “I thought you both might appreciate the boost this morning.  The only thing to eat is the energy bars though.  Coffee is the extent of my culinary skills.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what to think of this development but wasn’t going to turn down the coffee.  He poured a cup for both Genesis and himself, before he looked in the small refrigerator for something resembling cream.  He was glad to find it, along with a few other basics, including eggs.  He poured the cream into Genesis’ coffee and handed him the cup before showing both men the eggs.  “I’m not great with cooking either but I learned a few things for survival.  If either of you would like, I can cook a better breakfast than energy bars.”

Vincent gave him a look he couldn’t read but Genesis’ tired face turned into a grin.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.  Is there cheese to add as well?”

Sephiroth couldn’t hold back a laugh.  When Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were all together at headquarters at the same time they would take turns cooking, at least one night a week for each of them, more if they had time.  Angeal had been the best cook out of all of them, but they each agreed that Sephiroth’s omelets had been the best.  “I’ll check.  If there is, I’ll make omelets instead of scrambled eggs.”

Vincent watched the interactions between the two.  It was hard for him to reconcile what he was seeing with his memories of Sephiroth when they fought him four years ago, not to mention the stories he had heard of Genesis.  Neither of them seemed like cold blooded killers.  In fact, watching Sephiroth with an easy smile and her interactions with Genesis caused an unexpected pain in his heart.  She looked so much like Lucrecia, especially when she smiled that he couldn’t help but miss what might have been if the world had been less crazy.

Sephiroth had noticed the slight shift in the older man but didn’t mention it.  He wasn’t sure why his gaze turned to a slight frown but thinking about it sobered him with thoughts of the day to come again.  His somber thoughts couldn’t keep a grin from crossing his lips again when he handed the plate of omelets to Genesis.  He looked like he had just been given the gift of the goddess herself.  Sephiroth laughed at his enthusiasm.  “I hope they’re as good as you remember.  It _has_ been a long time since I’ve cooked.”

Genesis waved off his concern, eating with a flair.  “My friend, I have not had something so delicious in ages.  I miss… many things, but I am glad to see some things are worth the wait to be rediscovered.”  His smile faded a little as he was reminded of all the things that were lost.  He refused to wallow in self-pity though.  He had already spent more than enough time doing just that and was quite done with it.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  Vincent had refused the eggs but did take more coffee.  When they finished Sephiroth and Genesis cleared everything away, causing Vincent to send another unreadable look their way.  Once it was all cleaned they followed Vincent out the door.  Presumably they were headed to wherever Reeve had them meeting everyone.  It had become a procession as soon as they walked out.  Vincent leading, Sephiroth and Genesis following, talking quietly with each other, followed by the two men that had been assigned to guard the room.

They were stopped when they reached the top floor.  Reeve was waiting in the hall when the elevator doors opened.  “Ah, I was just on my way to look into something.  The meeting won’t be until this afternoon, so you can do whatever you’d like until then.  I can make sure someone gets you before then.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if this was good news or not but he already had an idea of what he would like to do if he had free time.  They were all back on the elevator with Reeve when he turned to Genesis, knowing the other two would be listening as well.  “Genesis, I was thinking of running through my katas this morning but if you would like to join me we might be able to spar in the quad.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea.  I’ve not had the opportunity for a real workout in years.”  Genesis’ enthusiasm was hard to miss.

Reeve wasn’t sure if they would be as destructive as they used to be, but if they were going to spar the quad would be the best place.  He looked to Vincent to see the gunman also had a slightly worried expression.  “Vincent, I don’t think this will be a problem, but you will be with them, correct?”

Vincent didn’t particularly care to watch over the two Soldiers, but he was the best option and he knew it.  It wouldn’t matter if he watched them spar outside or watched them elsewhere.  “My plan was to stay with them until a better option is discovered.”

Reeve gave a nod in answer.  He got off the elevator before the rest of the group, waving with a quick ‘see you’ before the doors closed.  Everyone else headed to the quad.  Sephiroth and Genesis were glad to see there weren’t that many people currently outside.  Neither knew what to expect after so many years but they knew it could possibly get messy and the fewer people around the better.  At least the area was large.

They were excited and barely noticed Vincent kept their guards from following them out into the open field.  When they were far enough away to reduce accidental injuries to any spectators, they faced off against each other.  Genesis had already unsheathed Rapier and Sephiroth had summoned the Masamune.  Neither moved for a moment, the silence and tension was finally broken by Genesis.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  We seek it thus and take to the sky.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help a smile.  He pushed the feeling of déjà vu away as he raced towards Genesis.  He noted absently that this time he was the one that was slightly shorter but thoughts of anything other than the spar fled when their blades clashed.

Genesis was smiling in excitement as well.  When they collided, and sparks flew he couldn’t help but notice the fact that Sephiroth’s body wasn’t the only thing that had changed.  “My friend, it seems as if the Masamune was affected as well.”

Sephiroth pushed him away with a twist of his wrist then clashed with Genesis again.  “It isn’t any less deadly.  Don’t underestimate me.”

Genesis only barked out a quick laugh as he jumped up to slash down at Sephiroth from overhead.  “I recall being told that before.  Don’t worry my friend, I don’t plan on holding back.”

Sephiroth jumped and met him midair, the clash once again causing sparks before they parted and landed several feet from each other.  After that, there was no more speaking as they both sought to gain an advantage over the other.  After a few minutes it was easy to see that Sephiroth still had a slight advantage with sword play but it wasn’t long until Genesis brought in magic.  The air was suddenly filled with fireballs as he cast several tri-fires back to back within seconds.  Sephiroth took several hits but was barely fazed. 

With the addition of magic, they were so closely matched that it was hard for the spectators to decide who might win.  A stray fireball flew toward the WRO employees that had gathered to watch.  Vincent ran to intercept it before anyone could get injured and decided this was past time to end.  With the battling duo oblivious to anything except each other he had to take more drastic measures than just calling out to them.

Two shots rang out back to back, barely heard over the din of the spar.  All noise was quickly stopped after that.  Both Sephiroth and Genesis turned to look at the gunman with scowls, both sporting identical streaks of blood down one cheek.  Vincent had grazed them both.

“What was that for exactly?”  Genesis’ eyes were flashing, the mako glow bright with his heightened adrenaline.

“Look around.”  Vincent pointed back out to the quad that was worse for the wear.  There were large patches of burnt ground and areas of lawn that were tore up, some sporting large gashes where the earth was sliced, sending dirt flying all over.

Genesis looked back to the crowd that had gathered after looking at the damage that was done.  The looks on everyone’s faces ranged from awed to fearful.  A slight feeling of discomfort took over.  They had gotten carried away, though he was sure neither of them had meant to.  He looked back over to Sephiroth who looked even more stricken than he felt.  It was an odd sight, but he could understand.  They had just spoken that morning about keeping a low profile.

By now the crowd had realized the show was potentially about to get even scarier and quickly dispersed.  The only ones left after a moment were the two originally set to guard the two firsts.  As for Sephiroth, he had been upset when he felt the bullet graze his cheek but hadn’t been able to say a word about it before he saw the reason why it had been necessary.  He could already hear Reeve deciding to never let them use the quad again.

When everyone had moved off to avoid potential trouble Sephiroth approached Vincent.  “This was careless of us and I apologize.  I will let Reeve know that we will do whatever he would like to clean it up.”

Genesis started to object at Sephiroth’s inclusion of them both when offering to clean up, not because he wouldn’t want to, but he didn’t like being spoken for.  His objection died before it was fully formed at the look Sephiroth shot him when he opened his mouth.

Vincent just shook his head at them both.  “I’m sure Reeve will have something to say about it but there isn’t much you can do now.  If you still feel the need to work off excess energy we can go on a monster patrol.  There are still monsters that try to enter the city and I help Reeve when I can.”

Genesis wasn’t too fond of the idea, given that was what had taken up the majority of his time for the past year.  Living in the ruins of Midgar made for constant bombardment by the growing number of monsters looking for a place to hole up.  Unfortunately, he also wasn’t keen on the idea of going back to the room to wait for the rest of the group to show up.  Realizing it was the lesser of two evils had him grimacing but mumbling an agreement nonetheless.

Sephiroth was still eyeing the burnt and trampled grass.  The memories of the destruction he and Genesis caused on a regular basis in the Soldier training room filled his mind.  They had never worried about it back then, even though they were not supposed to be in there when the worst of the damage was done, no one ever said anything.  Looking back on that now had him cringing at their arrogance and disregard for everything outside of the moment.  They knew they could get away with it and thus didn’t care.  He knew they couldn’t go back to thinking like that.  They were supposed to be protecting people, not destroying property.  The look he gave Vincent said as much.  “Are you certain we shouldn’t be taking care of this?”

Vincent just shook his head at them both and turned back to the building.  “If we’re going to get back by this afternoon we need to go now.”  With a last look back Sephiroth and Genesis followed him back through the building and out the front doors, followed by the two men that were becoming their shadows.

When they reached the front steps, the small group was brought to a sudden halt when Sephiroth froze.  It didn’t take long for the whole group to realize why.  There were three people headed up the steps at the same time their group was headed down.  The steps were wide enough that this wouldn’t have normally been a problem but there was suddenly not nearly enough room.

Sephiroth stared down at Cloud, Tifa, and Cid.  He almost didn’t notice the older man, his attention almost completely taken up with the man that had already killed him twice.  Three times if you count when he was thrown into the lifestream at Nibelheim.  As for the other group, they had all stopped as well, staring at the woman standing next to Vincent.  Tifa had a look of disgust but the other two were in shock.  Hearing about something didn’t prepare you for the reality of seeing it.  Cloud in particular had a look that only missed being complete anguish by the anger that was transforming his face.

Everything was frozen for seconds that stretched until the pall was broken by sudden movement.  Cloud had drawn First Tsurugi and had the tip pressed against Sephiroth’s chest all in one motion, too fast for half the gathered people to see.  “Sephiroth!” 

He hadn’t really accepted Tifa’s explanation of what was going on; he hadn’t wanted to believe that something like this could happen.  Facing his nemesis now, he couldn’t deny reality any longer.  No matter the face she was wearing now, he knew without a doubt this was the person he had fought and killed several times.  “Why can’t you just _stay dead_!”  His hand that was holding the sword had started shaking slightly in his rage, but it was steady enough that when he pushed it a little harder against Sephiroth’s chest it drew blood.

Many of Sephiroth’s memories since the mission in Nibelheim were like looking through warped and clouded glass.  He had a general idea of the circumstances, but the fine details escaped him.  That wasn’t true for any of his deaths.  Those he could remember with crystal clarity.  Facing the man that had already killed him more times than anyone should be forced to face had him trembling as well.  It wasn’t really fear or anger, or even shame, but the strong mix of all three had him uncertain how to respond.  A part of him wanted to summon Masamune and slice the shorter man in half where he stood.  The better half, and the more logical half, knew that he couldn’t and didn’t really want to.  Instead he stood and faced Cloud’s wrath, not moving even when the sword drew blood.

They both stood there staring at each other across the length of the giant sword, neither speaking or moving and both completely oblivious to anyone else around them.  Finally, Cloud’s eyes flashed, consumed by his anger and pain, and he moved to thrust the sword home.  He was brought up short by an immovable hand on his wrist, stopping the sword from making the killing blow.

Vincent had waited to see how both people would react.  His confusion about the ex-general only deepened when she didn’t move to defend herself or to strike out, not even when the cut on her chest became bad enough for blood to start dripping.  He realized that she wouldn’t fight back, so when Cloud moved to finish her Vincent knew he had to stop him.

The spell around the two broke when Vincent’s hand clamped over Cloud’s wrist and suddenly there was a flurry of activity all around.  Genesis knew Sephiroth could handle herself if it came down to it, so he didn’t move when the sword was drawn.  He almost attacked the young blonde when he saw his friend’s blood flowing but stopped when he realized she wasn’t fighting back.  As much as he hated the sight he wouldn’t go against his friend’s decision.  However, when Vincent finally stepped in he saw Sephiroth sag slightly.  With the sword removed the trickle of blood down her chest became a steady flow.  It wasn’t much but he could tell the wound wasn’t a small one. 

With a curse he was at her side in an instant.  He didn’t have anything on hand to staunch the bleeding so didn’t bother waiting.  Without asking, he ripped the cloth back and placed his hand on her chest, instantly activating his mastered curaga.  He gave a sigh of relief when the flesh knit back together.  Once he was sure she was fully healed he turned his glare to the small blonde.  If he could have killed him with just a look Cloud would have been writhing on the ground in agony before drowning in his own blood.  Before he could do more than glare at him though his attention was drawn back to Sephiroth when she put a hand on his shoulder.

Sephiroth had been willing to stand and face Cloud’s anger without moving but he couldn’t help his shoulders sagging in relief momentarily when Vincent stopped him from being run through.  He barely noticed the large cut on his chest or the blood flowing freely and starting to pool at his feet.  It was brought to his attention when Genesis grabbed him and healed it before Sephiroth could even move.  Genesis had turned away as soon as it was healed but Sephiroth could tell his short-tempered friend was contemplating the most painful way to fry the blonde and he couldn’t allow that to happen.  He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, drawing his gaze back again.  “Genesis don’t.”  That was all he had to say, and his friend understood.  He didn’t like it much if his face was anything to go by, but he understood and stood down.

It was at that point that Genesis noticed the damage that had been done to his friend’s shirt, which had been made worse when he healed her.  He didn’t think Sephiroth realized how exposed she was, so he removed his duster and placed it on her shoulders before anyone else noticed.  She gave him a funny look when he did, but understanding dawned on her when he flicked his eyes down and then back up to meet her gaze.  He was amazed to see the slight blush that tinted her cheeks.  Most people would probably never have noticed but he knew her better than most.

Both their gazes were drawn back to the rest of the crowd when a steady stream of cursing grew loud enough to drown out the other voices.  They watched the grizzled blonde in goggles raving only catching part of what he had said.  “Goddamnit, will someone please explain what the fuck is goin’ on here?  It’s like a goddamn piece of chewed up gum you can’t flick off your shoe!”  Genesis sneered at his crassness but didn’t say anything.  They only watched as Vincent finally managed to bring the chaos under control.

Cloud and Tifa were still glaring at the two ex-SOLDIERs who were mostly ignoring the looks.  Sephiroth was still dealing with the adrenaline from his close encounter and didn’t think right now would be the best time for him to speak.  He rather thought his actions spoke louder than any words he might have said.  He wasn’t sure if anyone other than Vincent heard and understood though.  He didn’t want to die but had been willing to face that possibility.  These two people had so much stolen from them by his hand directly; even if he had been controlled it didn’t make it any easier to face them knowing he couldn’t undo what had been done.

Vincent had been talking to Cloud in a low tone.  He was interrupted by a loud exclamation from Cloud.  “I will not believe it!  There is no way in hell she would ever bring him back!  He is manipulating you and your love of Lucrecia and you can’t even see it!”

Sephiroth watched the older man stiffen imperceptibly.  He was sure that if Vincent had been a lesser man then Cloud would already be laid out.  As it was the next words from Vincent’s mouth could have frozen the air.  “Because I consider you a friend I will give you this warning.  Don’t ever say anything like that again.”

At that Cloud clenched his jaw shut, the muscles working to hold in the words he so obviously wanted to say.  At this point Tifa came up and started talking to him in a quiet voice.  Sephiroth could hear part of it but she was so quiet not all the words could be heard.  He heard enough to understand that Tifa was reprimanding Cloud for treating their friend so poorly.  She was shooting glares at Sephiroth and Genesis.  He could tell she hated what she was saying, since it was almost like she was defending them, but she knew it was for the best.

When things had calmed down enough that no more weapons were drawn Vincent suggested they all move inside.  The fact that this had all happened on the doorstep of the WRO had escaped everyone but him.  He knew they were going to have a challenging time with the public when the situation was finally released, so having Gaia’s saviors attacking someone in the open like that, especially a someone that had signature silver hair, was bound to start a panic.  They needed to talk to Reeve and see if there was some damage control he could figure out.  He knew this situation was going to take years off Reeve’s life, but it couldn’t be helped.  He thought with a grimace that it would do the same to his own if his life wasn’t eternal.  As an afterthought he reminded one of the guards that they needed to have someone come and clean up the puddle of blood that was already congealing on the steps of the WRO.


	9. The New Crisis

## Chapter 9

Sephiroth and Genesis had hung back when the rest of the group went inside the building.  Cloud was talking to the receptionist and obviously not liking what he was being told.  It looked like Reeve wasn’t in the building and they were being asked to wait.  Sephiroth knew they would need to face Cloud and the rest of his group soon enough but he knew now wasn’t the time for it.  After his close encounter with the wrong end of a giant sword he felt that getting away from the sword wielder, at least long enough for them to both calm some, would be the wisest course of action.

Vincent was with the group as well, trying to speak to an irrational Cloud, but Sephiroth didn’t want to wait for him; especially not if he was just going to bring the other three with him.  Sephiroth caught Genesis’ eye and motioned toward the elevators.  Genesis gave him a nod and they headed back to their shared room.  The guards that were assigned to follow them looked as if they might object, but Genesis shot them a death glare and they decided that following along quietly was a better idea.

Once they reached the quiet of the room, the first thing Sephiroth did was grab a towel and head to the bathroom.  He had been in far dirtier situations, but no one liked to be covered in blood, especially not their own, for longer than was necessary.  He made quick work of getting cleaned, feeling infinitely better when the water no longer turned pink.  He was beginning to realize how close he came to dying once more and had to repress the rage and sadness again.

When he was done with the shower he realized he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes again and the ones he had been wearing were destroyed.  Shaking his head at his thoughtlessness he wrapped the towel around himself and headed back to the bedroom.  He moved to toss the shirt that had been shredded and noticed Genesis staring.  He hadn’t forgotten his friend was in the living room, but he hadn’t really thought about it either.  For some reason he felt uncomfortable under that gaze for the first time ever.  Shaking off the thought he threw the duster Genesis had lent him back to his friend.  Genesis caught it without looking away, which only deepened the feeling.  In an effort to clear his mind he turned to find something to wear, calling back over his shoulder as he walked away.  “Thank you for healing me and lending me that.”  He realized it was probably rude, but he was still slightly shaken and didn’t want to delve too deep into anything else that involved emotions right now.

When he finished drying his hair and went to get dressed he realized the suit he had been given the day before had been the only pair of pants they had brought him.  Those were unwearable, even if he had found another shirt to wear.  “Well, shit!”  The curse was under his breath as he realized he would have to deal with wearing a dress for the moment.  He did not feel like garnering the attention of the guards for the moment lest it hasten the arrival of the group he still wished to avoid.

He dug through the clothes that had been provided until he finally found a skirt that had high slits in the side and built in shorts underneath along with a sleeveless top.  It was too short to cover his midriff completely, but it worked well enough and still allowed proper movement.  He started to walk out once he was dressed but the mirror on the closet caught his eye as he passed.  This was the first time he had really looked at himself since his rebirth, not counting the time when he was first formed as looking at himself in water was not very clear.  Looking now he found that his hair and the color of his eyes were the only things untouched, even his pupils were rounded instead of slit.  It was a strange sensation to look in a mirror and see a stranger, but unless he ended up dying today it was a face he would need to get used to.  Glancing down at the clothes he wore he made a mental note that there were going to be many things he would have to get used to.  He repressed a sigh as he turned from the strange image and walked back into the living room.

He found Genesis on the couch still with his face buried in his old copy of Loveless.  He couldn’t help but chuckle as the familiar sight eased a knot that had been buried in his chest.  “Sometimes I wonder if you don’t value that book more than anything else in the world.”

Sephiroth’s laugh and comment caught Genesis’ attention but whatever he had been about to say died on his lips when he took in the sight of the woman in front of him.  He had not expected to ever see her in an outfit as feminine as the one she was wearing.  It was scant enough that little was left to the imagination and he was more than conflicted.  As a male that was very much attracted to fine examples of the opposite sex he had a gut reaction that would have embarrassed them both had he voiced it.  Forcing himself to remember that she was one of the few people he had ever been able to call friend didn’t help much except to make his awkward staring carry on longer.  Finally, it was Sephiroth’s angry, inarticulate noise that had him shaking off his stupor.  “Is it really that strange!?”

Although Sephiroth’s face only betrayed her anger by the furrow in her brow, Genesis knew her well enough to know it was more than irritation.  He knew he couldn’t keep silent.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, my friend.  It is not strange at all, only unexpected.  I do recall you stating just yesterday that you refused to wear something of that nature.”  He knew going into his reasons would make things awkward between them so resolved to keep it to himself and learn to watch his reactions better.

Sephiroth scoffed at his answer but his scowl lessened.  “I had no desire to have our escorts search out Reeve for a resolution.  I’m certain we will be facing that group sooner rather than later.  If I remember correctly the ones we have seen so far make up more than half of the team that is supposed to be assembled.  Reeve had stated the other half would need a few days.”  It was easy, and far more comfortable, for Sephiroth to slip back into the role of tactician, burying himself in the need to look at the situation from every angle to make sure something wasn’t missed.  “If they are the only ones arriving today then I imagine we will be joining them in a meeting as soon as Reeve gets back from wherever he was.”

Genesis was going to agree with him, but their conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door.  It looked like Vincent had not brought the rest of the team up with him at least.  “Reeve should be here in 15 minutes and has asked that we all meet him in the board room.”  He hadn’t wasted any time on pleasantries. 

“I assume you know where the board room is then?”  Vincent turned to answer Sephiroth’s question but paused when he finally caught sight of her.  Luckily for Sephiroth’s temper his pause was much shorter and no point about it was made.

Vincent had been taken aback by the sight of Sephiroth seeming to accept the hand she was dealt.  As soon as he paused he could tell the woman didn’t appreciate it so pushed the question aside for now and continued.  “Of course.  Follow me.”

Genesis carefully watched as Sephiroth followed Vincent out the door.  It was apparent that although she was working to take life as it was thrown at her, she was still very much affected by the changes she had been thrown into.  He wasn’t normally one to empathize with others often but having been brought back to life himself he could see how it would be disconcerting to be brought back in such a fashion.  He was positive that if it had been him, there would have been a great many more fireballs already.  He found that he admired her tenacity to not give up as soon as this started under the circumstances and also found, that for the first time in his entire life, he actually pitied the General.  Not that he ever planned on telling her that though.

They both followed Vincent back up to the top floor and entered a door about halfway down the hall.  Once inside they found that the three people they had encountered outside just a short time ago were all there already, taking up half the seats on the side of the table away from the door.  They all had less than happy looks on their faces but Cloud and Tifa in particular were glaring hard enough Sephiroth could feel it like a weight, even when he wasn’t looking at them.  In an effort to not cause more problems than necessary Sephiroth took the seat across from the older pilot, with Genesis across from Tifa and Vincent across from Cloud.  The young blond refused to meet anyone’s eye.  His jaw was visibly clenching as was the fist he had on the table.  Sephiroth understood why perfectly well but he wished they could at least put aside their differences for now. They had something more important to focus on for the moment.

Luckily, they didn’t have to suffer through the awkward silence for long.  Reeve was right on time.  He paused in the door and looked around at the gathered people.  He had worked with all of them at different points of his life, but they were all different people now than they used to be.  The closest one to being the same as he once was, was Cid, and even he was a lot less self-centered than he used to be, even if you couldn’t tell it by talking to him.  He didn’t trust their newest additions yet, but so far, they had done nothing to provoke anyone other than being alive.  He had heard the details of the incident on the front steps already, so he currently had a lot on his mind, even beyond the reason they were here to talk in the first place.  If Sephiroth had been willing to let Cloud run her through, that really made Reeve wonder if they were being too harsh on the General.

Shaking off his random thoughts he went to the seat at the head of the table and turned to face the assembled group.  “We have had some additional information.  That’s why Cid was already here when we put out the call.  Cid, would you like to explain, or would you like me to?”

“Ah hell, I ain’t no good at that kinda stuff.  You can handle it better’n me.”  Cid scratched the back of his head as he responded to the request.

Reeve had expected as much but if he hadn’t asked, Cid would have said something about it.  “Okay, well everyone here has at least been briefed on the existence of a mass of unknown origin in our sector of space.  To add to that we have finally been able to take some pictures as well as determine its trajectory.”  At that Reeve dimmed the lights and pushed a couple of buttons inlaid into the table.  They brought down a screen where a picture of a large round… something dominated the screen.  “Our pictures are not of the highest quality, this is the best one we have, but as you can see it is almost unnaturally round.  It is possible that it is a meteor but that is looking less likely as these pictures continue to come in.  On top of that we have been able to determine the object’s trajectory has it on a collision course for Gaia.”

Reeve paused at this point for the fact they were probably in more danger than they had thought up to this point to sink in.  When all the faces turned back to him he evaluated the looks that ranged from concerned to determined, before he continued.  “If this object collides with Gaia there will be no way to save any life on the planet, very little chance of the planet surviving either.  That object is far larger than meteor was.  We have already rushed to finish the next rocket as well as started evaluating options for us to use from Gaia’s surface.  Our biggest issue at this point is time.  If it stays on the current course and at the same speed, then we are looking at a collision in less than nine days.”

Again, Reeve paused to let everyone absorb this.  He was surprised when Sephiroth was the one that spoke first.  “Assuming you are not looking into the same failed plans you tried when meteor fell, what is your suggested course of action at this time?”

Reeve didn’t get a chance to address Sephiroth’s question before Cloud stood and practically jumped over the table to grab her collar and yell in her face.  “Why do you even care!  You already called meteor once, who’s to say this isn’t your doing again!  What did you do with the black materia anyway?”

Sephiroth had known this question was coming so he was prepared for it.  He didn’t like it, but he was prepared.  “As far as I know, it is part of the lifestream again.  It was part of my body, yes, but when you defeated me two years ago I lost all corporeal form.  If it had still been in my body at that time it would have dissolved and disappeared.  That isn’t even taking into account the amount of power it required to use.  I had to tap directly into the lifestream to accomplish it then.  There is no way even an enhanced person could accomplish it again without that.”

The whole room had gone silent while listening to her speak.  Cloud’s face had transformed from raging heat to cold calculation.  His voice was barely above a whisper, but he hadn’t released her collar; a fact that Reeve was surprised Sephiroth was putting up with.  Her face already showed her irritation, but she didn’t move to push the smaller man off.  “So, you are saying that you admit what you did?  You remember everything and still expect forgiveness?”

At those words it was the general’s face that slipped into a blank mask.  “I have not yet, nor do I intend to ask for forgiveness.  I certainly don’t deserve it.  As for remembering, do you remember all your dreams?  For me it was like a nightmare.  I remember it because it was so horrifying that I have no choice, but not everything was clear.  I learned most of what happened after you killed me the last time and purged the last of Jenova’s influence from Gaia.”

At that Cloud looked like he was moments away from punching the woman he held.  Vincent broke in before he could follow through on the thought and put a calming hand on his shoulder.  Cloud gave him a look that wavered between hurt, betrayal, and rage, but he let go of her with a shove.  He turned his back on the rest of the room, obviously still struggling to get his temper under control.

Sephiroth knew he should probably let it drop but he had at least one more thing to say.  “Cloud, all of you, I know very well that I don’t deserve the chance I was given, and I don’t expect anything from any of you as far as my person is concerned.  It is obvious though that I was brought back for a reason.  You don’t have to like me or even trust me, but we do need to work together.  If this threat is so overwhelming the planet is willing to bring people back to life it is more serious than anything any of us have faced.  If we don’t learn how to cooperate at the very least, then this planet will be doomed.”

Cloud didn’t bother facing the woman that was entreating for cooperation.  Instead he turned and looked at Reeve.  “I will be in the training room.  I… I need time.  I won’t abandon the planet though.  There is no point in making Aerith’s sacrifice be in vain.”  At that he finally did give the tall woman a glare.  It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to kill her as quickly as he could and avoid the possibility of betrayal, but he couldn’t ignore her words, as much as he wanted to.  He already knew he would work with her when it came down to it, but he needed to blow off some steam before he would be able to even fully admit it to himself.   He couldn’t help but give her a grim smirk when she cringed at the mention of Aerith.  He hoped the thought of murdering the last Cetra hurt her like hell whenever she thought about it.  It sure as hell hurt him to think about it, even after all this time.

When the door closed after Cloud the rest of the group sat back down.  They all turned their attention back to Reeve, after Tifa made sure Sephiroth got a good look at her scowl.  Once all eyes were back on him, Reeve tried to continue as if they hadn’t been interrupted.  “Well it is obvious that the ‘ram the huge materia into the asteroid’ plan isn’t an option.  Honestly, we are looking into what weapon options we can salvage from what was left of the Shinra facilities.  It isn’t much of a hope, but to be honest I don’t think the threat will be a collision.  That looks more like a ship of some sort.  Given the size and trajectory it seems to have a specific goal. We will need to get all our options and any plans any of you can come up with.  It looks like we are going to need another miracle and I’m not sure the planet can survive providing another one.” 

With that, everyone lapsed into silence.  It was broken when a thoughtful Genesis finally spoke, more to himself than anything, but in the silence, it was like a stone being dropped into water.  “Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world’s end.  Let us hope that we have enough to sacrifice to keep the world from actually ending.”  It was a morbid thought but not one of the people left in the room could refute it.


	10. The Questionable Awaken

## Chapter 10

After the briefing was finished everyone stayed in the room, trying to suggest viable options, everyone except Tifa.  Vincent and Reeve were the only two to make note of her leaving.  They both assumed she was on her way to find and speak with Cloud.  If anyone could calm him down it would be her.  The two of them had finally fallen into a comfortable rhythm with each other.  No one was sure if their relationship was romantic, but they couldn’t deny the two were close.

After she left, the conversation turned to who would fight and how if it turned out the threat was of a more organic nature.  Everyone agreed that they now had a handful of excellent fighters, able to stand up to superhuman tasks, but until they figured out exactly what they faced it was a moot point trying to figure out the best approach.

Their looped conversation was interrupted by an out of breath guard rushing into the room.  “Director Tuesti, we have… oh great!  Everyone is still here!  The man that has been in the infirmary woke up a short while ago.  He started trashing the lab before one of the doctors was finally able to sedate him again.  They told me they doubted he would be out long so if you could head there right away it would be great!”

Everyone froze for a moment at those words, but the silence was broken when they all started moving towards the exit at once.  There wasn’t really any shoving, but it seemed as if they were dancing around, trying to all leave together.  Finally, Genesis had had enough.  “Stop!  Enough already!  Reeve, I know you want to talk to him, but it would be best if I speak with him first.  Sephiroth, if you would accompany me please?  I believe you are the only other person he might be willing to tolerate until we can get him calmed.  I am sure you have the room under observation already and can watch from outside the room, correct?”

At his shout and subsequent request everyone stopped moving towards the door.  Reeve looked at him with a contemplative look before nodding.  “Yes, there are cameras in the room already.  We will observe while you talk to him.  If it seems the two of you can’t handle it though, we will get involved.”

Genesis waved off his concern.  “Fine, fine.  I understand.  If you send anyone though, Vincent should be the first one.  There is a feel around anyone that has previously been touched by Jenova and he might be less likely to lose it any further with those of us that share that trait, not to mention he’ll be likely to recognize him as the one that defeated him, even when he was merged with Omega.  That should serve to calm him.”  He lowered his head before adding a caveat under his breath.  “Or it will make him lose his calm, but it shouldn’t come to that.”

Only Sephiroth and Vincent had heard his last statement and they were neither inclined to add anything.  As for Reeve, the information about the connection between those that carried Jenova cells wasn’t a thought that had previously occurred to him, but he nodded in understanding, realizing they didn’t have time now to get into it.  With the decision being made, Genesis and Sephiroth moved to follow the antsy guard while everyone else followed Reeve to the monitoring room.

Genesis was the first to enter the infirmary, with Sephiroth following slightly behind, senses alert for danger.  When they entered they were both relieved to find Weiss still sleeping, but he was already stirring.  Genesis hurried to his bedside and waved the rest of the infirmary staff to wait outside.  He didn’t want Weiss to wake and see them, not when he would identify them as attackers, since they had to tranquilize him.

It was only a few tense moments later that Weiss finally opened his eyes.  Genesis moved slightly to make sure he was the first thing the waking man would see.  He relaxed a little when Weiss’ gaze fell on him and his eyes lit with recognition.  The prone man lifted himself on one arm, then reached out to grasp Genesis by the arm.  It looked as if he were trying to reassure himself that the red head was really there and not a dream.  Once he was reassured he sat up and grasped Genesis’ forearm in a clasping handshake.  “Brother!  I thought I had passed into the lifestream.  Am I truly still alive?”

Genesis gave the man a small but genuine smile before answering.  “Yes, much has happened though.  I will tell you everything I know but it won’t be easy to accept. Can you at least promise to hear me out before deciding your course of action?”

At Genesis’ request Weiss sat back.  Genesis noticed shadows seeming to leak from Weiss’ skin and had to resist the urge to back up.  It was apparent that Nero’s power was still alive and whole within Weiss as well.  The shadows finally died down, much to Genesis’ relief, before Weiss finally spoke again.  “I vaguely remember becoming the host for Omega.  I was… I think I was being controlled by Hojo.”  Genesis watched him shudder at that but didn’t interrupt.  “I remember being defeated.  What happened to the rest of the Tsviets?”

Genesis couldn’t help but cringe at the question.  He had hoped Weiss would have remembered those details, as telling him now was not likely to go over well.  Not that Weiss really cared for any of them except Nero but trying to convince him to work with Vincent and the WRO would probably become even more difficult.  He wasn’t going to lie to him though.  “They were all defeated, before you even merged completely with Omega.  All except Nero.  Nero merged with you directly to push Hojo out.”

Weiss looked down at his hands where there was still a trace of the shadows dancing around his fingers.  “I… remember that.  I thought the others had all been killed but then again, I thought I had been as well.  So, I am the only survivor from Deepground?”

Genesis started to answer affirmatively but paused.  He had almost forgotten that Shelke had survived as well.  She had started helping the WRO before Omega was summoned, but she was still living, at least the last he had heard.  He wasn’t sure if Weiss would be happy to hear that though.  It was only the fact that he would likely run into her at some point that made Genesis decide to tell him.  “As far as I know there is only one surviving member of the Tsviets besides you.  Shelke was living in Edge the last I heard.”

Just as he expected, Weiss grimaced at that news.  “She wasn’t even a proper Tsviet, how the hell was she the only one to make it!?”

Genesis decided not to reply to his outburst.  They already had a long road and he didn’t want to alienate him before having a chance to explain.  “We have many things to discuss and I’d rather go somewhere more comfortable to do so.  Before we leave this room, there is something you need to know.  We are in the WRO headquarters.  I am here willingly so I would appreciate it if you don’t have any more outbursts.”

Weiss jumped up at his words, the betrayal he felt was easy to see, made even more dangerous by the fact that the shadows from earlier were floating out in large tendrils.  “Why?”

That single word was like a slap in the face for Genesis.  He had spent countless months nursing this man, so to have him jump to the thought of betrayal as the first possibility was irksome at best.  He pushed the irritation away as he remembered the life the man he was facing had gone through.  Genesis understood well the hatred a person could harbor when they believed everything they knew was a lie.  He still could barely keep the irritation from his voice.  “Stand down Weiss.  They are not our enemy.  All I ask is that as repayment for bringing you back from the cusp of death, is for you to listen to what I have to say.”

While Genesis had been talking, Weiss had finally looked around the room.  When his eyes landed on the tall, silver haired woman leaning against the door he froze.  He had never seen Sephiroth in person, but he had seen enough pictures to realize she could have been his twin.  He doubted she would be standing there so calmly in the stronghold of the people that had helped to destroy Sephiroth without a good reason.  That more than the words he barely heard from Genesis calmed him.  He didn’t bother answering Genesis, instead he moved to stand closer to the woman.  He noted she was nearly as tall as he was himself, extremely tall for a woman.  She also didn’t seem to be ruffled by anything that was done or said up to this point.  He could feel a pull from her, like the one he felt to Genesis or previously with the Tsviets.  He understood it was probably something to do with the experiments done on them all, a fact that made him wary of her, but not so much he wasn’t going to speak with her.  “What exactly is your part in this?”

At the question from Weiss, Sephiroth stood.  He didn’t know anything about this man other than he was the commander of the Tsviets.  They were a group that could have rivaled the Firsts easily from what he had learned, with Weiss being the strongest of them.  He had been evaluating him while Genesis spoke and found even Genesis held wariness where he was concerned.  He also noted that, although Genesis seemed reluctant to, he had not hidden anything.  Taking a clue from those facts he decided to be honest as well.  “I was recently returned from the lifestream.  It seems as if the planet is gathering champions to face a threat.”

The look the man gave him bordered on incredulous.  “I’m not sure which is harder to believe, the fact that the _planet_ is responsible for returning any person back to life, or that you seem to be inferring I am one of those people.”

“I’m certain they both seem ludicrous, but the fact remains that I am almost positive every person in this room now has died and been brought back.”  At that he pointedly looked over at Genesis to take over.

“Sephiroth is correct.  I died and was brought back before you and Nero even gathered me up from Banora.  You were also dead when I first found you after your defeat.  I was able to revive you, but you have been in stasis in mako for a year.” 

Weiss interrupted Genesis at this point.  “Are you saying it was a year ago that I merged with Omega and tried to destroy this planet?”

“Yes, between Meteor and Omega, Midgar was hit the hardest but it has been long enough now that the people of Edge, of the world, are finally starting to rebuild.  You wouldn’t recognize the world if you walked out there today.  Everyone is still wary, but hope is much more prevalent, even after so many have been lost.”  Genesis was so caught up in his own speech, talking about the world that he had promised to protect going forward, that he missed Weiss’ grunt of disbelief.

That changed when Weiss grabbed him by the arm.  “Are you trying to tell me, you want _me_ to help you, all of you, try to save a planet I almost destroyed?  What sense does that make!?”

Genesis focused his attention on Weiss with a disappointed look.  He was getting ready to go into another of his dramatic spiels when Sephiroth interrupted their conversation.  “So did I.  I called Meteor down and forced the planet to react.  That was my first crime.  There were countless people killed by my actions and yet here I am, as is Genesis.  He rejected Shinra for their lies, but Shinra isn’t the whole world.  They never were, no matter how much they tried to make people believe it.  There are good people out there worth protecting.”

Weiss’ eyes had narrowed during Sephiroth’s speech.  “Sephiroth is the one that called meteor.  I know that much.”  His look was disbelieving before his eyes widened with a realization.  “Wait, Genesis called you Sephiroth!  What the hell is going on here?”

Sephiroth held up both hands to indicate non-aggression.  “That’s because I am Sephiroth.  I did say the planet recently brought me back to life.  It is a complex story, but the basics are that this was part of my punishment.  Right now, though, the gender of the body I occupy is of little consequence.  What does matter is that we only have a matter of days before this planet is going to face an event that could mean the end of all life, and there is no way any of us will survive unless we band together.  Even then it might not be enough but I, for one, do not plan on sitting idly by and watching.”

Weiss didn’t respond immediately.  He looked between the two people that had been trying to explain the current circumstances to him.  He had spoken with Genesis a few times before he went off on his own.  He knew the man always had a flair for the dramatic.  Everything he had ever heard about the General though, had pointed to a man that did not let emotion sway his judgement.  He realized there were several years where he had supposedly lost his mind and went for world domination, or destruction.  However, the woman in front of him showed nothing but cool logic, even during her impassioned explanation on her stance.  “I think you were right Genesis.  We do need to sit down and talk.  There are too many questions and not enough answers.  Do you have some place we can go, and you can explain to me what in the nine hells is going on?”

Genesis made a slight flourish toward the door before answering.  “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.”  Sephiroth had opened the door and waited as Genesis passed before looking to Weiss.  With a shake of his head Weiss followed after the red head.

When Sephiroth followed them both into the hall he found a tense scene waiting for him.  It seemed as though Vincent had been waiting in the hall and Weiss was not taking it very well.  Sephiroth walked out to Weiss pinning Genesis to the wall.  “You didn’t say anything about working with him!”

Sephiroth immediately moved to interfere.  “That was going to be one of the things we talked about.  Vincent is sharing a room with us currently so there will be plenty of opportunities for you to air your concerns.  Now is not the time or the place.  Trust me, we have been understanding to this point, but I will not put up with unnecessary destruction.”  The three men only looked at the woman with disbelief. 

Vincent had still not figured out what her ploy was, if she even had one, and it was looking more and more like she was being truthful.  Her actions continued to speak for her loud and clear and most were almost instinctual.

Genesis was staring openly in admiration and something else that might have been jealousy.  He noted it was so easy for her to slip into the role of commanding officer, and she was good at it.  There was a reason he had always envied Sephiroth and still followed his orders, especially on the battlefield.

As for Weiss, this was unexpected.  He had given special consideration to her words up to this point on the off chance she really was Sephiroth.  It wasn’t that he owed her anything, but if what she said was true, it lent a certain push to the circumstances that words alone could never accomplish.  Staring at her now, any doubts he had that she was the revived General were quickly being pushed aside.  She exuded power like breathing.

With a huff he let go of Genesis’ collar and gave another glare to Vincent but turned to look once more at Sephiroth before heading down the hall.  “I’m assuming it’s this way, but you’ll have to tell me where we’re going.  I’m amazing at many things, but I still can’t read minds.


	11. Conditional Challenges

## Chapter 11

When they all started after Weiss, Vincent stopped Sephiroth.  “We need to head back to the board room.”  Sephiroth nodded his understanding.  At that point Vincent took the lead.  When Weiss looked like he was about to say something to the passing gunman, Genesis grabbed his arm in a firm grasp.  He gave Weiss a look that clearly said, ‘don’t make trouble’.  Weiss glared back but didn’t say anything.

When they all made it back to the meeting room the rest of the group was already waiting.  Weiss and Genesis were the last to enter.  When Weiss’ gaze took in the assembled group he broke out into mad laughter.  Everyone was giving him looks ranging from concern to anger until he finally started to speak.  “What is this, the heroes and villains’ convention?”  Even his words were broken by his continued laughter.  By this point the looks around the room had all turned to aggravation at the very least. 

“Enough!”  Sephiroth’s cold voice rang out, cutting across Weiss’ laughter and forcing him to finally stop.  He didn’t lose his smirk when he looked back at the ex-general.  Sephiroth ignored him.  “We don’t have time for this.  Sit down so we can make plans.”  He was talking to Weiss specifically, but everyone moved to sit.  Sephiroth moved to take the seat at the far end of the table across from Reeve so that Weiss was between himself and Genesis.  He wanted to make sure the volatile man was watched carefully.

No one moved once they were all seated.  The tension was thicker in the room now than it had been previously and no one seemed to want to break it.  Finally, Sephiroth stood once again.  “We have already gone over all the pertinent details but with Weiss’ presence we will need to touch on the basics again.”  He turned to Weiss at this point.  “Please just listen to what Reeve has to say.  Once he is finished you can ask any questions you need to.”  Weiss crossed his arms over his chest but gave a slight nod to show he agreed.  With that Sephiroth nodded to Reeve to start.

He once again pushed the buttons to dim the lights and bring up the picture of the object headed for Gaia.  Since Weiss was the only new element he focused his attention in his direction.  “The object you see here is on a collision course with Gaia.  We have estimated its time of collision to be in approximately nine days if it continues uninterrupted.  We are looking into possible ways to stop it from reaching the planet, but we are more concerned that it is not an inorganic rock, but more of an organic threat.  We are currently still working on plans to determine its exact nature as well as possible ways to stop a collision.”

Reeve left the picture up once he was finished.  Every eye turned to Weiss to see his reaction.  “So, it looks like someone else is going to succeed where all of us failed, eh?”

At his goading comment several people all jumped up at once.  Genesis was the first to grab Weiss, followed quickly by Sephiroth and Cloud.  While Genesis had him in a death grip the two others that had jumped up realized they were now in far closer quarters than either wanted.  The fact that it was for the same reason didn’t sit well for at least one of them.  Their mutual discomfort was pushed back to focus on the scene in front of them.  Genesis had started in on a tirade already.  “…realize that if you insist on being a problem then we will not have any choice but to detain you?  I don’t want that to be the outcome but we all have much bigger problems now.  This affects all of us equally.  I didn’t nurse you back to health for this and I certainly won’t put up with it.”

Throughout the rant, Weiss had not lost his smirk.  When Genesis finally wound down Weiss just looked up at him indifferently.  Sephiroth could easily see how worked up Genesis was getting and, in an effort to keep the building from burning down around them, stepped in.  “Genesis, that’s enough.”  Genesis was still livid, pulling back only far enough to glare at Sephiroth.  He didn’t give him a chance to retort now that he had his attention.  “He’s being purposefully provoking.  Don’t let him get to you.”

At that he turned to Weiss, not waiting to see if Genesis pulled back.  “I understand why you might hold little love for this planet.  You are still part of it however and just as affected by this as any one of us.”

Weiss didn’t lose his smirk but his gaze on Sephiroth became evaluating.  When he finally spoke, it threw the room into chaos.  “Tell you what, if you can beat me in one on one combat I’ll listen to your plans and see if it would be worthwhile to help.  If I beat you, I go free and you don’t bother me again.”

The clamor in the room went on for nearly a minute before Reeve shouted loud enough to quieten the noise.  “Stop!  That is quite enough!  Sephiroth, you can’t be considering this.  He cannot be allowed to roam free.”

Sephiroth shot Reeve a glare before responding.  “I won’t lose.”

His cold gaze fell on Cloud next when the blonde decided to add his own thoughts.  “That’s what you said when you fought me too.”

Cloud matched Sephiroth’s glare, only to turn away sheepishly at her next words.  “I thought you of all people would understand that the odds can change when you are fighting for something worthwhile.”

Cloud didn’t want to admit it to himself, but the General made sense.  The more time he spent in her presence the more he could see the calm, confidant, and very human man he had previously looked up to.  He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, but he felt the convictions he had about Sephiroth being the root of all evil crumbling away.

His introspection was interrupted when Sephiroth faced Weiss again.  “I will fight you but if for some reason I do lose, you will agree to not interfere with our plans to save the planet and not to kill indiscriminately.”

“Does that mean I can kill if I have a reason?”

Sephiroth clamped down on the anger that was starting to bubble up and forced his face to only show the cool glare he was so well known for.  “The only viable reason for that would be self-defense.  Do you agree to those terms?”

Weiss continued to stare back at Sephiroth with his smirk firmly in place, trying to push the woman’s patience.  When she never changed her steady glare he finally shrugged.  “Fine, I’ll agree.  Let’s do this!”

Everyone stood at that point.  Genesis pulled Weiss over to the side, presumably to continue his tirade from earlier, only quieter this time.  Sephiroth moved to talk to Reeve.  “We shouldn’t do this anywhere near the city.  Can you transport us out into the wastelands?  There will be less chance of collateral damage.”

Reeve nodded.  “Yes, I can arrange for transport.  I’m sure there are several people in this group that will want to go.  Don’t take too long.  We have many other matters that are far more important.”

“Understood.”  When they parted Reeve pulled out his phone and set up the transportation that would be needed.

He turned back to the murmurs still filling the room.  “If you want to leave now, there will be transports waiting for you all downstairs.”

Cloud gave Reeve a look that could have been questioning, since no one else had stated they wanted to go as well, but he only nodded his acceptance and thanks before following the rest of the crowd down and out of the building.

Before they left the building entirely Sephiroth stopped.  “Weiss, you are currently unarmed.  Do you have a preferred weapon?”

“I could fight you barehanded but if you’re asking I won’t turn the chance down.  I use dual gunblades.”  Sephiroth turned to one of the guards to see if they could request them. 

The nervous guard only shrugged.  “We don’t stock anything like that.  We do have several short swords though if that would be acceptable.”

Sephiroth only glanced at Weiss to see what he wanted to do.  “I suppose I can see what you have.”  At that the group made a quick side trip to the armory.  It made for a distraction, seeing a group that large wandering the halls, but Cloud and the others didn’t trust their new ‘companions’ enough to let them out of their sight unsupervised.  It didn’t take Weiss long to find a pair of katanas that suited him before the group headed out.

When they arrived on the front steps of the WRO there were three transport vehicles waiting.  Sephiroth didn’t want to leave Weiss alone with any of the rest of the group with the situation being so volatile.  He wasn’t certain that Weiss wouldn’t try to provoke another fight.  With that thought in mind he grabbed both Genesis and Weiss and headed to one of the vehicles.  They managed to fit with their two guards, but it was somewhat uncomfortable.  The rest of the group along with several more guards got into the other two.

It didn’t take them long to reach a destination far enough away from civilization that any damages incurred would only harm the two fighters.  There was no preamble before Sephiroth walked out far enough so the people watching were out of range, Weiss close on his heels.

Once he reached what he considered a safe distance, Sephiroth turned to face the younger man.  This time it was his turn to smirk.  He was looking forward to this.  Testing himself against Genesis that morning had only made him realize he missed sparring with his friends.  This situation was far graver, but he would have the opportunity to let loose with a worthy opponent, if the reports were to be believed.

Weiss barely gave him enough time to turn around before attacking.  Sephiroth was surprised at the man’s speed but was able to summon the Masamune and block before the attack hit home.  Before he could manage to right himself fully and go on the offensive, Weiss had struck several more times. 

None of Weiss’ hits had fazed Sephiroth at all yet but the younger man’s sheer speed kept Sephiroth from taking the offensive.  It was already settling into a pattern, Weiss would attack and move so quickly to the alternate side that Sephiroth was barely able to defend on the other side right after.  As he realized this was going to get nowhere if he didn’t take a different approach, he closed his eyes to concentrate on the sound of the man moving around him.

With the afterimages and other visual miscues blocked out Sephiroth could better tell where his opponent was attacking from and was able to defend with ease.  He was still unable to go on the offensive but was already working on a strategy.  He focused part of his inner psyche on accessing his innate powers.  When he failed to produce his wing he stumbled slightly, causing an opening that Weiss took advantage of.  Sephiroth still managed to bring the Masamune up to block the worst of the damage, but not before receiving a significant slash across his chest.

His eyes widened at the sudden unexpected pain.  Once he was over his initial shock he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes once more.  With each slash Weiss seemed to be moving faster and Sephiroth found himself on the defensive once again.  He wasn’t ready to give in yet though.  He had felt a great power still sleeping inside and knew he couldn’t afford to lose.

By this time, he had received several shallow cuts, the pain a mere stinging as he pushed all thoughts back except his focus on his opponent.  He pulled deep once more and was pleased to find not all his power was lost.  He might not be able to keep up with Weiss’ speed head on, but he could practically teleport from one spot to another in short bursts.  He waited until Weiss was almost on him once again before _moving._ He was suddenly no longer in front of the younger man, surprising him when he attacked from behind.

Weiss was surprised but was able to move fast enough to block once again.  He was staggered to find he was no longer dominating the fight.  His speed had been his best advantage and now that the difference was practically eliminated he found that blocking the General’s blows was much harder than he had anticipated.  He was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t grossly underestimated the strength held in the woman’s body.  His arms were already starting to tire.  Each blow jarring his arms to the point his shoulders began to ache.

It wasn’t long until Weiss was sporting nearly as many shallow cuts as Sephiroth.  The two seemed to be evenly matched until Sephiroth started to glow a dim blue.  The glow burst around her and suddenly it appeared to the onlookers as if she was in several places at once.  They barely noticed the cut from one strike before the next one hit.  Her movements were even faster than Weiss could follow.  In his disorientation he barely noticed her kicking off the ground to then plummet back down from above.  Her long ōdachi pierced Weiss’ shoulder before slamming him into the ground and pinning him there.

For a full minute after Weiss was pinned to the ground, the only thing that could be heard was the harsh breathing of the combatants.  Sephiroth finally broke the silence.  “Do you yield?”

“I could probably get up and kick your ass… but not today.  Remind me never to underestimate you again.”  Weiss managed to hold onto his trademark smirk until Sephiroth grabbed the Masamune and yanked it out in one swift motion.  “Dammit woman, there’s no need to be cruel!”

Sephiroth’s gaze was cool and still as she reached down a hand to help Weiss up.  “Trust me, if I were being cruel I wouldn’t have targeted your shoulder.”

The ice in her eyes caused Weiss to shudder.  He made a mental note to not piss her off again unless circumstances were firmly in his favor.  Their exchange was interrupted when Genesis reached them.  His gaze passed between the two fighters, seeing that things were somewhat tense, but grabbed Sephiroth by the arm and turned her away.  The curaga he cast was washing over her before they were fully turned.

Vincent had been right behind Genesis, with much the same thoughts in mind.  He paused when Genesis grabbed Sephiroth by the arm before his gaze fell on Weiss.  He wasn’t sure if the man he had once defeated would allow him to heal him.  He finally decided that if they were to be on the same team they would have to come to terms with the past.  At least their meeting hadn’t gone as bad as the one between Cloud and Sephiroth.  He held out hope things could be civil at least; hope being a concept that he was only recently getting used to.

He moved to Weiss’ side slowly, giving the man plenty of time to notice him before holding up his hand.  The green glow from his curaga materia was covering his hand so his objective was clear.  Weiss eyed him warily but when all he saw was the healing spell he shrugged.  “Whatever.  This isn’t the worst injury I’ve ever had but I won’t object to you healing it.  I guess I’m supposed to play nice now anyway.”

With Weiss’ agreement Vincent moved in to heal his wounds.  Once the flesh knit back together he gave his shoulder a few experimental turns and found it only slightly sore and stiff.  “Thanks, I suppose that could have gone worse.  At least she’s not homicidal these days.”  Weiss looked over at the woman that had managed to defeat him.  He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw her wrapped up in Genesis’ coat and apparently getting an earful if her face was anything to go by.

When both combatants and their two healers finished, they moved back towards the people that had waited with the transports.  While walking back, Vincent slowed down enough to keep pace with Sephiroth.  The look he gave Genesis clearly said he needed to talk to the ex-general, so the red head moved up to walk with Weiss.  “I’ve never seen you fight like that, not even against us.  You only hit your lower limit break, but you managed to completely overpower Weiss.  I know from experience that isn’t an easy feat.”

Sephiroth just looked at Vincent for a moment before finally answering.  “I couldn’t afford to lose.  His presence here could mean the difference between survival for this planet and annihilation.  It also would not have been good had he been allowed to walk away unsupervised.  I don’t think his attitude has improved but I will hope he thinks twice about causing trouble now.”

He looked back up at Genesis and Weiss before continuing.  “I might have hit my upper limit break point, but I couldn’t use it.  Not in this fight; I wasn’t trying to kill him.”

Vincent couldn’t help the chuckle that came at those words.  “It seems like we might have misjudged you.”

Sephiroth’s gaze hardened slightly at those words.  “Your opinions until now have been valid.  Just because I have returned without the insanity of Jenova tearing through my mind does not mean I should be accepted.  I… I don’t think I will ever forgive myself, how could I ask others to do so.”

Vincent stopped at those words and grabbed Sephiroth’s arm to stop her as well.  “Those words, I’ve said something similar myself.  What happened to you, and to Lucrecia, I could have prevented it had I tried harder.  For many years I could not see a path to forgiveness.  It was only just recently that I found that forgiveness was within myself.  You have to learn to find it for yourself or you will never be able to move on.”

Sephiroth stood and stared at the older man, not sure how to take his words.  Finally, he shook his head before starting to walk again, not looking at the gunman as he spoke.  “That may be the case, but I am a long way from that path.”

Vincent nodded his understanding.  It wasn’t something he could do for Lucrecia’s child.  She would have to find the way on her own.  He was only glad to see that she truly was searching.  What he had found in her eyes was true remorse.  Something he never thought he would see in Sephiroth.

When they all reached the transports, Sephiroth didn’t even pay attention to which vehicle he went to.  He vaguely noticed that Genesis was still sticking to his side and Weiss was avoiding him.  The ride back to the WRO was just as quiet but not nearly as tense.  Sephiroth was still mulling over Vincent’s words.  He couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of hope that his goal was not entirely impossible.


	12. What the Dawn Brings

## Chapter 12

When they arrived back at the WRO, Sephiroth immediately headed back to his room.  It had already been a long day and he was ready for it to end.  He didn’t wait to see if anyone would follow, but vaguely noted Genesis with Weiss in tow behind him.

When they reached the room the first thing Sephiroth did was head to the shower.  It was irksome, but he was even filthier now than he had been that morning.  He stopped before entering the tiny bathroom.  He remembered this time that there were other people in the room and he turned to find clothes to replace his torn ones before cleaning up.

He barely noted that Genesis had followed him into the room.  “Are you going to keep ignoring me?”

“I’m not ignoring you Genesis.  I told you already that I wasn’t being careless.  I knew it might not be an easy fight, but I couldn’t lose.  It was a calculated risk, and it turned out for the best.”  Sephiroth hadn’t turned when he replied to Genesis, still looking for something appropriate to wear.

He was shocked when Genesis grabbed his arm and twisted him around to face him.  “A calculated risk?  You do realize this was the second time I had to heal you, from significant damage, all in the same day!  When did you become so noble anyway!”

A scowl marred his face before he finally lost his temper.  “When did I become so noble?  When I realized I have spent my whole life killing just because I was told to.  If it wasn’t Jenova, it was Shinra.  I never thought to question it.  I don’t want to be a monster!  I would like the opportunity, just once, to be able to protect instead of destroy.”  His voice faded at that and his last words were so quiet Genesis almost missed them.  “I don’t consider that noble.  I consider it being human.  That’s all I strive for.”

Genesis was at a loss.  His heart clenched at Sephiroth’s words.  They had hit far too close to home for his comfort.  They had all been deemed monsters, killers, but not because they wanted to be.  It was what they had been made for and still they strived for the divinity found in being human.

Neither of them had noticed when Weiss entered the room, so they were both startled when the younger man spoke up.  “Being human is overrated in my opinion.”

Sephiroth was pulled out of his morbid thoughts when Weiss spoke.  When he understood what had been said he only shot him a glare before grabbing the first set of clothes he could get his hands on and pushing roughly past both men.  He paused at the door next to Weiss.  “There will come a day when you finally grasp the extent of the horrors you have committed.  When that day comes I hope those words don’t come back to crush you.”  Weiss only snorted in contempt but Sephiroth was already gone.

When Sephiroth disappeared into the bathroom Weiss was surprised to find himself sprawled out on his back once more.  He lay there rubbing his jaw where Genesis had just managed to land a punch hard enough to take him off his feet.  He took his time getting up.  This just didn’t seem to be his day.  He was irritated but didn’t lash out right away.  Genesis was still standing over him, visibly shaking.

Genesis took his time before he said anything.  He wasn’t certain that he could speak without trying to throw Weiss through the window.  When Weiss was finally on his feet again Genesis spoke.  “I understand why you would hate Shinra and anything to do with them.  I can even understand why you would blame all of humanity for what was done to you.  That doesn’t change the fact that you are still human.  You may deny it but that doesn’t change it.  You are only a monster if you let yourself become one.  If you do, you will only become exactly what they wanted you to be.  You can disregard my words all you want but I know from experience that trying to make the world burn will not get you what you desire, not really.”

Weiss snorted before returning to the living room.  He acted like he completely dismissed everything Genesis had to say but at least part of it kept circling in his head.  Was he really the perfect monster that Shinra had been trying to make?  Did he really have no goals of his own other than the path Shinra had made for him?  Thinking about it pissed him off.

Genesis watched Weiss stalk off as far as the small room would allow.  He only hoped it meant that at least part of what he had said got through to the younger man.  His attention was pulled back to Sephiroth again as she walked out of the bathroom.  He watched as her gaze swept the two men before she turned to go back to the small bedroom.  He decided he didn’t want to push her any more for now.  He was still angry that she was being so careless with the life she had been given but he could grudgingly admit that he understood why she felt the need.  He knew he shouldn’t be so worried, as even he had never been able to defeat Sephiroth, but she was now the only real friend he had left.  Finding her after he thought he was alone made hope truly blossom in him for the first time since he was told of Angeal’s death.  He didn’t want to be alone.

Both Genesis and Weiss sat on opposite sides of the room in silence for some time.  Genesis was ready to turn in but didn’t trust Weiss to stay alone.  He was thankful when Vincent finally returned.  “Good, your back.  I am headed to bed for now.”

He didn’t wait for Vincent to reply before he headed to the room he was sharing with Sephiroth.  He was stopped by a cry from Weiss.  “Wait, does that mean you’re leaving me to board with the demon?!”

Genesis looked back at Weiss with disdain.  “Does it matter?  If I stay in the room with you I’d likely want to put you down again if you even opened your mouth.”

Weiss threw his hands in the air at that.  “Fine, I probably am safer with the man that killed me.  At least he isn’t temperamental.”  Genesis only glared at Weiss for a moment longer before he headed into the room and closed the door without another word.

Vincent watched the retreating form of the hot-headed red head without a word.  He hadn’t been able to add anything before it was decided anyway.  Once the door closed behind him Vincent turned back to Weiss.  “You should sleep as well.  I am sure Reeve will have things we all need to help with tomorrow.

“Tch, whatever.  What about you?”  Weiss was still irritated from Genesis’ earlier statements and was taking it out on anyone stupid enough to speak to him.  Vincent returned his ire with a level gaze and silence.  Finally, Weiss growled in frustration and headed to the room that wasn’t already occupied; cursing under his breath the whole way.

* * *

 

When Sephiroth woke the next morning, he didn’t move to get up right away.  This was only the fourth day of his new life and things already felt like they were spiraling out of control.  His thoughts were interrupted by Genesis’ soft, lilting voice.  “What has you so preoccupied this morning?”

He didn’t answer right away, still partially lost in thoughts of how to get things on track as well as in the feeling of the voice of the planet.  It had dimmed to a low hum most times, but he could tell it was trying to soothe his worry.  The irony of the fact that the planet was trying to help him did not escape him.  He pushed that thought away as he turned to look over at Genesis.  “I’m wondering how things managed to spin so far from normal so fast.  I barely have a grasp on my own return, but it looks like I am going to get the crash course.”  Ten years ago, Sephiroth never would have made an admission like that to Genesis, but with everything they both had gone through, if they couldn’t talk to each other than they both knew there was no one else.  He was tired of standing alone and aloof.  It hadn’t gotten him far the first time around.

Genesis took his time responding.  He was surprised that Sephiroth had been so candid.  “The wandering soul knows no rest.  If we are to be tested, we will prevail.  Remember that we are not isolated bastions anymore.  If nothing else, I will be by your side.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help but to laugh.  It gave him a small measure of peace to know that he was not the only one that no longer wanted to remain isolated.  “Well, I am sure the rest of our motley group will be waiting.  Let us see what today has in store.”

When they entered the living room they found Vincent once again nursing a cup of coffee with Weiss nowhere in sight.  Sephiroth went straight to pour a cup of coffee before turning back to Vincent.  “I am assuming Weiss is still sleeping?  Would you like me to go wake him up?”

Vincent was taken aback by the look on Sephiroth’s face when she asked about Weiss.  She looked almost gleeful at the idea.  Something told him it would probably be a bad idea to let her go through with whatever she was contemplating.  “I’ll wake him.  Why don’t you get breakfast?  As soon as everyone is ready we can go see what needs to be done today.”

Sephiroth was only slightly disappointed.  As much as he had wanted to give Weiss a reminder not to cause issues, it didn’t really matter.  If it did become an issue he would take care of it.  Pushing thoughts of the Tsviet from his mind he focused on making a quick meal.  By the time Vincent returned with Weiss in tow there were already three plates on the table.  Genesis had already started eating, not bothering to wait for anyone.  When Weiss saw the plate set aside for himself his eyes widened.  “You cook?”

Sephiroth didn’t bother answering the question, instead he sat to eat his own meal.  He pointed at the remaining plate before finally speaking.  “You should eat before it gets cold.  I was never a fan of cold eggs myself.”  Weiss just shook his head before sitting down.  He took a tentative first bite, but the rest quickly followed.

They had not finished the meal before there was a knock and the door opened.  One of the guards that was usually posted outside their room entered.  “I just received a message from Director Tuesti.  He has asked that everyone head to the meeting room as soon as possible.  There is an urgent matter and he requires everyone.”

Sephiroth and Genesis shared a look before they both stood and placed their plates in the sink, clean up would have to wait.  Weiss worked to finish off his food before he too stood and left his plate in the sink.  Vincent was already waiting by the door, baffled again at the wordless interactions between the two Firsts.  He shook off the irrelevant thoughts when Weiss joined them and they all followed the guard back to the meeting room.

This time they were the first to arrive besides Reeve.  They took the seats on the far side of the room.  Genesis and Sephiroth maneuvered Weiss in between them with Vincent at the end.  Before they were seated the door opened but it wasn’t the rest of their group, it was presumably Reeve’s secretary.  She pushed a trolley into the corner of the room before giving Reeve a nod and leaving again.

Genesis was pleased to note it had all the niceties a long meeting would need.  He stood to pour himself a cup of coffee and offered one to Sephiroth as well.  She nodded absently before looking back to Reeve again.  He had been busy typing into a monitor underneath the large screen.  Once Genesis was seated again Reeve finally turned back to the room.  “Ah, I see you have already found the coffee.  This meeting could take some time, so I wanted to make sure we were set.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help but raise a questioning brow at Reeve.  “I take it there have been further developments?”

“Yes, and they aren’t good, but let’s wait for the rest of the team.”  Sephiroth only nodded.  He hadn’t expected any different.

Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long.  It was probable all three had come from the Seventh Heaven, so it was understandable for them to have taken more time.  Cloud paused when he entered and saw the other three already seated, but he surprised everyone when he took the seat opposite Sephiroth.  The look he threw over to the ex-general could never have been called warm, but it was far closer to neutral than any he had given her the day before.

Greetings had barely been made when Reeve stood to get the attention of the room.  “We need to get started quickly, so if you could all take a seat please.”  Cid was the only one still standing, helping himself to the food and coffee on the tray.  The sound of his grumbling faintly echoed through the room as all eyes turned to him.  He still took his seat quickly.

“Thank you all for coming in so quickly.  I received validation early this morning that our fears have been confirmed.”  At that statement he brought up the screen at the end of the room without any other preamble.  “I know it is hard to see clearly here but you are looking at a small fragment of the object that has broken away from the whole.  The object itself has come to a complete halt but this small section is now headed toward Gaia at impossible speeds.  It took our observers some time to run and rerun the calculations, but it now looks like we will be facing whoever, or whatever, is in that ship in less than a day.  With the current trajectory it would be safe to assume it will arrive at Gaia sometime in the middle of the night tonight.”

As soon as Reeve stopped speaking the room erupted into loud chatter.  The only ones that were still and silent were Sephiroth and Weiss.  The latter was looking around the room at the disorder and near panic with a smirk.  The former was not paying attention to any of it.  Now that it was confirmed to be sentient, at the very least, the planet was once again clamoring to be heard.  Sephiroth was still having difficulty translating the various images and feelings so it took him several minutes until he realized what was being said.

As soon as it clicked for him he was on his feet and calling for quiet.  “I know where the ship will, or should, land and I have an idea.”

All eyes were now on the tall woman.  Once it had quieted enough that he was sure no one would miss anything he continued.  “I have been instructed that they should make landfall just outside the city.  Or at least that is the opinion of the planet.  Edge is still the largest city on the entire planet and unless they are looking for something unknown this should be their focus.  I have some suggestions that should help make their exact landing zone easier to identify unless they are planning on being overtly hostile.”

No one moved or said anything for several moments.  Before Sephiroth spoke, Cloud’s gaze had been drawn by her silent contemplation and his heart clenched when he realized he recognized the faraway look in his enemy’s eyes.  If he had been uncertain of how he should deal with her before, this made him understand he really didn’t have a choice.  Finally, he stood.  “I don’t trust you, not at all, but I will not make the mistake of undoing all of Aerith’s work just to spite you.  I can’t understand why you were the one given the gift of hearing the planet, but I will at least see what you have to say.”

At those words, the room erupted into chaos once again.  This time it was short lived as Reeve shouted out for quiet.  “Enough!  So, Sephiroth, what exactly are you suggesting?”

Sephiroth hadn’t believed that it had been Cloud of all people that had stood up and sided with him, or at least said he would be willing to listen.  He had to shake his head once before he turned his gaze back to Reeve.  “I think we should make a spot in the wastelands an appetizing target.  If we can gather up lights, we can make an impromptu landing pad.  I am being given the impression that whoever is coming has been expected.  The planet is not happy about this but isn’t surprised at whatever is on the way.  We should make sure that myself, Genesis, Vincent, Cloud and Weiss are all there.  It won’t hurt for others to be there but at least the five of us _need_ to be there.”

Sephiroth’s face was grave and, for the most part, the others in the room were smart enough to quickly figure out why it had to be those five.  There was something important they all had in common.  The room descended into silence quickly with only Cid and Weiss still wearing looks that said they didn’t get it.

It was finally Cloud that spoke up again.  “How can Jenova still have influence?  Did she call down something before she was finally destroyed?”

Sephiroth could only shake his head.  “I don’t know.  I don’t have a clear image of what is coming.  I sense a lot of sadness and fear but other than that I have nothing.  It’s clear it’s a ‘who’ we will be dealing with though, and from what I understand it is a ‘who’ that should not be underestimated.  The planet is terrified of what is on the way.”

Following his pronouncement, most of the people in the room all started vying for Reeve’s attention.  Sephiroth made note of the fact that no one was arguing against his plan but was having a hard time concentrating beyond that.  The voice of the planet was still pushing hard.  He got the feeling that there wasn’t really anything additional it was trying to get across.  It was almost like dealing with a frightened child.  No matter how much he pushed calming thoughts out the terror kept pushing back.  It was getting to the point it was almost painful and Sephiroth had to sit back down.

Genesis had been watching Sephiroth after she let everyone know what was being communicated.  When he watched her sit down with an unconscious wince he immediately went to her side.  “What is going on?”

She didn’t answer him right away and it was obvious to him that she was fighting against some unseen force.  He started to grab her and see if he could force her to tell him what was going on when he felt a hand on his arm.  When he looked back to the short blonde he couldn’t help but glare. 

If Genesis’ glare fazed Cloud at all, he didn’t let it show.  “There is nothing you can do.  It’s the planet.  I recognize the look in her eyes.  Aerith didn’t ever seem to be in pain like this but I don’t know of any way to soothe it.  I doubt any of us could really understand anyway.”  He never thought he would see the day that he saw his enemy practically floundering in pain and feel anything other than victory.  Seeing Sephiroth communing with the planet nearly made him want to vomit but when he thought about what that meant he knew he would have to at least put their past behind them enough to get through the current crisis.  Everything else could be addressed again when they were done with this, whatever it was.

Genesis took in what the blonde had told him but wasn’t ready to just give up.  There had to be something he could do.  When he moved to take Sephiroth’s arm something strange happened.  As soon as they connected he began to hear a scream in his head.  It was almost like it was far off at first, but it kept getting louder.  He staggered slightly under the weight of it and was surprisingly caught by the shorter man.  His hand had fallen off Sephiroth’s arm when he staggered, and the screaming stopped.  Immediately he understood this was why his friend was in so much pain.  Knowing it was the planet screaming directly into his friend’s head didn’t give him any clues as to how to stop it, but he wasn’t going to let her go through it alone.  He gave the blonde a small nod as thanks before he moved to sit beside Sephiroth and placed his hand on her arm once again.

This time when the screaming started he was prepared for it, but he couldn’t help his wince.  He tried to push the noise down enough to send out reassuring thoughts.  He also raised a prayer to Minerva to help them let the planet know they were not giving up.  Finally, it seemed that something was working because the screaming started to fade.  When it passed completely Sephiroth finally opened her eyes to take in the fact that Genesis still held onto her arm.  When understanding crossed her face she gave Genesis a tight-lipped smile and a nod before standing to face the rest of the room.  “We don’t have much time.  We need to get things set up as quickly as possible.  I would suggest the south side of Midgar since it is still close to the city but as far away as possible from Edge.”  If anyone objected to her taking control of the situation and setting things in motion, no one said anything.  None of them noticed Cloud watching her every move until the room finally cleared out.


	13. Unexpected Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where the weird stuff starts. I hope you all enjoy!

## Chapter 13

Night had already descended but there was still continuous bustling around the site.  Every member of the WRO that was in Edge had been called out to assist with getting things set up.  The lights were already up and lighting up the area.  The last details were being cleared up before they all settled in to wait.

Sephiroth was standing on a cliff a short distance away watching the whole thing unfold.  Reeve had asked that she stay away while his teams were busy constructing the impromptu site.  He was almost apologetic when he asked but he pointed out that most people would be nervous around her, even if they weren’t sure who she was, and it would slow down the process.  Sephiroth had reluctantly agreed.  Genesis and Weiss had also been asked to stay away.  A fact that irritated the red-head, not so much because he was itching to assist, but more for the fact that he was tired of hiding.  Weiss didn’t seem to care either way.  His smirk hadn’t left his face since they found out the conflict was probably about to get started. 

Cloud and Vincent had accompanied them as well.  Sephiroth had expected Vincent but was surprised when Cloud insisted on going with them as well.  He made it clear that he didn’t want Vincent to be the sole person responsible for the three people that he still considered criminals.

Sephiroth had long since stopped paying attention to the surly blonde.  His attention was almost entirely on trying to translate the messages he was being sent.  There was something the planet seemed to know about the approaching ship but Sephiroth still couldn’t translate it.  The fact that there was some sorrow and a tremendous amount of fear dominating the things being sent made it even harder to figure out.

When he noticed the lights from several vehicles headed their way he tried to push it back as much as possible.  It looked like the activity around the set up was diminishing so he was sure it was getting close to time for the arrival.  They still didn’t have an exact time, but they had set up a window of time as best as the scientists could extrapolate.  When the vehicles finally arrived, Reeve waved them over.  “Everything is set up.  I have a small contingent of people down there, but I sent the majority of them away, at least a far enough distance that we won’t seem too threatening.  The window of time for the arrival starts in less than an hour.  Let’s get in place in case it happens early.”

Sephiroth agreed that was a good idea.  He was uneasy about the fact that he couldn’t understand the planet but knew that he couldn’t let it stop him.  The fact that he had been feeling the fear for most of the day had him on edge.  He had already nearly punched Weiss a few times.  It had surprisingly been Genesis that had talked him down and kept the peace.  Sephiroth had missed the fact that Genesis had pulled the younger man to the side to threaten him out of earshot.

When they made it down to the landing pad Sephiroth noted that it was much larger than it had looked from up on the cliff.  He supposed it made sense, there was no telling the type of propulsion the alien ship used, so the landing could get messy.  They had managed to get the dimensions of the approaching craft, or at least an estimate of them, and found that it was about the same size as the Shera, if shaped completely different.  That gave them an idea of what they needed, and this space was large enough to accommodate several Shera’s and then some. 

Once they had arrived at the edge of the lit-up clearing, they all settled in to wait.  Sephiroth barely noted that the other four people he had mentioned earlier in the day had gravitated to where he was standing.  If he wondered at their positioning he didn’t dwell on it long.  The voice of the planet was louder than it had been all day.  It was sheer strength of will that kept him on his feet.

The waiting stretched to the point that everyone was starting to get nervous.  The whispers of concerns that they had done this all for nothing were no longer hidden.  It was when Sephiroth had heard this whisper for nearly the dozenth time that the voice of the planet suddenly stopped.  Its nearly complete silence had his head jerking up. 

When the others noticed her intense stare into the sky the whispers suddenly stopped.  It wasn’t long until everyone could feel a thrumming in the air.  It was so low it couldn’t be heard but the volume increased as a flash of light was seen.  It happened so suddenly that the entire group was stunned.  One moment the clearing was empty and the next there was a slight raising of dust as the craft landed.

There was absolute silence, as if everyone was holding their breath, until a crack appeared in the side of the craft and a plank lowered.  No one moved until they saw a figure descending.  The five people that had been implanted with Jenova’s cells suddenly felt a pull stronger than any of them had felt since before Jenova had been wiped out.  When the dust cleared everyone was stunned to see what looked like a man.  He was humanoid and taller than even Sephiroth had been.  He had two white wings, much like an angel’s.  His long silver hair blew around in the remaining air currents as his gaze went straight to the five standing together.  When his gaze locked with Sephiroth’s a buzzing started that made it seem like his skull was going to split.  As soon as it had started the voice of the planet surged, drowning it out.  He felt the presence leave his mind and managed to look around at the others.  Each of them seemed to have been affected as well, their looks varied from pained to pissed, even Weiss had lost his smirk.

Sephiroth didn’t wait for orders.  As soon as his head was clear he moved to intercept the person that had invaded his mind.  He noted with a sense of satisfaction that the other four were now walking beside him, none of them seemed to care about anything but what they all perceived as a common threat, even the recalcitrant Weiss was sober for once.  Before they reached the unknown entity Sephiroth whispered, knowing the others would hear.  “Do not be aggressive until we determine the nature of the entity.  So far there has been nothing more than a tentative touch.  We need to find out what we are dealing with first.”

His instincts were screaming for him to summon the Masamune and cleave this threat in half before it could do more than it already had but his years as a Soldier prevented him from giving in, knowing that he needed to find out more before they could act.

The last few yards had them all walking stiffly, Sephiroth most of all.  The eyes of the man had not left his once the voice of the planet had interceded.  They all stopped several yards away.  No one said anything, not knowing what to say exactly.  It was the alien entity that spoke first, surprising them all.  “Children, it is fitting that the offspring of my mate be the ones to greet me to this tiny planet.  I have searched for your mother for such a long time.”  At his words his gaze finally looked around and his brow seemed to furrow.  “You greet me as is proper, but I do not see your mother with you.  Where is she?”

No one spoke at first.  Sephiroth was too lost in memories of a time he really did believe the Calamity to be his mother.  His rage at that assumption was hard to temper.  The being’s gaze was drawn back to him and he could feel his temper slipping from his control.  Before he could say something however, Vincent spoke up.  “Jenova is no longer a part of this planet.  If you are searching for her, she is gone now.”

“Jenova?  I sense you are speaking of your mother but that is not her name.  I also sense you harbor great hatred for her and her gifts you hold, all of you.  What has happened here?”  The entity had taken several steps forward.  Every person facing him instantly had a hand on their weapon.

It was once again Vincent that finally spoke up.  “We call her Jenova because no one ever knew she had another name.  We also call her the Calamity from the Sky or Heaven’s Dark Harbinger.  She wiped out an entire race and has almost succeeded in destroying this entire planet more than once.  I am sure you can understand why those of us that have been injected with her cells are less than happy about it.”

The entity paused at that.  He surprised them all when his stance changed slightly and the look he leveled toward them could almost be described as pained.  If it had been a human face that is what anyone looking on would assume.  For this being, especially now that they had a good idea that he was of the same race as the Calamity, they expected treachery, lies and many other horrors.  They all realized they could not underestimate this being if they were to have any chance at making sure the people and planet would survive.

After some time, the being spoke again.  “I can see you do not trust me.  I fear that my touch, the touch of our people, did not serve to connect us as I had hoped, but has instead served to put a greater distance between us.  It pains me to see that my mate’s insanity never left her and that it has continued to cause so much grief.”  He paused before reaching out a hand in a gesture that looked like supplication.  “As her children you have the abilities of our race, even if they are dulled by the blood of this planet.  I can show you how she once was, will you allow it?”

It took everything Sephiroth had not to slice off the hand that was reaching out to them.  The planet was screaming in his head in fear while still trying to urge caution.  That was advice Sephiroth didn’t need.  He had already had enough of entities roaming around inside his head and wasn’t about to agree to having another.  He caught a glimpse of Cloud with his fusion sword drawn seeming to fight with memories as well.  He remembered then that he had not been the only one that had been played like a puppet by Jenova.  In that moment his respect for the short blond grew even more.  Cloud had been played and still managed to come back from that brink stronger than before, something that Sephiroth had never managed to accomplish alone.

He looked around after seeing Cloud and realized all the others seemed to be fighting back something unseen.  He wondered if the entity was already trying to invade their minds and wondered why his was clear.  He realized it didn’t matter, if they were being manipulated then he needed to act before they lost control and started fighting each other.  He moved instantly, summoning the Masamune and closing the distance between himself and the unknown entity.  “Whatever you are doing, stop.  Now.”

The man didn’t seem to be affected by the threat but Sephiroth was still glad to hear the relieved breaths of those behind him.  His attention was called back to the man when he spoke.  “You have a closer tie to my mate than any of the others and yet you cannot hear my voice.  Why is that?”

It was then that Sephiroth realized that when the planet cut the buzzing it had severed his mental ties with this being completely.  He was only glad that at least one of their group would remain free from his influence.  At least he noted all the others fighting so hopefully none would succumb as he had once.  His gaze hardened as he focused back on the being in front of him.  “None of us have willing ties to the Calamity.  We are not her children and we do not appreciate the violation of our minds.”  He felt no need to explain that he was protected anyway.

The being brought both hands up before speaking.  “It was not my intention to violate.  It is how our race best communicates.  I can speak to you like this because I was able to gather this language from you, but it is easier for me to communicate directly with you.  If that is not an option I can try to explain why I am here.”

The planet was still screaming at him to cut this being down but Sephiroth knew that Jenova had not been easily killed and she had only been a husk of what she was when she faced off against the Cetra.  It had taken the remainder of that race to seal her away, they were not able to defeat her.  Cutting this stranger down would not be that easy.  It took all his willpower to back down.  He refused to dismiss the Masamune though.  “Explain then.”  Sephiroth felt the rest of the group step up next to him but it didn’t seem to faze the unknown male.

His hands were still up while facing the group in front of him.  “I have been searching for Evolet for what you would call millennia.  Our home planet was nearly destroyed.  In the destruction most of our race lost their lives, including our children.  I was not near her when it happened, but I was later told she went mad with grief.  She believed me to be dead as well.  In her grief she fled.  When I was finally able to make my way back to where she had been waiting, it was too late.  She had already left the planet and I had no idea where to find her.  I had nothing left but my search for her.  Several of my people decided to leave with me as surviving in what was left would have been difficult.  I have followed tales of her finding a wake of destruction.  It pains me to see that she became the very thing that gave her so much pain.  Our race, by our very nature, can create life from nearly anything.  To finally find traces of her here and have it confirmed that she turned to destruction… it is difficult to hear.”

No one spoke after his explanation.  They all had difficulty thinking about the Calamity in terms of anything other than sheer destruction.  She was the epitome of destructive madness, which made the story that much more believable.  No one had ever given thought to a reason for her actions.  Everyone had simply assumed it was part of her nature, a parasite that ate worlds, and didn’t bother to look beyond that.

Finally, it was Cloud that spoke up.  “Her actions deemed her an enemy of this planet.  The race she finally managed to wipe out were able to contain her before their destruction, where she stayed for 2000 years.  She was found in stasis although the ones that found her thought she was dead.  They used her remains to create those of us you have called her children, although we are truly human.  Even in that state she was able to control some of us to bring about further destruction.  I was finally forced to destroy any remaining influence she had on this planet.  She didn’t leave, I was forced to kill her.”

The man staggered back slightly at each of Clouds proclamations.  “I searched for so long.  How can you so coldly exclaim her death like it wasn’t murder!  How am I supposed to accept that one of her own children killed her?”  At his pained cries four out of the five instantly grasped their heads.  The air was filled with their pained cries.  Weiss was the first to fall to his knees.  His eyes filled with madness and fury.

Sephiroth leveled the Masamune up again but it was met with an ōdachi.  The sight of the blade that was so similar to his own Masamune surprised him but not badly enough for him to miss blocking the next blow.  He gritted his teeth under the strong blows but pushed back, managing to gain enough space to push a small advantage.  “Let them go!”

Sephiroth found himself on the defensive and truly hard pressed by the much larger male.  He managed to push him away from the others to try and give them the chance to get back to their feet.  He was gratified when he saw a hell firaga pass his head causing the large male to flinch enough to allow Sephiroth to push him back further.  He was even happier when he saw the glowing red Rapier flash passed in the hands of a scowling Genesis.  The two of them had fought together so many times in the past that it was only a matter of moments for them to coordinate their efforts and start pushing the large being back.

The male allowed himself to be pushed back further but his face never changed.  His glare turned to Sephiroth.  “Tell me child, would you not grieve if I were to cut down your two brothers?”  He nodded his head toward Vincent and Cloud as they were struggling back to their feet.  Sephiroth worked to block out the being’s words as much as his mind had been cleared of him.  When the man got no response from Sephiroth he turned to Genesis.  “And what of you?  Does your brother mean so little to you that you would not react so if he were cut down?” 

When the strange being gestured toward Weiss a surprised look crossed Genesis’ face but his scowl quickly returned.  Any response he had was cut off by the arrival of Cloud.  The young blond answered for him.  “My family _was_ cut down!  Everything I grew up with was destroyed!  Don’t talk to me as if our grief and self-defense was unjustified.  It is you who is not understanding.  I will never let anything like that happen to the people I care about again!”

If the being had a response it was cut off by the onslaught of the three swordsmen as well as the bullets that were now flying by.  When Weiss finally made it to join the others they had him surrounded.  Before they could attack they winced as a particularly strong pulse of mental energy from their opponent assaulted their minds.  Even Sephiroth felt it.  It didn’t keep them down for long, but it was enough time for the being to take to the sky and rush back towards the ship he had arrived in.

Genesis was immediately in the air and after him, ignoring Sephiroth’s cries to stop.  He was still too slow to make it to the ship before the door clanged shut behind the retreating form of the alien being.  He had to backpedal furiously in order to miss being blasted by the force of the take off.  His balance wasn’t improved by a last violent invasion of his mind.  It was only Minerva’s influence that kept him from dropping out of the sky immediately.  As it was his landing was still awkward.  As he looked around he noted most of the others weren’t so lucky.  Everyone except for Sephiroth was on the ground once again.  He had to assume it was the planet that had kept his friend from falling throughout the battle.  That was the only thing that had saved them all.  He sent a quick prayer of thanks to Minerva for that small saving grace.

He moved to help up Weiss as well as Cloud.  Sephiroth had already helped Vincent to his feet.  They all looked to the direction the ship had gone before Sephiroth turned back to face them all.  “This is far from over.”  Her visage was hard, but Genesis could tell there was worry underneath that cool façade.  He hated to see it but couldn’t help but to agree.


	14. What Makes Family?

## Chapter 14

The entire exchange had been finished so fast that none of the other members of the team had been able to interfere.  Once they realized the nature of the threat, Reeve thought it might be a good idea for the five to handle it anyway.  It was a decision he questioned when four of the five were downed but he hadn’t been able to call in reinforcements before they had all managed to regain their feet and drive the alien back to its ship.

When the five warriors finally turned to rejoin Reeve, Cid, and Tifa the rest of the WRO troops had made it to the side of the clearing.  When they reached the group, Reeve was on his phone again.  They paused and allowed him to finish.  He then turned to the approaching group with a frown.  “I just spoke with Barrett.  He met up with Nanaki and Yuffie and they will all be traveling through the night, so they can be here by tomorrow.”  He paused at that and turned to Sephiroth.  “You were the only one that didn’t fall.  What happened out there?”

Sephiroth’s frown only deepened as she answered.  “The planet interceded at his first attempt to touch our minds.  He was blocked completely after that.  Did you hear any of what was said?”

Reeve only shook his head.  “A few words, but not enough to understand what was going on.”

Vincent stepped up before Sephiroth could continue.  “I do not know how much of what was said can be trusted.  If you choose to believe it, the alien stated he was Jenova’s mate.”

Reeve couldn’t hold back a curse at that information.  “That explains why he became hostile.”  He then turned to Sephiroth again.  “That might also explain why you felt so much sadness along with the fear from the planet.  None of us ever thought about this being a possibility but the planet had to have been able to find out through the time that Jenova was here that something like that was a possibility.”  His eyes scanned the rest of the group again before continuing.  “I already have a team watching what the ship is doing but we need to think about the possibility of an invasion.  The larger ship may contain an unknown number of aliens and we need to prepare for it.”

Sephiroth could only nod.  He was still trying to assimilate everything that was said.  For some reason he had the feeling that despite the aggression, or because of it, the alien was telling the truth.  He knew the planet seemed to think so, although that fact didn’t seem to ease the fear.  Having dealt with Cloud he knew how much losing something important could motivate a person.  Even though they were dealing with an alien, the being seemed capable of emotions similar to what they all had.  It was even more probable given his reaction to the news of Jenova’s… no Evolet’s death.

Sephiroth’s thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a ranting Weiss.  “I don’t care if they bring a hundred of those assholes.  I have had enough of people fucking around in my head!  Why don’t we just find a way to blow the whole thing up before they get the chance to return!?”

Sephiroth wasn’t surprised at the outburst, as he completely understood the motivation, even if the suggestion was ill thought out.  He was glad to see that Weiss was no longer planning on fighting them, even if it was because they now had a common enemy and not because he felt they were right.  He knew it was never that easy though.  “There are several things wrong with that statement, the first and most important is that we currently don’t have the means to make it happen.”  He turned to Reeve after that.  “I would also suggest caution before outright hostility.  It is possible that the male we encountered will be acting alone.  We can prepare for a full-scale invasion but don’t forget the fact that his hostility was most probably an act of vengeance.  If that is the case, then it may be possible not all of his race will be willing to join him.”

All conversation stopped at that.  Vincent was the first to speak up.  “You are convinced the alien was telling the truth?”

Sephiroth gave him a nod.  “Yes, the planet is clearly emitting the fact that it has been expecting this and believes him to be the mate of the calamity.”

That made everyone pause.  Most of the group had been expecting lies but if the alien had been telling the truth, it made the whole situation a lot more unstable.  There were enough people in the group now that had been on both sides and most of them understood clearly what it meant to lose something precious, even if they had originally been the ones that caused the loss.  Cloud had very clearly shown the truth of it when he justified the need to kill Jenova.  That didn’t mean the alien would not feel justified in trying to do the same to them.  The matter of perspective made this an even stickier situation.

The pall around the group was broken by Reeve.  “I have asked the team to dismantle this landing pad, why don’t we all head back to headquarters for now.  We need to figure out what our next steps should be.”

The group was quiet as they headed to the vehicles to go back to the WRO.  Sephiroth was still distracted by the pulses from the planet and what this could mean for their team and didn’t see Genesis come up beside him.  “My friend, would you please come with me?  There is something I believe I have figured out that I think you should know.”

Sephiroth looked up at the tone in Genesis’ voice.  Whatever this was it was personal.  If it had been about their foe, he would have waited until the team was gathered.  “Does it need to be private?”  His question was more to confirm his guess than to verify the nature of the subject.

“I believe it should be for now.  It will be up to you after we speak.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod and headed to one of the smaller vehicles. 

Vincent looked like he was going to follow them as well but stopped when he noted the serious looks on their faces.  After what had just happened he couldn’t help but believe the planet had interfered on both men’s behalf.  Genesis was powerful, but he would not have been able to push off the invasion of his mind any better than the rest of them without help.  As much as it baffled the gunman, it was plain to see that these two were the champions picked by the planet directly.  He knew that would not have been the case if they still harbored ill will.  With a shake of his head he stopped the guards from following as well.  “I’ll take responsibility with Reeve.”  The guard was hesitant but still allowed the two ex-Firsts to leave on their own.

Cloud noticed as the two ex-Soldiers left alone and turned to Vincent with a frown.  “Why?”

“Can you honestly still say you don’t see that the planet chose both men?”

Cloud looked away with a scowl.  He stood like that for a moment before turning back to Vincent.  “I still can’t trust them.  You may be able to put everything Sephiroth did behind you, but I can’t.  There is just too much that can’t be undone.”

Vincent only nodded.  “Fair enough.  Just don’t let it get in the way of the mission.”  Cloud gave him one last glare at that before walking to another vehicle.  Vincent could understand his reluctance to accept the things that had changed and didn’t hold it against him.  Cloud was always able to pull through in the past and hoped that this time was the same.  If he could at least manage to work with them as a team they could put up the best fight possible.  A small part of the gunman knew it might not be enough, given their new enemy, but none of them were walking away.

* * *

 

Genesis noticed when Vincent stopped the guards from following them and sent up a small prayer of thanks for the gunman’s perceptiveness.  When they reached the small vehicle, he scowled when Sephiroth automatically got into the passenger’s seat.  He knew it was probably habit but that meant he had to drive.  Both people had been taught how, but neither had to do so often during their careers; someone else usually took care of that.  When he thought about the reason for them driving back he realized it might be a blessing that he would be distracted.  There was no telling if this would be welcome news or not.

They had been following the other vehicles back to headquarters for some time before Sephiroth finally spoke up.  “What is this about Genesis?  You are uncharacteristically somber.”

Genesis glanced over at his friend briefly before speaking up.  “It is something that the alien stated.  I have the feeling he wasn’t lying and that makes this particularly interesting.”

Sephiroth’s brows furrowed at the cryptic nature of that statement.  “I agree that I doubt he was lying, but what was so important to require a private conversation.”

Genesis couldn’t help a small sigh.  “Do you remember what he said when you and I were the only ones fighting him?  He asked about your brothers before turning to me and asking about mine?”

“Yes…”  Sephiroth still didn’t understand the significance of the conversation.  “He made it clear that he thought we were all Jenova’s children.  It isn’t surprising that he considered us siblings.”

Genesis glanced back over before speaking up again.  “That is partially true.  He made a point of segregating us though.  He asked you about Vincent and Cloud and then asked me about Weiss.  He also didn’t insinuate that you and I were siblings.  It seemed more like he was referencing the genetic connections that didn’t involve Jenova.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened slightly as he realized what Genesis was trying to say but he wanted to hear it confirmed.  “And what do you believe those connections are exactly?”

Genesis was afraid Sephiroth would make him point it out.  He suppressed a sigh before answering.  “Weiss calls me brother because all the Tsviets were not directly injected with Jenova sells, they were injected with mine.  We share a genetic connection even if it isn’t by birth.  The same can be said for you and Cloud.  Hojo didn’t inject him with undiluted Jenova cells, but with yours.”  He paused and looked at the woman next to him.  Her face would be an unreadable mask to others, but he could tell she knew what was coming and was unsure of how to handle it.  “Vincent was experimented on before you were born.  The only explanation as to why you would share genetic material with him is if you are truly related by blood.”

Sephiroth closed his eyes at that.  Somehow, he wasn’t surprised, but it didn’t give him a clue on how he should handle that information.  Finally, he turned to his one remaining friend.  “I am not sure he would welcome that information.  I am the symbol of everything he lost.  That wasn’t helped when I tried to destroy the world and kill him.  How could this news bring him any happiness?  It isn’t surprising that he denies it.”

Genesis couldn’t help but reach out and place his hand over his friend’s hand to reassure her.  He gave it a quick squeeze before releasing it.  “It is possible he doesn’t know.  All the information I turned up pointed to Hojo being your father.”

Sephiroth couldn’t repress a shudder at that thought.  “Even if this news doesn’t leave this vehicle I will be forever grateful to know that I was not sired by that lunatic.”

Genesis couldn’t help but smile at that.  He could tell the worst was passed.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.  Do not forget my friend that you were given a second chance for a reason.  This may be the opportunity you never had.  Don’t throw it away before trying.”  Sephiroth’s gaze clouded at that statement, but she didn’t refute it, merely turning her gaze out the window.  Genesis knew she would need time to think this over and come to terms with what it might mean.

* * *

 

It didn’t take them long to make it back.  Once they were all gathered the subdued group headed straight back to the conference room, even though it was now early morning.  They all knew that until this was resolved there would be many more sleepless nights.  A fact all of them had dealt with before.

On the way up, Vincent caught Sephiroth giving him confused looks several times.  After the third time he realized what the issue might be.  He had been going over everything that had been said himself and realized they had been given an important piece of information, even if the alien didn’t know it was.  It wouldn’t surprise him at all if the two Firsts had figured out what was said as well.  He made a split-second decision.  He knew they would all be needed but this could prove to be a distraction for both of them if it wasn’t addressed.  He got Reeve’s attention.  “I need to speak to Sephiroth.  We will join you shortly.”

Reeve gave him a strange look, wondering what they had to discuss that had to be private, but trusted Vincent.  “Fine, don’t be long.  We have a lot to go over.”

Vincent only nodded before slowing down until he was by Sephiroth’s side.  “I need to speak with you.”  He then gave Genesis a pointed look.  “Alone.”

The red head rolled his eyes before making a shooing motion.  “All you had to do was ask.”  He then gave Sephiroth an encouraging smile.  “I will see you in the conference room.”

Vincent turned from the rest and led Sephiroth into an empty room down the hall.  They both stood there staring at each other, neither quite knowing how to start.  Finally, it was Sephiroth that broke the silence.  “I am assuming you would like to know why I kept looking at you?”

Vincent couldn’t help the small smile that came with her words.  She was nothing if not direct.  “Actually, I am pretty sure I already know why, but you can tell me anyway.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what to make of Vincent right now.  The smile was unusual in and of itself, but if the gunman really did already know, it made him wonder what the man was thinking by pulling him away from the group.  “It has to do with some of the things the alien said.  I don’t know if you heard all of the conversations, but he inferred that Genesis and Weiss were related as well as inferring that… you, Cloud, and myself were as well.”  Sephiroth had to pause at that.

Vincent put a hand on her arm, before interrupting.  “I heard.”  He then dropped his arm and turned away before continuing, his voice barely loud enough to be heard, even with enhanced hearing.  “I always wondered.  I was never sure, but I believed Hojo when he told me… I should have dug a little more.  Lucrecia gave me the chance to step in and I didn’t see it until it was too late.”  He finally turned back to Sephiroth.  “If I had been more insistent, you never would have been subjected to Hojo.  So much could have been prevented.”

At that point Sephiroth surprised both of them by stepping forward and placing both hands on Vincent’s shoulders in a comforting gesture.  He wasn’t sure what motivated him to do it and moved to step back almost as soon as it had happened.  He was stopped when Vincent reached up and covered one of his hands, his eyes seeming to search Sephiroth’s face for something known only to him.  He seemed to have come to some conclusion before he finally spoke.  “I know I don’t have the right to ask, but can you forgive me?  I don’t want to waste another chance.”

For the first time since he was a small child Sephiroth had to fight the urge to cry.  He had no idea why it was a problem in the first place and could only conclude that it must have something to do with the fact that he was in a woman’s body now, although part of him realized that was a convenient excuse.  He managed to push those thoughts back, along with the tears.  He still managed to give Vincent a tight-lipped smile.  “There is nothing to forgive.  At least not for you.  I cannot understand how you would want to have me as a child, but if you will, I would like that chance as well.”

Neither of them moved for several minutes, both searching the face of the other for signs of condemnation, both expecting it.  Vincent finally reached out and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.  “It would seem that we both have a long way to go still.  I am willing to try.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help the smile that finally came at the older man’s words.  “Thank you.”  That was all that was needed.  They stood there like that for a moment more before Sephiroth stepped back.  “I am sure the rest are waiting.”  Vincent gave him a nod before turning to head back to join the rest of their group.

* * *

 

Cloud was getting impatient as Reeve had not wanted to start without the two people that hadn’t joined them yet.  The room was filled with low talking which was brought to a screeching halt as the last two walked into the room.  Cloud had to blink a couple of times before he could understand what he was seeing.  Both Sephiroth and Vincent wore small smiles as they seemed to be talking quietly to each other.  He had barely ever seen Vincent smile but to see them smiling at each other gave him chills.  He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it was about and didn’t bother asking as they both took their seats and turned to Reeve.  The rest of the room seemed to break out of the spell as well when Reeve finally cleared his throat to address them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Sephiroth's parentage is hotly debated, but I couldn't help adding this. There is reasonable doubt that Hojo (the pathological liar) was less than truthful when he stated he was Seph's father. I hope this only adds to the story. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you continue to enjoy!


	15. To Look Beyond

## Chapter 15

Once they were all back in the ‘war room’, as Reeve had started to dub it, he had Sephiroth go over the conversation in its entirety, so everyone would have a better understanding of what happened.  Not even all the team that had been fighting had heard everything as most of them spent a good part of the fight grounded.

When Cloud heard the part of the conversation that was ended when he interrupted, he began to understand what the conversation between Vincent and Sephiroth had been about.  That knowledge didn’t serve any purpose other than to infuriate Cloud, causing him to give Vincent a heated glare.  Logically, he knew he couldn’t fault Vincent.  That didn’t stop him from feeling a certain amount of wariness creep in.  he couldn’t help but wonder if this would interfere with Vincent’s ability to remain objective.

The glare did not go unnoticed by Vincent.  He had a good idea what the blonde was glaring for too.  He shook his head as he realized this might become a bigger problem than he had expected.  He knew he would have to speak to Cloud at least.  No matter his personal feelings on the issue he knew they would have to push this all aside for the time being.  None of them could afford to have their attention split with the enemy they faced.

After the conversation was dissected in as many ways as the group’s tired minds could process, Reeve turned back to the small monitor under the big screen.  He typed a few things in before turning back to the group with a stern look.  “I had the team at the observatory work with my team here to set up a direct link to their images.  We now have a live feed of what is going on off planet.” He turned to type a few more things before a split image was brought up.  “The image on the right is the vessel that we encountered.  It looks as if it has established an orbit around Gaia for now.  The other image is another vessel that broke from the main ship shortly after the first one reached orbit.”

He looked around at all the grim faces before continuing, “We have both vessels under constant observation.  For now, the one in orbit has made no other moves.  We have less than a day before the second ship reaches Gaia, so I would suggest that we all take a few hours to rest.  If we are going to be faced with a group of aliens like the one that is in orbit, we will need to be in better shape than we are now.  The rest of our team should be arriving sometime around midmorning.  We can reconvene at that time to discuss what preparations need to be made to face whatever is coming.”

The group that stood at Reeve’s suggestion was a subdued one.  No one said very much as they moved to leave.  Reeve stopped Cloud and Tifa before they could follow the others out.  “Cloud, I wanted to ask if you and Tifa could stay here?  We may need to move quickly, and it would be best if we could all be together.”

It was Tifa that answered, “The kids were sent to Kalm.  Elmyra is watching them for now, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Thank you.  I have already asked Cid to stay.  I have been staying in one of the dorms since this started and he will be staying with me.  I will have one of the others set up for you both to share,” Reeve motioned to one of the guards to give them instructions before turning back to them.  “If you would follow Peter, he can take you.”

They both turned to follow the guard Reeve had indicated but Tifa turned back once more. “Oh, I almost forgot.  We sent Shelke to stay with Elmyra as well, but she seemed like she was thinking about trying to join us.  I tried to explain to her that it might be best for her to stay with Marlene and Denzel with Sephiroth being here, but she could very well try to come to Edge on her own anyway.  You may want to send someone for her.  I doubt she will stay with Elmyra for long.”

Reeve gave her a contemplative look before speaking, “That might be for the best anyway.  If the alien can sense Jenova cells, then she won’t be safe alone.  I will send someone to pick her up right now.”

Tifa’s look turned worried at Reeve’s words.  She hadn’t thought about that possibility.  She left Reeve with an absent “thank you,” before following Cloud and the guard to their room.  She knew Shelke was capable, but she didn’t want to think about her going up against the monstrous man the others had fought earlier.

* * *

 

The rest of the group were silent as they made their way back to the dorms.  They all had too much on their minds.  It didn’t help that the four that had faced the alien earlier were feeling the effects from the invasion of their minds.  It had taken a toll.

Sephiroth had been following Genesis to the room they shared but stopped when Vincent sat on the couch instead of following Weiss into the other bedroom.  He knew he should get to sleep, as there was no telling how much time they had, but he couldn’t help his curiosity.  He motioned for Genesis to go on without him before turning to the man he now knew to be his father.  “Vincent?”

The man had been holding his head in his hands but looked up when Sephiroth called out.  One of his eyebrows raised in question.  “We don’t know how long we have before we need to act again.  You should get some sleep while you can.”

Sephiroth shook his head slightly before sitting next to the older man, “The same could be said for you.”

Vincent gave her a wry smile before rubbing his head with his non-metal hand.  “That isn’t exactly a possibility right now.”

Sephiroth could tell he was hesitant to talk about it and didn’t want to push it when things were still so tentative.  “I will understand if you don’t want to talk about it.  I just wanted to make sure you…”  Sephiroth paused there.  He didn’t really know how to put what he was feeling into words.  He had never before found that he wanted to share so this was new territory in more ways than one.  Realizing he couldn’t stop now that he started he tried to articulate the best he could.  “I know I was tasked with helping in any way I could, but I find that wanting to help you is not a chore.  You have been the most understanding since I first came back.  That, more than anything else has given me heart.  For that reason alone, I would be willing to do anything I could to help you.  The rest, finding it out, is an additional pleasant surprise.  I hope a day comes that we can speak openly.”

Vincent could tell this was awkward for her.  He could understand very well as he had never been very open with his emotions either.  He understood what she was trying to say though.  The fact that she was saying it at all was somewhat surreal; it was just the day prior that he still had serious doubts about her.  Their fight with the alien had wiped away the last of his doubts though.  Even if he had not found out about their relationship, he still would have become an advocate for the troubled woman.  She had more than proven her intentions as far as he was concerned.  He just hoped the others wouldn’t dismiss his words out of hand.  He knew several of them had already figured out their connection after they went through the conversation with the alien bit by bit.

He couldn’t help but shake his head at their mutual emotional distance before giving her a wry smile.  “You may look like your mother, but you are more like me than I would want a person to be.”  He leaned back and tried to take the sting out of that statement.  He realized how it must have sounded to Sephiroth, who was more unsure then she ever let on.  “I have never been very open.  It will take some time, but I will try.  I can start by explaining what I meant about not sleeping.  There is nothing that can be done.  I can, and do sleep, but it isn’t a natural sleep.  It is much closer to stasis.  Right now, that is not a viable option.  Don’t let it worry you.  I do not require as much.”

Sephiroth felt a mix of emotions.  It meant more to him than he would say aloud that Vincent had decided to share.  It also worried him to find out his father was still in such a horrid predicament.  He understood what it meant to be experimented on, but he was given a second chance.  He wondered if that might ever be possible for Vincent.

Vincent could tell his words had done little to assuage her worries.  He laid a hand on her arm.  “I haven’t had anyone really worry about me in such a way in a very long time.  I appreciate it, but for now we have more important things to worry about.  You should sleep for now.  We can discuss this more when time isn’t so short.”

Sephiroth wanted to disagree but he knew Vincent was correct.  This conversation hadn’t done much but make more questions surface.  He shoved them down as he stood.  “I’ll look forward to that.”  He didn’t need to wait for a response before heading to his bed.  The small smile he had been given was answer enough.

He was surprised to see Genesis still awake when he walked in.  His redheaded friend was reclining but gave him a contemplative look when he walked in.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  I hope you both find what you need.  Minerva knows that you deserve it.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help the surge of shame at his friend’s words.  “I can’t help but to reach for it, but I am far from deserving.”

Genesis sat up at those words.  “You can’t see yourself as you are now.  You never will if you can’t let go of the past.  You can choose to discount my words, but I am not the only one that has seen your truth.  The fact that you are so tormented should be proof enough that you are not the person you used to be.  None of that takes into account the fact that you were not in control.”  At that Sephiroth looked like she wanted to interrupt, but he didn’t give her a chance to.  “I know you still believe you are responsible and there are those in the world that will never believe differently.  That doesn’t mean you should always accept their unreasonable hatred.  You are no longer the unfeeling man I once knew.  You can hide it from most, but I know how much this takes from you.  Don’t shut me out.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure how to handle the mix of emotions Genesis’ words created.  The shame at his fall was the strongest but he couldn’t help but feel hope and something else that was wholly unfamiliar at the thought of his friend’s unwavering companionship.  There was nothing he could, or would, articulate.  Instead he turned to his bed.  He was going to turn away from Genesis and all that he had stirred up, but the thought that his friend didn’t deserve that kind of treatment stopped him.  He turned to see Genesis watching him.  “Thank you. I know this is not easy for you either, but I am glad that you are still here.”

This prompted one of Genesis’ signature smirks.  “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.  You couldn’t get rid of me if you wanted to.”

Sephiroth knew that part of that was a façade, but he couldn’t help but feel a little more hope and less shame at his friend’s attitude.  He returned the smirk with a small smile of his own.  “Goodnight.”

* * *

 

The next morning started earlier than anyone had wanted, but at least it wasn’t dark outside still.  Everyone was called to gather at the arrival of the last of their group.  Sephiroth and the group he roomed with walked into the war room to find it already nearly full.  The first thing he noted was a small, but loud, brunette hassling the blonde pilot.  Whatever she had been going on about was cut off when Vincent walked in.  She was instantly by his side with a big grin.  “Vinnie!  Long time no see, how you been?”  She had stopped just short of throwing her arms around the gunman, but Sephiroth could tell he was still uncomfortable with her proximity.

He thought about stepping in, but her eyes found him before he could say anything.  It was almost comical how quickly she jumped back with eyes so wide he wondered if she was going to faint.  That thought was shattered when she shrieked.  “Holy Leviathan!  I heard, but I didn’t believe it!”  She walked a full circle around him before stopping in front of him and poking him on the arm.  “Jeez, you’re really real!” 

He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her antics.  “The last time I checked, that was the case.” 

Those that knew him knew his dry delivery was joking but Yuffie’s eyes only got bigger.  Her eyes instantly went from his face to the face of the gunman next to him and back again.  She groaned loudly before turning back to Vincent.  “Man Vinnie, I should have known.”  All eyes had already been on the group but at her words everyone went silent.  Yuffie didn’t notice.  She pushed on, oblivious to the effect her words had on the room.  “Only a Valentine would have such a crappy sense of humor.”

Those words had a strange effect on Sephiroth.  He already knew Vincent was his father, but hearing it said aloud by someone else, hearing that he was a Valentine, had his stomach doing something he had never felt before.  He wondered briefly if he was going to be sick.  The thought was pushed away as he noticed the uproar in the room.  There was a large man with a gun for an arm that was cussing nearly as much as the pilot.  They were nearly drowning each other out with their cries.  Sephiroth also noticed a large red, cat like creature with a flaming tail that was watching him with intelligent eyes.  He was still off balance but knew this couldn’t continue.  He tried to push everything down again but was interrupted by a loud exclamation from the red head that was still behind him. 

“Enough!  Do you all think we have nothing better to focus on than someone’s personal life!  I thought you were all supposed to be saviors of the world?”  Genesis knew his words drew several glares, but it had the desired effect.  The room was now silent.

Reeve stepped into the silence and got everyone’s attention.  “Now that everyone is here, can we all be seated?  There is some important news to share and we don’t have much time.”

Everyone moved to take a seat, even if some of them still wore scowls.  Barrett and Yuffie took the last two seats so Nanaki was left to sit to the side of the table, a fact that didn’t bother him too much.  He was too large to be comfortable in the small chairs.

As soon as everyone settled, Reeve turned on the overhead screen with no preamble.  This time it only showed one of the two vessels.  This fact sent a cold chill down Sephiroth’s spine.  If they were only still watching one, then that meant they had either lost the other or knew where it was and couldn’t monitor it.  Neither option was a pleasant one to consider.  His fears were only confirmed when Reeve started speaking.

“The vessel that had been in orbit came back to the planet briefly near dawn.  We were able to track it until it was close to Midgar, but it disappeared.  We have an idea of where it might have gone but have been unable to confirm yet.  The one you see here will be here within a few hours.”  Reeve looked around at faces that were even grimmer than the night before.

“We do not know where the second vessel will be making landfall, if it will at all, so we need to prepare to move quickly as soon as we find something out.  If there is anything any of you believe you will need, let me know now and we will try to get it.  This has the potential to be worse than anything we have ever faced before.”

Reeve paused to see if anyone had something to add.  The three newcomers had been briefed already but they seemed to be shell shocked.  Even Nanaki was more contemplative than normal.  Reeve wasn’t surprised.  He still felt off balance and had several days already to try to come to terms with this.

His thoughts were interrupted by the worried voice of Tifa.  “Reeve, you said you were going to send someone to get Shelke.  Is she on her way?”

This was the one question he hoped would not be asked.  At least not until he had more information.  He knew he couldn’t sidestep it now that it had been asked though.  “I did send someone.  When… when they arrived at Elmyra’s Shelke was already gone.  I have had several teams out since before dawn searching every path between here and Kalm.”  He paused here.  The next part was hard to say, and he knew it would be harder for Tifa to hear.  “We found her bag but have not found a trace of her yet.”  He had to look away from her at that.  Her eyes had filled with tears, and it was too painful to watch.  As distant as Shelke could be they had all found it hard to not care for the young woman.  Watching her learn to care again was one of the most inspirational things the jaded warriors had seen.

Vincent watched as Cloud put an arm around Tifa’s shoulders.  He was whispering something to her that didn’t seem to be helping.  Vincent was sure most of the people in the room found this news disturbing, himself included.  He had to remind himself, that although Shelke looked like a young girl, she was a capable young woman.  He found his gaze drawn to the woman beside him at that thought.  He hadn’t told Sephiroth yet that his mother’s memories were within the young Tsviet.  It was something he should have told her, but knew they needed to get her back first.  He had no doubt that she had not disappeared into the wilds.  He turned his gaze back to the leader of the WRO with determination in his gaze.  “You said you have an idea where the first ship went.  What is your hypothesis?”

Reeve should have known this would happen.  He couldn’t be too upset.  They didn’t have time to be more cautious.  “There have been some anomalous readings from the North Crater again.  I have already dispatched a scout team to see if there is more to it than a surge in the lifestream.”  He knew most of the people in the room had already made the connection between Shelke’s disappearance and Vincent’s question, but he wanted to be clear.  “We lost tracking of the first ship between Midgar and Kalm.  It is probable we will find the alien and Shelke in the same location.”


	16. Is Pain Universal?

## Chapter 16

The uproar caused by Reeve’s announcement took several minutes to die down.  It took him several tries before he was able to calm the room enough for him to speak again.  When he did, he first turned to Tifa.  “I know you want to go and try to retrieve her right away, but we have already seen that it will take more than a handful of people to face this new threat.  I have already sent a group of scouts to see if they can find anything at the North Crater.  They have been instructed to fall back if they do find something.  For now, our first plan of action should be to figure out how to best deal with the other ship that will be here soon.”

He shook his head at all the glares being directed at him before continuing.  “I know none of us like the thought that Shelke might be held by our enemy.  It will not do her any good for us to run up there with no plan.  We have already seen that this threat has the potential to be much greater than anything any of us has faced to date.  If we aren’t prepared, we will fail, and she will be in a much worse position.  I have to ask that no one leave until we figure out a solution.”  He hated having to ask them to hold back.  He knew there were several in the group that understood but none of them liked it any more than he did, not even two of their new additions, if their glares were anything to go by.

Finally, Sephiroth stood and, thankfully, changed the subject.  “It is my opinion that the landing location for the second ship will depend on their motive.  We have already discerned that their social structure is not completely foreign, so we can at least make tentative plans.  If they head straight to the North Crater, then we can almost be assured we will be facing the combined forces of all that are in the main ship.  However, if their goal is to investigate further, then there is a better than zero chance they will use the same location we set up previously.  With as close as it is to Midgar, we can preemptively head there and not be slowed significantly if they end up going elsewhere.  That would be my suggestion.”

All the glares that had been pointed to Reeve were now facing Sephiroth with a greater intensity.  She did not seem to be perturbed by them though.  Her gaze was steady on Reeve.  He looked across at all the faces in front of him before turning back to her.  “That sounds like a solid plan.  We can discuss our next steps while we are gathering everything.”  He turned to Cid at this point.  “Cid I already have a group working on gathering supplies for an extended trip for all of us.  Could you please bring the Shera II here to get it loaded and then meet us at the spot we were last night?”

The pilot grumbled under his breath before he stood.  “Me an’ my boys’ll get it loaded in no time.  I got a few additions that ought to come in handy too.  This’ll be a great chance to try ‘em out.”  The rest of the team had finally stopped scowling, but their looks were still grim.  They barely took time to acknowledge Cid as he left to take care of his assigned task.

Once he left, Reeve turned back to the rest of the group.  “We won’t have much time before we need to head out, so it would be best if everyone headed to the special armory to pick up anything you think you might need.  We can reconvene in the parking garage.  I have something I need to get so I will meet you all there.”  There was a lot of grumbling after Reeve finished speaking, but everyone finally moved to stand.  Both Cloud and Vincent knew the specific armory that Reeve was talking about, so they led the group down.  Reeve headed to his office instead.

By this point everyone was already armed, Weiss had kept the twin katana from his bout with Sephiroth, so the only things they needed were accessories and materia.  Surprisingly there was a better selection than everyone expected, everyone but Cloud that was.  After their last adventures, Cloud turned over most of his excess items to Reeve, both for storage, and because he knew that is where they would go to the best use.  Everyone except for Genesis grabbed the things that made the most sense to their individual styles.  Genesis already had his own equipment and had no need for any others.  Once everyone had their items equipped, the group made their way to the parking garage.

The group was stopped by the sight of several people standing near a different transport.  Sephiroth moved to the front of the group, to better face what was coming.  He already recognized most of the group, even if they looked older than the last time he had seen them.  He ignored the scowl of the blonde next to him as he faced the two that were heading their direction.  When the two stopped in front of them, Sephiroth turned to the clean-cut blonde with a polite bow.  “Vice-President, or should I say President now?”

The only betrayal of Rufus’ surprise were his slightly widened eyes.  He barely missed a beat before responding.  “Rufus will be fine.  As you are aware, Shinra is no longer the company it once was.  I assume you remember Tseng as well?”

Sephiroth turned to the other man with a polite bow also.  The man returned the gesture before speaking up.  “It is unexpected to see you General, but if the reports we have been given hold true, then it is a welcome surprise.”

Sephiroth shook his head and couldn’t repress a slight smile.  “There is no need to call me general as I have not held that rank in years.  Besides, you and I both know these are not circumstances you would call pleasant.  Although it doesn’t surprise me that it would take more than this to ruffle a Turk.”

Tseng finally gave him a real smile before holding out his hand.  Sephiroth clasped it in his own, giving it a brief shake.  When Tseng spoke again there was a slight relaxing of the tension around his eyes that went unnoticed by most.  “It is good to have you back, even if the circumstances are… unique.”

Genesis had moved to stand next to Sephiroth by this point.  The look he was giving Tseng was less amiable than Sephiroth’s, but he wasn’t hostile.  “All that awaits us is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow.  It would be more pleasant if the circumstances were not so dire.”

By this time the rest of the people that had been with Tseng and Rufus had joined them.  Any response Tseng might have had to Genesis was cut off by a loud voice.  “Hey, Commander Cranky!  Good to see you still breathing, yo.  And damn… Ice Princess is finally living up to his name… uh… her name?”

Both people in question turned identical glares to the intolerable red-head.  Sephiroth moved slightly to keep Genesis from roasting the Turk before responding.  “Reno.  I see you’re just as obnoxious as ever.”

Reno just laughed it off.  “Somebody’s got to keep people on their toes, you know.”

Rufus interjected at that point.  “Reno, you and Rude help the others get everything loaded.”  He turned back to Sephiroth at that point.  “I know there is a lot of history between you and Shinra, all of you…”  He paused to look over the rest of the assembly and nodded to Cloud.  “However, our current goal is the same as yours.  We want to build a world that was better than it was before.  In order to do that, we cannot let it fall to ruin yet again.  My Turks and I will help in any way we can.”

“That’s right, you heard the man.  We’re here to save the day!”  Even though Reno had moved to do as instructed, he couldn’t seem to help adding his own thoughts.

There were several sets of rolling eyes, but Cloud spoke up.  “I still don’t trust you any more than I trust Sephiroth, but we can’t afford to turn the help away.  This is going to need all of us.”

That was all it took for the remaining pall to leave the rest of the group.  Weiss was the only one that still held a scowl.  He had not taken his eyes off Rufus since they entered the underground garage.  When Rufus asked to speak to Sephiroth privately, Genesis moved to speak to Weiss.  “I know you probably want to destroy the last of the Shinra but remember this is not just about you anymore.  You did agree to help for now.  Your revenge will have to wait, and while you are waiting take the time to figure out if you are focused on the right person.”

“Tch, whatever.  I said I’d help and I will.  Don’t worry, I don’t plan on killing anyone on this team… for now anyway.”  With a dismissive wave Weiss turned to help the rest of the team finish loading the last of the supplies they had gathered.

Genesis turned at that point to see Sephiroth scowl down at Rufus.  She gave a firm shake of her head before turning to the rest of the group.  He watched as Tseng followed her retreating form with evaluating eyes.  He could well guess what that conversation had been about.  He only hoped Rufus didn’t push too hard right now.  They all had much bigger things to worry about than the return of the mega-corporation.

Despite the fact that there were several distinct groups of people that didn’t really trust each other, they still somehow managed to finish quickly and head out to the rendezvous point.  Reeve, in the form of one of his Cait Sith dolls, managed to join them right before they left.  They managed to arrive at the landing zone well before the aliens were expected to reach Gaia.

Despite the number of people that were now milling about the landing zone, it was almost eerily quiet.  They were in three distinct groups, but that fact didn’t seem to be noticed by any of the warriors.  They all had more to think about than trying to force camaraderie.

Genesis took this as an opportunity to speak to Sephiroth about Rufus.  “Do you have a moment?”

She looked up at him in confusion, but it quickly cleared.  “Of course.  I’m not getting anywhere trying to figure out our best approach anyway.”

“We are still missing many pertinent details.  You do what you can but know even the best laid plans can, and sometimes should, change.”  He gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaning against the transport next to her.  “Did Rufus ask you to rejoin Shinra?”

She shook her head at his direct question with a slight furrow between her brows.  “Yes and no.  He asked if I would be interested in restarting the Soldier program.  He believes situations like this could be better handled by a stronger military.”

“I take it you told him no?”

“Of course.  The WRO can handle most things and they aren’t answerable to a Shinra, even if they are being partially funded by him.  Things like this are the exception.  The last thing the world needs is a corporation with a private army.  We’ve all seen how that ends.  The problem is, I don’t think he is giving up on the idea.  I am not going to worry about it for now, but we should both keep an eye on the situation.  It wouldn’t surprise me if he approaches you at some point as well.”

“If he does, he will find no different answer.  He may have learned a hard lesson, but he is still a Shinra.  I cannot bring myself to trust him farther than the immediate threat.”  Genesis barked out a harsh laugh at that thought.  “It is no surprise that he wishes to help defend the planet.  A dead planet with dead people makes for difficulties in keeping up revenue.”

Sephiroth finally gave him a smile at that.  She didn’t respond further.  The current situation was most likely taking up most of her thoughts.  It wouldn’t have surprised him if the planet was trying to communicate with her as well.  He felt a wave of admiration for her ability to focus.  He still felt a small pang of jealousy as well, at how perfect she seemed to be at everything, but it passed quickly.  He knew now, more than ever, she was still only human and would need all the help she could get.  With the power she held, it meant she had added responsibilities as well, and she had always been one to take those seriously.

* * *

 

After more than an hour of waiting the whole group was antsy.  The only ones that were not pacing or looking up every few minutes, were Sephiroth, Rufus and Tseng.  Even Genesis was not immune.  The same intuition that had pushed him to find Sephiroth was now keeping his gaze skyward.  The only thing that made it more bearable was the fact that it was a good indication that Sephiroth had been correct, and the aliens would be here soon.

It was after the dozenth time that he had looked towards the sky to find nothing that his gaze was drawn back to Sephiroth.  Her head had jerked up and she stepped away from the transport she had been leaning on.  When she took several more steps, the rest of the group finally noticed, and all noise quickly fell away.

It was at that point that everyone finally noted the subsonic humming that heralded the arrival of the ship they had been waiting for.  There were several contemplative looks that were shot to the Silver General before their attention was dragged back to the sight of the sleek ship that finally landed a short distance away.

Without a word, the same five people that had greeted the last ship moved into formation around Sephiroth.  This time they were joined by several more warriors.  Barrett, Yuffie, Tifa, and Nanaki all moved next to Cloud with Cait Sith sitting on Nanaki’s shoulders.  No one had a weapon drawn yet, but everyone was tensed to grab them quickly if it came to it.

When the dust cleared, and the ramp lowered, they were all surprised to see four figures descend and approach them.  Each of them was just as large and intimidating as their visitor from the previous night, and it was easy to see they belonged to the same race, but that is where the similarities ended.  There were two that looked to be female and the other two were male.  They each had a large set of wings.  One of the males and the smaller of the two females had bright blonde hair and golden wings, with the female’s being so light it was almost white.  The other two were completely different.  The second female had hair so black it was almost blue, and her wings were as dark as night.  The second male was the most different.  His hair was as pale as the male they had fought with, but his wings were as dark as the female next to him.

They stopped a good distance away and the male with the dark wings came closer alone.  When he reached a distance that was not threatening, but still close enough to speak, he stopped.  He eyed the gathered group before his eyes landed on Sephiroth.  She was the one he finally addressed.  “We are not here to fight you.  We have already heard from our comrade what he claims to have found but every story has two sides.  We are here to ascertain what actions should be taken.  Would you please speak with us?”

No one relaxed, but Sephiroth took several steps forward.  “If you are here peacefully we have no reason not to speak with you.  Know that we are ready to defend ourselves and the planet if needs be though.”

The tall male inclined his head at her words.  “Understood.  My name is Evarin.  My companions are Micalin, Thrail, and Formel.”  He pointed to the other male, the dark female and then the smaller female in turn before continuing.  “We have been tasked with investigating what has happened to determine the actions of the rest of our race.”

He paused to allow Sephiroth to speak.  “What will your investigation entail?  What are the possible outcomes?”  She didn’t bother trying to make her questions flowery or polite.  Finding out what they were facing was much more important.

Again, the large male nodded.  “I understand your concern.  We merely need to ask you to verify what was told to us.  We can ascertain the truth from there.”  He looked from Sephiroth to the people standing behind her.  “I already see that Zilan was correct in that several of you seem to be the children of my sister.”

At those words several weapons were drawn but Sephiroth held up a hand to stop anyone from attacking.  “Your sister?  Pardon their reactions but after last night we are cautious.”

The large male gave her a sad look before speaking up again.  “I do not fault you.”  He paused and gave Sephiroth an unreadable look before continuing.  “It is true then?  Evolet is no more?”

Sephiroth knew this was the moment that things could go south, especially if this new male was related to the Calamity as well.  He realized he couldn’t lie about it though.  It was likely they would be able to see the lie and react even worse that it was hidden from them.  “Her influence is gone from this world completely.  After she used several of us to try to destroy this planet, a few brave people were strong enough to stand up and stop her, finally killing her in the process.”

The male hung his head for several moments before looking up.  The raw sadness was enough to give even Sephiroth pause.  He had never had family to mourn for, but he remembered what it had been like to lose Angeal.  His pain could have only been a fraction of what this male was feeling.  Seeing that did not mean he lowered his guard though.

It was several more moments before the male finally spoke again.  “It saddens me to hear this, but I understand.  This is not the first planet that felt the touch of her madness.  In our search we have come across several that are now desolate.  This is the first planet that has survived.  Please allow us time to speak on this.”  With that he turned back to his other three companions.

At this point Genesis and Vincent both made their way to Sephiroth’s side.  Genesis gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before Vincent spoke in low tones.  “It seems as if they are all sticking to the same story.  If it is true, then we could be in for a great deal of trouble.  If this male is related to Jenova as well, we must not lower our guard.”

Sephiroth looked to the man that was now his only living family.  Even though they had both just found out, the thought of losing him made his heart clench.  He could barely imagine how the alien male must feel.  Something about the male’s actions so far had him believing this interaction would not end the same way their last one had.

Their quiet conversation was interrupted by the returning male.  They each faced him with blank looks as he stopped and spoke.  “We have determined that your actions were inevitable.  If Evolet continued on the path she had started this outcome was unavoidable.  Had it not been here then it would have been somewhere else.  We do not hold you responsible.”  At that he paused and looked back over the assembled group.  “That being said, we cannot stop Zilan.  We do not know what he has planned.  We will not aide him in his endeavors, but we will not attack him either.  We will remain neutral.  Once your conflict with Zilan is resolved we can discuss any further actions.  Know that your planet will be safe from us.”

Something in the words the male spoke held a note of fatality, as if they had no more reason to fight anyway.  This prompted Sephiroth to speak up.  “Your neutrality is appreciated.  I must ask though, if your goal has been to find Je- Evolet, then what will you do now that you have your answers?”

The male almost looked as if he would not answer, but finally spoke in a voice so soft, even those with enhanced hearing barely heard.  “We have not only been looking for her.  We have also been looking for a place for our race to rebuild.  Our planet has been gone for untold years and our race is dwindling.  There are those that think our race will fade away soon.  Once this is resolved, we will find a place, so we no longer have to travel aimlessly, even if it will be the end of us.”

  The group that had heard his words was struck silent.  This was not a race of homicidal planet eaters, or even bloodthirsty warriors.  This was a race of survivors that were tired of surviving.  There were no more words said as the male gave another respectful nod and led the other three aliens back to the ship.  The silence continued for some time after the ship had disappeared.


	17. What the Planet Gave Us

## Chapter 17

When everyone started to move again, there was little that was said.  Most of the group was still in shock from what they had just learned.  It tilted everything any of them had previously believed on its ear.  The trip back to the WRO headquarters was a subdued one.

The first thing most of the group did, was head to the war room.  Reeve had communicated that there was little to no new information, but they wanted to see what progress could be made in finding Shelke.  Weiss was the only one that had no desire to stay up, as it was already late by the time they got back.  As much as Genesis wanted to stay, he volunteered to go with Weiss.  As a testament to his actions up to that point, he was allowed to go with a single escort.

Unfortunately, there was nothing of any real value to add to what they already knew.  The scouts were in regular contact, but it would take them another day, maybe two, to get to the Northern Crater.  The only thing new was the fact that the anomalous readings from that area were spiking at a higher rate.  This news did not serve to ease anyone’s worry, but no matter how much they wanted to head out right away, they all knew it would be reckless at best.  Once they realized there was nothing more for them to do, the rest of the group headed back to try and rest while they still could.  It was doubtful that most of them found sleep an easy thing to attain though.

* * *

 

Cid had stayed with the Shera, so when the group was up early, they decided to go see what ‘improvements’ the pilot had made.  The only ones that didn’t go were Sephiroth, Genesis, Weiss, and Vincent.  Sephiroth knew that they would all be traveling together soon but had no desire to climb into an enclosed space with people that he was sure still wanted him dead.  While Cloud and his friends, along with the Turks, made their way to the Shera, Sephiroth headed to the quad.  He desperately felt the need to run through his katas.  He needed to center himself now more than he ever had before.

Unknown to Genesis, his thoughts were mirrored by his one remaining friend.  His mind was so occupied with thoughts of what they had learned the day before that he didn’t bother asking her to spar.  Instead, he watched her move through the smooth motions of the katas he had once teased her for indulging in.  It wasn’t long before he joined her, blocking out all other sounds and leaving the barest of his senses open to the area around them.

His mind was almost fully occupied by the truth they had learned.  They had all believed themselves to be monsters because they shared so much with such a monstrous being.  To find out that not even she had been what they believed her to be before she lost herself to insanity made him reevaluate his status.  Was it really possible for their humanity to be that easy to accept?  If the horrid parts of them were not inherently evil, did it truly mean they had a choice after all?  He had been trying to convince himself of that since his meeting with Minerva, but it was not an easy thing to accept after the things he had done.

He was jerked from his thoughts when Sephiroth nearly fell over.  He was by her side as soon as the Masamune disappeared and she dropped to a knee while grasping her head.  He was joined quickly by Vincent.  He barely noted the gunman’s presence as he pulled Sephiroth to her feet.  He held her steady as she tried to get whatever it was under control.

When she finally let go of her head, her eyes found those of her father.  “There is somewhere we need to go.  Now.”

Vincent didn’t bother asking for details.  He had seen enough by now to know the Planet had just given her a directive.  “Where?”

“I am not certain.  I feel like it is somewhere I have seen before, but it is not any place I can remember going.”

“Can you describe it?”  Vincent had taken up position on the other side of her.  He didn’t touch her, but he was close enough to catch her if she fell again. 

“I was only given snippets.  I think it is near the North Crater though.  I saw snow, and a crystal forest.  I also saw… shells.  Giant shells.”

At her description, Vincent’s brows furrowed.  “That sounds like the Sleeping Forest and the Forgotten Capital.”

This time it was Genesis’ turn to frown.  “You mean the lost Capital of the Ancients?  You actually know where it is?”

“Yes.  We found it when we first… when we first had to fight Sephiroth.”

The woman in question shook her head at his uncomfortable stance.  “Don’t shy away from it.  It cannot be undone, and I have already said I will not hide from my past.”

Vincent gave her a pat on the shoulder before changing the subject.  “It may be a good thing that the rest of the group has already headed to the Shera.  If it was important enough for the Planet to raise its voice in such a way, we probably need to leave quickly.  Even if we take the airship it will still take us a couple of days to get there.”  He started to walk off before turning back.  “Wake up Weiss and meet me in the lobby.  I will go get Reeve.”

She gave him a nod before turning to Weiss.  He had lain down in the grass further away from the building and had promptly went back to sleep while she and Genesis had been meditating.  She couldn’t resist the urge to push the irritating man with her foot instead of bending down to wake him up.  When she pushed a little harder than she meant to, and he was nearly rolled over, he jumped up with a glare.  She didn’t let it faze her.  “We have to leave.  Let’s go.”

“What the hell?  The world isn’t burning down yet.  What’s the rush?”

“That is a state that is not guaranteed to last.  We have a new directive.  I’ll update you when we reach the rest of the team.”  She didn’t wait to see if he would follow before turning to leave.  If he didn’t it would give her a reason to remind him not to cross her.  She grudgingly admitted as she walked into the building, that she hoped he would.  She was still irate from his careless attitude that had not improved much outside of battle.

They had not waited long before Vincent joined them, followed by a frowning Reeve.  The latter turned to Sephiroth.  “Are you sure you had the details correct?  It wasn’t the crater itself?”

She gave him a nod.  “I passed on everything I could make out.  I do not get the impression that we are going to confront the enemy, rather there is something there we will need to be able to fight more effectively.”

No one seemed to be relieved by this news.  There was no telling what else was buried in those ruins.  Reeve made sure the place was never disclosed so it remained unnoticed by any except the core group.  They kept a close eye on the lunar harp, so it would have been a death sentence to anyone that tried without an airship.  He shook off his thoughts before responding again.  “I understand.  Wait here, there is something important we will need.”  He wasn’t gone long, but when he returned it was with a small leather satchel.  No one bothered asking him what it was before the group headed out to where the Shera was anchored nearby.

When they arrived the group that had already been there were just disembarking.  Reeve didn’t give any preamble before he addressed Cid.  “How quickly can the Shera be ready to go?”

Cid gave him a funny look at the brusqueness of the question but answered anyway.  “I had ‘er ready yesterday.  We could go now if ya need us to.”

Reeve gave him a nod.  “Good.  It looks like we need to.”  At that he turned to the rest of the group.  “It looks as if the planet has decided to gift us with another weapon, but we have to go retrieve it.  From what we have been able to gather it is in the Forgotten Capital, so we might as well all go.”  He paused again before turning back to Cid.  “Can the Shera II hold all of us?”

“Damn fine time to be asking now, don’t ya think?”  The grouchy pilot scratched the back of his head before grimacing.  “Yeah, I guess she can.  I wasn’t planning on taking the whole damn city, but if you don’t mind double bunking, we got the space.”

Reeve nodded again before turning back to the rest.  “I will give you all a half hour to get anything you need and be back.  There is some urgency to this.  Now is the time to decide if you are going.  If any of you have doubts, do not board.  There is a good chance we will not be back for some time.  If you do go, make sure you say your goodbyes.”  He was aware that his words were heavy, but more than any time before this, there was a good chance most of them wouldn’t make it back.

Cloud, Tifa, and Barrett were the only ones to take the opportunity. The rest of the group followed Cid back onboard the airship.  There was a lot of cursing from the foul-mouthed pilot as he took everyone below to the bunks.  There were two rooms that had two beds, but the rest were all four bunks to each room, except Cid’s.  Even though the Shera II was much larger than either of her predecessors, the room was still limited.  There were only nine rooms total.  That included the one that Cid had for himself and Shera when she was onboard, and the two that he kept for his crew.  

It took some convincing and a lot of yelling from a couple of their team, but arrangements were finally made.  Rufus and Tseng took one of the two rooms with only two bunks, the other was reserved for Cloud and Tifa.  That was the cause of a lot of the yelling from Weiss and Reno both, but a look from Sephiroth had the Tsviet lowering his complaints to a grumble.  He left it to Rufus to handle Reno.

By the time that was settled, Cloud and the rest had returned.  There was a tightness to Tifa’s eyes and Barret was swearing even more than he normally did.  When Sephiroth remembered that they had children they were leaving behind, he instantly understood.  This was not going to be an easy trip, so they were well aware that their goodbyes could be their last.

Once they were onboard, Cid rounded up his small crew to get the airship afloat.  The sound of yelling and cursing could be heard throughout the top deck.  Despite how it sounded, the crew was efficient, and they were airborne in short order.  Once they were in the air the group gathered on the deck.  Everyone wanted more details as to why they were in such a hurry after they had been under the impression they would have to wait.  Although all eyes were turned to Reeve, he gestured for Sephiroth to step up.  She stepped next to him and turned to the rest of the group.  “I know Reeve already told you we are headed to the Forgotten Capital.  I received an urgent message this morning.  I was only able to discern bits and pieces of images, which both Vincent and Reeve have told me resemble the Capital of the Ancients.  I also had a sense that we would find something there that we would need before we go to face our enemy.  I know that might not explain everything but even now, I am being pushed.”

No one spoke for a few minutes.  Cloud was too busy scowling at him.  That didn’t trouble him, but the evaluating look that Rufus was giving him made him uncomfortable.  He was aware that even Rufus at one point believed him to be an Ancient.  Although he knew there was no physical manifestation of the Promised Land, that didn’t mean that Rufus wouldn’t still try to find it, especially now that he was closer to being an Ancient, or at least he had similar gifts. 

He pushed the worry aside when Reeve spoke up.  “I know we planned on waiting but given the urgency of this message, and the fact that we have all seen the efficacy of the things that are passed on, we cannot afford to wait to act.”

Cloud didn’t lose his scowl, but he nodded in understanding before speaking up.  “I still don’t like it, but you are right.  We can’t let personal feelings interfere with taking care of larger problems.”  He turned to Tifa and grabbed her hand before speaking again.  “We’re going to head down.  If something comes up let us know.”  Once they disappeared below deck, the rest of the group dispersed.

Sephiroth spent the rest of the day watching the planet slip passed underneath them.  The voice of the planet was just as loud up here as it had been when she was on the ground.  The only difference now was the fact that the panic had eased somewhat once they were on the way.

She barely noticed the movements of the crew or the rest of the team.  The only thing that really registered was Genesis’ presence next to her the whole time.  He hadn’t spoken, but she was reassured by his company nonetheless.  Her contemplation was only interrupted by a crew member approaching them to let them know dinner was being served in the galley.  She gave the man thanks but didn’t move.  She had no desire to ruin everyone else’s meal more than the situation already was.  When she turned back to the rail Genesis finally spoke up.  “You know, it won’t do any of us any good if you push yourself to collapsing.  Despite the fact that you might be the perfect warrior, you still have limits.”

She laughed bitterly at his remark.  “I am far from perfect, not even the perfect warrior.”  She gave him a crooked smile.  “Honestly, I don’t want to bother everyone else.  I know they believe me now, but they still don’t trust me.  I will not force my presence on them any more than I have to.  I can understand their aversion.”

Genesis didn’t bother answering.  Instead he grabbed her arm and turned her towards the galley.  She didn’t bother fighting him.  When they entered the room, the volume lowered but Genesis led her to an empty seat before sitting next to her.  Sephiroth lost all worry about making the room uncomfortable at the sight across from her.  Weiss and Reno had their heads close and were deep in a conversation.  She had to repress a shudder at the thought of those two becoming friends.  The other option wasn’t any better.  She was aware that Weiss still held a lot of hate for Shinra, and she wouldn’t put it passed the Tsviet to use Reno to get revenge.

Despite the lull when they entered, the rest of the meal went smoothly.  Once the meal was done, everyone headed to their respective bunks.  Weiss still grumbled when Genesis didn’t give him a choice of bunks.  As Sephiroth watched their exchange, she was pretty sure Genesis didn’t care which bunk he had, but he was purposely irritating the Tsviet.  It wasn’t long before silence finally took over.  The last thoughts Sephiroth had were of Vincent.  He had once again not bothered to sleep, and she couldn’t help but worry.

* * *

 

The next day was just as quiet.  The whole team could feel the electricity in the air.  It was like a storm was about to break that could wash them all away.  Unfortunately, it wasn’t a storm they knew how to handle.

As they got closer to their destination, the ‘voice’ of the planet was coming in clearer.  It wasn’t that there were clear instructions, but the images were more solid, and the impressions were definite.  She still had no idea what they would find, but she no longer worried that the enemy would be there waiting.

It was late afternoon when they finally left the ocean behind and saw the expanse of snow spread out below them.  By nightfall they had made it to the forest.  Sephiroth was distracted by the sight below them.  The trees all glowed slightly.  It was unlike anything she had ever seen.  It was awe inspiring.

It had been decided that they would not go into the abandoned city without first flying over to see if anything could be discerned.  Even with the ambient glow of the surrounding landscape, it was hard to see anything on the ground.  They were about to turn around and land anyway when Tifa yelled out.  “Look!  There are lights down there.”

Several of the team went to see what she was pointing at.  If it had been daylight, they never would have seen it, but with the darkness covering the city it was easy to see the firelight that was coming from inside one of the buildings.  Talking broke out almost immediately.  They had been expecting something, but this was not it. 

It didn’t take Cid long to bring the ship back to the outskirts of the city, so they could land.  As soon as he touched down the group was off the ship and headed inside the city.  When they got close to the structure that had been lit up, everyone except for Cloud, Sephiroth and Reeve stopped.  They had not made it to the building when three shapes exited.  They tensed when they could not make out the identity of the strangers against the lit entrance.  That lasted only as long as the silence.  The tension broke when an exuberant voice yelled out.  “Spikey!  Seph!  Man is it great to really see you both!”

The overly excited form of Zack nearly tackled Cloud to the ground.  He was followed by a giggling girl in pink.  When Reeve was able to make out who it was, he nearly fainted.  The third person didn’t say anything.  He walked up to Sephiroth, who had been joined by Genesis when Zack had yelled.  The tall man stood in silence while the other two looked at him in disbelief.  After a few moments, Genesis abandoned all decorum and flung his arms around the silent man.  “’Geal!”

Sephiroth had hung back and simply watched the reunion of the best friends.  That didn’t last long.  Genesis didn’t let go of Angeal, but he reached out and grabbed her.  The three of them shared a hug.  If anyone noticed that Genesis’ voice sounded rough as he tried to apologize to the best friend he felt he had betrayed, no one said anything.

Zack had let go of Cloud and slung an arm over Aerith’s shoulders as he turned to watch the three people that he had once admired and cared for.  He wore a grin at their obvious comradery.  When they broke apart and started talking lowly with each other, Zack turned and slung his other arm across Cloud’s shoulder.  The three of them turned to the rest of the group that had been stunned to silence.  They hadn’t made it more than a few steps when they were assaulted by the rest of the original group.  Aerith’s laugh could be heard ringing out through the city as each of her companions greeted her with disbelief and excitement.

It wasn’t long until a grinning Genesis joined them with an arm over the shoulders of both Angeal and Sephiroth.  The three looked like the weight of the world had been temporarily removed from their shoulders.  The loudest part of the reunion had finally died down and Genesis spoke into the lull.  “It seems as if we have a lot to discuss.  Where can we all go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might be excessive, but I really do have a good reason. It will be revealed in the next chapter. Although, I will say that a small part of it was that I just think they deserve the chance. :)


	18. Bad, but Somehow Still Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you there was a good reason. Also, this is the last chapter that I posted on FF.net. Everything going forward will be new. Thank you for reading!

## Chapter 18

Aerith turned her smile to Genesis.  “This is the biggest building left standing in the city.  We can all fit comfortably if you don’t mind not having chairs.”  There were a few murmurs of assent before everyone followed her into the building they had just exited.

The building they entered was open with a staircase to an upper floor that had partially collapsed.  Rufus and the Turks refused to sit on the floor, but everyone else made their way into a rough circle.  Before everyone moved to sit, they were all surprised when Aerith approached Sephiroth.  The fact that she was smiling at her was even more surprising.  “It seems as if you are well on your way to fulfilling your goals.  I am proud of you!  I’m sure you can feel it already, but the planet is happy to have your help as well.  Don’t forget you aren’t alone anymore.”

As much as Sephiroth still felt that she didn’t deserve the right to speak to this miraculous woman, she couldn’t hold back her hope and a return smile.  “You gave me an honor I still don’t feel I am deserving of, but I will not waste this chance. Thank you.”

Aerith’s laugh rang out through the silence.  Everyone else was still stunned by the interaction.  “I wasn’t expecting thanks for getting you into this, but I’m glad to hear it.”  She gave Sephiroth a quick hug, further shocking everyone, before she turned to the rest of the group.  “I wish I could say this was only a wonderful reunion, but we have much to talk about.  Why don’t you all get comfortable.  This may take a while.”  With that she moved to take a seat between Zack and Cloud.  The latter of which still looked like he was uncertain if he was dreaming.

Once they were all seated Zack was the one that stood.  He smiled and waved to a few people before Aerith tweaked the back of his leg.  He didn’t look affected, but it served as a reminder that he was there for more.  He tried to sober up as he started to speak.  “I know that having one person brought back was a shock for most of you, so seeing us is probably the last thing you ever expected.  The thing is, an unfortunate discovery was made and the three of us were given the choice to join you.  It took a lot to make it happen, but we are facing some bad odds, even with us here to help.”

With a sigh Aerith stood.  “Zack, I can take it from here.”

He gave her a sheepish grin.  “Eh, sorry.  I guess I wasn’t really getting anywhere, huh?”

She gave him a soft smile before turning to the rest of the group.  “What Zack was trying to tell you all, is that we have been monitoring the situation and found that you are up against worse odds than we had previously thought.  The worst part of the problem is that you don’t even know yet.”

She turned to Reeve before continuing.  “The scout group you sent never made it to the Northern Crater.  They were stopped before they made it this far even.”  She hesitated as a look of sadness passed over her features.  “I don’t know if any of them have survived, but they were captured.  We didn’t realize it until it was too late, but the being you fought against was joined by two other ships.  It seems that they have a way to conceal their ships, so it wasn’t until they were on land that they were noticed.  They have all gone to the Northern Crater, but they have erected a barrier of some sort.  We were not able to see passed it very well, so we have no idea how many there are.  Given what we do know, we could be facing anywhere from three to more than a dozen aliens.  With the fact that they are all the same race as the Calamity, we couldn’t let you go into that situation blind; she was alone and still nearly destroyed the planet multiple times.  Minerva approached us at this news and gave us the choice to help.  That choice took a lot of effort to implement.  It was a last push for survival.  If we fail, there is no backup.”

After she finished speaking there was silence around the room.  Finally, Cloud stood.  “Does that mean the other ship was a diversion?  Are we looking at facing more?”

She shook her head sadly.  “We can’t say.  We were limited to what we could observe and now that we are here, we know as much as you do.”

At that, Sephiroth stood before anyone else spoke.  “Our best option will be to prepare for the worst for now.  Is there anything else you can tell us about the barrier?”

Cloud gave her a contemplative look.  He must have found whatever he had been looking for as he turned back to Aerith with a nod before taking his seat again.  Aerith shook her head with a smile at his actions before she responded.  “It is like nothing we have ever seen before.  Even from the lifestream, we couldn’t see into it.  It was like they created a space that was no longer part of the planet.  Beyond that, we haven’t investigated yet, so we don’t know what it will take to break it.”

“Thank you.”  Sephiroth gave her a nod before turning to Reeve.  “Reeve, if you don’t mind, I have a few suggestions.”  At a nod from the WRO Director, she turned to face the rest of the team.  “I believe it would be prudent for us to maintain a presence in this city.  We may need to be supplied for an extended time, so we will need Cid to head back to Edge and bring back anything we will need.  For those of us that stay behind, I would suggest we stay close together and set up a twenty-four-hour watch.  I would also suggest that those of us that are best equipped to handle the harsh terrain make a small team to investigate.  We must assume from this point forward that we could be attacked at any time, so it would be best that we do not leave the camp undefended either.”

She turned back to Reeve at that.  He was frowning as he stood.  “Those are all good suggestions.  It is already late tonight, so I would suggest that we decide on the teams and then turn in.  Everyone that will be leaving can leave first thing in the morning.  It won’t do anyone any good to be exhausted before they even start, especially the team that will be headed north.  There is no easy way to cross the glacier.  We can have Cid drop that team at the base, but it wouldn’t be wise for him to fly closer until we find out more about the barrier.”

At that announcement, everyone finally decided to start talking at once.  It took an uncharacteristic yell from Aerith to calm everyone.  “Hush!  We don’t have time to bicker.  Since this was Sephiroth’s suggestion, why don’t we see if she has ideas for the teams.”

There were several people that were shocked into silence, whether it was because of her yell or what she said remained to be seen.  It allowed Sephiroth the chance to step up.  “I do have a suggestion.  We are not going to engage with the enemy at this time if it can be avoided, but we still need to be prepared if it happens.  Both Genesis and I should be best protected against any of their mind invasions, so I believe we should be two of the team.  We only need one other person.”

Cloud stood with a scowl but Aerith stopped him from speaking with a hand on his arm.  She spoke up instead.  “Who do you think the third person should be?”

“I think that Angeal would be the best choice as we have worked together the longest, but Vincent and Zack would also be good choices.”

At that, Cloud finally did speak up despite Aerith’s scowl.  “You expect us to let you out of our sight with just your buddies?  I think I should be the one to go.”

Sephiroth’s face fell into a blank mask, but she didn’t get the chance to respond.  Aerith and Zack both stepped up to Cloud’s side.  Zack threw his arm around Cloud’s shoulder before speaking.  “Spiky, I get why you feel the way you do, but that woman isn’t the person you fought and killed.  I’m proud to count her as one of my friends.  I agree with her assessment too.  I think it would be best if you were to lead the team that is defending the camp.  Given what you are trying to protect, it makes sense.”

Cloud stepped stiffly away from Zack, but he took a moment before responding.  “I… I understand what you are saying, but I still can’t accept it so easily.  I will agree to the team suggestions for now, but this will be addressed again when we get passed this.”

Aerith gave him a soft smile and a hug before speaking.  “It’ll be okay.  I know you’re strong enough to handle this.”

He pulled away from her as well, but he was not as stiff.  “I hope you’re right.  For now, I will take the first watch.  Why don’t the rest of you get settled for the night.  Tomorrow will be here early.”  He didn’t wait for a response before walking out.  No one was surprised to see Tifa get up and follow him out.  It did raise a few eyebrows when Nanaki did the same.  Once they were gone, the room broke out in several quiet conversations.

The original trio of Firsts moved to speak with Reeve.  Sephiroth was the first to speak.  “Since your team has already climbed the glacier once, do you have any maps or tips?”

“I uploaded the map we used but it is next to useless at the base of the glacier.  There are constant drifts and blizzards through the area, so you will need to make line of sight markers.  Once you reach the glacier itself, you will not be able to stop once you start climbing.  There was a cabin as you start up.  If it’s still there I would suggest using it before you start the climb.  It is a harsh environment.  I will give you a phone and send the map to you.”

She gave him a nod.  “Thank you.  We plan on leaving first thing in the morning.  Will that be a problem with Cid?”

Reeve shook his head.  “No, I imagine he will be staying with the Shera anyway. He should have supplies you can take with you as well.  Make sure you go equipped.  I will speak to him tonight to get everything set up.”  At that he turned to find the pilot.

The three firsts moved to find a place they could get some rest before they had to leave.  Sephiroth was stopped by Vincent and waved the others on. They didn’t go far though.  She turned to see what he wanted.  “Yes?”

His face was unusually somber, even for him.  “I know I don’t need to remind you, but remember this will be dangerous, even for you.  Not only is the glacier the harshest environment on the planet, but you don’t know what you will encounter.”

Despite the nature of his words, she still smiled at him.  “I won’t forget.  I am well aware that I am not invulnerable.  We will be back as quickly as possible.”

At her words Vincent relaxed, as much as he could anyway.  “I will make sure to keep Weiss in line.”

Sephiroth’s smile grew at those words.  “I was counting on that.  Thank you.”

The gunman gave her a nod before walking away.  Most of the rest of the team had already left the large building as well, presumably to find a place to sleep.  When Sephiroth approached the others, she was surprised to see a nervous Zack standing with them.  She raised a brow at his fidgeting.  “I am surprised to not see you doing squats.  What has you wound up?”

The younger man scratched the back of his head with a grin.  “Ah, well, I was just hoping that I could spend a little time with you guys before you head off.”

She shook her head with a smile.  “Zachary, you have more than earned the right to your First Class title.  You are one of us.  Why would you even need to ask?”

At her words, Zack nearly tackled her.  She had to fight to hide her smile as she pushed him away.  She ignored the scowl Genesis sent her way and turned to the door.  “We won’t have much time as we will be leaving early.  If you wanted to talk before sleep, we need to get settled.” 

At her words Zack jumped and practically ran out of the building backwards.  “There is a place nearby that should work.  Follow me!”

Both Angeal and Sephiroth chuckled at his exuberance before following him out.  He led them to one of the shell shaped buildings.  It didn’t take Genesis long to get a fire set up and the four Firsts settled into a comfortable silence.  They all had things they wanted to say, but just being in the presence of those they thought they would never see again was a balm to their souls.  Finally, it was Genesis that broke the silence.  “Angeal, I know I have already said it, but I would like to apologize.  If I hadn’t been so blinded by my own despair I could have seen what I was doing to you.  You never deserved any of it.  You were always the best of us.”

Sephiroth nodded at those words.  “I agree.  I was hurt when you left without saying why, but you both made me think.  When I found out about your death, it was a blow I was unprepared for.  You always inspired me to be more than what I was taught to be.”

At their words Angeal frowned and looked to Zack.  “You both give me too much credit.  We all made mistakes, but we learned from them and were blessed with a chance to make those changes into positive action.”

Zack smiled back at him.  “I already told you ‘Geal, I forgave you a long time ago.  The thing we need to focus on now is the fact that we are all back together.  I want you each to promise that it’s going to stay this way.  None of you are allowed to die again, so make it back in one piece.”

The mock stern look Zack was giving each of them was even funnier coming from him.  Sephiroth smiled at his antics before speaking.  “I won’t promise nothing will happen, but it will be our goal to go and come back without harm.  We won’t be looking for a fight.”

Zack couldn’t hide a slightly worried look at her words, but it was quickly hidden by another of his signature grins.  “I have faith in you guys.  You’re legendary.”  He moved to put another log on the fire before perking up again.  “Hey, do you think they might have the stuff for s’mores?”

Sephiroth laughed out loud at his hopeful look.  “As good as that sounds, I doubt that would be in their supplies.”  She patted his shoulder at his crestfallen look.  “Why don’t we make sure that is the first thing we do when we get back to Edge.”

The looks of all three of the original Firsts softened at the look Zack gave Sephiroth at her words.  He was obviously a little emotional when he responded.  “I’ll hold you to that.”

After that the conversation moved into pleasant reminiscing.  The quiet conversation was often interrupted by a groan from one of the four at something that was embarrassing, but it was good natured.  They stayed up later than any of them had planned, but none of them were ready to say goodbye to the feeling of belonging once again.  When they finally laid down for the night, each of their hearts were lighter than they had been in years.


	19. Friendship and Freezing

## Chapter 19

It was barely after dawn as Cloud stood and watched the three ex-Firsts board the Shera.  He still didn’t like the idea of letting them go without anyone watching over them.  He could admit that it did seem as if the Planet had chosen them, especially as two of them had been brought back from the lifestream.  He didn’t have to like that realization though.  Those three, especially Sephiroth, had caused so much chaos before they were finally stopped.  He could also faintly remember how much Zack changed after his mentor was killed.  He would never understand how Zack could be so forgiving.  The same could be said for Aerith.  He still couldn’t believe that she had openly spoken to Sephiroth, with a smile too.

His musings were interrupted by a small hand on his arm.  He turned to see the woman he was just thinking about standing there with a smile.  She didn’t give him a chance to say anything before she spoke.  “You know it’ll be okay, right?  They all regret their actions and deserve the chance to prove it.”

He couldn’t hold back a frown.  “I understand what you are saying, and… as much as I don’t like admitting it, I can see it.  It’s just so hard to not see images of the old Sephiroth when I look at her.  From what I learned the others weren’t much better.”

“And you never did anything horrible that you regret?”  She knew her words were harsh, but she also knew guilt was something that he understood well.  She didn’t want to hurt her friend, but he needed to look beyond the past.

He cringed at her question.  There were a lot of things that he regretted; her death being one of the top ones.  Even though she was back now, watching her be killed and not being able to stop it still haunted his nightmares occasionally.  His thoughts were so full of the things that he had done that it took him a moment to realize why she had asked the question in the first place.  When he did, a twisted feeling filled his gut.  Was he really treating the Firsts like he had been afraid his friends would treat him when they first found out that he was nothing but a puppet. 

The thought left him cold.  No one ever treated him differently.  They had understood that he had not been in control and gave him the support he needed to overcome everything.  He had never had to stand against Jenova and her control alone.  From Zack to Aerith and the rest of his friends, he had always had someone there to help.  The feeling twisted even tighter when he realized that was never the case for Sephiroth.  He had been raised to shunt human emotion and pushed by Hojo to the point of despair.  It wasn’t surprising that Jenova had found fertile territory to plant herself.

He finally looked back to Aerith with a grimace.  “You know I have.  Thank you.” 

He gave her a quick hug and she smiled back at him brightly.  “I knew you would recognize what they are trying to do.”

“I think I will still need a little time to adjust, but I will watch with understanding instead of anger.”  She patted him on the arm with another smile before she walked off to join Zack.  The other Soldier gave him a grin and a wave before he wrapped an arm around Aerith’s waist and led her away.  Cloud watched them for a moment.  As they walked away, he felt a weight lift that he had long forgotten was there.  He smiled at their retreating forms before turning back to see the Shera take off.  He no longer felt the intense anger.  His face was contemplative as he watched the airship disappear.

* * *

 

Sephiroth was standing in the cargo hold of the Shera with Cid and his two friends.  The pilot had brought them down to show them everything that had been left onboard for them to use.  It would take them a little over a day to get to the drop off point.  They had plenty of time to prepare, but it was obvious Cid didn’t want to waste time dealing with them.

The pilot was cursing under his breath as he pulled everything out.  Finally, he looked back at them with a scowl.  “Gaia only knows what those jackasses were thinking when they allowed you three to be the ones to handle this, but this’ll be what ya need to get through.  I’ll tell you right now, once I drop ya, you’ll have to keep going until you reach the cabin at the base.  It’s so god’s damned cold out there that even enhanced assholes like you will freeze if you stop for long.  Take my advice and stay at the cabin for a day before you start up, ‘cause it only gets worse once you’re on the glacier.”  He stepped toward the stairs before turning back once more.  “Say yer prayers, or whatever you jackasses need to do.  I’ll send a man to get ya when we’re close.”

Once the pilot disappeared above deck, Genesis turned to Sephiroth with a sneer.  “It is so _refreshing_ to finally know exactly where we stand with our companions.”

Angeal gave him a reprimanding look for his tone, but it was Sephiroth that spoke up.  “It is expected.  We have dealt with it already and will continue to do so.  It isn’t like they don’t have a reason to be wary of us.”

Genesis wasn’t moved by her words.  “You would think that after Angeal and the others were brought back as well that they might have a change of heart.  It isn’t as if they are expected to take our word any longer.”

Sephiroth shook her head.  “It will take time for them to adjust.  The only thing we can do is to continue down the path we have chosen.”

Genesis looked like he wanted to carry on, but Angeal spoke up before he could say anything else.  “She’s right.  It will be our actions that prove we have honorable intentions, but it isn’t going to happen overnight.”  He gave his best friend a half smile before continuing.  “I know it is difficult for you, but you will need to have patience.”

Genesis’ glare deepened at his friend’s jibe, but he turned to face the pile of supplies before speaking.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  At least we can all say we have dreams once more.  Restored honor is sure to follow.”

Angeal clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile before turning to the pile as well.  There were no more words as the three turned to separate the pile into packs for each of them.  There were also warm coats and gloves.  Genesis turned them down, as he was more comfortable in his own duster, but the other two decided it would be smarter for them to take what they could.

Once they had everything separated they went back to the bunk they had claimed.  They had decided that it would be best if they were all together, even though there was more room now.  They spent the rest of the day going over the map that Reeve had sent them as well as trying to figure out the best route with the tips the WRO Director had sent as well.

* * *

 

The sun was not even up yet the next morning when the trio was awoken by a pounding on their cabin door.  Genesis was the first up, not because he was normally a morning person, but in his half-awake state he had reacted to the obnoxious noise before his better judgement caught up.  The scowl he shot the person on the other side of the door made the man start to stutter.  Luckily for the crewman, Angeal was right behind him.  He pushed his friend to the side and gave the man an encouraging look.  “Are we there?”

The crewman barely managed a nod before turning back to the upper deck with haste.  Angeal shook his head at the retreating man before turning back to Genesis, who had already moved to lay back down.  “I thought you were supposed to ‘not’ terrorize people anymore?”

Genesis only managed a very un-Genesis like grunt and turned over.  That lasted until Sephiroth and Angeal joined forces to yank the covers off him.  He sat up with a glare that normal people would have run from.  For the two that had instigated it, they both failed spectacularly at trying to hide their grins. 

The fact that they were all together once again had their moods brighter than any of them had thought to experience again.  Being able to take pleasure in the little things, like teasing each other, was something they now realized should not be taken for granted.  Knowing that didn’t stop Genesis from cursing under his breath at the other two as they all moved to gather up their things and head up to the top deck.

Cid was waiting by the steering wheel, cursing fluently at the crewman that was working on keeping steady in what seemed to be a strong wind.  When they stepped next to him, his cursing transferred to the three of them.  “It’s about damn time.  We can’t hold this position long.  If you’ve got your shit together, then get off my ship.”

Luckily for the pilot, Angeal had already moved to intercept Genesis.  The red-head was still in a foul mood at the hour and had little patience.  Sephiroth moved to answer.  “We already have our packs together.  Since you didn’t land how will we be disembarking?”

Cid grumbled incoherently for a moment at the calm answer, but he pushed the crewman aside and took the wheel.  He nodded to the man he had just displaced before he answered.  “Carl will show you to the ladder.”  He looked back over his shoulder briefly before they walked away.  “For Shelke’s sake I wish you luck.  You’re gonna need it.”

Sephiroth gave him a nod before following the rest back below.  None of them were thrilled at the sight of the flimsy ladder that was hanging from the belly of the ship.  That impression wasn’t helped by the fact that it was blowing wildly in the wind.  They knew they didn’t have much choice though and quickly found themselves headed down.  It was not as bad as they expected once their weight was on it.  The first one down held it steady for the rest.  As soon as Angeal touched down the ladder was pulled back and the ship started away.  It struck them all at about the same time that they were well and truly stuck until they finished.  It wouldn’t be the first time for any of them, so it wasn’t long until they formed a line and headed north.

They hadn’t gone far before Genesis’ foul mood presented itself again.  “Shiva’s tits!  The pilot wasn’t exaggerating.  It’s cold enough out here to freeze-”

“Genesis!  Language!”  Angeal had cut him off before he was able to finish what he had been about to say. 

Genesis shot him a scowl but didn’t see, or ignored, Angeal as he pointedly looked at Sephiroth.  “It isn’t the first time you’ve heard it.  I see no good reason to censor myself currently.”

Angeal looked like he was going to respond but Sephiroth stepped in.  She had not missed the look Angeal shot her and was still shaking her head.  “Enough.  We have better things to focus on.”  She paused and looked at Angeal.  “I will also pretend I didn’t notice that you were about to reprimand him for his language in front of a lady.”

At her words Angeal had the grace to look abashed.  He scratched the back of his head as he answered.  “Sorry, it’s just habit.”

She laughed at his response.  “I would only be surprised if it never happened.  At least _try_ to remember that I’m still the same person, no matter what I look like now, please.”

At her laugh, Angeal gave her a contemplative look.  “No, I don’t think you are, but if you ask me, I think it’s a good change.”

She wasn’t quite sure what to think of his response, but she didn’t get a chance to ask.  Genesis started pushing both of them.  “Move.  If you must talk then talk and move at the same time.  It is far too cold to stand here chatting.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at his cranky attitude.  She wanted to tell him it was his own fault for not bringing warmer clothes, but she decided that would be best left unsaid, at least until later.  That was the last thing said for some time as they started to trudge through the snowy fields.

They had lost track of how long they had been walking, but the sun was closer to setting when they finally stepped to the edge of the open snow field that they had been warned about.  They looked at the sun and wondered if they would be able to make it across before the last of the light left.

None of them had to say anything.  They all knew they didn’t have a choice.  Staying anywhere out in the open wasn’t an option.  They had a compass, but it would occasionally spike.  They knew they couldn’t rely on it alone.  Before they took their first step Genesis cast a fireball and left it burning at the edge.  They had only gone far enough for it to be halfway to the edge of their vision before he cast another.  They made it far enough for him to cast three more before the wind picked up and started blowing drifts so hard they couldn’t see anything.  As soon as it started the three of them stopped and huddled close.

Once it cleared they had to take a moment to stomp out the worst of the cold and try to locate the fireballs.  Once they were oriented again they took off.  The same thing happened several times, each time was harder for them to push back the cold.  The sun had already set as well so the drop in temperature didn’t help.  It was after probably the dozenth time that Angeal finally spotted a dot of light in the distance in front of them.  He couldn’t have been happier to see it as Genesis was already leaning against Sephiroth’s shoulder.  The cold was more than he had anticipated, but more than that the constant drain on his mana had him exhausted.

They all picked up the pace when the light was spotted, and Genesis let go of the fireballs he had been creating with a sigh of relief.  It was still more than an hour before they trudged up to the door of the cabin.  None of them thought twice before knocking.  It was only a matter of a few moments before an older man opened it, washing the trio in light and warmth.  The man stepped back immediately and urged them to come in quickly.  “I don’t know what has you three out on the snow fields at night but get in here quick before you let all the warmth out.”

As soon as they were inside Genesis moved to the fire and hummed in relief as he felt his fingers start to thaw.  Sephiroth shook her head at his actions before pushing back her hood and turning to the man that had allowed them shelter.  “Please excuse his actions.  I believe the trek was harder on him than the rest of us.”

When she had pushed her hood back the man had gasped and took a step back.  The image of Sephiroth was too well known, even out in places like Icicle Inn.  That wasn’t counting the fact that he had been able to pick up a few things from the few people that passed through.  He barely relaxed when she held up a hand to try to ward off his worry.  “Please do not be afraid.  We were told by our companions that we should stop here before we tackle the glacier if we could.  Their leader is named Cloud.  I believe he and his companions passed through here several years ago.”

At her words the man finally quit staring as if they were about to attack.  His look turned contemplative.  “I remember him.  He reminded me of a chocobo.”  He paused and gave her a hard look before speaking again.  “You know you look an awful lot like that Sephiroth character.  Never expected someone like you up here, but I can see how you all survived.  That glow is hard to miss.”

By this time Genesis had moved to stand next to her again.  Angeal was the one that spoke next though.  “I understand this is strange, as it is the middle of the night, but I can swear we just need a warm place to rest until we are ready to move on.  We would be willing to help in any way we could while we are here if you would be willing to let us stay.”

The man shook his head.  “I’m not cold enough to push you back out in that, especially not at night.  I don’t have more than one extra bed and that couch there, so you’ll have to figure the sleeping arrangements out on your own.  We can discuss the rest tomorrow.”  He turned at that and led them down a set of stairs to a single large room with pallets on a raised platform up another set of stairs.

Genesis didn’t hesitate to head to the pallet that was set up with several warm looking furs.  Angeal turned to Sephiroth with a slight blush.  “I’ll take the couch.”  He turned back up the stairs before Sephiroth could object.  She understood why her friend felt the way he did, but it was still wearing.  It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had to share close quarters before.

With a shake of her head she turned to the man that was still giving her surreptitious looks.  “Thank you again.”

He gave her a nod before moving to the pallet that he had obviously abandoned when they came knocking.  She followed him up and pushed a dozing Genesis to make room.  He managed a half glare before moving and allowing her to climb under the furs.  The warmth instantly worked to make her realize how exhausted she really was.  It wasn’t long until sleep found her despite the thoughts that kept trying to hijack her brain.


	20. Another Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things look a little bleak in this chapter, but no one is giving up hope yet! Please enjoy.

## Chapter 20

When Sephiroth woke, the warmth that surrounded her made her want to slip back into sleep again, but she pushed the feeling back.  She knew they had a lot to face still.  When she opened her eyes, she realized with a start that the warmth was not all due to the furs.  Somehow during the night both she and Genesis must have moved to face each other and huddled close for warmth.  Currently, she found that she was tucked into his chest and he had an arm across her waist.

Her mind immediately went into overdrive as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of the awkward position without waking him up.  As she was contemplating how best to slip away without moving him, she realized that she was close enough to smell his unique scent clearly.  It was something she had never noticed before, but it was sharp and spicy and somehow reminded her of a sunny fall day.

Unfortunately, her contemplation of what he smelled like proved to be the delay that allowed him time to wake.  She watched in horror as his eyes opened and he realized their predicament as well.  His eyes widened and, luckily for them both, he quickly moved his arm and sat up.  She repressed the shiver the sudden cold air caused and followed him up.

Neither of them said anything about it as they looked around.  Sephiroth noticed they were alone on the upper platform.  The thought that the man that gave them shelter had seen the two of them wrapped up together was pushed violently from her mind.  As far as she was concerned they would pretend it never happened, especially as Genesis seemed to be of the same mind.

She turned when she heard him speak.  “I see Angeal must have decided to sleep upstairs.  I will assume our host is there as well.  Why don’t we see what the day has in store?”

She wasn’t looking forward to trying to tackle the great Glacier, but she was still glad to head upstairs.  When they arrived at the top Angeal looked over and gave them a smile.  He had a steaming cup in his hand and they both realized their host had made coffee.  The man turned to them as well and pointed to two more cups on the counter.  “Help yourselves.  A hot cup is always welcome in the cold up here.”

Neither of them spoke until after they had their first sip.  Genesis turned to their host with his signature smile.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.  Without your assistance this journey would be bleak indeed.”

The old man gave him a funny look at his words, but Angeal spoke up before he could ask what that was supposed to mean.  “Ah, pardon Genesis.  He has always had a bit of a flair for the dramatic.  He was actually trying to thank you for your hospitality.”

Their host nodded at Angeal’s words slowly, as if he were still trying to make sense of it.  Finally, he shook his head.  “If you say so.”

Sephiroth couldn’t hold back a laugh at the consternated look Genesis shot the old man at his words.  There was still laughter in her voice when she spoke.  “I understand.  We’ve had years to learn to translate his words and there are still sometimes when we wonder.”

At her teasing, Genesis stood stiffly and moved to get another cup.  Both his friends had to stifle their laughter at his next mumbled words.  “There are no dreams, no honor remains.”  No one responded to them though.

As he sat again, their host spoke up.  “You all came in so late last night that it’s already late morning.  I would recommend that you hold off on trying to tackle the glacier until tomorrow.  That’ll give you the chance to leave early and make it up while it’s still daylight.  I don’t know what your plans are, but there are some caves up there that you can stay in if you can’t make it back in the same day.  I wouldn’t recommend staying more than a day though.  It’ll end up getting you killed if you do.”

They all nodded their understanding, but it was Angeal that spoke up.  “Thank you for your offer of hospitality.  Is there anything we can help with while we are here?”

The old man shook his head.  “I don’t have many needs.”

Angeal wasn’t ready to give up.  “Our presence here is likely to put you short, at least let us cut wood, or maybe help supplement your supplies.”

“Well, I mostly live off the land.  I get a supply delivery once every few months for stuff I can’t get but there isn’t much you could help with.  It means I don’t have much to offer in the way of fresh meat and vegetables, but I should still be fine.”

At those words both Genesis and Sephiroth turned to Angeal.  He realized what they were getting at and rolled his eyes.  It was Sephiroth that spoke up.  “Well, while we are here we can bring in fresh meat, at least enough for our stay.  Angeal happens to be a very good cook, so it will be a treat for all of us.”

The old man smiled at that.  “Well, if you really don’t mind.  It would be nice for a change.”

Angeal stood at that.  “I would be happy to.  I’ll let these two do the hunting and I’ll split some wood.  Is there anything else?”

The man shook his head with a wry smile.  “No, honestly you three are the first to insist on helping.  Most just stop on the way through.”

Genesis frowned a little before speaking up.  “I know it has been years, but has the whole world lost all honor?”

Sephiroth smirked at him.  “Careful Genesis, people might start to get you confused with Angeal.”

He shot her a scowl and huffed before standing as well.  “If we are going to do this, let us get it done quickly.  I have no desire to freeze again.”

Before he could walk out the door the old man stopped him.  “I’m not sure why you didn’t have a coat as good as the rest of them, but you’re going to want something warmer than that.  You can use this one.  If you bring in something big, I’ll consider it fair trade, as I can always make another one.”

Genesis looked like he wanted to say something desperately, but he managed to take the fur lined coat without a word.  He turned on his heel and headed out.  Sephiroth shook her head at his retreating form before looking back quickly.  “Thank you.  I’m sure it will make this easier.”

She moved to follow the red-head out the door but was stopped by Angeal.  “Oh, Sephiroth, if you happen to find any winter mint while you’re out, I could use it.”  She gave him a nod before walking out and quickly closing the door behind her.

Angeal had already turned to grab his own coat so he could start on the wood, so he didn’t see that their host had stiffened when he had called out.  It was a shock to him when the man that had been genial up to that point, spoke in a harsh voice.  “Did you call that woman Sephiroth?”

Angeal froze at that.  He knew they hadn’t been trying to hide the truth, but it was likely to cause issues if the man’s tone was anything to go by.  He turned and faced him with his shoulders squared.  “Yes, I did.  I know it may not make sense, but that is who she is.”

The man’s eyes narrowed.  “You are saying that the General of the Shinra armed forces is not only back from the dead again, but a woman now too?”

Angeal gave him a nod.  “Yes sir.  It is a long story, and one that I would be willing to share if you would agree to listen.  I will say up front though, that the woman you saw walk out just now and the madman everyone associates her with are two different people.”

The man slowly sat down at his table and looked thoughtful for a moment.  “Well, if she were the mad General then I doubt she would have been snuggled up so close to that red-head like she was.  Why don’t you start at the beginning?  There’s nothing like a good story to ease the boredom, and it does get boring up here sometimes.”

Angeal raised a brow at the man’s quip about Genesis and Sephiroth ‘snuggling’ but filed the thought away for later.  For now, he had a tale to tell.  He sat in one of the other chairs and started from when Aerith had approached Sephiroth.

* * *

 

Genesis and Sephiroth had finally managed to find a small group of highland deer.  Their white fur made it nearly impossible to see them clearly, but they had formulated a plan while they watched them graze on the little vegetation that grew this far north. 

Although they had both done more killing then either was comfortable to admit any longer, neither of them had really hunted, at least not much since survival school in basic.  It took a little bit of strategy for them to figure out the best way to accomplish their goal.  Genesis moved quietly to the other side of the clearing.  He was going to flush them out and drive them towards Sephiroth.

It wasn’t long until they had a large buck hanging between them.  They were both thankful that at least some plans could go off without a hitch.  That thought was erased when they heard strange noises coming closer.  They dropped their kill and palmed their blades again just in time to confront two monstrosities.  Neither had ever seen anything like them. 

They both were covered in a fine fur that was nearly the same color as the snow, but that was where any kind of semblance of sanity ended.  They had small feathered wings that each had what looked to be a small claw at the top of each wing.  Their snouts were long, and it was impossible to miss the fact that there were several rows of teeth, as they were growling menacingly.  They were also at least twice as large as either of the Firsts.

Neither of them was intimidated as they had both faced off against dragons in the past, but the unknown factor had them eying these beasts warily.  Things became even more confusing when the beasts finally attacked.  One spit a ball of flame towards Sephiroth while the other shot a stream of miasma toward Genesis.  The warrior mage managed to dodge but he instantly thrust out his hand and covered them both with barrier.  He was thankful that he always carried as much materia as he did.

The beasts were faster than anything they had ever faced off against, but they finally managed to defeat them.  Genesis pulled out an esuna and made quick work of getting rid of the poison that they had both been hit with.  He was only thankful that they both had high resistance to most of the other elements of the miasma.  He hated to think about a confused Sephiroth.

Once he was done Sephiroth knelt near the closest beast to examine it a little closer.  She could confidently say that there couldn’t be many monsters she was unfamiliar with, so this was a mystery.  As she reached out a hand to move the wing a glint caught her eye.  She realized there was something that looked like metal near the beast’s neck.  She reached out the see what it was but quickly pulled her hand back with a gasp as realization struck her.

Genesis was instantly by her side.  He knelt next to her and looked to where her eyes were pointed.  He couldn’t hold in a curse as understanding hit him too.  They both had found all the research and knew the tale of how Jenova had mutated beasts and Cetra alike into monsters before she was stopped.  The fact that the alien that had claimed to be her mate had also claimed their race was able to create life from nearly anything came back to haunt their thoughts as they stared down at what was obviously a set of ID tags.

Although the evidence wasn’t conclusive, they both knew in their gut that they were looking at what remained of one of the missing scouts.  Sephiroth reached out and broke the chain holding the tags.  She looked at them briefly before pocketing them.  Genesis had already moved to the other and stood with another set in his hands as well.  Sephiroth’s face hardened as Genesis pocketed the other set.  “We can’t leave them out here like this.”

Genesis only gave her a nod.  Neither of them had the equipment to dig proper graves, but it didn’t take much work for Genesis to blast a decent sized hole in the rock nearby.  It took little physical effort for the two to move the remains into the little cave Genesis had created, although the mental strain of knowing that these beasts had once been human was wearing on them, especially as it brought up painful reminders of their own less than human status.

Once they were inside it only took Genesis a flick of the wrist to collapse the face of the cave to cover the bodies.  Sephiroth knelt in front of the covered entrance and pulled out the set of IDs that she had gathered.  “May the planet take your spirits and allow you to find peace.”  Genesis laid a hand on her shoulder as they stood there in contemplation for a moment.

She finally stood and gave him a nod before they both moved to pick up the deer they had nearly forgotten.  As they made their way back to the cabin they were both wary for another attack, but more than that, they were somber.  Their earlier happiness at being reunited, was blotted out by the discovery of what happened to those that went missing.  The thought that kept circling through Sephiroth’s head was a plea to the planet to protect the rest of them as well as the little girl they were all worried for.

* * *

 

Angeal had finally finished his tale and the man across from him looked like he still wasn’t sure what to think.  If it weren’t for the fact that he had seen the woman in question with his own eyes, he might not have believed a word of it.  As it was, she looked way too much like the fallen General for him not to at least consider the tale as truth.

All those thoughts were pushed aside as the two that had gone hunting trudged back in with a large buck held between them.  The man eyed it with a raised brow.  “I know I said to bring in something large, but that is not what I expected.”

Neither of them reacted to his question.  Sephiroth spoke up when they placed it near the worktable.  “Hopefully it won’t be a problem.”  She turned to Angeal at that.  “An issue came up while we were out.  It has to do with why we are here.”

Angeal nodded.  “Why don’t you sit down.  Mr. Holzoff and I have already had a conversation about what is going on.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at that but knew there had to be a logical reason.  Both she and Genesis sat down before pulling the ID tags out and laying them on the table.  “We were attacked by a pair of monsters unlike anything I have ever seen before.  When we examined the bodies, we found these.  They each had a set.”

Angeal reached out and picked them both up before reading them out loud.  “Ipsen, Charles and Almasy, Theodore.”  His brow drew down as he looked back to the other two.  “Are these tags from the missing WRO scouts?”

Sephiroth’s gaze became even more grim before she answered.  “We can’t say for sure until we can reach out to Reeve, but both beasts were wearing them.”

Angeal’s eyes widened as he realized what they were saying.  “You think the alien changed them?”  She only gave him a nod.

Silence fell on the room after that.  It was finally broken by Mr. Holzoff.  “You are saying the aliens you three are supposed to be scouting changed the last scouts into monsters?  If that is the case, how can anyone stand up to them?”

Their host shivered as Sephiroth turned a glare his way.  It was much easier to believe the story he had been told when he saw the rage shining in her eyes.  He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when she finally spoke, and he realized that rage wasn’t aimed at him.  “We are not just anybody.  We were tasked for this purpose.  We have no choice but to find a way, and even if that were not the case, I refuse to stand by and let anyone try to destroy this world again.”

He noticed the red-head next to her was wearing the same look of determination and anger.  Despite how frightened he was of his unusual guests he realized that if anyone had a chance to do it, it would be these three.  He would do what he could to assist.  “I know you are under pressure to figure this out, so I will make sure you have everything you need before you leave in the morning.  I can also communicate back to your friends.”

Angeal gave him a thankful nod.  “This means we have to figure this out as soon as possible.  We have to try to save them if we can.”  He stood and walked to the deer the others had set down.  “For now, let’s get everything ready so we can set out at dawn.”  At his words their host moved to help him prep the meal while Sephiroth moved to finish the job Angeal had been pulled from.  Their meal was mostly silent as they each contemplated their chances of making it before it was too late.


	21. Down the Rabbit Hole

## Chapter 21

The next morning, Mr. Holzoff helped each of them add the additional things to their packs, including a basic shelter for if they had to stay.  That was split between them.  Even Genesis had on the extra coat and the thicker gloves.  He didn’t look happy about it, but he kept it too himself.

Once they had everything packed up, their host went through a few last-minute tips on how to tackle the glacier and the best paths.  Once they had it down they each gave him thanks as they left.  Once they were all gone he continued to look at the door for several moments.  As strange as he felt even thinking it, he really hoped to see them all again in a couple of days.  The alternative was too horrible to think about. 

He finally managed to shake his morbid thoughts and headed to the simple telegraph he had.  It was the only thing that worked reliably up in this portion of the world, even if it was outdated.  He pulled two sets of ID tags out and got to work.  He knew it was going to take him some time to finally manage to get through to who he needed.

* * *

 

None of the three Firsts paid any attention to the passing of time as they continued to climb.  The only thing that mattered was that they make it to the next plateau before they froze, and that they made it to the top before the sun set.  They hadn’t realized that there was even more to go through once they were at the top of the glacier, but at least they were prepared.  They knew there was no telling how close they would have to get to examine the barrier, if they even could.

It was late afternoon when they finally reached the caves Mr. Holzoff had mentioned.  They took a moment to look for the best place to camp, as they knew they would have to.  Once they picked a spot further in and better sheltered from the bitter winds outside, they moved to follow the twisted trail out the other side.

When they exited they looked down the slope to see a completely opaque dome that covered much of the center of the crater they were standing on the edge of.  Sephiroth had vague memories of this place and knew that what they could see was only the smallest portion.  There were still many twisting caves under that dome as well.  Although she couldn’t say if they were still the same as what they had been told since there had been several shake ups since Cloud and his group made the descent.  She had no recollection of what they had been like either.

They didn’t take long to contemplate their path before they headed down.  There was a lot of climbing down one platform and back up another.  Although they were not truly exerting themselves, the extra movement still served to keep them warm.

They were still a quarter mile away from the edge of the dome when they stopped.  They weren’t sure how safe it would be to get any closer.  Their contemplation was brought to a halt when the dome started to develop ripples in the surface near the ground.  They all instantly pulled out their weapons when three large winged figures exited the dome and started toward them.  They didn’t wait for them to arrive though.  If they were going to be forced into a confrontation, they were going to do it head on and not running away.

Both parties stopped several feet from each other.  Although the three Firsts were tensed and ready for a battle if it broke out, the three aliens stood there staring with frowns.  Sephiroth did note, that two of the three were ones he had not seen yet.  That didn’t mean much but it gave her hope that the four they had previously encountered had been telling the truth.

After several tense moments the male that claimed to be Jenova’s mate stepped forward.  “I see you bring yet another child and still the murderer cowers elsewhere.”

Sephiroth tensed at his words.  His obvious anger toward Cloud had been the main reason she didn’t want the blond to join them.  The fact that she could barely trust him not to cut her down had been secondary.  It was hard on the heels of those thoughts that another realization struck Sephiroth.  “You said ‘yet another child’.?  Did you encounter someone else that was not with us the night we met?”

At her question the male finally frowned before turning to Genesis.  “The state that we found your sister in was deplorable.  Seeing the things she was subjected to has made us wonder if there is no redemption possible for those that call this planet home.  Despite my anger at the other one, I cannot abandon this youngest child.  We have tried to repair some of the damage, but it is so entrenched it has not been an easy process.”

His words caused Sephiroth to freeze.  She wanted to yell out at the male to let Shelke go instantly, but if they really could help the girl… was it something they had a right to stop just because they considered this male an enemy?  She didn’t get the chance to say anything as Genesis spoke up with a sneer.  “Did you bother asking her if she wanted you to ‘fix’ her?  From what I understood she had finally started to find happiness.  Are you going to take that away too because you feel it is your responsibility?”

One of the two that had not spoken yet stepped forward with a growl.  “You would have the child languish in constant pain with more than her own fractured consciousness inside?  We had not assumed everyone was as callous as the few in her memories, but we will reevaluate.  Zilan may be right, the people of this planet continue to prove to be unworthy of any continued existence.”

Sephiroth found her anger could no longer be held back.  Her voice was harsh when she spoke.  “Is that why you took away the lives of those sent to see what you have done here?  No one deserves to be twisted in such a way.  You may be powerful, but you are not gods!  Those decisions are not up to you!”

The two that were on each side of the tall male had summoned their weapons and took a step forward.  Zilan held a hand out to stop them though.  He gave Sephiroth a pitying look when he spoke.  “We have been able to learn enough to know that my mate’s youngest was not the only one to suffer.  You, that have so much of her still inside you, you have suffered greatly as well.  How many times were you killed and forced to face the pain of rebirth?  My mate tried to save you many times, and still you speak as if she was only evil.  The murderer cut you down as well.  How can you stand by his side?”

Sephiroth felt as if she had been slapped.  His words were all truth but twisted until they no longer made sense.  She stood straighter and pointed Masamune at the delusional male.  “You make it seem as if all that she did was altruistic.  I was only brought back to serve as a vehicle for her madness.  The man that was _forced_ to take my life or _die_ was more than justified.  He is the hero I was always lauded to be.  No matter what history we have, I respect him and his constant determination and strength to continue even when it’s painful.  None of that explains why you have decided to play god.”

None of them moved for several moments, but Zilan’s face was not angry, only sad, when he spoke again.  “Child, I see in you the strength to not only see what we are doing, but to help us with reformation as well.  Do not turn your back on the rest of your heritage.  There is so much you currently cannot see.  I will take you, all of you, to see Evolet’s youngest child if you will put away your anger and share with us.”

At his words Sephiroth lowered the Masamune.  At the action both Genesis and Angeal took a step forward.  It was Angeal’s low voice that broke the silence.  “You can’t be thinking about doing it?”

She put a hand on his arm.  “We have very little options.”

Genesis looked like he was ready to explode at her words.  “You will not go in there!  You cannot trust them!”

She shook her head at his outburst.  “Go back to Cloud.”

There were many things she wasn’t saying that she wanted to, but she hoped they would understand.  The thought of stepping into that void that was untraceable to the planet had even her palms sweating, but if it would allow her the chance to get Shelke, it could be worth it.  She was glad to see Angeal give her a nod and grab onto Genesis.  She gave him a tight smile before she turned back to the aliens.  “If I go with you, will I be forced to submit to your ‘repairs’ as well?  If so then I am not interested.  If you want me to join you then I must do it because I believe it is the right thing to do.”

The alien held out his hand at her words.  “Come, let me show you how you are supposed to be living.”

She knew he hadn’t really answered any of her questions yet, but if she had any chance to get Shelke, or even just information, this was it.  She stepped to his side.  She only looked back once and the sight of Angeal holding back a raging Genesis made her gut twist.  She sent up a quick prayer to the planet that this was the right choice as she followed the three aliens through the barrier that was no longer as opaque as it had been.

As soon as she was through the barrier, she was so stunned by what was in front of her that she couldn’t move.  She jumped and scowled at Zilan when he placed a hand on her arm.  She jerked away from his touch without thinking about it.  He didn’t react to the harsh movement though.  Instead he swept his hand over the view in front of them.  “You have the ability to do this as well.  It is dulled and thin, but it still resides in you.”

She still could not believe it was real.  She took a few steps forward and reached out to touch the flowers in front of her.  Her touch caused a sweet perfume to fill the air.  She looked around and found that all around her, in the middle of what had been the harshest environment on Gaia, was a lush and fragrant forest.  She could even hear animals in the distance.  She finally turned to them with wide eyes.  “How?  The planet has been trying to repair this land for millennia.”

The tallest male shook his head at her wonder.  “It is our gift to take the barest forms of life and expand them.  It is also our responsibility to use that gift when we can.  This place was a blemish on this planet.  It called to us to fix what was done so long ago.”

She couldn’t move for a moment.  “The Cetra were once a race of people that could do something similar.”

All three of the aliens nodded.  “We have heard of others that were itinerant.  They took their responsibility to the extreme.  We have seen traces of their race throughout our travels but have not seen them.”

Sephiroth looked around again, trying to make sense of what she was seeing.  As she did, she came to several realizations.  First, she could not hear the voice of the planet, but she was still protected from the aliens. Whatever the planet had done was obviously something that did not need constant oversight.  She briefly thought it would have been nice to share in the conversation they were obviously having, if for no other reason than to know what they were plotting, but she knew it wouldn’t be worth the danger.  They had already proven they could disable her if she was exposed.

The other realization was what made her pause.  These aliens were obviously more powerful than any of them realized, but they still had not attacked.  If their words were to be believed, then they might not.  If they did, it could be that they would focus on the people and not the planet.  As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the planet might be alright with that.  Humanity was not what the planet had been trying to save from the start, only the concept of life so it could continue to thrive. 

There was obviously no easy answer.  She decided that even if they chose to attack humanity, she would do everything in her power to stop it.  It didn’t matter to her if they could help the planet, it would not be worth the loss of so many lives.  With that decision she turned back to the waiting aliens.  “You said you would take me to Shelke.  Where is she?”

Zilan gestured to a trail that wound off into the woods.  She shook her head at the strange sight again before she followed them down the path.  They seemed to be winding back and forth with little forward progress, so it took them some time to finally get to a bright clearing.  Before they stepped out Sephiroth looked up to try and see where the light was coming from.  She was surprised to note that it barely looked like there was anything above them.  From the inside the dome looked more like thin glass, barely warping the outside image with its presence.  Her mind was still working furiously as she tried to keep track of everything in case there was somehow a weakness that could be exploited.  So far, she had seen nothing but the results of their involvement. 

When they stepped to the side and allowed her to enter the clearing she stopped in surprise again.  It was much larger than she had anticipated.  The three ships were on the far side, but much closer to them was what looked to be a shelter of some sort, even if there were no walls.  Inside the shelter were two more of the aliens that appeared to be female.  Between them was a bed that was surrounded by a light.  Their attention did not waver from the bed even when the males walked up with Sephiroth.

When they got close enough she could see the form of a girl inside the light.  Sephiroth had seen a picture of Shelke and this appeared to be her.  She watched for a moment and realized the girl looked to be sleeping, although that probably wasn’t the case.  She tried to stay calm, but she could hear a hard edge in her voice when she spoke.  “What are they doing?”

The males looked to her with concern.  “They are trying to find where her body and consciousness were shattered so they can piece them back together.

She looked to the form of Shelke again and had to fight to keep from summoning Masamune.  “How can I believe you?  You came to our planet at attacked without provocation.  You have also shown a complete disregard for the lives of our people.  So far we have only defended ourselves and yet you expect me to believe that you are trying to help Shelke?”

The two unnamed males looked as if they were ready to fulfill her opinion of them, but Zilan stopped them again.  He turned to Sephiroth with a frown though.  “My attack was not unprovoked.  I had just learned that my mate had been murdered.  It was not an unreasonable reaction even if it was not well thought out.  Once I had a chance to think, I asked my brothers to join me.  It was as they came to me that I sensed another of Evolet’s children.  Seeing the state she was in, we decided that we would need to investigate to find true justice.  I have seen in you that although the race of this planet is savage, not all of you thirst only for blood.  You have shown that you can think clearly, even when your weaker blood cries for murder.  That may be your stronger blood showing but it is enough for us to hold our hand for now.”

Sephiroth had to clamp down on her rage as she listened.  The alien male was eloquent and sounded so reasonable, but all the things he said only showed an arrogance that far surpassed most humans she had ever met.  Only Hojo had been insane enough to play god.  She took a moment before she could respond without making a stupid move.  “What makes you think you are capable of judging whether or not an entire race is worthy of being allowed to live?  You have shown already that you are not above violence as well.  And you still have not explained why you twisted humans into beasts.”

At that the male scoffed.  “I have already shown you why.  It is what we were created for.”

Sephiroth shook her head.  “You can claim that, but you have only shown me that you know how to abuse the power granted to you.  If you really were higher beings, your first thoughts would not be destruction.”

Zilan finally showed a flash of anger, but it passed quickly.  He motioned to a different path through the woods.  “Let me show you something.”

Sephiroth was reluctant, but Zilan was the only one to move.  She finally followed him down the new path.  This one was much straighter and opened up into a smaller clearing.  This one had several shelters much like the last one, but to her surprise, there were people in these.  When they caught sight of Sephiroth, many of them stood and saluted before one man approached.  “General, it’s good to see you here.  Does this mean Reeve has finally agreed to speak to Zilan?”

She paused at his words.  She was already in shock at seeing what seemed to be the rest of the missing team, but more than that, they seemed to be doing well.  She finally tried to respond.  “Reeve sent me to see what we could find out.  I have been talking with Zilan about what has happened.”  She had a sudden inspiration at that point and spoke up again before any of the others could.  “I see you are being treated well, but I wonder if you know what happened to Charles Ipsen and Theodore Almasy?”

Sephiroth was stunned by the answer.  The man that had spoken looked a little sad, but not scared or upset.  “Yes.  It was unfortunate, but they tried to kill Lamay.  Since it was an unprovoked attack Zilan was forced to step in.  He couldn’t let them continue on such a murderous path, so he gave them a baser form to match their actions and set them free.”

Sephiroth realized suddenly that these men had to have been altered.  No matter what else had happened, she knew enough about the members of the WRO that what happened to those two men would never have been greeted with such nonchalance.  She also realized she would need to tread even more carefully than she had before.  These men were fine physically, but that did not mean they weren’t harmed, or still in danger.  She turned to Zilan with a blank face.  “I suppose you wanted me to see that you have mercy.”

He gave her a smile.  “Yes, as you can see your companions are safe.  We are keeping them here for now until a decision is made.  These men have proven that they are worth sparing.”

She felt her mind running fast.  No matter the warrior she was, by herself she was no match for the five aliens, not even just the three males.  She couldn’t let them continue to manipulate these people.  Gaia only knew what they were doing to Shelke too.  She had to find a way to stop it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the other males entering the clearing.  He didn’t say anything when he approached, but Zilan turned to Sephiroth.  “It seems as if you are needed.  Let us go back to your other companion.”

She followed them warily.  When they got back to the larger clearing she was shacked to see Shelke awake.  The two females moved away from her and she stepped closer to Sephiroth.  The General didn’t know what to expect, but she stood still and waited for Shelke to approach.  When Shelke was close enough to speak, she stopped.  “Sephiroth Valentine.  I sensed your presence and Lucrecia Crescent woke me.  I have been told that these people are trying to fix me and that is why I was sleeping, but I’m not sure what about me needs to be fixed.”

She paused and tilted her head before speaking again.  “Lucrecia Crescent’s memories are of having a boy, yet you are clearly female.  Is her consciousness faulty?”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if this was what Shelke was like normally or not.  She had been told the girl was unusual, but that could have many meanings.  It didn’t really matter as she was going to try to use this to her advantage.  “No, her memory is not faulty.  I was born male.  It is a long story though and we don’t have time right now.  I was told you had my mother’s memories, but I didn’t realize it was more than that.”

Shelke nodded.  “Vincent Valentine knows all of this.”  She paused and looked at Sephiroth closely.  “I think that he might be lonely.  I am sure Tifa is as well.  They often told me that they missed me if they didn’t see me.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure where the girl was going with the conversation, but she tried to make the most of it.  “They do miss you.  Once you disappeared Tifa was very upset.  They would all like to see you very much.”

At that Shelke turned to the aliens.  “I am not sure if you have fixed me or not, as I didn’t feel broken.  I do want to ease Tifa’s anxiety though, as she has always tried to help me.  Would you allow me to go help her?”

Zilan frowned at her request, but he didn’t respond right away.  Finally, he turned to Sephiroth.  “It seems as if the extra consciousness in her mind is strong.  Although it pains me to see her in such a state, we cannot help her if she continues to fight it.  For now, I will allow you to take her back to the woman she is looking for.  Her most recent memories are the only painless ones.”

He paused and looked at them both.  “There is one request that I would make.  You must consider what is truly best for this planet.  We have yet to decide on our course, but there is one that we have already passed judgement on.  If there are any that could still be called decent, then they will all agree to present the murderer for judgement.  If there are none that will, then we will be forced to carry out judgement on the many that protect him.  We will allow you thirty of your days to gather proof of those that should be spared as well as bringing in the judged.  We will meet you at that time.”

Sephiroth didn’t hesitate to go and put an arm around Shelke’s shoulders.  She gave her a strange look but didn’t object.  The General couldn’t believe the opportunity she was just given but if it was real, she wasn’t going to delay.  “It will take us several days to get back to everyone, but I will pass on your request and look forward to our next meeting.”  She didn’t betray any of the unease she felt as Zilan finally moved.

He didn’t say anything as he turned to take the trail back to where they first met him.  When they got to the edge of the dome he looked them both over.  “It pains me to see how this world has treated my mate and all of her children, but you will not suffer for much longer.”

Sephiroth didn’t move until the male lifted his hand and touched the dome.  Once it became translucent she gave him a nod and moved Shelke through it.  She had never been more grateful to hear something in her head than when the planet spoke to her again.  It served to remind her that she was thankful that the planet was the only thing in her head too.  She took a few steps backwards until she was outside of the dome.  Zilan gave them one last sad look before the dome went opaque again.

Sephiroth realized they got out of there far too easy and wondered what kind of trap was being set.  Even with those thoughts, her main concern was getting the girl next to her out of harm’s way.  She quickly took off her coat and put it on the girl’s shoulders as she led her back towards the caves.  She only hoped that Angeal and Genesis hadn’t tried to tackle the glacier before dawn.

As she led Shelke further away, she found that despite not trusting the aliens, this situation was less black and white than she had thought to begin with.  She knew she couldn’t allow them to take Cloud or to destroy any more lives though, so it didn’t really matter.  Their continued actions proved that they were an enemy of humanity if nothing else.  She only wished she had been able to save the rest of the scouts as well, but for now, if she could get Shelke back, it would have to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone expect that? Even if you didn't I hope it was still enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


	22. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that things have gone into all new territory, but I hope we will start to clear things up soon. Also, several of you have asked a specific question, so I hope the end of this chapter address it. Thanks for reading!

## Chapter 22

Sephiroth was thankful when they saw Genesis flying nearby before they had made it far.  When the red-head caught sight of them, he dove to land next to them.  He gave Sephiroth a heated glare but didn’t say anything as he had also noticed Shelke.  He didn’t pause to ask before he removed his warmer jacket and gave it to Sephiroth.  When she looked like she was going to object he stopped her.  “I still have my duster and you gave yours to Shelke.  We need to get back to camp quickly anyway.”

Sephiroth didn’t bother to say anything else.  She took Shelke’s hand again before moving to follow Genesis.  The cold made the walk back seem longer than it actually was, but once they made it to camp they all gathered around the warm fire.  Angeal had jumped up at their approach.  His voice was full of relief when he spoke.  “I wasn’t sure we would be seeing you again so soon, but we didn’t want to leave on the off chance you could make it out.  Do we need to prepare for the aliens?”

Sephiroth appreciated Angeal’s practical approach, but she shook her head at his question.  “No, they let us go.  We were given an ultimatum and thirty days to comply.”

At her words Genesis growled.  “I don’t care what their ultimatum was, we would be better off going back right now and destroying them.”

Sephiroth shook her head again.  “As much as I would love to agree with you, we need to have a plan first.  They are much more powerful than we realized, and we cannot underestimate them.  I will agree that there will be no discussion of fulfilling their ultimatum though.”

At that Angeal gave her a worried look before speaking up.  “Did you find anything out about the barrier?  What are their demands?”

Sephiroth turned to Shelke briefly before responding.  She was watching the three of them with interest.  “I wasn’t able to find any weaknesses within the barrier.  They have created a thriving environment under it though.  It’s unlike anything I have ever seen before.  As for their demands, they want Cloud.  The original male is still calling him a murderer and wants to punish him.  I will not allow it.”

Genesis was still glaring when he spoke up again.  “You cannot make that decision alone.  This may end up being a case of the needs of the many outweighing the needs of the one.  We need to let everyone know so a decision can be made.”

Sephiroth glared back.  “No, I will not allow him to sacrifice himself for something he was justified in doing.  There are none of us that could be considered uninvolved anyway.  If any of us had been faced with the choices that Cloud made the end result would have been the same.  They are not looking for justice, they want revenge.”

Angeal was wearing a frown when he spoke up again.  “I agree that we cannot let him sacrifice himself, but we still need to let everyone know what was said.  We all need to be prepared.”

Sephiroth finally sighed and sat down in front of the fire.  “You are right.  I will tell them everything, but if I have to tie him up to keep him from going I will.”

Genesis huffed when he sat down next to her.  “I am sure there are several who would help.  There might even be some that would find it satisfying.”

She gave him a crooked smile.  She knew he had not yet forgiven Cloud for trying to kill her when they first met again.  “I’m hoping it won’t come to that.  For now, we need to rest.  The climb down tomorrow will be strenuous and we need to make sure we are all ready.”  She paused and turned to Shelke.  “We can make sure you have something warm to wear too.”

Shelke hadn’t said much yet as they had all been distracted with the thoughts of the aliens, but they all turned to look at the girl that wasn’t really a little girl.  She tilted her head slightly at their regard before speaking.  “I would be thankful for that Sephiroth Valentine.  I can also assist in carrying things back down.”

Sephiroth had to remind herself that Shelke was not the little girl she appeared to be again.  She was finding out what it felt like to be underestimated because of appearances.  She nodded back to Shelke before speaking.  “It would be appreciated.  The hike is strenuous.”

Once that was figured out, Angeal volunteered for the first watch while the other three crawled into the little tent.  As full as Sephiroth’s mind was it still took her some effort to not be conscious of how close she was being forced to sleep to Genesis again.  Even with those thoughts, it was the fact that the warrior mage was like a space heater that allowed her to finally fall into a restful sleep.

* * *

 

As soon as it was daylight they broke camp the next morning and headed back to Mr. Holzoff’s hut.  The climb back down was just as quiet as the climb up had been and it was just as treacherous.  At least going back down took less time.  It was evening when they arrived, but it was still early evening.

The man looked shocked to see them when he opened his door, but they were taken by surprise by his warm welcome a few moments later.  “I wasn’t sure if you would even make it back, but definitely not this soon!  I’m glad to see it though after what you found.”  He finally caught sight of Shelke as well.  “And I see you were able to rescue the girl.  Did you find out about the scouts too?”

His relief at seeing the three Soldiers with the girl in tow was dimmed at the hard looks they all wore.  None of them bothered answering before Sephiroth spoke up.  “Were you able to reach Reeve?”

Mr. Holzoff decided that it might be best that there were things he didn’t know as he nodded in response.  “Yes, and he confirmed those IDs belonged to two of the missing scouts.  He has someone on standby waiting for an update.  We could contact them tonight if you need to.”

Sephiroth gave him a nod before he turned to the others.  “Why don’t you rest.  I’ll let Reeve know what is going on and see if we can get someone to pick us up.”

Mr. Holzoff led Sephiroth to the telegraph while the rest of them headed to try and figure out sleeping arrangements.  Sephiroth laid out a brief overview of the meeting with the aliens and mentioned the ultimatum.  She refused to give the details until they were in person though.  Once the message was sent, Mr. Holzoff was wearing a look similar to the ones the Firsts had been wearing earlier.  None of it was good news.  They didn’t have long to wait for a response though.  Within fifteen minutes of the message being sent, another was incoming.  Sephiroth was glad to find that they were sending Cid directly to get them at the hut, but it would be a few days until he would be able to return from Midgar and retrieve them on his way back to where the rest of the team was camped.

Once it was settled she followed their host back to the room they had originally used.  She smiled at the fact that Mr. Holzoff had prepared another pallet in case of their return.  She also smiled at the fact that Shelke looked to have at least become comfortable with Angeal as she was curled up to his back.  Sephiroth could understand.  Angeal was one of the calmest people she had ever met.  Her feeling of wellbeing only lasted until she realized the only empty spot left was next to Genesis again.  She had to bite back a curse at the thought that the universe was teasing her.

She was surprised when the planet started sending her calming thoughts.  She laughed under her breath as she realized the planet was telling her to deal with it.  She knew they had worse things to worry about anyway, so she didn’t think about it again as she laid down next to one of her longtime friends.

Much to Mr. Holzoff’s chagrin, the three Firsts spent the next several days making sure there were no chores that didn’t get done.  The man shook his head every time he caught sight of one of them chopping wood, or worse yet, when they were washing dishes.  He never thought to see the day that anyone that used to be affiliated with Shinra would do anything like that.

Even though there was a tenseness that didn’t abate during their stay, he realized it was because they were all on edge, not because he worried about what they would do next any longer.  When the fourth day came, and they spotted the airship in the distance, he was surprised to find that he would miss them.  He hadn’t realized how isolated he had become until his four guests managed to show him that it was nice to have companionship occasionally.  He knew he would not give up his goal of helping stray travelers, but he thought he might find a way to occasionally make it back to town instead of continuing to remain alone.

By the time the airship dropped the ladder next to the hut, all three Firsts and Shelke were ready to board.  They all thanked their host for his continued hospitality before starting the climb.  He watched them disappear into the airship with the thoughts that, much to his surprise, he hoped to see them all again under better circumstances.

* * *

 

The trip back to the city of the Ancients was just as quiet as it had been when they headed to the glacier.  The main difference being that Cid wasn’t nearly as verbally abusive.  He still cursed enough to turn the air blue, but it wasn’t directed at any of the Firsts.  Part of that was due to Shelke.  She gave the pilot a brief overview of what had happened since she had been captured and how she had been treated since her rescue.  He had been struck dumb for once, although it didn’t last long.  If he had any remaining hostility for the three ex-Soldiers, it disappeared after Shelke refused to take a room alone.  She insisted on taking the fourth bunk in the Soldiers’ room.

It was midmorning by the time they made it back to the rest of their group, so it didn’t take long for everyone to gather.  Sephiroth was surprised when Cloud gave her a nod when she walked into the large room they were using as a gathering place.  She didn’t hesitate to give one in return though.  She was glad that it seemed as if they were at least getting to the point that they could work together.

Once everyone was gathered, Reeve turned the proceedings over to Sephiroth, as she had been the one that had gone into the barrier.  She didn’t take long to go over everything that had been said, including the fact that the remaining scouts were still being held and their state of mind, along with the ultimatum and timeline.  There were several hard looks her way at the reveal that Cloud was to be sacrificed, but they all turned to shock when Shelke spoke directly to Cloud.  “Cloud Strife, I am certain that you feel the need to turn yourself over to them; however, I have overheard Sephiroth Valentine state on several occasions that she would tie you up to prevent it if you tried.  Both Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos have agreed with her.  It would seem that we must find a different alternative as I am sure they would not hesitate to follow through.”

Finally, Zack’s laughter cut through the silence.  “Spikey, as much as I would find that funny, I think it’d be best if we don’t even think about it.  If they’ve made up their mind, then there isn’t much chance of changing it now.”

At that Aerith stood with a smile despite how grim the circumstances were.  “Well, at least we have twenty-five days left.  We need to use this time to figure out our best defense.  It is known that they could easily make their way to anywhere on the planet in a short time, so we first need to figure out our best chances of keeping them from straying to where we cannot stop them.  At least we know that now that the planet knows what to look for they cannot use their cloaking devices to slip passed us.”

She gave Sephiroth a nod and allowed the other woman to continue what she had been saying before Shelke interrupted.  “I agree with Aerith.  We cannot allow any sacrifices to be made.  Our first priority must be to find a way to surround the North Crater.”  She turned to Cid at that.  “How many airships could you get up here in the next ten days?”

Cid stood with a curse.  “I only have three that are finished, but we are nearly done with a fourth one.  I can go oversee the construction and have them all here in fifteen days.  There is no damn way we could get them up here before that.”

Sephiroth nodded.  “Then that will have to work.  Make sure you bring them all up at once.  We don’t want to take the chance that the aliens will realize we are amassing against them until we are ready to move.”  Cid gave her a half-assed salute before he turned to leave again.  He was cursing fluently and loudly enough that everyone heard him until he had been gone for several moments.

Once Cid was gone she turned back to Reeve.  “Until Cid returns with the airships we are in a holding pattern, that doesn’t mean we should remain idle.  We need to figure out how to best use the little advantage we have.  We cannot make any assumptions about their offensive capabilities, so we need to be prepared for anything.  We also need to see if we can insure everyone is protected from their mental invasions as well.  I will work with Aerith and Genesis and see if there is a solution we can come up with as currently we are the only ones that are fully protected.” 

She was surprised when no one objected to any of her suggestions.  She didn’t show it though before speaking again.  “For now, we should make sure we have everything else that we need.  If not, we need to ensure that Cid brings what we will need.  As much as I do not like the idea, we may need to blast our way into their compound, so we need to be prepared for that eventuality as well.”

Reeve spoke up at that point.  “I will work with Cloud and make sure we have all our bases covered.  I will also send a message to Cid to bring back every offensive measure he can fit into the airships.  We already have a watch set up, but we may need to focus on drills as well, so we can be as prepared as possible.  I will get all of those set up while you work with your team to figure out the rest.  If Angeal and Zack would be willing to help me as well, it should not take long to get everything ready.”

Angeal gave Reeve a nod in agreement and Zack jumped up with a grin.  “You can count on me!”

Once everything was decided everyone moved to get started.  Sephiroth noticed Rufus heading her way, but she grabbed both Genesis and Aerith and turned them to quickly head the other way.  The last thing she wanted to deal with this morning was a pushy Shinra.  She was glad that none of the Turks followed them.

* * *

 

Things settled into a pattern over the next week.  Sephiroth, Aerith and Genesis were seldom seen unless they were looking for a person to volunteer to help them.  The tension had not ebbed as they had so far found no way to make sure everyone was protected.  The easiest way would have been to ask the planet to assist, but that option was lost to them after Zack, Aerith, and Angeal were brought back as well.  It would have been disheartening to Sephiroth but Aerith never lost faith in them.  It was her constant smile that gave both Sephiroth and Genesis conviction that they would eventually succeed.

The rest of the team was doing much better.  Although Cid did not send all the airships north, he did continue to send one back and forth to make sure they were all supplied.  He also ferried as many of the WRO soldiers that could be fit into the remains of the ancient city.  If they were going to have to fight, they needed every advantage they could scrape by.  There wasn’t a day that passed that there weren’t several teams throughout the city marching, drilling or working on scenarios.  Cloud, Angeal, and Zack were keeping them all busy.

Despite the fact that everything was going according to plan so far, Sephiroth found that she could not seem to shake her current bad mood.  It seemed to be getting worse despite the fact that Aerith was constantly trying her best to keep everyone’s cheer up.  When it got to the point that she nearly decked Genesis for one of his normal snarky remarks she realized she needed to get away for a few moments.  She excused herself from the other two and took a walk around the outskirts of the city.

* * *

 

Once Sephiroth was gone Aerith turned to see Genesis scowling at her retreating form.  She nearly laughed at the sight before speaking up.  “You shouldn’t let this worry you.  I am pretty sure I know what’s going on.  It’ll pass soon enough.  Let me see if I can talk to her.”

Genesis only scowled deeper when he responded.  “What makes you think that you would be any more successful than someone that has known her for years?”

Aerith only grinned when she answered.  “Because it is a woman thing, and despite your reputation, it’s something you would never understand.”

Genesis didn’t lose his scowl, but he didn’t respond either.  Despite her claim that he wouldn’t understand, he had a disturbingly good idea of what she was speaking of and decided it was best that he not get involved.  He gave her a nod as he got up to leave as well.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, I wish you luck then.”

Aerith gave him a smile as he walked out before she turned to look for one of the other females to help her.  Not that she was afraid to speak to Sephiroth alone, but this was going to be an interesting talk and it would be best if there were others to assist.

It didn’t take her long to find one of the others.  She paused at the fact that it was Tifa.  She knew the barmaid still had not managed to let go of her anger and fear.  She went ahead and approached her as she knew it would have to be dealt with eventually.  This might be just the thing to prove to Tifa that Sephiroth was not the person she had known before.  “Tifa, could you help me with something this morning?”

Tifa turned to her with a smile.  “Of course!  What do you need?”

Aerith didn’t lose her smile, but it did dim a little before she spoke.  “Actually, it’s something that I know may be a little uncomfortable, but it needs to be done and you and I are the best ones to tackle it.”

At that, Tifa gave her a worried look, but she didn’t back away.  “Okay, well right now most of what we are doing is not what we would rather do, but if it needs to be done then we’ll do it.  So, what’s up?”

Aerith paused and took a deep breath before speaking.  “Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not, but Sephiroth seems to be dealing with mood swings.  Before you ask, no it isn’t insanity or anything like that.  Honestly, I’m pretty sure she is finally dealing with the other side of being a woman for the first time.”

It didn’t take Tifa long to figure out what the other girl was talking about.  Her face heated before she was able to answer.  “You’re saying you want me to help explain _that_ to Sephiroth!”

Aerith blushed slightly as well.  “Yes.  We are really the best suited to it.”

Finally, Tifa shook her head.  “I don’t like it, but I’ll help.  Someone needs to.”

It didn’t take them long to find Sephiroth near the center of the city.  She was seated next to the pool of water with a contemplative look.  They thought they saw a flash of pain when she looked up and saw them approaching.  It was gone when she stood and faced them both.  “What can I help you with this morning?”

Aerith was the first to speak up.  “Actually, we wanted to talk to you because there is something that we can help you with.”

Sephiroth frowned slightly but she gestured for Aerith to continue.  It took her a moment to figure out how to start.  “Well, we’ve noticed that you have been a little moody.”  She held up her hands when Sephiroth started to frown.  “Don’t think we are here to condemn you for it!  Actually, it is perfectly normal.  Um… well you see…”

She paused and looked to Tifa.  The barmaid didn’t seem to have any suggestions either.  Finally, Aerith sighed and continued in a fast tone.  “You are probably having PMS symptoms.  More than likely you are about to have your first period.”

Once she finished there was complete silence for several moments.  Sephiroth looked slightly stunned but she finally managed to find her voice.  “Are you saying that I am starting a female’s monthly cycle?”

Aerith only gave her a nod.  At that Sephiroth moved to sit again.  After several moments she looked up at the other two.  “I know the basics, but I have no idea what to expect.  I am assuming you are here to explain?”

Aerith finally nodded with a smile.  She took a seat next to the General and motioned Tifa to sit with them.  She was glad to see that no matter the circumstances, Sephiroth never lost her analytical mind.  It made this easier to deal with.  “That is exactly what we are here for.  Let me explain and I’ll try to answer any questions you have.”

Despite how nervous Tifa had been originally, once Aerith started her explanation, she found that she was adding things as well.  It took them some time to answer all her questions as well.  When they finished both Tifa and Aerith gave Sephiroth sympathetic looks as they waved goodbye.  They had promised to answer any more questions that came up as well before they left her to think about it all.


	23. Solutions and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have news that is both good and bad. We are getting close to the end of the story. The confrontation is starting in the next chapter and we will have a few things to deal with, but it'll be no more than five chapters, maybe less. While I am looking forward to sharing, I'll be a little sad to see it finished. At least I have plenty more to keep me busy. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy!

##  **Chapter 23**

Over the next several days, almost everyone noted the change in Sephiroth.  Although she still seemed to be struggling with a bad mood, there were several times she stopped in the middle of an action and redirected.  Every time Aerith noticed it, she tried to give the General an encouraging smile.  She understood how difficult it could be to even notice when you were lashing out in the first place when the experience was still new.  She was happy to see that not only did Sephiroth notice, but she was handling it surprisingly well.

It was after one of those times that Sephiroth excused herself for a few moments.  Once she was gone Aerith left as well, heading toward the area they had designated for supplies.  Genesis gave her a curious look but decided that his efforts would be better spent helping Angeal until the others came back.  He took off to look for his old friend and tried not to think about the reason for it.

* * *

 

Sephiroth had gravitated to the pool in the center of the ancient city once again.  As painful as the memories this location evoked were, it was here that she found the most peace.  It sometimes seemed that the voice of the planet was loudest here, although she thought that might be because the spirits of the people that used to inhabit the city had not completely left.  She was surprised when she found that the voice of the planet helped to keep her centered.  It had been harder to hear since Angeal and the others were returned, but it was still a constant companion.  She had finally gotten used to it and realized she was coming to appreciate the presence. 

It was as she was meditating on the voice of the planet, that it surged.  That fact alone had her surprised since it had been harder to hear, but when she finally understood, she jumped up and headed back to find Aerith and Genesis.

She hadn’t made it to the center of their camp when she was intercepted by a voice calling out to her.  “Yo, Ice Princess!  Wait up.”

She turned to Reno with a scowl.  He refused to give up the stupid nickname, but she tried to clear her face as she remembered she wasn’t the only one he targeted.  If Genesis could manage to put up with it, she should have no problem.  Her voice was still clipped when she answered.  “What do you want Reno?”

The Turk smirked as he caught up to her.  “Maybe I should reevaluate your nickname.  You ain’t nearly as icy as ya used to be.”

Sephiroth wasn’t allowed to respond before a high-pitched voice interrupted from behind Reno.  “Uh uh, no, no, no.  Ice Princess works great.  Can’t you tell that her glare could freeze an enemy from a hundred meters?”

Sephiroth had to fight to not roll her eyes as the equally annoying ninja stepped out from behind Reno.  The only thing that would have been worse would have been had it been Weiss.  He had still not managed to find respect for most of their team.  It was a wonder that he hadn’t been knocked out on any number of occasions.  She froze in the middle of that thought however when she finally noticed Weiss on the other side of Reno.  It took her a few moments to find her voice again as her mind had already taken off with the thoughts of the havoc this particular trio was capable of.  She finally found her voice as Weiss started to chuckle.  She turned her glare back to Reno.  “Don’t you three have something better to be doing?”

Weiss was the one to answer.  “We’re doing it.  The Ancient asked us to track you down.  Something about a message from the planet.  Asked that we have you meet her in the room the three of you’d been using.”

Sephiroth’s face softened some.  She was thankful that it hadn’t just been her that heard the message.  She started to turn and head to meet Aerith, but she stopped and shot the three of them another glare.  “I was already headed that way as I received the same message, but you three need to find something productive to do.  Go help Cloud if you can’t think of anything.”

Yuffie shook her head before piping up.  “Nope, we already have our orders.  We’ve been patrolling the city and squashing monsters that dare try to enter.”

Sephiroth had to repress a shudder at the thought of them spending an extended amount of time together and briefly wondered who had given the order, and why.  Although she could understand the desire to get them out of the way.  She shook off those thoughts and started to turn away again when the ninja spoke up once again.  “Oh wait!  Hey Sephy!”

Sephiroth stood still without turning around until she was sure she could look at the girl without saying something uncalled for.  She already knew how annoying Yuffie could be and had no excuse to yell at her.  When she finally turned again the ninja didn’t seem fazed by the glare she was giving her.  Instead she held something out.  “Aerith asked that I give this to you when we found you.  She said it would make you feel better.”

Yuffie grinned even wider as Sephiroth took the small package.  She unwrapped it and looked down in confusion at a chocolate bar.  She gave Yuffie a confused look.  “Are you sure you gave me the correct package?”

The ninja wasn’t able to contain a laugh, but she was still able to speak in between her laughter.  “Yup, I’m sure.  I can verify it’ll help too.  Just try not to eat it all at once.  I don’t think we have much here.”

Sephiroth still looked confused until it finally struck her what the girl had meant.  She had to fight to keep a straight face as she looked to the two men that were also doing a horrible job of concealing their grins as well.  She turned on her heel and walked off without another word, ignoring their open laughter as she walked away.  She was tempted to go back and shut them up, but she remembered she had more important things to deal with.  That didn’t stop her from breaking off a piece of the chocolate and popping it into her mouth when she was out of their line of sight.

It didn’t take her long to find Aerith.  She was surprised to see that Angeal, Genesis, and Zack were with her as well.  Aerith gave her a smile as she walked up.  “I’m glad they were able to find you.  I received a clear message from the planet and we need to see if we can implement the suggestions.”  She paused and looked down to the half-eaten bar of chocolate and smiled wider.  “Oh, I hope that helped by the way.  It really helps me.”

Sephiroth gave her a nod but didn’t comment.  Instead she changed the subject.  “I heard it as well.  I was already on my way back when they caught up to me.”  She turned to the three men with a slight smile.  “I’m glad that it isn’t just Genesis that is protected.  We should have realized it already as you were brought back by the planet as well.  Even if you can’t hear the planet, at least you don’t have to worry about the aliens either.  Now if we can get everyone else protected as well.”

Aerith smiled again as she took Sephiroth by the hand and started to lead her to a spot that had been set up for them to sit comfortably on the ground.  “I’m glad you heard it too, that way I don’t have to explain.  We can get started right away.”

Both women sat down facing each other but before they could do more than that, Genesis spoke up.  “As glad as I am that it seems we have a lead on a solution, would you mind explaining to those of us that don’t have the planet in our heads?  Especially as you asked all of us to be here as well.”

Aerith jumped up.  “Of course.  I apologize.  I was so focused on trying to get to the solution that I forgot.”  Before she could continue she caught sight of Cloud standing in the doorway.  She smiled and motioned him to come in.  “You don’t have to sulk out there.  If you want to hear what’s going on, come in and make yourself comfortable.  This will probably take a while.  It might be good for you to stick around anyway.  If this works then we will need someone to test it on.”

The blond gave her a funny look at the way she worded her request, but he stepped inside and took up a spot next to Zack as Aerith turned to the rest of them.  “So, for those of you that can’t hear the planet, this is what happened.  It looks like the planet has been trying to reach out for several days, but it is much harder for it to communicate as clearly as it once did.  Even with that being the case, this was important enough for it to keep trying until it got through.  We found out that not only are Genesis, Sephiroth and I all protected, but so are Zack and Angeal since they were brought back.  That is only part of it though.”

She paused and looked over at Sephiroth who was waiting patiently for her to finish.  Her smile grew, and they could all hear a note of excitement in her voice as she continued.  “We also found out that part of the problem we have been having is because neither Sephiroth or myself are full Cetra, so working separately has been getting us nowhere.”

Cloud stepped up at that.  He gave her a confused look before speaking.  “Sephiroth is part Cetra?  I thought that was a misunderstanding when they started the experiments?”

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the reminder of her past, but her voice was calm when she spoke.  “That is true, but you have to remember that all humanity descends from the Cetra initially.  When I was brought back the planet was able to ‘reactivate’ my Cetra heritage, for lack of a better word.  I didn’t know initially that was the case, but it makes sense now.  That doesn’t mean I am full Cetra though.  Because of the things done to me, Jenova’s cells will always be a part of my cellular makeup.  The planet was able to isolate them from any communications, but they are still a large part of my physical body.  That, in essence, makes me an alien/Cetra hybrid.  Something similar could be said for Aerith.  She is a human/Cetra hybrid.  Apart we only make up part of a whole, but we have been shown how we can combine that to access all the gifts that should be ours.  It should allow us to achieve what we have been after.”

All four of the men stared at the two women with open shock.  Genesis shook his head before he spoke.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  It is such an elegant and simple solution.  It makes me wonder why we didn’t think of it sooner.”

Aerith shook her head with a smile.  “Well, we know now.  Knowing it is only half the problem though.  We need to figure out how to work together.  It may not be easy, but if we can accomplish that much we should be set.”  She turned to Cloud again.  “I know you are busy, and this may take some time.  If you want to stick around that’s fine, but I would understand if you can’t.  I have asked that Genesis, Angeal and Zack stay in case we need them too, as they each have a small connection to the planet now also.  If you want to come back later that would be fine.  I know that with them out of the field it makes things a little harder on you.”

Cloud shook his head and finally smiled at her.  “I think it will be alright for a little while anyway.  This seems like it’s pretty important.  If you need anything I’ll be here for you.”  He paused and looked to Sephiroth as well.  “For both of you.”

Sephiroth couldn’t help the widening of her eyes at his words, but she gave him a grateful nod before turning back to Aerith.  “Are you ready?”

Aerith gave her a nod and took her hand again as they walked to the pile of pillows that had been set up for them.  They sat facing each other with their knees touching and their hands clasped together where their laps touched.  They both closed their eyes and silence descended in the room.

It had been some time, and nothing seemed to be happening, but none of the men made a move to interfere.  Both women still sat straight with hands clasped tightly.  Cloud had mixed feelings as he watched them together.  He had already accepted the fact that he would help the person that used to be his mortal enemy in any way he could, but that didn’t erase his confusion about how he felt.  He had talked to Tifa about it as well and she was in the same quandary.  This woman was not the murderer they had hated for so long, but she wore his face, had his personality and his name.  It made it hard for them to forget, even if they were already started on the path to forgiveness.  He looked over at the other Soldiers as well and realized that there were many of them trying to come to terms with their past, himself included.  When Genesis looked to him with a raised brow, he managed to give the man a smile and a nod.  Despite how temperamental the red-head could be, Cloud knew he was a good Soldier.  It showed clearly when Genesis paused and then nodded back.  Neither of them had to say anything.  They both understood that they were ready to put the past behind them and try to start over.

Their attention was drawn to the two women when suddenly they both sat up even straighter than they had been.  Both of their heads tilted back, and it looked as if they were looking into the sky, but their eyes were still closed.  Cloud heard Zack gasp when tendrils that looked like the lifestream started to come up from beneath both women.  He wasn’t sure if they were part of the planet’s force though as the tendrils around each woman were different colors.  The ones surrounding Aerith were pink, orange and gold.  The ones around Sephiroth were lavender, silver and pale blue.

As strange as the sight was, none of the men moved to interfere.  They were all poised to act if needed, but they also knew that they only had a partial understanding of what the two women were capable of.  Not even Cloud or Zack, that had known Aerith previously, could claim that, as she had grown, both in personality and power, since they had spent time with her.  Zack might know her better as they spent time in the lifestream together, but even he had no idea of her potential as there had been limited cause to show it.

The tendrils slowly rose until they were above their heads before they started spinning around, slowly at first but picking up speed.  After several more minutes the onlookers could hardly see the two women as the lines had started spinning fast enough that it looked like they were completely surrounded.  Finally, the two spinning cylinders of power pushed further up and towards each other.  The onlookers weren’t sure what to expect but they each braced to move if needed.  Instead of a burst of power though, the colors softly started to combine and continue to raise.  Once all the power was combined, the colors had changed to several shades between teal and bright green with shimmers shot throughout.  The ball suddenly started to lower again, moving to cover both women together in one spinning umbrella before it suddenly stopped and fell onto them both like rain.

Once it was gone, there was complete silence for several moments.  No one knew what to expect but the tenseness had not left any of them.  Both Zack and Cloud jumped back a little when both women lowered their heads and turned their gazes out to the four men.  Their eyes held a glow unlike anything they had seen before, not even mako made them glow that bright, not to mention they swirled with the colors of the combined power.

When their eyes landed on Cloud, they kept one set of their hands clasped and each held the other out to him.  Their voices spoke in unison.  “Cloud.  If you are ready, please come.”

He hesitated for a moment.  The whole thing was surreal.  He trusted Aerith with his life, but the fact that he now had to trust Sephiroth the same was dragging him back.  Finally, he shook his head.  He had already said he would be there for them both, just because he was still struggling internally didn’t mean that he could not follow up on his promise. 

He stepped forward and took one of each of their hands.  They pulled slightly, and he sat next to them.  Once he was seated they both spoke again.  “Close your eyes.”

This time he didn’t hesitate to do as they asked.  Once his eyes were closed he felt a warmth wash over him.  There was a burst of colors behind his lids, but he managed to keep them closed.  It was over almost as soon as it had begun.  He blinked a few times to clear the brightness from his eyes and then focused on the two women.  They both smiled at him.  Aerith squeezed his hand slightly before they both released him.

He stood and backed away again before they both looked to each other and nodded.  They closed their eyes again and released each other’s hand.  When they opened their eyes again and looked back to the four men, they were back to normal.  Aerith jumped up and started to run to Zack, but she stumbled.  Sephiroth managed to catch her, but she didn’t look much more stable.

Zack quickly moved to help Aerith, grinning at both of them the whole time.  He held her up with a hand around her waist as he spoke to them both.  “I knew you could do it!  You are both awesome!”

Aerith leaned into him and kissed his cheek.  Sephiroth smiled at the sight.  When she tried to step forward though, she stumbled slightly as well.  Zack’s eyes widened as he tried to keep a hold on Aerith and catch her as well, but he smiled in relief when Genesis was there to catch her instead.  He pulled her arm up over his shoulder and put a hand on her waist to steady her without thinking.  Sephiroth had to fight the surprise at the motion, even though she was exhausted.  She looked up to see Aerith grinning back at her.

Sephiroth had to look away quickly.  They hadn’t exactly shared everything, but the connection formed between them had been invasive enough.  It had required complete trust on both their parts because of that.  She already knew that she trusted Aerith, since the woman was the reason she was standing there.  However, she was surprised when she found that Aerith trusted her as well.  Once they figured out that part, it was just a matter of negotiating the pathways between their consciousnesses without diving too deep.  They both knew things about each other now that they hoped no one else would find out, but that was why they had to have absolute trust.  As she remembered that, she looked back to the younger girl with a smile. 

Aerith gave her a nod before she looked up at Zack and then around at the others.  “We did it!  It took a lot to form the connections, but after a little rest, we should be able to do it again much easier.”  She paused and looked to Sephiroth again before finishing.  “I am pretty sure we both need some sleep currently, but we can start getting everyone protected this afternoon.  With everyone in camp it is likely to take several days, but we can get it done before Cid gets back with the airships.”

Sephiroth gave her a nod before looking up at Genesis, who still had a tight grip on her.  “Thank you for helping.  For now, could you please help me back to the room.  I’ll be fine after I get some sleep.”

As she spoke up at him, she realized that he finally comprehended the grip he had on her, but he didn’t move.  That was a fact she was thankful for, as she couldn’t have stood on her own for long anyway.  She hated the idea of appearing so weak, but it couldn’t be helped, and she trusted everyone in the room.  She was surprised to find that meant Cloud as well.  At the thought of him, she looked over to see him looking back and forth between herself and Aerith and then back over to Genesis.  When she caught his eye, he gave her a small smile and a nod before he finally spoke up.  “I’m not sure exactly what you had to do to accomplish it, and I suppose we can’t test it until we face the opponent, but if you say I’m good, then I believe it.  I certainly feel more at peace.”

Aerith laughed lightly at his tone.  “I suppose you’re right that it can’t be tested, but I know we were able to protect you.  It will be especially important for you and any others that share Jenova cells, but the rest of the troops won’t be able to be manipulated like those scouts were either.”

Everyone sobered a little at her words, but she didn’t let it daunt her.  “We will get them back and then Sephiroth and I will work to undo whatever was done to them.  It might be a little harder, but I have faith that the two of us can make it happen.”

Sephiroth nodded.  “Now that we know where to start, I have no doubt that we will be able to give them their lives back.”  She paused as a wave of dizziness accompanied her tiredness. 

Thankfully she was able to conceal it from everyone but Genesis.  He felt her sag against him slightly and quickly helped make up the difference.  Aerith was the only one that seemed to notice as she gave her a frown.  She shook her head at the stubborn General before she spoke directly to Genesis.  “Make sure she goes straight to bed.  I know I’m exhausted so she must be too.  We probably need a couple of hours at least before we can start again.  We can come back late this afternoon.”

Genesis gave her a nod before speaking.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.  Even heroes need rest occasionally though.  I would suggest that we allow you both to rest until late afternoon at least.  Your mana reserves will take at least that long to recover unless you take an ether.  I know we are rushed, but not rushed enough that you cannot recover naturally.”  He looked over at Sephiroth with a frown.  “I will make sure you both have that opportunity.  We will meet back here at 17:00.”

Zack looked down at Aerith before looking back to Genesis with a nod.  “That sounds like a plan.  I’ll make sure Aerith gets the sleep too.”  With that he turned to the door and Aerith allowed him to help her out.  She gave everyone a wave before they disappeared.  Genesis didn’t allow Sephiroth the opportunity to object as he moved to follow.  She found that she was tired enough, she didn’t care.  She allowed him to lead her back to the room they were all sharing and watched as Angeal and Cloud headed back out to go back to work with the rest of the troops.

Once they got to the room, Genesis helped her sit and then turned to immediately leave.  He paused at the door.  “I will make sure you are not disturbed.  If you are not awake by 16:30 I will come wake you.  Make the most of this break, because if that display earlier is any indication of what is needed, you will both need as much rest as you can get in order to make sure everyone is protected.”  He gave her a crooked smile before he continued.  “Once again the fate of all our troops are in your hands.  I have faith that you can handle things like you always have though.”

He opened the door and looked back briefly before closing it with the smile still on his face.  Sephiroth was too tired to worry about his antics anyway and found that it didn’t take her long to drift off.


	24. Plans and Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, but I do expect some slow down for the the next few months at least. I will update as often as possible though, so don't worry that this is going away. We are really close to the finale, so please enjoy!

## Chapter 24

Sephiroth was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder.  She was up instantly but it took her mind a few moments to catch up with her actions.  When they did, she gave Genesis a look of chagrin, as she was still holding him at bay with the tip of the Masamune.  She let the sword disappear before she spoke.  “I apologize.  I must have been sleeping harder than normal.”

He rolled his eyes at her apology.  “I should have remembered that you react on instinct when you sleep too deeply.  It is my own fault.”

She shook her head with a half-smile.  “Still, I should remember that I am among friends.”

He didn’t reply.  Instead he stepped back and opened the door before he finally spoke.  “While that may indeed be the case, I do not fault you for your instincts.  I would rather you keep them sharp and stay alive.  For now, we need to return.  Are you rested?”

She gave him a nod as she followed him out.  “Well enough.”

He didn’t hide his scowl, but he didn’t say anything as they walked back.  When they arrived, Aerith and Zack were still not there, but Angeal was and he had Weiss, Reno, Yuffie, and Vincent with him.  Sephiroth ignored the trouble trio, as she had dubbed them, before giving Vincent a nod.  They had not had much opportunity to speak since she had returned, but they took advantage of the few chances they had.  Although neither of them said it, they had mutually decided they did not want to lose the opportunity for family again. 

She started toward her father when Aerith and Zack came in.  Aerith gave her a quick smile and a nod before she walked over to Angeal and Genesis.  Sephiroth smiled at the fact that Aerith was trying to give them a moment, even though they didn’t really have the time.  She did have something she wanted to ask Vincent though, so she took advantage of the opportunity.  When she reached him, she kept her voice low enough that only Vincent would hear.  “Do you know who gave the order for Weiss to tag along with Reno and Yuffie?”

Vincent frowned slightly before he answered.  “Yes, Cloud did.  I asked him about the decision as well, but he only told me it was a request.  I have kept an eye on them though, and so far, they have been obnoxious, but not troublesome.”

Sephiroth looked back with a scowl and found that Aerith was already on her way over.  Vincent gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked back toward the rest.  When Aerith drew even with Sephiroth, she looked back to see what the General was glaring at.  When she saw it was Weiss, she grabbed her hand and whispered.  “I’ll explain.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at the girl when she realized the request must have been hers.  She didn’t ask though and allowed Aerith to lead them back to the same cushions they had used earlier.  When they sat down, most of the people in the room grew quiet.  The only voices were from the trio in question, but even they were keeping their voices down.

Once they were seated, Sephiroth didn’t hesitate to clasp Aerith’s hands and close her eyes.  They had found during their initial attempt that once they were focused properly, they could communicate mind to mind.  They had to in order to finish the connections.  It wasn’t exactly words that were shared, but the communications were clear nonetheless.  Even knowing that, it surprised Sephiroth when Aerith’s explanation was waiting for her when they linked.  ‘Weiss needs a connection, a reason to want to continue.  He holds too much hatred for everything, including himself.  Without it, he could disappear and take many with him.’

Sephiroth paused at her thoughts.  She had known that he still harbored hatred for Shinra and what had been done to him, but she hadn’t considered that he might hate his own existence as well.  She didn’t need to deliberate for long before she passed on her understanding.  ‘Agreed.  I hadn’t seen it, but you are correct.’  That was the end of their aside before they both reached deeper and completed their connection again.

It had been much easier to simply reconnect instead of trying to blindly find the path, so it was only a matter of a few minutes before they turned in unison to gaze out at the gathered group of people.  When their glowing eyes landed on the trio they had been discussing, several voices all rang out at once.  Yuffie’s could be heard loudly above the rest.  “Woah!  That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen some cool stuff!”

Her voice was quickly drowned out by Reno and Weiss though, and their opinions were not exactly the same as hers.  It was Reno that could be heard the clearest.  “Holy shit!  What the hell is that!  You expect me to get close to that freaky shit!  No way!”

Both women continued to sit in silence as the three Soldiers and Vincent quickly moved to corral the two that were trying to leave.  It took them several moments and threats, but eventually they were standing in front of them.  Once they were close, both women held up a hand and spoke in unison.  “Weiss, please come.”

The Tsviet took a step back and ran into Vincent.  He jumped forward at the gunman’s glare and cursed under his breath as he slowly moved to stand next to the connected women.  When he was close enough, they both grabbed one of his hands and pulled, making him sit awkwardly.  Once he was down, they didn’t hesitate to speak again.  “Close your eyes.”

“Uh, uh!”  He tried pulling back but they had him in a tight grip. 

Sephiroth frowned slightly but it only lasted a moment.  They glanced at each other quickly before looking back to him again.  Their faces were calm when they spoke again.  “So be it.”

They didn’t give him a chance to respond before he felt himself engulfed in a warmth that covered his whole body.  He was nearly blinded by the bright lights that flashed in his eyes, but once they passed, he found that they had let him go.  He stumbled slightly as he stood but found that he was no worse for the experience once his eyesight was back to normal.  He gave them a glare but didn’t have the opportunity to complain because Reno had already been pulled forward as soon as he vacated the spot.

The Turk was cursing loudly but his objections were treated much the same that Weiss’ had been.  The only difference was that once they had him in their grasp and asked him to close his eyes, he complied.  Weiss didn’t see any flash of light like what had happened to him, but when Reno stood, he was blinking his eyes as well.  Weiss realized that it had to have been in his mind and not actual lights as it took Reno a couple of moments to clear his vision.  They both turned to watch as Yuffie moved to take Reno’s spot.  They grinned at her obvious hesitancy, even though she was trying to cover it with her bravado.

It was over nearly as quickly as it had begun and Yuffie stood with a grin, even though she was still blinking.  When she caught sight of Reno and Weiss, she barreled over and jumped on Weiss before she laughed at him.  “That was awesome!  Why were you complaining like a baby!”

The Tsviet disentangled himself from the little ninja while he cursed under his breath.  Even though his tirade didn’t stop, it was easy to see he had been gentle when he set her down.  Reno laughed at them both before he turned to watch Vincent sit between the two women.  He barely noted the gentle look they both turned to the gunman before he grabbed his two companions and headed out.  He called back over his shoulder as he left, even though he doubted anyone was still listening.  “That’s enough freaky shit for one day.  You can find us stomping monsters if you need us, yo.”

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and saw Cloud leading Shelke in to join the rest.  He gave them a slight scowl as they passed, but they didn’t stick around long enough for him to say anything.  Cloud watched them leave and wondered again if it had been right to do as Aerith asked, but his attention was drawn when he heard Sephiroth and Aerith speak together.  Vincent had already stood once again and was blinking.  The women’s gazes were turned to Shelke.  They held up their hands and the girl went to take them.  They both smiled down at her as she sat, before they asked her to close her eyes.

Several people moved quickly when they three of them started to glow.  Vincent held out a hand to stop them from reaching them as his gaze was trained on Shelke.  Everyone realized why when the glow dissipated enough from them to be able to make out a spectral form hovering over Shelke.  The form was turned to Vincent and there were several gasps when she smiled at the gunman before fading away.

All eyes turned back to the three women who had still not moved.  After several moments they all opened their eyes again.  No one knew quite what to say when they noticed the shimmer of tears in each of their eyes.  It was a moot point though, as Shelke quickly stood.  Her voice was no different than normal when she turned to Vincent and spoke.  “Vincent Valentine, I can no longer feel the presence of Lucrecia Crescent.  I still carry most of her memories though.  It would seem that the bond that was just created has allowed her to finally move on.”

Vincent stood still for a moment.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about her announcement.  He was glad that Shelke no longer had to carry that burden, but his confusion came when he wondered if that meant Lucrecia had returned to the planet finally or not.  He shook his head to clear it of his worries before he spoke.  “Thank you for letting me know.  I am glad that you are free to grow now.”

Shelke surprised them all when she gave Vincent a bright smile.  “I do not feel as though I had been burdened.  I am glad I had the opportunity, so you no longer need to continue to worry.”

Their attention was drawn away from the smiling Shelke when the two women behind her stood.  Sephiroth was supporting Aerith as they moved to join the others.  Aerith was wearing a soft smile but it was easy to see she was still exhausted, and it was clear to hear in her voice.  “We weren’t expecting that.”  She looked up at Sephiroth before turning her smile to Vincent.  “Don’t let it worry you for now.  I have a feeling this may work out for the best.”

Sephiroth had kept a tight rein on her emotions since she found herself laid bare to her mother’s departure while being linked to Aerith and Shelke to a lesser extent.  It took all she had to keep her thoughts from showing on her face as she finally spoke.  “It would seem we are not as recovered as we had hoped to be.  All that hold Jenova’s taint are now protected, but we will need further rest before we can attempt to help the rest.”

Genesis could tell that Sephiroth was barely holding herself together.  It seemed as if Vincent was as well, though he didn’t know the gunman enough to say for sure.  Given what they had all seen, it wouldn’t be surprising.  He realized that they both needed time.  He moved to Sephiroth’s side once again as Zack took Aerith from her.  Although his first instinct was to reach out and help his friend, he didn’t immediately move.  He knew she still would not like to show weakness if she could avoid it.  Instead he turned to Vincent with a quiet voice.  “I will let Reeve know where things stand.”  He then turned to Sephiroth.  “We can discuss our next moves tomorrow.”

Sephiroth gave her friend a tight smile and a nod.  She appreciated his subtle request for Vincent to help her as well as the opportunity to speak to her father.  She turned to Vincent as she spoke.  “Would you mind walking with me?  I have something I would like to discuss with you.”

Vincent gave her a nod and turned to leave.  Sephiroth followed him out and gave the rest a nod as she left.  They both walked in silence for several moments.  Finally, Sephiroth broke the silence.  “Aerith was the one to request that Weiss be paired with Reno and Yuffie.  She explained that it would help him make connections with others to try and curb his destructive tendencies.”

Vincent paused before giving her a nod.  He didn’t say anything right away, but when he did speak, he watched Sephiroth tense.  “Thank you for letting me know.  I will continue to keep an eye on them with that in mind.  However, I am sure that is not the reason you asked me to accompany you.”

Sephiroth didn’t bother holding in a sigh before she spoke.  “I wanted to speak to you about Lucrecia Crescent.  I know who she is and have heard a few things about her, but she was never part of the lifestream.  Everything I know is second hand.  Would you… I know it might be painful, but would you mind telling me about her sometime?”

Vincent stopped walking and turned to his daughter.  He knew he was not often expressive, but he didn’t bother hiding the pain in his eyes.  “You deserve to know.  We may not have much time, but I will do what I can.  When this is all over, I can take you to where she is entombed.”

Sephiroth gave him a small smile, but it didn’t hide the pain in her own eyes.  She was aware that this was just one more thing to give thanks for in her second life.  Her smile widened slightly as something occurred to her.  “When?  Not if?”

Vincent finally returned her smile as he spoke.  “It would seem that once you open yourself to hope, it finds strange ways to infect all of your thinking.”

Sephiroth gave his arm a squeeze as she started walking again.  When Vincent moved to walk with her, he started speaking.  He tried to remember everything he could to pass on to the child he had with the woman he had loved.

* * *

 

Once Sephiroth and Aerith were fully rested they were able to complete more at a time then they had the first day.  It still took more out of them than they had expected and so it took them longer to finish protecting everyone in camp.  They were still able to finish by the day after Cid had arrived.  His whole crew were the last they had added.

Cid had been able to finish all four airships and make additions to them for offensive purposes in seventeen days.  It had taken him longer than he planned, but according to him, the offensive capabilities would be worth it.  Once they were back, they only stayed long enough to pick up the WRO troops that had been in camp.  After that, it was decided that three of them would travel to separate locations around the world that would be equal distance to the North Crater.  They didn’t want the aliens to be tipped off any more than necessary to the fact that they were amassing against them and hoped their movements would at least make the aliens question their motives if they were spotted, and they assumed they would be.

Once they were deployed and everyone was rested, the core group gathered once more to try and hash out the best strategy to approach their enemies.  Reeve had already talked to most of them individually and they had a basic plan in place, but they wanted to flesh out the details and make sure everyone was on the same page.  He immediately turned it over to Sephiroth as soon as everyone was seated.  She stood with a grim look.  “As you are already aware, we have eight days left of the thirty we were given.  It will take the farthest of our ships another two days to reach the waiting point and then it will take us all a day to assemble.  That will still leave us time, but we do not need to hesitate.  It would be best to assume they will not wait the whole time.”

Cloud gave her a worried look before he spoke up.  “You have dealt with them more than any of us.  Do you really feel they will not stick to their own deadline, especially since they have so far?”

Sephiroth shook her head.  “No, despite the fact that they seem arrogant, or maybe because of it, I have the impression that they will honor their word.  It is always best to expect the worst-case scenario however.”

Cloud didn’t really look appeased, but he gave her a nod to continue.  “Given everything we do know, this battle will most likely be aerial.  Despite their power, there are only five of them.  The others have kept to their word so far.  Having our troops on the ground will not give us any advantage in the harsh terrain of the glacier, but we do need to keep them ready to deploy if necessary.”

She paused at that and gave Reeve an unreadable look.  “I am convinced that this battle will be unavoidable, but I would still like the chance to speak to them one last time.  They have asked for something completely unreasonable and I have no plans to fulfill their request, but they have helped the planet.  I may not be able to, but I would like one more chance to try and convince them to leave, or at least leave humanity in peace.”

There was a general uproar at her request that went on for several moments.  It was ended when Zack yelled out over the noise.  “Hey!  Let’s calm down and listen!”

When he had stood, so had Cloud and Aerith.  When all eyes turned to the three of them Cloud spoke up.  “If Sephiroth hadn’t suggested it, I would have.  I know that none of you would let me get close to them, but that doesn’t mean we can attack without any provocation besides an ultimatum.  We need to make sure there is no way we can avoid this fight first.”

Aerith smiled at him as she placed her hand on his arm.  She spoke up in agreement.  “If we resort to violence without at least trying, then we are no better than what they have shown.  That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be prepared to act, but we should not be the ones to attack first.”

Zack took them both by the shoulders and grinned down at them before grinning back to Sephiroth.  “Now that that’s cleared up, what’s your plan?”

She gave them all a small smile before her face turned grim again.  “It would be easiest for Genesis and I to go down and approach them.  If there is any way that Weiss, Angeal, Zack, and Vincent could join as well, it would be best.  Even with our numbers being close to even, if they were to attack, we would be hard pressed until others could join us.  Since we will be declining their ultimatum then we must assume they will attack.”

She paused and looked at the gathered group before continuing.  “According to Cid, we should be able to shoot them down if they attempt to leave, even with the speed of their ships.  There is a brief moment before they warp that should allow it.  We cannot hesitate to do so, no matter who might get hurt.  None of our lives are worth letting them get away to destroy humanity.  If negotiations break down, we will attempt to withdraw, if at all possible, until we are joined by the rest.  The WRO troops should only be backup.”

She paused to let everything sink in as well as seeing if anyone had anything in addition to what she had to say.  She noticed everyone wore grim looks to match her own while they contemplated what they were getting ready to do.  Finally, Reeve stood and spoke.  “I believe this plan will work given what we know.  I know Cid still has hoverboards that can be used to get everyone down and back up if necessary, so it should not be a problem to get all five of you down.  We will be close by if we need to interfere.”

He gave each of the ones that would be going a nod before speaking again.  “We should be prepared to leave tomorrow.  Make sure you all are rested before then, but more than that, make sure you are prepared for what we will be facing.  With what we have seen already, we can assume that there will be surprises.”

Every stood at his words and started to slowly shuffle out.  The entire group was subdued, even the trouble trio.  Sephiroth was surprised to see Yuffie giving Weiss a sad look, although she was trying to hide it.  She suddenly wondered if it hadn’t worked out even better than Aerith had anticipated when the little ninja grabbed his arm and he actually gave her a smile, not a smirk.  She couldn’t stop her eyebrow from going up at the sight, but when Genesis gave her a questioning look, she shook her head.  Time would be the only way to tell if she was right, and until they got past the coming battle, time was a rare and potentially limited commodity.

She knew they would have time to discuss their plan further between the six of them while they were on the airship, so instead of calling out to Weiss, she allowed him to walk off with Yuffie and Reno and instead turned to follow the rest of the Soldiers to the building they were sharing.  Tonight, they would not focus on the coming battle; instead, they would simply share their time.  If this was all they would have, then they all planned to make the most of it.


	25. Shattered Compromises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but it ends in a good spot. If I added the next scene I might have had to cut it in half and I didn't want to do that. Plus it's been a while and I wanted to go ahead and get this out. I've been having some issues with this story. I know where I'm going, but I keep getting lost on the way. We are really close to the end though, so hopefully that will clear up soon and we'll be in good shape. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

## Chapter 25

It was evening the next day before the last of the supplies were loaded onto the Shera.  Sephiroth knew they would be leaving soon but took a few moments and made her way to the lake at the center of the city.  She had faced countless battles before, but never had it been one for the life of all humanity, nor had it been because she chose to and not because she was ordered.  She found that she was questioning herself and her motives more than she ever had before.  She knew there was no way they could hand Cloud over, so the coming battle was most likely unavoidable, but that didn’t mean that she was not still torn.  The ones they would be killing were not truly evil, only at odds with the survival of humanity.  It was the fact that their continued stay on Gaia could be better for the planet overall that had her questioning everything.

These thoughts had her in turmoil, even if most would not have noticed.  Genesis had though, and had followed her, but he gave her space to think.  He was sure she already knew he was close by but didn’t bother her.  After nearly half an hour she finally looked over and smiled.  “You aren’t bothering me.  If you want to join me, you can.  I just have a lot to think about.”

Genesis smiled back and went to sit beside her at the water’s edge.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  You were given a rare gift and the fate of the planet rides on your shoulders.  I understand how you may question yourself, but you should follow your heart.  The fact that you are worried about everyone and everything but yourself should tell you that your heart is on the right track.  Do not doubt yourself.”

She shook her head at him.  “Only you would know that I still carry doubt.”  She looked back out over the water before she continued.  “I know what needs to be done to save humanity, but is that really what’s best for the planet?”

Her face was drawn when she looked back.  He gave her shoulder a squeeze before he responded.  “You don’t need me to answer that for you.  Your decision is already made.  Know that we all follow your lead.”  Genesis would have been bitter at that thought in the past, even the recent past, but he had come to realize that the trust he had for her far outweighed any doubt he might once have held.  He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but he no longer viewed her as a rival.  He also didn’t need to hear her tell him they were equals.  He knew she thought so without asking.  The only thing he questioned was why it had taken him so long to see that her actions had always told him that.  She never gave anyone else her all in spars and no one except maybe Angeal knew her as well.

She didn’t speak right away, and they both decided to soak up the peaceful silence while they could.  Sephiroth let the feel of the surrounding area calm her worries, along with the confidence of knowing her friends would be with her.  As foreign as that thought might once have been, thinking of moving forward without them was no longer an option.  Finally, she stood and held out her hand to help Genesis to his feet.  He laughed lightly at the sight but accepted it.  Neither of them said anything else as they headed to the last airship to load up with the rest.

* * *

 

Once everyone was on board, they left the ruined city behind them.  It was an odd feeling as the place had come to feel like the closest thing to a home that several of them had ever had.  Despite being worried about the outcome of their coming trials, Sephiroth found herself wondering if she could actually make her home there once peace was achieved.  The fact that she was thinking beyond their battle made her shake her head at herself every time she caught her mind wandering.  It seemed that Vincent had been correct.  Hope did seem to infect her thinking once she let it in.

Once they were airborne, Cid took his time.  They still had to wait for the other ships to get into place so once they reached a certain point, they fell into a waiting pattern.  The six people that were going to be the first point of contact and defense spent all their waking hours together, trying to hash out as many possible outcomes as they could think of.  Even Weiss was more subdued then he had been previously.  It surprised everyone except Sephiroth when he became belligerent again because someone had suggested having the members of Avalanche and the Turks on the ground and ready to fight at the same time as the six of them.

Sephiroth had no problem nixing the idea as she already thought they should only be deployed if needed.  The enemies they were facing were far beyond any they had faced before and nearly completely unknown.  It was harder for her to conceal a smirk at his scowl for the rest of the meeting though.  She gave an internal shake of her head at the thought that Aerith must have known much more than she let on when she made that request.  It also eased her fear that he had plans to use Reno.  If Weiss was actually capable of caring at all, those two had managed to find out how.  As strange as it was, the proof was undeniable.

It was nearly evening the day after they took off that they received word that the others were in position.  Everyone except for the crew that handled the flight turned in early to at least try to prepare for the following day.  Sephiroth was not able to find sleep as she still had many things she could not dismiss.  Genesis had been correct in the fact that she had made her decision and would follow through with it, but that didn’t make her think of the alternatives any less.  She tried to be as silent as possible to not keep the other three Firsts awake, but after she turned for the fifth time a whisper broke the silence.  “I know Gen has already told you that we’re behind you 100% so you shouldn’t worry so much.  I have faith that you’re doing what’s right.  Don’t forget, we have all followed you before and know what you are capable of.  This time we aren’t doing it blindly and because of orders.  We all want to be here.  If we can believe in you, then you should believe in yourself.”

She smiled into the darkness and turned to face the youngest First.  “When did you grow into more than a puppy?”

Zack grinned at her use of his nickname.  “I had several great teachers.  It had to happen someday.”

Sephiroth laughed at his quip and then paused before speaking.  “I don’t think I ever told you before, but I was glad that I got to know you.  I’m doubly glad that you and Angeal are back and will be with us tomorrow.  This task has become less of a burden than I thought it would be.”

Zack’s smile softened as he looked to his commanding officer.  She had never been one to express herself much and he wasn’t sure if it was the changes, or just the fact that she had lost so much and was finally coming to understand what it took to hold onto happiness when and where you found it.  Either way, he was glad for it.  “I’m glad I got to know you too, Seph.  For now, though, we need to get to sleep or tomorrow is going to be hell.”

Sephiroth gave him a slight nod before she turned to face the wall.  She wasn’t completely sure still but knowing that the others were there and only because they wanted to be, allowed her to find enough peace to sleep.

* * *

 

It was afternoon of the next day when they came into sight of the crater.  They could see two of the other ships in the distance whenever the snow would clear, but the last was opposite them and still too far to see.  They knew they were there though, as all four ships were currently in constant communication.

The six people that would be making landfall were in the belly of the ship making the last of their preparations.  They had been joined by Reeve, Cloud, and Aerith.  The rest of Avalanche and some of the Turks had wanted to come down too, but Reeve convinced them that there just wasn’t room.  They had been quietly discussing any last-minute thoughts as the six gathered up what they needed, but everything fell into silence as they all turned to watch Zack and Aerith.  The two of them held each other as he quietly assured her, he had no plans to die yet.  Everyone could tell her smile back to him was slightly forced, but the light she seemed to shine was not dimmed.  If anything, it grew sunnier as she turned to everyone else and her smile brightened before she spoke.  “I expect you all back by the end of the day.  No dawdling, and no dying.  No excuses either.  We still have a lot to do, so don’t forget that.”  Everyone smiled back at her casual order not to die, even Weiss, who had not lost his scowl since the others were banned from the storeroom.

Sephiroth gave her a nod before they were interrupted by Cid’s voice over the intercom.  “We’re in position.  If you jackasses are ready to go, I’ll open the airlock.  Just make sure you don’t ruin the boards.  I lost enough of them the last time one of you gods forsaken assholes needed help.”

Cloud shook his head at the way the man always chose to show his care for others.  It was sometimes hard to tell the difference between his concern and his contempt.  He pushed the thought aside before he approached Sephiroth and held out his hand.  She only raised a brow before taking it in a firm handshake.  He smiled slightly at the sight before he spoke.  “Good luck.  I know you will do all you can to protect the others, so I won’t ask that of you, but make sure you all come back.  Aerith was right, we do have a lot to do still.”

Zack looked like his grin was going to split his face as he ruffled Cloud’s hair.  “Don’t worry Spikey.  We got this!”

Sephiroth only gave him a nod as she turned to grab her own board.  Once they were all in place Reeve sent a quick message to Cid and the small door in the floor opened.  Sephiroth was the first out but she was quickly followed by the other five.  She had to bite back a smile as Zack’s loud whoop could be heard through the cutting wind.  In another time she might have sent him a reprimanding glare, but she was beginning to understand his zest for life.  He appreciated the little moments while he could so the bad ones didn’t get him down as much.  It was a philosophy that deserved further investigation once they were passed the coming battles.

All thoughts of the future were halted when they caught sight of the three males they had faced before.  It didn’t really surprise Sephiroth that they were waiting.  She only wondered how much they had already figured out.  When they landed the six of them didn’t waste any time to make their way to the aliens.  Like each time before it was Zilan that stepped forward first.  His expression held a touch of anger, but mostly it was resignation and sadness.  The sight of it caused Sephiroth to wonder again if there was another way.  It didn’t show on her face though as the alien spoke.  “You are here five days early, but I see that you still do not bring the murderer with you.  Is that your answer?  Do you refuse to allow justice?”

She gave a curt shake of her head before she answered.  “No, I refuse to allow an unjustified murder to happen.  I would like to negotiate with you though.  I see no reason why our races cannot coexist in peace.  I do not want to fight you either.”

Zilan’s face contorted in rage, but he quickly got it under control enough to be able to speak clearly, if not calmly.  “Justice is not murder!  I want the man that killed my mate!  You were told there would be no negotiations, and yet you still come begging.  Have you not learned yet that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?  There is a simple way to save the fate of humanity.”

At that point Sephiroth’s anger finally broke.  Instead of the fiery rage that the alien displayed, her voice dropped into the low tones that she had been known to terrify people with.  It was so cold some of her own team members took a step back and even Weiss had to repress a shudder.  He had only seen her angry once and this was far worse than that time.  He was glad it wasn’t him she was looking at and he hoped the alien realized it too.  He doubted anyone would be able to get away from her unscathed when she was that pissed.  He couldn’t look away though when she spoke.  “When it comes to that one man, yes the needs of the one outweighs the rest.  He didn’t murder your mate; his hand was forced.  It was not something he chose either.  He was forced into a role that never should have been his.  You have had to deal with the loss of your mate, but he has to deal with the loss of his mother, his home, his sanity and will.  He still managed to rise above all of that and forged a path to a better future despite the odds.  He does not deserve to face death again.  I refuse to allow it.”

All three aliens tensed at her tone, but it didn’t take Zilan long to reply.  “If that is your choice, so be it.”  He turned and headed back to the barrier but paused and turned once more.  “Both my brother’s mates wish to not be part of this.  Will you allow them to leave?”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if it was a trap, or truth, and even though she suspected it really was the latter, she couldn’t afford the price of trust if she were wrong.  “Given all that we have seen, I would like to believe you are telling the truth, but it is not a compromise we can afford.  Any ship that attempts to leave will be shot down.”

All three males started to snarl at her words, but she ignored them and continued.  “With that being said, if they wish to not fight, if they do not leave the barrier, we will not attack them.  I do not want this to be harder than it has to be.”

The two males next to Zilan stopped and gave her looks of confusion but didn’t move until he spoke.  “I hope you understand what you are unleashing.”  With those words he turned back and disappeared into the barrier.


	26. A Brush With Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a rollercoaster, but I think in a good way. It is also the second to last. We have one more chapter and a short epilogue. I hope you enjoy these last chapters! Thank you!

##  **Chapter 26**

No one moved for several minutes after the aliens disappeared behind the barrier.  Even the snow had stopped howling around them, so when Vincent’s phone rang, it made several of them jump.  All eyes were turned to him when he picked up.  When his eyes widened Sephiroth took a few steps closer.  She was able to make out part of the conversation and didn’t like anything that she could hear.  Vincent’s face was grim when he finally hung up and turned to explain.  “Cid just received a report from the other three ships.  Hundreds of monsters are pouring from the barrier on all sides but this one.  From the initial count, our troops will be outnumbered at least four to one and the wave has not stopped.  They have already started to deploy the WRO troops to stem the tide, but some of the monsters have already taken wing.  They are shooting them down as fast as they can, but due to sheer numbers, some have already made it out of the crater.”

Sephiroth cursed under her breath.  “We will head back so we can assist.  If the monsters’ goal is to leave and attack villages then we need to stop as many as possible here while we can.  If any have escaped, tracking them will have to be our second priority.  The numbers are too high for us to leave.”

While she spoke, she had already mounted the board and was started back up to the ship when a cry caught her attention.  She looked back to see Zack pointing toward the barrier.  Her eyes widened again when she saw the three males leading at least a hundred monsters like the ones she and Genesis had faced.  She immediately headed back down and called out her orders loud enough for everyone to hear.  “Focus on the monsters first unless you are forced to engage the aliens.  We cannot let them escape!”

Everyone had already started moving before her shout, so they were quick to engage.  As soon as she was on the ground she raced to Vincent and pulled him aside.  Thankfully he had stayed back a short distance and was providing cover and picking the monsters off.  She grabbed his arm to get his attention and kept her voice as low as possible, so it wouldn’t carry over the noise of the ongoing battle.  “I know Cid will be sending the rest down to assist.  Before he does let him know to have several of the men put on helmets, including Cloud.  If they are using this as a tactic to draw him out, we don’t want to make it easy on them.”  Vincent’s eyes widened slightly before he gave her a nod and pulled out his phone.  She didn’t stick around long enough to verify; every one of them were needed to keep the monsters from leaving the crater.

She quickly evaluated where everyone was before she engaged two of the beasts.  They had started to take off, so she leapt up and landed on the back of one, cleanly driving the Masamune through its head before she jumped across to the other one and used her momentum to slice it nearly in two.  When she landed, she was almost instantly attacked by another one.  She mentally thanked Genesis for his foresight in casting protect and shell around them all before they started.  It helped to mitigate some of the damage from the breath attack she was caught in.

It wasn’t long before her mind switched to battle instincts.  The only thought that kept coming was the slight worry that none of the aliens had moved to engage anyone yet.  They were standing by the barrier and watching the monsters be slaughtered.  It had already occurred to her that some of the beasts could be the remaining scouts, but she tried not to think about it.  If they had been changed then killing them would be a mercy, besides, they could not afford to hesitate.  All of humanity could be at stake if they failed.

She was thankful when she saw an explosion take out two of them at once.  She glanced back quickly and found the rest of Avalanche and the Turks were already on the ground, including Rufus.  The sight shocked her so much that she barely managed to dodge another breath attack.  Once she was focused again, she was able to make quick work of the monster that had tried to melt her.

Even with the help of the others, they were still woefully outnumbered.  It was made worse when Sephiroth heard one of the team shout.  Her eyes were drawn to the noise and cursed when she found that the two brothers had finally joined the battle.  She couldn’t see Zilan either and that put her teeth on edge.  She didn’t hesitate to fight her way over to where Genesis had moved to help whoever the two were that had been attacked.  She bit back another curse when she realized that meant the aliens had figured out that Cloud was most likely one of the ones under the helmets.

Before she could make it, everyone’s attention was grabbed by a horrible shout and an explosion that rocked the whole crater.  Even the aliens were forced to pause.  She looked over to see a large globe of darkness that seemed to suck in every monster it touched.  She was shocked when she saw Weiss walk out of it holding Yuffie.  She had never seen him wear anything but his smirk or a scowl, but his evident rage was terrifying, and she was glad it was focused solely on the monsters.  She was thankful when Yuffie stirred and he put her down, but he didn’t move from in front of her while she regained her feet.  She was drawn back to the moment by the sounds of renewed battle, but as she turned to continue to Genesis’ side, she sent up thanks to the planet for having the insight to bring all these warriors together.  They were needed.

By the time she made it, he was already showing the signs of a hard fight, but he had managed to keep them engaged and away from the other two.  They had already moved off and were fighting the monsters again.  She ducked a blow that was intended for Genesis’ shoulder before she quickly brought the Masamune up to block it.  His face was still grim when she made her way to stand back to back with him, but she noticed his eyes gain back a bit of enthusiasm before she turned and the two of them became a blur of steel and fire.

The battle with the two aliens took all her concentration.  They were the most formidable force she had ever faced.  It took everything they had just to hold the two back, but she was fiercely pleased to see they were not the only ones to wear the marks of battle.  She and Genesis were also a force to be reckoned with.  When Angeal finally joined them, they were able to start pushing the duo back.

Once they were no longer on the defensive, Sephiroth was able to quickly take a look around and found that most of the monsters were either gone or down.  There were only a handful left in the crater and those were being taken care of quickly.  She also finally found Zilan.  He had engaged with several of the members of Avalanche, but thankfully, they were all still standing.  There were also a few helmeted people in that group and she only hoped that Cloud had not been discovered yet.  If he were, she had no doubt that Zilan would lose his calculated fighting style, and while that might be helpful in the long run, it could prove fatal for some of them.

Her attention was drawn back to the duo when she heard the whistle of a blade.  She managed to duck and parry, and her attention was focused once again.  It felt like the battle was never ending.  For every blow they managed to get to connect, one of them received one even more grievous.  She was thankful once again that Genesis was not just a master of fire as he continued to heal their wounds.  She could tell that this was taking a toll on him as he had just downed a second ether.  His reserves were phenomenal, so that fact had her pushing harder.  They needed to finish this while they still could.

She was so concentrated on pushing them back that when they suddenly took to the air, she was shocked.  Zilan had taken to the air as well and the three of them retreated back to the barrier before anyone could stop them.  Sephiroth cursed when they disappeared.  They were all tired and now the enemy had a chance to recover.  At least she noted that all the monsters were down.  She made her way back over to Vincent and the others he had been fighting alongside.

They all wore scowls and many sported wounds that had yet to be healed, but they were all still standing, at least figuratively.  Weiss was sitting on the ground a short distance away from the rest of them and holding onto Yuffie.  She was conscious, but Sephiroth could see that one of her arms was sitting at an awkward angle.  Reno was squatting next to the two of them and looked to be trying to convince Weiss to let Aerith heal the little ninja.  The Cetra was standing a short distance away, waiting.  Despite her disappointment, Sephiroth smiled at the sight.  It seemed that a little sliver of light could be found in the darkest of places.

She pushed the thought aside as she joined the others.  Her voice was as grim as their looks when she spoke.  “We need to regroup and see about healing the wounded while we have the chance.  I am sure that is what they are doing.”  She paused and looked to the pilot.  “How are the others faring?  Have you heard?”

He looked like he had swallowed something bitter, but he answered her.  “Yeah, dammit, there have been casualties, but they’ve managed to clean up most of ‘em.  The fighting is still goin’ on over there, and many escaped, but they have it under control.”  She gave him a curt nod as the rest of them started back up to the airship. 

They had barely made it to the top deck when the little robot cat gave a shout and started jumping up and down.  Sephiroth turned with the rest of them to see the three aliens had not retreated for good.  They were currently hovering above the center of the barrier and looking around them.  She was sure from their vantage they could see that the battle was not in their favor, but she waited with the rest of them to see what the reaction was.

Her attention was grabbed when Genesis walked past her and to the edge of the rail.  He turned back to her with a sad smile and she was sure that only those with enhanced hearing heard what he said.  “To become the dew that quenches the land.  To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he jumped over the rail and flew to intercept the three aliens.  Several voices could be heard yelling for his return but Sephiroth’s was loudest.  “Genesis!”

She stared, transfixed, at his retreating form, but it was only a matter of moments before her attention was pulled back to the rest of the warriors around her.  Cid’s voice had broken the pall surrounding them all.  “Goddammit, I just got word from one of the other ships.  A new wave of monsters has been released.  It isn’t as big as the last one, but they need help.”

Sephiroth spun to him with a glare.  If the people around her didn’t already know better, they might have thought that she had reverted to her evil self again.  Some of them even took a few steps back.  Her voice was like ice when she spoke.  “We will not be leaving him.”

Everyone was surprised when it was Cloud that approached her.  He got her attention with a hand on her arm and his voice was so low that the unenhanced had to strain to hear him.  “We don’t abandon our friends.”

It took her a moment to process what he said, but when she understood, she couldn’t hide the relief she felt.  She didn’t answer though.  Instead she gave him a nod and turned to the rail.  Genesis had finally made it to where the aliens were, and she noticed that two of them were already bearing the scorch marks that indicated Genesis had been busy while he flew.

There was complete silence on the airship as they all stood and watched the battle unfold.  Sephiroth wasn’t sure if she was more scared for his life or pissed that he had taken off without thought to a plan.  She only hoped he had taken an ether before he flew into the fight.

Under different circumstances the aerial battle might have been mesmerizing.  They were not confined to only lateral moves and it was apparent that the aliens were well versed in fighting mid-air.  Luckily, Genesis was truly a talented warrior and proved it when it didn’t take him long to adapt and keep up.  She wasn’t sure where he was drawing his reserves from, but he was holding his own against all three of them.  If he survived, she wasn’t sure if she would congratulate him or kill him first.  She didn’t dwell on that thought though.  She refused to admit that he could die.

As she repeated this for the third time several people gasped.  Genesis had managed to land a critical blow to one of the aliens and a second one had retreated to take them back into the barrier, but the one that remained lashed out at the same time.  It was easy to see that Genesis had been gravely wounded.  Time seemed to slow as his wing went limp and he started to plummet.

Everything seemed to stop for Sephiroth as she saw him start to fall.  There was nothing else in the world except for his falling body, and it was horrifying.  Her feet were moving of their own accord before she even finished that thought.  She could vaguely hear several voices calling her name, but they didn’t register.  It also never crossed her mind that she had been unable to produce her wing since her rebirth.  None of that mattered as she flung herself from the deck with only the thought of catching him on her mind.  With that being the case, it was no surprise to her when it burst forth with barely a thought and she raced to grab him.

Her mind was still running solely on instinct when she finally managed to catch him.  They were only a few feet from the ground, so the resultant shock of his dead weight forced her to land.  At least she had been able to prevent him from the terrible impact.  She laid him down and looked over him quickly.  Her heart clenched when she realized he wasn’t breathing.  Her mind seemed to stop, and she almost let it go, but her warriors instincts pulled her back and she was quickly looking for a phoenix down.  She placed it on his chest near the gaping wound and watched as it burned away and sunk into his skin.

Her heart stopped when the wound didn’t close, and she still couldn’t see his chest rise and fall.  Her instincts still had firm control though, so although she could feel her rage rushing through her, she managed to feel for a pulse.  She almost despaired when she didn’t feel it immediately, but the scream in her throat caught when she finally felt a light flutter against her fingertips.  As soon as she felt it, she cast the most powerful curaga she could muster.  The relief that flooded her when the wound finally started to close was profound.

The tension left her in a rush and she nearly dropped her forehead onto his chest.  She was stopped by the sound of his voice.  It was weak, but it still sounded like music to her.  “My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess.  You truly look like an angel now.”

She jerked her head up to look at his face and was startled when it was blurry.  She realized it was because of tears when she felt the first one fall.  It was a strange sensation, but one she would think about later.  Genesis was alive and awake and that was the only thought she could concentrate on.  When she could focus properly, she found a look of awe on his face.  He didn’t say anything though, he only reached up and wiped the droplets from her cheek.

They sat in silence like that for a few moments before the fact that the alien was still alive rushed back into her thoughts.  Her look hardened as she spoke.  “I need to-“

They were interrupted by Aerith’s voice.  “Sephiroth, go.  I can finish healing him.”

She looked up at the Ancient and gave her a quick nod.  She barely allowed herself a glance down again before she turned to find the one that had incapacitated her friend.  She was so focused that she barely heard Aerith’s voice as the girl took the spot she had just vacated.  “I told you there would be no dying allowed today.”  The sound of Genesis’ chuckle worked loose some of the tension, but her drive to find the alien had not abated.

She looked around to see where the alien was and was surprised to see she didn’t have to do more than turn around.  Zilan was waiting a short distance away.  As she approached, she noticed his face was drawn and somewhat sad, but she didn’t pause until he spoke.  “In all the history I was able to glean about your life, all memories were tinged by the knowledge that they believed you too cold to ever cry.  Even as a child, and yet here you are with tears on your face.  Do you understand now what the pain of losing a mate can do to you?”

She ignored his comments.  As badly as her heart was screaming for her to finish the arrogant male, she knew things were never that easy.  “I have always kept my emotions under tight control and I found that got me no nearer to true satisfaction.  Besides, if this were your only crime, I would not kill you for it even if my blood sang for your demise.  My whole life, I have known nothing but the life of a warrior, and as such I know that death haunts us always.  As opposing sides, I cannot hold casualties against you if we have any hope of compromise.  Even now, if you were to choose diplomacy I would listen.”

The shock was evident on his face, but it quickly gave way to his rage.  He lunged for her.  Even though she had stated that she no longer saw a need to so tightly control her emotions, in this case she knew it would serve no purpose if she let her rage reign.  It was her saving grace in the face of the alien’s onslaught.

She had not been fighting long when several swords flew past her and the alien was hard pressed to block them all.  It was Cloud that had come to her side, and he had removed his helmet.  “If you keep on this path, then you are no better than your mate.  I understand your pain, but I refuse to allow any more of my friends be hurt by you and yours.”

Zilan had frozen at the blonde’s appearance, but that didn’t last long.  He roared before leaping at him.  Sephiroth didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the motion.  When the alien lunged for Cloud, she shot forward and aimed for his heart.  He must have realized his mistake at the last moment, because he twisted mid-air and brought his long ōdachi around in a wide arc.  He wasn’t fast enough to stop the blow though.  Time slowed again as the Masamune pierced Zilan.  That didn’t stop his counter however and the moment was shattered by the sound of fragmenting steel.

Zilan fell to his knees with a length of steel through his chest.  Sephiroth was still in shock though.  She kept looking back and forth between the blade in his chest and the small portion of the Masamune that was still attached to the hilt in her hand.  Somehow, his blow had managed to break the blade that had been with her since childhood.

Her shock was pushed aside when the alien spoke.  His gaze was solely on her, so she motioned Cloud back as she approached the dying male.  His voice was tired when he spoke again.  “Peace.  I am dying.”

She stopped a few feet away and knelt until they were on eye level.  She didn’t say anything, however.  Instead she allowed him to continue.  “I have underestimated you child.  With the gift of hindsight, it is easy to see that the blood I took for weakness only makes you stronger.  The blood of this planet mixed with your Cindarian heritage has made you a true force of nature.”

He stopped with a grimace and Sephiroth felt a stirring of pity as she caught sight of blood at the corner of his mouth.  No one deserved a slow death, but she held her hand as he continued.  “You hold so much of Evolet in you.  I know you look onto that connection with disdain, but do not forget that before she succumbed to her grief, she was one of our strongest healers and creators.  Although she did not birth you, you are still her child.  All of you are.  If I cannot avenge her destruction, then I want my last vision to be of her children.  You have the potential to be greater than we ever were.  Do not allow this world to fall as Cindar did.”

Sephiroth was not familiar with everything he said, but she understood enough to get his point.  The male knew he would be joining his mate soon and was satisfied.  Despite the destruction he had initiated, and that they still had to deal with, she felt only pity and understanding.  His impending death was not a burden for him, but a release.

She was shocked from these thoughts when he finally fell over, face first.  She didn’t hesitate to reach out and turn him over.  She was surprised to see that he was still breathing though.  His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again, although he forced it into coherency.  “You are a formidable warrior and I am proud that it was your blade that has granted my last wish.  I am only sorry that it was taken from you.  I would be honored if you would wield my ōdachi, Aethra, in its stead.”

Sephiroth was blindsided by his request.  She understood that now that he realized his goal was unreachable, he was showing her the side that she felt was probably closer to who he was before his rage made him unreasonable.  He hadn’t taken his eyes from her face though.  Her only response was to reach out.  He gave her a near imperceptible nod as he let the hilt fall into her hand.  She didn’t look away until she saw the last of the light leave his eyes.  He had been a challenging foe, but in the end, he showed that he was not the madman his mate had turned into.  Sephiroth lowered his lids before he stood and faced the group that was gathered behind her.

Her gaze was first drawn to Genesis.  She was glad to see that he was standing unaided.  She didn’t allow more than a cursory glance though before she spoke to the gathered group.  “Even though Zilan has died, we still have the monsters to take care of.  I doubt that the other two aliens will be joining the fight any time soon, but we need to be prepared in case they do.  This battle is far from over.”

She knew it wasn’t the inspirational speech they were probably hoping for, but the victory they had managed to attain was only a step toward finishing the battle they had started.  She was glad to see none of the others were disheartened though.  She almost smiled when she heard Reno piping up from the back of the gathered crowd.  “That’s right!  I’ve still got a bone to pick and I ain’t givin’ up any time soon, yo!”  No other words were needed as they all headed back to the airship to join the rest of the WRO in fighting off the last of the threat.


	27. Strengthening Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like I lied. This chapter has so many small details that I underestimated how large it would be. I ended up having to split it in two, wo now we have one more chapter and the epilogue. Still, I am happy with how it is turning out. Please enjoy and let me know if you agree! Thanks!

##  **Chapter 27**

When the Shera finally reached the thickest part of the ongoing battle, they were all pleased to find that the second wave had not even been a quarter of the size of the first one.  There was already a steady stream of troops that were working to remove any injured soldiers from the field, but that still left most of the troops facing off against the monsters.  With the addition of Avalanche and the others, and the decimation of the monsters, they were finally close to no longer being outnumbered.

As soon as they arrived, Cid gathered a small portion of the troops and sent them in one of the airships to start tracking any monsters that had gotten away.  They could not afford to wait too long, or risk them not being found until they had already started attacking villages.  The situation was made worse by the fact that they didn’t even know exactly how many had gotten away.  It didn’t matter in the end though.  They all knew they had no choice but to find them, and that was the mindset of all the troops.

For those that stayed behind, even though they were all bone-weary and some were still recovering from harsh injuries, none of them hesitated to drop into combat.  Their weariness showed though and it was nearly nightfall before they finished off the last of the monsters.  Everyone was still wary that there could be more, so they did not leave the crater.  The only concession that was allowed, was that Cid loaded all the troops that were injured beyond field healing into one of the remaining airships and sent them back to Edge, along with a group of people to help them on the trip. 

That group included Yuffie, as she was still not recovered, and surprisingly not Weiss.  Sephiroth did overhear the Tsviet threaten Reno though, that if any further harm came to the little ninja that no one would like the consequences.  The Turk was one of several of their group to leave as well.  Sephiroth also tried to get Aerith to go, but the Cetra refused, only stating that she was sure she would still be needed.  The General didn’t fight about it too hard, as the people that remained were only slightly less injured than the ones being sent back.

They were all glad that none of them had to camp inside the glacier, since there was room on the airships, but that didn’t mean the day was done for everyone.  Sephiroth knew they couldn’t let things lie for too long, as the other four aliens were still unaccounted for.  They had to find a way to tackle the barrier.

She had Cid take the Shera back to its original position and tried to go back to the battlefield alone.  She hadn’t counted on several of the others insisting on going along as well.  It was a group of Vincent, Cloud, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth that descended into the crater full of dead monsters, and one dead alien.  It was the latter that she had wanted to address.

Once they were all on the ground most of them split off to check the bodies of the monsters for any signs that they might have once been human.  It was a bitter job, but once they had time to breathe, they all realized it needed to be done, as well as the fact that they couldn’t leave them all there to rot.  While the others were busy checking the monsters, Sephiroth headed straight for the place that they had left Zilan’s body.  She was shocked to find it missing when they got there, although when she thought about it, she realized the others had probably retrieved him as soon as they left to fight the rest of the monsters.

 Her gaze was caught by a flash and she knelt to find the piece of the Masamune that had pierced Zilan was lying on the ground.  For the first time, she allowed her emotions about the loss of her partner to flourish.  The blade had been her companion before any others, and although she knew it was strange to personify a weapon, for many years it had been the only thing that she had been able to rely on.  She clasped her fist to her chest in a salute, both to the blade that had made its last moments count, as well as to the warrior that had managed to find his light again before it went out.

She knelt there like that for a few moments, until her reverie was broken by a soft hand on her shoulder.  She looked up to see Genesis standing next to her.  His voice still showed his weariness, but she was probably one of only a few that could tell.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  I cannot say whether the events of today will ultimately end in good or ill, but I do know that you followed your heart.  You have led us to a glimmering of hope.  Do not look to the past overlong.”

Genesis watched as she gave him a sad smile and stood to go join the others.  There were still many things that he was confused over, but he didn’t need to wonder too hard about why she had come out here in the first place.  He had noticed that she had been fighting with an ōdachi that was not the Masamune during their last battle.  Had he not sparred with her countless times, he might not have noticed that she struggled slightly with the adjustment of her balance, but she was an expert swordsman and it barely slowed her.  Once they had the chance to stop, he finally found out what had happened.  During her fight with the alien, he had still been in and out of consciousness while Aerith healed him.  Cloud had filled him in on the conversation Sephiroth had with the dying alien.  Despite the fact that they were on opposing sides, it showed how much they had come to respect each other that the male’s last wish had been for the person that killed him to wield his blade.  Genesis knew that not everyone would understand, but he also knew that it would not be long until she was as competent with the new blade as she ever had been with the Masamune.  She would not have accepted it if she had planned to discard his request.  With his thoughts still roiling, Genesis turned to follow Sephiroth, so they could complete their task as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

By the time they were finished, it was the middle of the night and the shivering group of people made their way back to the Shera.  There was still much to be done, but it was decided by the majority that the rest of it could wait until the sun was up again.  Even though everyone was exhausted, it was also decided that it would be best if they set a watch.  It wasn’t that they could be easily reached, but between the fear that more monsters might be released, and the knowledge that there were still four aliens at large and most of them were still capable of flight, they knew they could not take any chances.

Sephiroth had volunteered for the first watch.  She was probably as tired as the rest of them, but she knew most of the others were either still sporting injuries or were recovering from recently healed ones.  It also didn’t help that her mind was full of everything that had happened, and she needed time and space to process it.  Night watch would be the perfect opportunity for that.

It wasn’t long until a sound alerted her to others that were still up.  She turned and saw both Genesis and Angeal approaching.  She raised her brow at the two of them before speaking.  “I know you have to be tired.  Why don’t you take the time to sleep while you have it?  Especially you Genesis.”  She left unsaid that he had nearly died.  She still wasn’t comfortable thinking about it.

Genesis scowled at her mild reprimand, but it was Angeal that spoke.  “I agree that Genesis should get more rest, and I have been trying to convince him, but I volunteered for first watch as well.  Two sets of eyes are always better than one.” 

Sephiroth had to work to keep a scowl off her face.  She knew Angeal was right and it wasn’t worth the argument, even if she didn’t like it.  Genesis didn’t bother though.  “I am not an invalid, or do you question the Cetra’s ability to heal?”

Sephiroth shook her head at his tone but didn’t let it rile her.  “Not at all, but I do know exactly what it is like to try and recover from a severe injury, even with healing.  And yours was the most severe I have seen in quite some time.  Resting when you need it doesn’t make you an invalid.  Besides, there are enough people here that our watch will not be long.  We will be looking for our beds within a couple of hours at most.”

Genesis still looked like he wanted to argue but Angeal spoke up again.  “I’ve already told you the same thing.  Tomorrow will not be a pleasant day, even if we don’t have another battle.  We all need as much rest as possible.”

Genesis looked back and forth between his two best friends and finally threw his hands up.  “There are no dreams, no honor remains.  I cannot concede your point, but I will no longer argue.”  He didn’t say anything else before he gave them both a pointed glare and turned on his heel to head back to their bunk.

Once he left, silence descended for several moments.  Sephiroth was trying to use the time to sort things out, so when Angeal finally broke the quiet she had to bite back a sigh.  “As glad as I am to see Genesis still breathing, what you did was beyond reckless.  I thought you hadn’t been able to produce your wing since you were sent back?”

She took several moments and looked out over the crater before she responded.  It was both a beautiful and gruesome sight; like a morbid artist had decided to make his masterpiece.  Even with the scattered bodies of the monsters, it was a clear night, and everything sparkled under the moon.  She shook those thoughts off and turned to Angeal with a sigh.  “I know it was reckless, but I can’t claim that I was thinking at all.  All I could see was the fact that he was about to die, and I could not allow it without at least trying to save him.”

Angeal shook his head at her admission.  “I’m not sure if I should be more surprised at your confession or the fact that you let your emotions have control.”

She let out a bitter chuckle at his observation.  “You should know as well as anyone, that I have never been emotionless.  I only had better control of them than most.  Somethings are beyond even my control though, and honestly, I can’t say that I am sorry to see it happen.”

It was Angeal’s turn to lose himself in contemplation for several minutes before he finally responded.  “I won’t say that I don’t understand, but you need to know that I thought I was watching as two of my best friends died at the same time.  It would have happened too, if your wing hadn’t miraculously manifested.  I can’t even begin to explain how that felt, although I think you realize what I’m trying to say.  Please don’t ever make me suffer through something like that again.”

For the first time she looked directly at him as she answered.  “You and I both know that the world is still a far cry from a safe place.  I cannot promise that I will never put myself in a dangerous situation.  That is our whole purpose for being here, to be the sword and shield for others, but I will promise to try and be less reckless about it.”

Angeal shook his head and gave her a crooked smile.  “Well, at least I can see that your brutal honesty has survived fully intact.  I suppose I’ll have to make do with that.  Now if we can only convince Genesis to do the same.”  At that, they both turned to give the redhead in question matching glares.  They had both noticed when he walked back up several minutes earlier.

He didn’t look the least bit put out by their stares though.  He gave them both a smirk before settling in on Sephiroth’s other side.  “If you are asking me to be less reckless, you really are looking for a miracle.”

They both chuckled at his candid remark before they all turned their gazes outward again.  The silence that fell on them after that was not unpleasant as they all watched the moonlit night, busy with their own thoughts.

* * *

 

The next morning found the entire group back down in the crater.  They were trying to determine how to handle all the bodies as well as debating what to do about the barrier.  Most of the team had already started the grisly task of gathering up the dead as the most likely solution was to burn them all.  They wanted to double check none of them had been the scouts first though.  So far, none of them had any proof that they were anything other than mutated monsters.

As for the barrier, Sephiroth had come up with a possible plan while they sat on watch the night before, but she was going over it with Aerith, as it was probably a long shot.  “I think that if we create a link, we can at least determine what the barrier is and hopefully how to access it.  I honestly do not want to bring it down.”

That brought several questioning looks from those that were close enough to hear it.  Genesis and Cloud both walked over to join the conversation, but it was Cloud that spoke first.  “Why would we not bring it down?  We can’t let the rest of them sit in there forever.”

Sephiroth shook her head at him.  “I don’t plan on letting them sit in there without getting in, however, that barrier is protecting a thriving ecosystem that could very well be the key to helping this part of the world recover from an injury that is millennia old.  If we can gain access without bringing it down, that would be best.”

At her words Aerith frowned.  “You’re right about that.  If it really is like you described it, the planet would be better off if we could leave it.  The only problem with your idea though, is the fact that it is so completely foreign to this planet that even if you and I could figure it out, I doubt we would be able to do anything besides destroy it.  If that ends up being our last resort, then of course I am pretty sure we can do it, but if we can find another way, it would be better.”

Sephiroth paused at her words and looked over to Genesis before she turned back to Aerith and responded.  “I thought the same thing.  I do have a suggestion though.”  Aerith raised a curious brow at her statement but didn’t interrupt.  Sephiroth turned to Genesis again before she continued.  “Genesis, you are one of the few that have a connection with the planet.  Even if it isn’t as strong as mine and Aerith’s, it is still stronger than the others because it was granted by the Goddess herself.  There is something else that you and I have in common that could be the key to getting past our current issue.”

She paused when Aerith gasped.  The girl was nearly bouncing in her excitement.  “The Jenova cells!  You both have them as well as a connection to the planet.  It will probably be harder for you to form the link, but if you can, the two of you would have the best chance of accessing the barrier without bringing it down!”

Sephiroth gave her a nod.  “It is our best shot, but-“  She gave Genesis a serious look before she continued.  “In order for us to link, we have to have absolute trust in one another.”  She held up her hand when he opened his mouth to interrupt her and she continued.  “I trust you, and I think I can safely say that you trust me now as well, however, this is not a trivial request.  In order to make the link work we must work together to navigate the pathways in our minds to find a connection.  That means that there will be things shared between us that we might never have said aloud.  Please think about this before you give us an answer.”

At her request he paused.  The look he gave her was unreadable as he considered what she had just told him.  While he was contemplating, Aerith had calmed and her voice was quiet when she spoke.  “I’ll let you two decide.  If you end up going through with it, please let me know.  I’ll be working with everyone else.”

Sephiroth gave her a grateful nod as she walked off before she turned to watch Genesis thoughtfully.  She could understand his hesitation.  She was very aware that neither of them had mentioned anything about the previous day and had even gone as far as changing the subject if anyone else brought it up.  She wasn’t sure what his thoughts on it were, but she knew hers were still unclear.  If they decided to do this though, it was something that would have to be addressed, if for no other reason then she had a feeling it would be one of the things that came up during their search.  She still believed this was their best option and was willing to take that risk, but it wasn’t a decision she could make alone.

After several minutes he finally lifted his thoughtful gaze and responded.  “I understand the problems we face, and it is something that needed to be addressed anyway.  I am willing to face that with you, if you truly believe it will help.”

She only gave him a nod before she moved to go rejoin the others.  “It could take us some time to complete this.  Let’s tell the others and get started quickly.”  Genesis didn’t need to respond.  When he followed her, she knew he was ready.

When they let Aerith know, she gave them both an understanding smile, but she didn’t allow them to leave straight away.  She had them wait while she went and gathered a few of the others.  Cloud, Zack, Reeve and Angeal quickly joined them.  It didn’t take them long to explain what they wanted to do and why.  Cloud gave them a thoughtful look before he shrugged.  “It can’t hurt to try.  If you both are willing, I’m all for it.” 

Reeve nodded his agreement.  “We have been worried about how to get this accomplished since the first time you saw it.  If this works, that would be great.”

Sephiroth gave them both a thankful look before she turned to the other two.  “Would you both mind staying with us?  I doubt we will need the assistance for the link, but while we are trying to make the connection, we will be completely vulnerable.  We have no idea what might happen, so it would be best if someone stayed.”

Angeal clapped her on the shoulder with a smile.  “You did promise to be less reckless, so I suppose asking me to watch your back is a sign of good faith.  You know you didn’t need to though.  That’s what friends are for.”

Zack’s grin was contagious when he added his own thoughts.  “Watching you and Aerith was awesome!  I can’t wait to see how it looks with you and Gen!”  The others laughed at his exuberance.

Cloud shook his head with a smile at his best friend’s antics before he wished them luck and went back to the rest with Reeve.  They were almost done on this side of the crater and would be leaving soon to help the others.  That was another reason Sephiroth had asked Angeal and Zack to stay. 

Once the decision was made it didn’t take them long to find something suitable for the two performing the link to sit on while they tried to make it happen.  They knew, even with their enhancements, sitting on the cold ground for possibly hours could very well work against them.  They took the supplies they would need and watched as the Shera headed to where the worst of the fighting had been before they all turned and moved until they were right next to the barrier. 

Sephiroth had to push down the feeling that they were being watched.  She realized it was a distinct possibility, since they couldn’t see through it, but they didn’t have the luxury of working further away.  If they could make it work, there was no guarantee of how long it would last, and they needed to be close enough that they could act quickly.  They only left enough room for Zack and Angeal to be able to move between them and the opaque wall.

Sephiroth gave Genesis one last questioning look before she moved to sit down.  No matter what happened, she was sure neither of them would remain unaffected.  The thought did make her double check her own resolve, but she found there were some things that were just more important that her feelings of uncomfortableness.  When he gave her a nod, she took both his hands in hers and led them to sit.  He mimicked her stance before they both closed their eyes.

At first, it was just Sephiroth quietly whispering, trying to explain to Genesis what to look for and how to find it.  She and Aerith had both been shown the way to start at least so they didn’t need the instructions.  This was all new for the fiery Commander though.  In a surprisingly short amount of time Sephiroth fell silent.  Genesis had been able to find the starting point much quicker than she had anticipated.  Once silence fell, Angeal and Zack took up positions nearby and settled in to wait.  They weren’t sure how long it would take, but after seeing it once already they didn’t expect it to happen quickly.

Even though outside of their small circle was quiet, it wasn’t inside.  Sephiroth was pleased to find that she could ‘speak’ mind to mind with Genesis the same way she had been able to with Aerith.  That fact helped speed things along.  Since she had already done it once she knew what to look for and how to describe it to her partner.

Inevitably, they eventually ran into thoughts of the last month and a half, but surprisingly, neither one of them made more than a passing note of it.  Their thoughts were shockingly similar, both in their guilt and in the other things neither of them were prepared to face.  Even with that being the case, neither of them pushed away from the knowledge that they would have to soon.  They didn’t linger on them long though in their push to find the right path to create the link.

The two forming the link had no real concept of time and the others had lost track of it in the silence.  They had almost started to wonder if it was ever going to happen, but as the sun started to sink past the edge of the crater, they both stood suddenly as they realized the movement and light was not the sunset on the ice, but instead it was the link finally forming.  Even though they had seen it once, it was still an awe-inspiring sight when the wisps started to form and circle them both.  Sephiroth was still surrounded by lavender and blue, but Genesis was surrounded by red and burgundy.  Even with the difference in colors, the final umbrella was the same mix of calming blues and greens as it rained back down on them.

Once it was dissipated completely, they opened their eyes and looked at the two that had been guarding them.  If the glow in their eyes had been eerie when it was Aerith and Sephiroth, it was downright scary coming from Sephiroth and Genesis.  That wasn’t helped by the fact that they both wore grim looks.  Neither of them said anything however as they managed stand without releasing each other’s hands.  They only let go of one hand when they both turned as one to face the barrier.  Zack and Angeal both jumped back quickly as the two wordlessly walked over and placed their free hands on it without any other preamble.

Nothing happened for several minutes but the silence was broken by a gasp from Zack as an arched portion of the obstruction turned translucent.  They could still tell it was there by a slight distortion of the plants revealed behind it, but that didn’t stop their hope.  With that finally accomplished they looked to each other and with a nod allowed their hands to drop.  The power between them dissipated almost instantly and the moment it was gone they both found it had been the only thing holding them upright.  If it had been anyone else, it might have been comical to watch them try to catch each other only to wind up in a twisted pile right in front of the opening.  As it was, Zack and Angeal had instantly moved to help them with concerned faces, but neither of them were able to hide their grins.  Zack, in particular, had a hard time keeping his laughter under his breath as he helped Sephiroth to her feet.

She only gave him a half-hearted glare when she spoke.  “Normally I would say that we need to rest as both Genesis and I will probably be close to worthless until we do, but I cannot guarantee how long that opening will stay up.  Call and let Reeve know where it is and let him know we will be confronting the aliens.”

Angeal frowned at her.  “I thought we already discussed being reckless, and now you want to drag us all into it?”

Genesis huffed a tired laugh as he was also barely able to keep his feet under him.  “Since when has our job ever been safe or easy?  She is correct though, we need to take this opportunity while we have it as it may not come again.  Besides, she is the only one of us that has been inside the barrier.  From what I can already see it would serve us better to have someone that at least has an idea of where to go.”

Zack was still grinning, but he kept his mouth shut.  He agreed with the two that they should go while they could, even if he felt they should stay behind.  He wasn’t going to tell Angeal that though, not that he had to.  His mentor knew him well enough that he just rolled his eyes at him when he caught sight of the younger man’s grin.  Finally, Angeal threw up the hand that wasn’t helping to support Genesis.  “Fine, we’ll go in, but as soon as we are, I want you both to take an ether and at least fifteen minutes unless we are interrupted.  Then we can go find the other occupants.”  Sephiroth gave him a grim nod and that was all that was needed before they all turned and quietly walked into the stronghold of their enemy.


	28. Negotiations and Unexpected Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we still only have one more chapter after this, and I think that will still remain true, but details keep popping up. We'll see. For now, please enjoy!

##  **Chapter 28**

Once they were past the barrier, Angeal and Zack guided the others to a spot they could recover.  Angeal stood and glared at them while they finished the ethers he had given them before he turned and took out his phone.  When he tried to use it though he cursed under his breath and turned back.  “The signal is completely blocked.  I should have known.  Let me step out and I’ll be right back.  Don’t move.”

Before he could leave though, Sephiroth spoke up.  “Be quick.  That opening might stay open until we close it, but we can’t be sure.”

Angeal gave her a nod and headed back out.  He only moved far enough past the barrier to get a good signal.  They could all see him clearly and none of them breathed easier until he was back under the barrier.  Once he was back with them, Sephiroth gave him a contemplative look, while she was resting.  They could still hear her weariness when she spoke.  “When we finish this, Genesis and I may see about removing the green barrier completely.  While we were connected to it, we found that it is actually two layers.  The top layer is what is keeping us out.  The inside barrier is like a greenhouse.  It is keeping out the cold and enhancing the sunlight, but otherwise, we should be able to move through it unhindered.”

Both Angeal and Zack looked shocked, but it quickly cleared to smiles.  It was Zack that spoke up.  “That’s awesome!  I know you guys were really hoping we could keep the plants alive.  If we can keep the barrier, that would be really helpful.”

Genesis’ voice was slightly acerbic when he spoke.  “We are so glad you could enlighten us as to why we should keep it.”

Angeal gave him a slightly reproachful glare, but Genesis completely ignored it.  None of the rest of them even acknowledged the exchange.  Zack was used to Genesis’ attitude.  It had gotten better since they had all been revived, but they all knew it was too ingrained into his personality for him to change it now.

By that time, it had been long enough that Genesis and Sephiroth were as rested as they could be with out sleep.  They could both still feel the fatigue down in their bones, but it wasn’t a feeling they were unfamiliar with.  They knew themselves well enough to know they could carry on.

Sephiroth took the lead and led them back down the winding path she had taken when Zilan had first brought her through the crater.  It took them nearly two hours to reach the clearing where they had been holding Shelke.  They froze at the edge of the clearing when they found that three of the four aliens they had fought were gathered around the bed they had Shelke in.  The fourth was lying down and covered in the same light.  Sephiroth realized immediately that they must have been healing the male and were standing protectively around their incapacitated companion.

Sephiroth motioned the others to stand back and then stepped forward to speak.  “We have not come to attack you.  I realize you may not trust us, but we are here to negotiate.”

The remaining male stepped away from the others.  He gave her a bitter look before he spoke.  “You have already taken so much from us, but we also realize we are not blameless.  We need time to recover, but we will agree to leave you in peace.  We need more than your word that you will not attack us again though.”

Sephiroth understood their hesitation, but she was heartened by the fact that none of them had moved to attack yet.  The two females were giving her hateful looks, but that was another thing she could understand very well.  She raised her voice so they could all hear her clearly.  “We do give our word that no further harm will come to you if you do not attack.  There is much that I would like to speak with you about though, and we can discuss your terms with everything else.  For now, Genesis and I will stay with you to show our good faith and the others will return to our companions.  They will ensure that no one else enters the barrier until you have left.”

They gave her confused looks but didn’t respond right away.  She watched as the three of them looked at each other for several minutes.  She knew they had to be discussing her request.  The male finally stepped forward again.  “We will accept your terms for now.  It will be a minimum of one of your days before we will be ready to leave.  Until then, we will not attack if you agree that the four of you will be the only ones to enter the barrier.”

“Agreed.”  Once the basics were settled, she finally turned back to the other Firsts.  She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up at the fact that her back was to the aliens, and their animosity was palpable, but she knew they would understand the meaning behind the gesture.

All her companions were wearing frowns.  Angeal was the first to speak up.  “You and Genesis are not prepared for what you have agreed to.  If you insist on staying, then at least let Genesis come back with me and Zack will stay here.  They did say us four, so it should be fine.  He can come back after he has rested.  That would allow you to at least get a little sleep and have someone that can watch your back.”

Sephiroth shook her head.  “I know we both need more rest, but we are also able to communicate like they do.  We will have no way of knowing what their internal conversations are about, but we will not be completely disadvantaged.”

Genesis cut in at that point.  “I would not leave her here alone anyway.  Besides, they did agree that you can come back.  If you feel the need then you can go let everyone know and then return.  We will be fine.  I am sure it has not escaped their attention that I was as injured as their companion was, if not worse and yet here I am.  This doesn’t even qualify as reckless.”

Angeal gave him a frown, but he couldn’t stop the corner of his lip from quirking up.  “I think that is debatable, but that might explain why you have no problem throwing yourself into the path of danger.  Knowing when to not be reckless would require you to recognize it first.”  He sighed at that and looked to Sephiroth.  “I’ll agree, but I will be back as soon as everything is settled with Reeve and the others.”

“Uh, we.  We will be back.”  Zack was giving them all a look that stated his stubborn streak had been activated and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Sephiroth smiled at the younger man.  “We’ll look for you later then.”

Once the decisions were made, Zack and Angeal headed back the way they had come.  As soon as they disappeared into the thick growth, Sephiroth turned to the aliens.  “We only made a small entrance in the barrier, and we are still not familiar enough with it to know if it will stay open. Would you please ensure that they will be able to return?  They will be the only ones to enter.”

 None of them looked happy at her request, but the male gave her a nod before he spoke.  “We agreed to allow the four of you.  When they return, if it has closed, we will allow them back in.”

“Thank you.”  Sephiroth nodded her thanks.  Once that was settled, her gaze turned slightly harder.  “Before we begin negotiations, can you tell me what happened to the men you were holding here?”

For the first time, the aliens wore a look other than anger.  “Most of the men we captured are still in the barrier.  There were two others that rebelled when they found out you were going to lay siege to the oaas.  We were forced to take their lives when they attacked us.  None were transformed again.  After your visit, Zilan refused to allow it.”

Sephiroth stilled at his words.  She could not hold him at fault for taking the life of a man that attacked him, even if it was a prisoner, no matter how much she wanted to.  If they were going to find middle ground and stop the fighting, then someone had to be the first to say enough.  What really made her pause though, was the fact that it had been Zilan that had stopped them from transforming the others.  She knew he wasn’t a madman, even if he acted like it when they met.  She was still surprised in his action after the conversation he had with her the first time she was in the barrier.  It gave her hope that her words had not gone unheeded and could very well be the reason things ended the way they did.  It would explain his sad look every time they talked.  It made sense if he had only been going through the motions and expected to die.

Sephiroth pushed aside her contemplation and gave the male a nod.  “I understand.  Are the rest still in the next clearing?”

Again, the aliens looked uncomfortable, but it was one of the females that answered.  “They are, yes, but they have been placed in stasis.  Zilan was angry that two of them had been killed, so it was decided stasis would be the best way to ensure their continued safety until things were decided.  We can lift it before we leave.”

Sephiroth felt the muscle in her jaw clench.  It was infuriating that they still seemed arrogant in the face of their defeat.  She didn’t let it show in any other way though.  She knew at least part of it was the fact that they wanted to keep the balance until they were sure of their safety.  If the aliens believed that the humans wouldn’t attack if they thought they were the only hope of reviving the scouts, it made sense that they would wait.  Her voice was calm when she spoke.  “We will check on them before we continue this conversation.”

The female that spoke, gave her a nod and headed toward the direction Sephiroth had first taken to see the scouts.  The male looked as if he was not happy that she was going with the two humans alone, but nothing was said, at least not verbally.  Either way, the female was quiet until they were surrounded by trees.  She paused and gave Sephiroth a calculating look before she spoke.  “My name is Ellian. My mate is Zatier, the one that sleeps still.  How is it that your mate was killed, or near so, and yet he walks with you, while it will take us far longer to accomplish the same thing?”

Sephiroth heard Genesis choke from where he was walking behind her and she knew her own face had to be somewhere between confusion and embarrassment, but it was not the first time she had been confronted by the assumption, so she was able to hide her confusion easier.  She completely ignored that part of the question when she responded.  “I healed him part of the way before one of our companions completed the process.  We can use the forces of the planet to aid us in healing among other things.”

The female gave her a shocked look.  “You are able to accomplish such advanced healing without aides?”  She turned to Genesis at that point.  “Your flames, you produce them from your thoughts and not from enhancements?”

They both gave her confused looks at her words.  Sephiroth wasn’t sure what she meant exactly by enhancements, but she had the feeling the female was not talking about the addition of alien DNA to their makeup.  “We use materia to help us access the power of the planet, but anyone can use them with training.  There are some that are more talented with it than others, like Genesis, but it requires no other enhancements.  The memories of the Cetra are part of the lifestream and as such when they crystalize into materia, they become available to those that can use them.”

By that point the female was giving them a look of utter disbelief, but Sephiroth realized that it was tinged with a painful hope and she suddenly understood the meaning behind the questions.  Her voice was soft when she continued.  “I am sure we can try to heal Zatier as well.  Let us verify the status of the remaining scouts and I will be happy to try.”

They were both shocked when the female started crying.  Her voice held all her hope and pain.  “Our technology can enhance our abilities and allow us to create and heal, but there have only been a handful of healers talented enough to bring back one so close to death.”

At her words, Sephiroth started to realize that it was possible that these aliens were not as powerful as she had originally thought, only ancient and advanced.  It didn’t stop her from moving to reassure the crying woman.  “We will do all we can.  Let’s see to this quickly so we can return.”

At that, Ellian quickly turned to lead them to the shelters where the scouts were being held.  Sephiroth noted immediately that the number of remaining men was the same as what they had been told.  She approached the nearest one and found a barrier around him that she could not penetrate, but before she could ask about it, she noticed the movement of the man’s eyes behind his lids.  He was dreaming, and whatever it was had to be pleasant as the corners of his lips turned up.  That, more than anything else she could have seen, reassured her.

She immediately turned to their guide and gave her a nod.  “Thank you.  We can go back to the others now.”

Genesis gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head.  They could discuss his questions later.  She knew that they were still not completely out of danger, but she also knew that if they could manage to heal the dying alien, the rest of their issues should become less troublesome.  The female didn’t hesitate to turn and lead them back.

When they returned, the remaining two were giving Sephiroth and Genesis wary looks, but they had moved back away from the bed.  The light was still surrounding the prone male and Sephiroth understood why when they got close enough to see him.  He still had a gaping wound that looked like it had nearly taken off his arm at the shoulder.  It was grisly, but not the worst thing Sephiroth had ever seen.  She paused when she realized that this wound would be difficult to heal, with the state she and Genesis were in.  She made a split-second decision and grabbed his hand.  His eyes widened with shock at her abrupt movement, but it settled once he realized why.

He still had to close his eyes so that he could concentrate enough to hear her, but it wasn’t as difficult as he had been expecting.  The path for the link they originally formed was still there.  They didn’t complete the link, but it made it easier for them to communicate, even if they had to be touching to do so.  Genesis was unsurprised when Sephiroth immediately got to the point.  ‘I believe we can heal him, but it will not be easy.  He should be dead and the only reason he is not is because of the fact that they have him in stasis.  Once they remove that barrier, we will only have moments to react.  I know it will leave us vulnerable, but if we combine our power, we can make sure he recovers.’

Genesis knew his worry and anger was broadcast across their semi-link, but he ignored that fact when he responded.  ‘Let me handle it.  I should be recovered enough for this.  There is no point in both of us being exposed to danger.’

She squeezed his hand before she answered.  ‘I know you are phenomenal, but even you cannot do this alone.  We are stronger together than we ever could be apart.  Angeal and Zack will be back soon, and I doubt they would attack us if we have just saved one of them.  We don’t have time to hesitate.’

Genesis opened his eyes and glared at her but gave her a nearly imperceptible nod.  She gave him a slight smile before she turned to the gathered aliens without releasing him.  They were all looking at the two of them with gazes that ranged from hopeful to angry, but they also held a note of curiosity.  It was obvious that they understood the fact that a conversation had just happened, and they had not been expecting it.  Her voice was calm and confident when she spoke.  “We believe we can do this, but it will not be easy.  We will need to combine our power.  Wait until we give the signal to lower the shield.  Once it is down, we will start immediately.”

The male stood forward and gave her a contemplative look.  His voice was softer than it had been in any of their previous encounters.  “You continue to prove that you are beyond our observations of your species.  It is bitter irony that the one to save Zatier will be the same being that nearly killed him.”  He still stepped back at that and made room for the two humans to stand side by side next to the sleeping male.  Once they were in place he spoke again.  “If you accomplish this, where we could not, we will forever be in your debt.”

Sephiroth understood the depth of the responsibility they had been given, as well as the possible outcomes if they failed.  Her nod was solemn before she closed her eyes to finish the link with Genesis.  It was only a matter of minutes before they both opened their eyes again.  The three aliens gasped in shock at the sight of their glowing eyes, but Ellian moved quickly when they spoke in unison.  “Lower the barrier.”

As soon as it was down, they stepped forward and both laid a hand on the male.  Neither cringed at the fact that his blood had started pouring from the gruesome wound as soon as the stasis was lifted.  They both had a mastered curaga and activated them both at the same time.  They were expecting it to be more powerful then any they had used before, but the resultant spell was beyond their expectations.

The aliens watched in fascination as the arm that was nearly severed moved back into place and was reattached in a matter of moments.  The accompanying gash across his chest closed next.  It wasn’t long before they saw him take a deep breath and open his eyes.  Ellian immediately knelt by his side with a cry.  Once the two joined humans were certain the male would be alright, they allowed the power between them to drop.  They were expecting the powerlessness that would follow so they weren’t entirely surprised to find their legs would not hold them.

When they collapsed, they were shocked to find the male that had tried to kill them both at one point, was by their side.  His eyes shone with gratitude as he helped them both to their feet and to a nearby bench.  His voice was emotional when he spoke.  “I lost one brother, but it happened long before we came to this planet.  It was only the knowledge that Evolet was alive somewhere that kept him alive.  When her death was confirmed, his was certain to follow soon after.  I know we have caused you pain, and yet you were willing to sacrifice yourselves to save one that had been willing to annihilate your race if that had been the decision made.  I am shamed to admit we have grossly underestimated your people.  Even if you are stellar examples, you have shown that the blood of this planet is far greater than expected.”

Sephiroth grimaced at his praise.  She saw Genesis look away as well and realized he had to be as uncomfortable as she was.  She tried to keep the bitterness from her voice when she spoke.  “We are far from shining examples, it is just that we have both seen enough of death.  It was within our power to prevent another one.”

The alien shook his head at her denial, but he didn’t respond.  He lifted his head and looked to the remaining female before he turned back and spoke.  “Your friends have returned.  The opening you made still stands so they should be here soon.  Lamay will go to them and guide them through the quicker path.  For now, please rest.  It was easy to see that although what you did was astounding, it has taken a toll.  We can discuss everything else after you have recovered.”

Sephiroth knew that it would be hard for her and Genesis to do more than sit there until they actually slept, so she gave the male a nod.  “Thank you.  We will be fine once we have rested.”

He gave them both a nod as he walked to Zatier’s side.  Sephiroth smiled at the sight of the two brothers.  Despite their differences, it was easy to see they were not as alien as was expected.  They looked different, but their emotions ran just as deep.


	29. Offers and Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep saying we are at the end, but I really believe the next chapter will be the last. I wanted to do a true epilogue, but I may end up putting it all together. We'll see. For now, please enjoy!

##  **Chapter 29**

It took all her willpower for Sephiroth to remain awake while they waited for Angeal and Zack to return.  It helped that the sight of the revived alien and his family was touching.  As much as she still felt she could never atone for all she had done in the past, it was nice to know that when it mattered, she was still able to accomplish something worthwhile.  She knew Genesis felt the same as well.  Since they were still leaning against each other, their connection was open, even if it was dimmed with their exhaustion.

It had only been a half hour since the alien announced the return of the other two before they showed up.  Sephiroth raised a brow at their presence, but then remembered that the male had said they would be coming back by the shorter route.  She grimaced slightly at the knowledge that she had been taken the long way around the first time she had been there, but it made sense.

Both Angeal and Zack were glowering at the two of them before they even reached their sides.  The female that was leading them broke off as soon as they were in the clearing and headed to where the others were while the two Soldiers headed for Sephiroth and Genesis.  Neither of them were given a chance to explain before Angeal spoke up in a reproachful voice.  “I knew I should not have left the two of you.  You are both so damned reckless.”  He paused and took a deep breath.  It was obvious that he was worried, especially as they had not moved at all since they sat down.  When he continued, there was a slight tremor to his voice.  “I understand why you both feel the need to prove yourselves, but you need to realize that your deaths would leave a void that could never be filled.”

When Sephiroth opened her mouth to speak, Angeal held up his hand to silence her.  “I know, you still think that your death was justified, and when you were still merged with Jenova that might have been true, but that was not who you really were, and it definitely isn’t who you are now.  You have become what you should have been all along.  Take my word for it.  And if you don’t want to believe me, then sit down and have a talk with Cloud when we get back.  I am sure there are things that you both need to hear from each other.”

Sephiroth gave him a confused look but didn’t get a chance to argue.  They were interrupted at that point by Zatier.  The tall male barely gave Angeal a glance before he knelt to be on eye level with Genesis and Sephiroth.  “I am aware that this situation has been complicated for all of us, but there is no doubt I owe you my life.  Even though it was your blade that brought me down, I find that your willingness to help when it put you at risk, is something not many would do, in any planet we have touched.  Thank you.”

He stood at that point and finally turned to Angeal.  “We understand they will need rest before we can discuss terms.  Please allow us to extend what comforts we have.  There are stasis pods on all our ships.  They can use them to rest.  We will allow all of you access so you can see they will be undisturbed.”

Angeal gave the two that were seated a worried look, but Sephiroth spoke up.  “That would be appreciated.  We should only need a little sleep and then we can go over everything.”

The male gave them a nod.  “Please follow me.”

Angeal still didn’t look convinced, but he helped Genesis to his feet while Zack moved to help Sephiroth.  They both grimaced at how weak their legs were, even after sitting there for more than a half hour.  They knew it was not unexpected though, so they didn’t complain as they were nearly carried to the closest ship.  Once inside, Zatier showed them to the area with the stasis pods and explained how to use them.  They all watched with slight awe.  Even the beds they used were a technological marvel.  Sephiroth was glad to see it though.  It meant that their sleep would be optimized and when they woke, they would be fully rested.  She only hoped that the fact that they were human and not fully alien would not make a difference in the way it worked.

Once both Sephiroth and Genesis were settled, Zatier left them.  He did caution them to be careful of the things they touched since they were left alone in the ship.  The tall male had barely left before Zack jumped up to start exploring.  Angeal rolled his eyes but he didn’t stop him.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected it.  He did call out before the younger man disappeared.  “Don’t push any buttons.  The last thing we need is to wind up in space accidentally, or worse.”

Zack poked his head back through the door with a grin.  “You take all the fun out of it.”  He sobered as he looked to the two that were already asleep.  “Don’t worry.  I am curious, but mostly I want to see if they are really keeping their word.”  Angeal smiled warmly at Zack’s retreating form before he settled in to wait for his friends to wake up.

* * *

 

It was several hours later that Sephiroth woke.  Angeal had been pacing the small room and looking at the various contraptions to try and stay awake himself.  He was surprised to see her stand from the pod.  “I wasn’t expecting either of you up for several more hours at least.”

She looked over at Genesis and then gave Angeal a curious look.  “How long did I sleep?”

“Only a few hours at most.”  Angeal waved at the machine she had just been in.  “It seems like they weren’t kidding.  You look fully rested.”

She gave him a nod before she looked back as well.  “I do feel rested.  This is an amazing piece of technology.  From what I have heard since you left, it seems as though most of their power comes from their advanced knowledge.  They are obviously physically stronger than an average human, but the rest of their feats, including the barrier, are all products of machine enhancement.”

Angeal raised a brow and looked around.  “That makes sense when you point it out.  If they are Jenova’s family that means they must have lived for thousands of years.  I doubt they could live that long and not become advanced.  Plus, that giant ship had to have been around before they even left their planet.  When you think about it, it’s kind of mind boggling.”

Sephiroth nodded absently as she looked around.  She suddenly turned back to Angeal with a confused look.  “Where is Zack?”

Angeal shook his head and smiled.  “He was exploring, but about an hour ago the male we talked to first, Zutan, came and asked if one of us could possibly help wake the scouts.  They wanted someone familiar there.  Not that any of them know Zack, but they don’t know me either, so he volunteered.  They should be waiting when you are ready to go talk to the aliens.”

She raised a brow in surprise.  “I wasn’t expecting them to release the scouts until they were ready to go.  Hopefully that means that our actions were appreciated.”

Angeal gave her a scowl before he spoke.  “Even if that is the case, what you did was rash and could have ended up with you both dead instead.”

She shook her head.  “I had no doubt that they would not harm us if we were able to succeed.”

Angeal opened his mouth with a harsh retort, but he wasn’t given the chance to say it as Genesis had woken up as well.  “Peace Angeal.  While I agree that it might not have been our best decision, it served the purpose we intended.  We need to look forward.”

Sephiroth turned and gave him a contemplative look but didn’t add anything else.  Angeal threw his hands up and gave them both an exasperated look.  “I don’t know why I bother.  I’m surrounded by the most self-sacrificing people on Gaia.”

Genesis only gave him a smirk as he walked past but Sephiroth clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a half-smile.  “You know that you would be willing to do whatever it takes as well, so don’t pretend you don’t understand.  The world isn’t yet to the point that we can expect long lives.”  Angeal frowned at her, but didn’t say anything as he followed them out.

Once they were outside, Sephiroth was greeted by the sight of the remaining scouts standing and saluting at her appearance.  She was slightly awed at the sight, given that they all knew who she was.  She grimaced at the memory that part of it could be due to the fact that their minds were altered.  She pushed the thought aside quickly though, as nothing could be done about it until they left.  She saluted back before she turned to the waiting aliens.  “I know we stated that we need to discuss terms, but honestly, there is not much left to go over.  You have shown that you are no longer a threat to our world, so you are free to go whenever you are ready.”

They all gave her shocked looks, but she continued before they could speak.  “There are a few requests I have before you leave, however.  None of them are requirements, so please do not feel like we are pushing you.  All I ask is that you hear me out.”

They looked at each other for several moments, but Zatier stepped forward quickly.  “Given all that has transpired, listening is the least we can do.”

She gave him a nod and headed back to the covered area.  “Please sit with me.”  They all followed her as well as Genesis and Angeal.  Zack was still talking with one of the scouts, but he didn’t bother to hide the fact that he was watching them all.

Once they were all situated, she turned to them with a blank face.  “I cannot condone what was done, but I understand it.  None of your actions before today will be held against any of you.”  They all gave her confused looks, but she quickly continued before they could speak.  “What I really wanted to talk to you about is the future.”

At that their confusion only grew, but they kept their silence.  She gave them each a small smile before she continued.  “The first thing I wanted to address is this area.  I know you said you set it up to help rebuild the life that was drained from this region, and I believe that is exactly what needs to happen.  I will not ask that you stay, but I would like to request that you leave the barrier up to allow the life you have started here to flourish.  The planet needs all the help it can get.”

Ellian gave her a true smile before she spoke up.  “We had not thought of that since things have concluded, but your request is admirable.  The barriers are powered by our ships.  We no longer need them all, and can leave one, but we would recommend that access to this area continue to be limited.  We can program the barrier to respond to certain people’s touch.  It should allow any you deem fit and their ancestors to continue to have access.  By the time the power source is depleted the region should no longer require the barrier.”

Sephiroth surprised both Angeal and Genesis when she smiled so widely it could almost have been considered a grin.  “Thank you.  That is more than I anticipated, but it is exactly what this planet needs.”

Zutan gave her a smile in return.  “It is no drain on our resources and is the least we can do to make amends and repay you for what you have done.”

She gave them a nod.  “There is one other thing I would like to discuss.  From what we have been told, your race is itinerant.  You have no place to settle.  I would like the opportunity to speak with everyone and offer the chance for those of you that wish it, to settle here on Gaia.”

None of the gathered people had been expecting that request, but it was Angeal that recovered first.  He grabbed her arm and his voice was a harsh whisper.  “That isn’t something you can offer on your own.”

She frowned at him but didn’t get the chance to respond.  The smaller female, Lamay, spoke before she could.  “We understand the magnitude of your offer.  Just as we cannot speak for our entire race, we understand that you cannot speak for yours.  We will put off our return until mid-day tomorrow.  At that time, if you and yours still wish to speak to our race about this, we will take your chosen representatives with us.”

Chaos broke out at her answer and it took several moments for Sephiroth to be heard above the two sitting next to her.  “Enough!”  She gave them both glares before she turned back to the aliens.  “Thank you for considering my request at least.  Do you have anything else before we leave?  If not, we will return before the appointed time tomorrow.”

All four of the aliens stood at that point and the Firsts followed suit.  Zatier was the one to speak.  “You continue to prove that your race is unexpected.  We know that there have been horrors committed, but the good outweighs the bad.  We are honored to find such a fledgling race and look forward to seeing you before we leave.”

Sephiroth had to hold back a chuckle at humanity being dubbed a fledgling race, but she knew that from their perspective it was more than true.  Still, she was glad things had ended with as little bloodshed as possible.  Given how the whole mess had started, she had expected worse.  She gave the tall male a nod.  “Tomorrow then.”  At that she turned to Zack and the scouts.  They were all staring in shock.  She shook her head at them before she turned to Angeal.  “You know the shorter path out.  Lead the way.”  It was easy to see he had things to say still, but he held them in as he turned to the forest and motioned them all to follow.

* * *

 

When they made it out of the barrier, Sephiroth and Genesis were surprised to find most of their group had made camp just outside.  True to their word, none of them had entered, but they were all ready for whatever might have come up.  None of them complained at the fact that it was safe for them to return to the ship.  All of the scouts were given a quick once over by Aerith before she cleared them to head to the airship that had most of the wounded.  Once they were on the way, she pulled Sephiroth off to the side.  “They are fine physically, but we will need to check them again before we can clear them to go back in the field.  We can do that after everything has settled though.  I don’t want to wait too long, but I know that you are probably not up to it right now.”

Sephiroth gave her a smile.  “I am surprisingly rested.  Things did not go at all like we expected, but I’ll go over all that when we get back to the ship.  It’s something everyone will need to know.”  Aerith gave her a curious look but didn’t press her for details.

Once they were back onboard the ship, Reeve called for everyone to meet.  The deck was the largest open area on the airship, and even so it was crowded.  Rufus and Tseng were there, as were all the members of Avalanche and Weiss.  The only people missing were the ones that had been sent back to Edge already.  Sephiroth looked over the gathered people with a smile.  It amazed her that somehow the motley group had not only managed to find a way to work together but had succeeded in stopping the entire human race from being annihilated with very few casualties.  If someone had told her just a month earlier that this would be the outcome, she would have asked to have them committed.

Her thoughts were derailed when Reeve finally called for everyone’s attention before he turned to her.  “Sephiroth, please fill all of us in on what happened.  Have the aliens surrendered?”

She looked at everyone one more time as she stood.  She felt that most of the gathered people had seen enough hatred and pain in their lives that they would understand what she had initiated.  She had faith that they would not object.  “They have agreed to leave in peace, and they have also agreed to leave behind one of their ships.  The power source it carries will be the only way to keep the barrier up.  We will continue to have access after they have left.”

Rufus spoke at that point with a glint of interest in his eye.  “Researching that ship could go a long way in helping to rebuild.”

Sephiroth’s face was blank when she responded.  “The barrier will still be in place.  It will only be a select few that have access and the ship will never be able to leave or we risk the failure of the ecosystem being rebuilt.  It will only be there to help the planet recover from the wound it is still working to cover.”

Rufus did not look pleased by her answer, but Reeve cut in.  “That all sounds like the best possible outcome we could have wanted.  When do they plan to leave?”

At that question she took a deep breath to finish what she had started.  “They are waiting for midday tomorrow.  I have asked that they allow representatives from humanity to accompany them back to the main ship.  I wanted to talk to the rest of their race about settling on Gaia.”

Chaos erupted after her announcement and it took Cid yelling over the loudspeakers to get everyone to settle enough to listen.  Once it was mostly silent, Reeve looked at her with a contemplative look.  “They are a dangerous race.  Are you sure it was wise to even suggest something like that?”

Sephiroth gave him a firm nod.  “They have as much potential for good or evil as humanity.  While I was with them, I found that they feel hate, but they also feel joy.  Genesis and I healed the male that was near dead.  That is one of the reasons they were so amiable.  Our actions allowed them to see that humanity is not full of monsters.  We are capable of greatness as well.  The Cindarian people are not as different from us as you might think.  They have wandered for millennia and it is within our power to help them.  If they agree, they could do more to help this planet than humanity is capable of alone.  They have already proven they are willing to do so, even when they were set on destroying the peoples of Gaia.”

Silence fell after she finished speaking, so it had everyone shocked further when Aerith moved to give her a hug.  She still held her hands afterward and gave her a smile.  “I knew you were capable of escaping the hatred that was forced on you.”

Sephiroth gave her a confused look, but she didn’t get a chance to ask what the girl meant.  Aerith had turned to face the rest of the group and her voice sounded hopeful when she spoke.  “Sephiroth is right.  This is a pivotal point for this planet.  We have the opportunity to both help a people that need it, but also, we have the chance to make our planet a better place as a whole.  Please do not dismiss this out of fear that the few represent the many.”

There was scattered mumbling after she spoke until Reeve stepped up again.  “This is not something that can be easily decided.  I suggest we all take time to think on it and vote in the morning after we have all had time to digest the situation.  I know that we are few compared to everyone that will be affected, but we also represent the majority of the world government.  I can safely say that everyone here wants what’s best for the planet, so whatever we decide, it will be with that goal in mind.”

No one spoke for several moments.  It was Cloud that stood finally.  “I agree.  It’s late tonight, so everyone should rest and we can go over it in the morning.” He paused and looked to Sephiroth.  “You said we have until midday, right?”

She gave him a nod before he turned back to everyone else.  “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”  He didn’t wait for any other responses before he turned and headed down to the bunks. 

Several people shook their heads at his retreating form before they turned back to Sephiroth as she spoke again.  “I will stay up here on deck for a couple of hours.  If any one has questions, I will be available.”

Most of the group broke off at that point and followed Cloud down to the bunks.  Rufus stayed behind, but Tseng put a hand on his arm when they saw Reeve approaching the three Firsts.  Reeve was shaking his head when he spoke to them.  “You know, you have put us all in a quandary here.  These are all good people and they want to do what’s right but knowing what that is in this situation is not so clear.”

Sephiroth frowned at him but he chuckled at the sight of it before he continued.  “Don’t worry.  I will say that I am surprised you requested it, but I’m glad to see you think beyond yourself.  While the answer may not be easy, your motives were good.  I can’t fault you for it.  As a matter of fact, I will go out on a limb and say I’m proud to see it.  The fact that it was you that asked is almost more surprising than your request.”

By that point, Sephiroth was giving him a full-on glare, but Angeal spoke up before she could say anything.  “Well, since you knew her when we all still worked for Shinra, it shouldn’t be that surprising.  We’ve all had our bad days, but we managed to find a way through it and will continue to do so together.”

Reeve chuckled again.  “You’re right.  It’s been a long time coming, but I think we are all on the up side.”  He turned at that point and waved over his shoulder as he followed the others down.

Sephiroth watched him go with a contemplative look until Genesis caught her attention.  “He was right about one thing.  Your motives are in the right place.  Whatever may come of this, I will say that you have surely fulfilled whatever you were tasked with.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened slightly at his words before she grimaced.  She shook her head at his questioning look before she turned to the rail and looked out over the crystalized landscape.  Angeal and Genesis shared a curious look before they joined her.  She looked to them both as they settled on each side of her before she finally smiled and looked out again.  “I may not have found what I was tasked with yet, but somehow I feel like I am closer to it than I ever thought I would be.”  Neither of the men understood what she meant fully, but they both knew it had something to do with the fact that they were together again and the closest thing to a family any of them had left.  Those thoughts were what kept them occupied until they all decided to follow the rest to their beds finally.


	30. Look to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to quit trying to guess how much is left lol. I know what needs to happen, but all the exchanges keep going further than I anticipated. For now, I hope you keep enjoying.

## Chapter 30

The next morning Sephiroth was up before most of the others.  She had left the other three Firsts sleeping when she made her way back up on deck.  She had not managed to sleep much since she found she was worried about the outcome of her request.  She believed that the gathered people would all do what they felt was right, but she had not counted on the fact that they might also be too afraid to extend the chance.  She tried to let go of that worry as she looked out over the shining landscape.  It was hard to believe that it had barely been more than a couple of days since the entire area had been covered with gore.  There were still some spots where the blackened soot showed through the new snow, but for the most part, the planet had covered over the grisly scene with a coat of pure white.  She wondered if it could be that easy for everything in her life and chuckled bitterly at the thought.

She was pulled from her contemplation when she felt someone place something on her shoulders.  She turned with a start to see that Genesis had come up beside her and draped part of the blanket he had been wrapped in around her as well.  She wasn’t sure what to think of his action and gave him a curious look.

He shrugged and gave her a sleepy smirk before he answered.  “We may be inside, but this glass does little to insulate against the cold.  You looked like you could use it, along with the company.  If that sound you just made is any indication, then you are once again being far too hard on yourself.”

She gave him an incredulous look before she finally busted into laughter.  She shook her head at him before she turned back to watch the landscape while she pulled the blanket to cover herself completely.  Neither of them mentioned the fact that they were leaning against each other as she spoke.  “I was just contemplating how the world was able to renew itself here so easily.  You can barely tell that a battle was just fought.  In a few more days all traces of it will be gone completely.”

Genesis hummed and looked out as well.  They stood together in silence for several moments before he spoke in a reverent tone.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.”  He then glanced at Sephiroth from the corner of his eye.  “I cannot say what the future has in store for us, but I know for once, I have a clearer picture of what I would like that future to become.”

Sephiroth could vaguely feel what he was talking about and found that she was not nearly as uncomfortable at the thought as she would have been only a few days prior.  She gave him a half smile before she bumped his shoulder with her own.  “We still need to get through the present.  We can figure out the rest when we have time to think about it.”

Genesis gave her a look that was half scolding and half amused, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything.  Their attention was drawn by a strangled sound from behind them.  They both looked over their shoulders to see Cloud had just come up the steps.  He was frozen at the top, but it looked like he had been about to bolt before they caught sight of him.  Much to her surprise, Sephiroth felt a slight blush heating her cheeks, but she didn’t bother moving as the blond started trying to speak.  “Wha- uh… sorry to interrupt.”

Sephiroth was surprised when Genesis only laughed at the fumbled apology before he turned and allowed the blanket to fall completely onto her.  “There is no need for that.  We were discussing what is to come.  I am sure the others will be here soon as well.”  He paused and turned his charming smile back to her.  She gave him a glare, but it didn’t stop him from speaking.  “I will go get Angeal and meet you back here.”

He didn’t wait for her to respond, but she didn’t let that stop her.  She called out to his retreating back.  “Don’t forget to wake Zack too.  Oh, and make sure you make your bed.”  At that she flung the blanket that had been on her shoulders at the back of his head.  He gave her a surprised look as he caught it, but his smirk was quickly back in place as he gave her a mock salute and disappeared down the stairs.

Silence descended as Cloud was looking awkwardly between the stairs and her.  Finally, she had to stop from rolling her eyes as she spoke.  “I am sure breakfast will be ready soon since we have a lot to discuss before noon.”

She didn’t wait for his response before she headed to go to the galley.  She was stopped when he called out quietly.  “I have been wondering for some time whether I was wrong, but I’m starting to see that things are not what I expected them to be.”

She paused and gave him a contemplative look.  “Angeal told me that you and I should sit down and have a talk sometime.  I think that is a very good idea.  We don’t have that luxury right now, but if you don’t mind, I think it should happen soon.”

Cloud gave her a slow nod before he turned to look out where she had been standing.  His voice was still quiet.  “I think you’re right.”  She gave his back a look of understanding before she made her way downstairs.

* * *

 

Breakfast had been quick as they all knew they were going to need time to discuss what would happen next.  Once everyone was gathered, Reeve spoke up.  “We all know the decision that needs to be made, and we have all had time to think it over.  Before we vote, does anyone have anything they would like to add or ask?”

Reeve looked around with widened eyes as no one spoke up.  He wasn’t sure if that meant they already made their decisions or if they still couldn’t make sense of it, but since they didn’t speak up, he continued.  “If no one has anything to add, then let’s go ahead and vote.  First, any that think that allowing sanctuary for the aliens is a bad idea, please let us know now.”

He looked out over the gathered group and was surprised to see no hands, not even Rufus was objecting.  Although, when he thought about it, he was sure that was only because the last Shinra saw it as an opportunity to get his hands on advanced technology.  He gave the gathered group several more moments, but when no one made a move, he spoke up again.  “If that is your answers, then any that agree to asking them please speak up now.”

He was floored when nearly every hand was raised.  The only one that didn’t was Weiss.  Reeve watched as Sephiroth noticed and gave the younger man a glare.  He rolled his eyes at her before he finally raised his hand as well.  Reeve could barely hear him scoff.  He looked over the gathered group and felt hope blossom again.  These people knew what it was like to have no homes and family and had all managed to find a family to belong to beyond their pain.  Even the newest members of their team had overcome those obstacles to find a way to a better future.  He was overwhelmed at the fact that they were all willing to share that opportunity, although he shouldn’t have been surprised.  He turned to Sephiroth at that point and was shocked by her open amazement.  She hadn’t bothered hiding the fact that she was overjoyed to see the unanimous response.  He smiled at the sight before he spoke to her.  “Well, you have your answer.  I suppose the next step is figuring out who should go.”

Cloud spoke up at that point.  “I believe Sephiroth should be one of the people that goes.  She has the closest connection to any of them, plus she has shown that her skill in diplomacy goes beyond her blade.”

There were several wide-eyed stares at his suggestion, and not a little cursing from two in particular, but no one openly objected.  Sephiroth shook her head at the fact that it had been Cloud to suggest it, but she also knew what she was about to say would sound just as crazy.  “I agree that I should be part of the team, but I also think you should as well, if you are willing to that is.”

If Cloud’s announcement had garnered surprise, Sephiroth’s drew outright chaos.  Everyone was talking at once.  Most that could be heard were objecting vehemently against the idea and openly wondered if she was still trying to kill the blonde.  It was all brought to a halt when Aerith banged her staff on the deck loudly enough to catch everyone’s attention.  Once silence fell, she looked around.  “Now that you have all got that out of your system, why don’t we finish listening?”

There was grumbling still, but all eyes were back on Sephiroth, including Cloud’s.  She was slightly surprised to see he was one of the few not glaring at her.  She shook her head at the sight before she continued.  “I know they did originally threaten his life, but they have given their word to leave that behind.  Also, I truly believe that if he were to be one of the people to go, it would prove to them beyond a shadow of a doubt that our offer is sincere.  From what Evarin, Jenova’s brother, said we can assume that most of them never blamed Cloud in the first place.”

There was still grumbling after she finished speaking, but the tone had changed.  After several moments Cloud spoke up.  “I understand what you are trying to say, and I will agree.”

She heard several groans at his statement, but no one was allowed to do more than that before Genesis spoke up.  “I will go as well.”

Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis’ tone and Sephiroth gave him a half smile, but it was Reeve that spoke.  “I am sure that due to space limitations the group will need to be small.  I believe that given your actions while you were with them that you would be welcomed as well.  I would suggest that we only send one other person though.  Is there anyone else you think would be preferred, or any volunteers?”

Several sets of eyes turned to Aerith, but she smiled and shook her head.  “I don’t think it would be a bad idea for me to go, but I am sure there is someone better.”

Cid started to speak up too, but he wasn’t given the chance before Nanaki bumped him and gave him his version of a grin.  “I am certain you will have further opportunities to explore the beyond.  Let those that are better equipped to facilitate the merger handle the offering.”

Sephiroth was smiling slightly at the fact that there were so many willing to volunteer, whatever their reasoning.  She gave Nanaki a look once he turned back to the crowd.  “You would be a welcome addition.  As a representative of one of the fellow races of Gaia, your presence could mean a great deal.”

Nanaki seemed to consider the request for a moment before he shook his head.  “I will agree with Aerith here.  I would not mind, and I agree with what you have said, but I believe there are others that would be better suited.”

Sephiroth turned to Reeve then and the man widened his eyes before he held up his hands.  “Don’t ask me.  I may head the WRO, but that means I have plenty to do here already.”

She shook her head at the fact that she hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask.  Their attention was caught after that by Zack.  He was springing on the balls of his feet and waving his arm in the air.  “I want to go!”

Cloud chuckled at the sight under his breath, but none of them needed to answer.  Aerith grabbed his hand and Angeal gave him a stern look.  He got the message without having to be told.  He looked like he had been kicked, but only for a moment.  His grin was back on his face before he looked at Angeal.  “If I can’t go ‘Geal, why don’t you?”

Angeal gave him a contemplative look, but he shook his head.  “I think it might be better if we send someone that is used to picking at the finer points.”

He exchanged a look with Sephiroth and Genesis before pointedly looking over at the outskirts of the group.  Sephiroth’s eyes widened when she realized what he had been getting at.  Her eyes narrowed as she thought the request over, but she finally turned to Rufus and Tseng.  “I believe the consensus is that we need a variety of representatives as well as diplomats.”  Her gaze focused on Tseng at that.  Rufus’ eyes widened when he realized what she was getting at, but he narrowed them again when she continued.  “Most of the people here know what it is like to pick up and carry on, but not every person knows how to put those experiences into terms that everyone can understand.  I may have some of those skills, but there are others that simply have a knack for understanding nuances.  Tseng, would you be willing to go?”

If her request to Cloud had caused on uproar, her request to Tseng shocked them all into silence.  The Turk looked to Rufus after a few moments and the once President only raised a brow before Tseng stepped forward.  “It is an unexpected request, but I feel there is someone better.  Although I understand nuances, I will be the first to admit I am far from diplomatic.”  He then turned to Rufus.

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed at his request, but she didn’t refute it.  As much as she hated the idea of Rufus going, it did make sense.  He had been raised learning to negotiate.  Finally, she gave them a brief nod.  “If you have no objections to going without an escort, I will admit you could have much to add to the proceedings.”

Rufus gave her a contemplative look before he spoke.  “I had not anticipated this outcome, but I will agree to go.  I have no need of an additional escort if I am among comrades, correct?”

There was a breakout of mumbling at his answer, but no one spoke against it.  Finally, Reeve stepped forward.  “I don’t know what all you might need to take with you, but it looks like the team is set.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod before she looked to the rest of the chosen team and gestured for them to all follow her down to make last minute plans before they left.

They ended up being followed by the majority of the people on deck.  Thankfully there wasn’t much to discuss, so the crowd was dispersed quickly.  They would not need to take anything extra, so they equipped themselves with the bare minimum and headed back on deck.  Sephiroth took the little time she had left and approached Vincent.  His look was unreadable when she made it to his side.  She didn’t get a chance to say anything before he spoke.  “I am sure you are aware of the dangers you could face, so I will not remind you to be cautious, however, I am glad I had the chance to speak to you before you left.  There is at least one thing I believe we should take care of together when you return.”

Sephiroth gave her father a half smile.  “Again with ‘when’?”  She laughed slightly and shook her head.  “I am sure we will end up with more than one thing to tackle, but we can discuss it when I return.  I believe we will have ample opportunity, at least once everyone is settled.”

Vincent gave her a small smile.  “You are right.”  He started to turn away but stopped and gave her a harder look.  “Do not let Rufus get to you.  He is not the same man he was before meteorfall, but he is still a Shinra.”

She nodded.  “I had not planned on it.  Make sure Weiss doesn’t start anything either, although you could always remind him that if he were to disappear before you return to Edge that he would no longer have the option of seeing Yuffie again.”

Vincent surprised her when he chuckled.  “I never expected to see something like that, but I suppose it is not the strangest thing I have seen.”  He clapped her on the shoulder before he turned to take up a spot along the rails.

When she turned back to the rest her eyes narrowed at the sight of Tseng and Rufus to the side with their heads together, but her attention was quickly drawn by the rest of the group.  Aerith and Zack were saying their goodbyes to Cloud, and Zack’s exuberant voice could be heard above the rest.  As she watched them, a thought occurred to her.  They were all connected in some way, beyond the fact that they had fought alongside or against each other at some point.  Despite the differences between many of them, there was still something that drew them all together.

She shook her head at her thoughts and pushed them aside to worry more about at a later time.  Currently, they had many more important things to worry about.  She joined the rest as they finished their goodbyes and the small team headed down to embark on a unique journey.

* * *

 

Sephiroth watched Rufus as they entered the barrier.  He had not said much before they left.  Neither had Cloud for that matter.  At that thought she looked over at the shorter blonde.  He was looking straight ahead with a determined look.  She felt a little empathy for him.  It couldn’t be easy for him to agree to go with them when they had all been enemies at one point.  Cloud hadn’t directly fought Genesis, but he had been told enough of what had happened after their escape in Nibelheim to not hold the redhead in high regard.  She was once again reminded, there was a reason he had been successful each time they clashed.

It didn’t take them long to arrive at the clearing and they found all four of the aliens waiting for them.  Ellian stepped forward with a smile.  “I am glad to see the rest of your race lives up to our observances of you.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at the greeting but didn’t get a chance to ask before Ellian looked directly at Cloud and continued.  “We are aware how difficult this decision must have been for you especially, considering how things happened.  To see you here voluntarily only proves that Evolet’s strongest child was correct.  There is more to all of you than we expected.”

Cloud started at her words but gave her a brief nod.  That was all that was needed before the female turned back to Sephiroth.  “If you are sure, we are prepared to leave now.”  Sephiroth looked to the others around her and then back to Ellian with a nod.

They all turned to head toward where the ships were waiting.  Zatier hung back though and spoke when Sephiroth drew even with him.  “We will leave the last ship here, and we can accommodate you all together.  I will take you on my ship and Ellian will return with Lamay and Zutan.  Will that be acceptable?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

That was all that was needed before the large male led them to one of the three ships, and showed them to an area they could make themselves comfortable.  “Please stay in this area until I come back.  The stress of leaving the atmosphere will not bother you here, but not all the ship is equipped the same way.  It could be dangerous for you in certain areas.”  All four of them gave him their agreement before he left.

Once he was gone Cloud took a seat at the table in the middle of the room while Sephiroth went to the large monitor along one wall.  When she got close enough, she was surprised to see it was not a monitor, but a window of sorts.  She hadn’t expected that as there was nothing like that visible from the outside.  When she thought about the barrier again, she found that she wasn’t really surprised.  It was translucent from the inside as well.  She looked at Genesis when he joined her, but neither of them said anything as they watched the world quickly become a speck below them.

Sephiroth had not anticipated it, but once they were in the blackness of space, she found that the voice of the planet became nearly impossible to hear.  It was like a call from a great distance, and she found that it bothered her.  She had become used to the constant presence and found it reassuring.  It was a shock to no longer have it.

They stood there in silence for some time longer before they were joined by Zatier.  The alien male seemed to be in higher spirits now that they were in space.  He smiled when he spoke.  “It will take nearly one of your days for us to return to the mothership.  In that time, you are free to stay here or use one of the rooms.”  At that he pointed to two doors on the other side of the spacious room they were in before he continued.  “There are resting pods in both areas.  If you require anything else, you can request it from the computer.  Most things you need should be available.”

As soon as he finished speaking, Rufus moved to look into the place he had pointed out and Zatier turned back to Sephiroth.  “I have sent a message ahead.  They will have everything ready when we arrive.  I did not pass along your request, but they are aware that you will be with us.”  He paused and frowned slightly before he continued.  “I will caution you to be prepared.  Although no others were willing to join us in violence, not all of those that remained will be happy to see you.  Also, you must be aware that most will not recognize your language.  Many had no desire to learn, and others simply cannot without much practice.  We will do all we can to aide you in communications.”

She gave him a nod.  “Understood.  It is wise to always expect the unexpected.”

He smiled at her and gave her a nod.  “If you require anything beyond what the computer may offer, please do not hesitate to call for me.  I will let you know when we are close.”  He turned and left after she gave him another nod.

Once he was gone, Rufus had returned and moved to join Sephiroth and Genesis at the monitor.  Cloud had not moved.  Sephiroth gave the President a wary look, but he didn’t speak right away.  As much as she knew they would have to have a serious talk soon, she was in no mood to speak to Rufus yet.  When she looked back at Cloud, she realized she really wasn’t ready to talk to him either, but it was something she wasn’t sure she would ever be ready for and it needed to happen as well.  She gave Genesis an apologetic look before she turned to the table.

Genesis glared at her retreating back but didn’t move to follow.  He understood what was about to happen and, as much as he might want to, he knew his interference would be unwelcome.  He glanced at Rufus before he turned around and noticed the man was still looking out into the blackness.  He was just as relieved when Rufus continued to hold his silence.

When Sephiroth took the seat opposite Cloud, the younger man only gave her a contemplative look.  Sephiroth could not recall being as nervous as she currently was since her first deployment to Wutai.  The thought made her chuckle which caused Cloud to give her a confused look.  She shook her head before she spoke.  “This whole situation has been surreal, and I am certain at has been worse for you.  I know that you have every right to hate me until we are both dead and I do not expect otherwise.  However, I would like the opportunity to tell you a few things, if you would agree to listen.”

Cloud’s brows drew down slightly and his voice was hesitant when he spoke.  “I am not sure that I do hate you anymore.  I’m really not certain what to think right now at all.  I imagine this is going to take me awhile to sort through, but I’ll listen.”

Sephiroth was shocked at his confession, but she knew she couldn’t hesitate.  She learned years prior that second guessing yourself only led to problems.  “Before I say anything else, I would like to apologize.  I am aware that those words will never undo what was taken from you, but I am sincerely sorry for my part in it all.”

Cloud’s furrowed brow turned into a full-on glare, but he didn’t interrupt.  Sephiroth took it as a good sign, or as good as it was going to get, and continued.  “What I would really like to tell you, is that I admire you.”

Cloud gave her a shocked look at her words but that time she didn’t allow him the chance to speak before she continued.  “You have shown time and again that you have incredible tenacity.  You were able to fight off Jenova’s control where I could not.  The fact that I believed Hojo’s lies was inconsequential.  I allowed my mind to be broken and used in my hate.  What I did was inexcusable, but you have shown me that pain and hate are only detrimental.  I may not ever understand your motives fully, but I do respect all you have done.”

Cloud sat in shocked silence for several moments before he finally shook his head with a small smile.  “You know, you’re wrong about part of that.  I never fought off Jenova alone.  I always had friends by my side to help me.  I was never alone, even if I felt like it at the time.”

It was Sephiroth’s turn to look shocked, but she allowed him the opportunity to finish.  He was still smiling slightly when he continued.  “It took me a long time to realize that family is what I make it, and that there is more to life than living in the past and dwelling on my mistakes.  I don’t know everything you dealt with growing up, but I know enough that I understand exactly what it means to you to have those you deem family by your side.  The fact that you can enjoy their company is proof to me of how far you’ve come.  I can’t say that I’m ready to forget and forgive, but you won’t catch me trying to kill you again.”

Sephiroth laughed at his last quip.  “I am beginning to understand what Angeal meant.  I am starting to believe that hope is not as lost as I had believed.”

Cloud gave her a nod before he stood.  “I’m going to go see what the rest of this place is like.”  Sephiroth only nodded as he walked away.  She had more than enough to keep her mind busy.


	31. Dipolmacy

## Chapter 31

Genesis watched the whole exchange between Sephiroth and Cloud with interest.  When she had said that she admired and respected the young blonde, he could not stop the uncomfortable feeling in his chest.  It was a mix of jealousy and resentment that he refused to ever admit out loud.  Part of him already knew that Sephiroth respected and admired him as well, but she had still never said it to him directly.  He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn’t stop his scowl from forming.  All those thoughts were pushed from his mind when Rufus turned to make his way to where Sephiroth was still sitting.  Genesis didn’t hesitate to follow.

Sephiroth’s gaze jerked up from whatever she had been contemplating when Rufus sat down across from her.  Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn’t say anything.  When Genesis joined them, it was easy to see that he didn’t appreciate it any more than she did.  Neither of them spoke though.  They were both waiting to see what Rufus had to say.  They didn’t have to wait long.  “I know you have both already declined my offer to rejoin Shinra, but I would like to discuss alternatives.”

Sephiroth didn’t let her thoughts show beyond raising a brow.  “I felt I was clear that I would not be changing my mind.”

Rufus lowered his head slightly in acknowledgement.  “Indeed, but with the way things have turned out I felt it might be prudent to have your expertise working with Reeve and the WRO at the very least.”

At that point, Sephiroth sat back.  She glanced and saw Genesis looking thoughtful as well.  It was a request she had not expected, and she didn’t hesitate to point it out.  “You gave me the impression that you were trying to rebuild Shinra.  I know you are funding the WRO, but surely even you know that Reeve will no longer bow down to all of your requests if he feels they are unreasonable.”

Rufus gave her a slight self-depreciating smirk before he answered.  “That has been made clear to me on multiple occasions.  That doesn’t change the fact that if we are to host a mostly unknown race, it would be sensible to have people that are prepared to face the threats that might arise.”  Sephiroth looked like she was about to speak at that, but Rufus continued before she could.  “I am not only thinking of the aliens.  If they decide to agree, there is a high probability that not everyone would be appreciative of their presence.  We may understand that not all of them are violent, but I would be surprised if no one protested.”

Once again, Sephiroth sat back in contemplation.  She didn’t speak right away.  Instead, she took the time to go over his points.  Finally, she sat forward with a frown.  “I understand your request and will admit you have a valid point.  That doesn’t change the fact that I have different plans.  I believe there are better ways for me to help the planet.”

It was Rufus’ turn to sit back in contemplation.  When he sat forward again, he raised one brow.  “Are you telling me you plan to lay your sword down?”

Sephiroth could tell the man refused to believe that about her.  He wasn’t entirely wrong either.  Her brows were drawn down, but her voice was even when she answered.  “I doubt that will be possible during my lifetime.  However, that does not mean I cannot choose when and why I will take it up.”

Rufus obviously did not like her answer, but he didn’t fight it.  Instead, he turned his gaze to Genesis.  “Do you feel the same?”

Genesis huffed a bitter laugh.  “Do not expect me to agree when she would not.  I have no plans to run away from conflict, but I will never be beholden to a Shinra.”

Rufus didn’t bother holding in his sigh.  Sephiroth spoke up before he could say anything though.  “Mr. President, even if I feel like there are better ways I can help, that does not mean I do not understand your request.  It might be better for you to speak to Angeal.  Although there are some that have come to accept both Genesis and I, the majority will never trust us enough to follow us.  Angeal has already made connections with most of the WRO troops and would be a logical choice to teach advanced combat.  I do not think the Soldier program should ever be reimplemented, but he would be the sensible choice to work with Reeve.  I can speak to him on your behalf when we return.”

Both Genesis and Rufus gave her shocked looks.  Genesis’ quickly turned contemplative.  Finally, he nodded.  “I had not thought of that, but you are correct.  Angeal is a natural teacher.  If he were offered the opportunity, he might be interested.”  He paused and gave Rufus a hard look at that point.  “However, do not expect him to be interested in working directly for you.  We have all been through far too much to accept that easily, even if you have changed.”

Rufus inclined his head slightly before he stood.  His face was back to his normal impassive mask, although there was a hint of something like hope in his eyes.  “I would be grateful if you would talk to Angeal when we get back.  I look forward to hearing his answer.”

At that point he turned and headed back to the window.  Sephiroth raised a brow at his retreating form and shared a glance with Genesis.  She didn’t have to touch him to know that his thoughts were mirroring her own.  They both realized they might have been too harsh with the man.  If they could learn from their mistakes and try to move past them, then why would Rufus be any different?  Even if he was a Shinra.

Both Genesis and Sephiroth took turns sleeping after several hours.  They knew they would all need to be in top condition when they were faced with the rest of the aliens.  Especially since no one knew what to expect.  Even Rufus decided to sleep for a short while before they arrived.  For the most part, it was silent between them. 

When Zatier finally returned to let them know they would be there within the hour, they thanked him and gathered at the small table.  Their host left them to presumably do whatever was needed to land safely.  Once they were all seated, Sephiroth was the first to speak.  “Given the fact that we have already determined that their race is just as capable of violence as humanity, we cannot rule out the possibility of being attacked.  I doubt that Zilan’s family will let it happen without comment after what we have done, but they are only a handful.  We also don’t know how many we will be facing, but it could become problematic.”  She turned to Rufus at that point.  “It would be best if you stay behind us until you need to speak.  I understand that you are not helpless, but given who we will be facing, it would be best if the three of us are the first to encounter any problems.”

Rufus surprised them all.  “I understand and agree.  I am sure we will all have an opportunity to speak, but given all the unknowns, I will leave security in your hands.”

Once that was settled, the conversation turned to things they might face, including problems with communication.  It continued until Zatier finally returned to let them know they had arrived.  All four of them stood and faced the male.  He tried to give them a reassuring look before he spoke.  “I know this cannot be easy for any of you given our reactions.  I will reiterate the fact that we will not allow harm to come to any of you.  Your goodwill will not be spurned.”

Sephiroth gave him a nod of acceptance and followed him toward the exit.  Cloud and Genesis fell into step behind her and Rufus brought up the rear.  When they made their way off the ship, Sephiroth stopped and stared.  None of the rest of their group reacted any better.  The room they found themselves in could hardly qualify for the name.  There were hundreds of ships like the one they had arrived in.  The ceiling could barely be seen as platforms extended up as well as to each side.

Their attention was drawn from their amazing surroundings by the sound of voices.  They found a large group of aliens walking toward them from an exit they hadn’t noticed yet.  When they finally arrived and stopped in front of them, Sephiroth was surprised to see Evarin at the head of the group.  The male stepped away from the rest and gave her a nod in acknowledgement.  “Welcome to our home.”  He waved to the gathered group behind him.  “These are the other clan heads.  We were led to believe there was something you wished to speak with us all about?  If so, we will hear you out before it is presented to our clans.”

There was a brief pause as the gathered humans tried to assimilate the fact that the man that claimed to be Jenova’s brother was a clan leader.  From the way it was stated, that made him one of the ones to make choices for the whole race.  Before they could get a coherent response put together, the gathered group of aliens started mumbling between themselves and giving the four humans shocked looks.  Evarin tried to hush them before he took another step toward them with an incredulous look.  “Zatier has stated you are here to offer sanctuary for our race?” 

Sephiroth had gathered her wits enough by that point to respond.  “I am uncertain if I would say that we are offering sanctuary, but we are offering the opportunity for your race to share the planet with us.”

The rest of the group fell silent at her words and they were all staring at her with disbelief.  She shook her head slightly.  “I know this may be unexpected, but there are several reasons this makes sense.  I will not lie and say this is completely altruistic.  I am thinking of the future of the planet when I ask as well.  Your race is advanced enough to help heal the damage done to the planet.  In the last decade alone, the current population of humans was reduced drastically and the energy that should have gone back to the planet at their deaths was rendered unusable by back to back disasters.  That means there is less energy for the planet to try and mend itself.  The presence of new life forms could be an answer to that problem as well.  If you agree, it could be a place for you to settle, as well as an opportunity for Gaia to replenish itself.  Both our races could benefit.”

When she was done speaking, there was absolute silence.  She knew that didn’t mean they were not talking amongst themselves.  She didn’t interrupt.  Instead she gave them the time they needed to formulate their response.  It was several minutes before Evarin finally spoke again.  His disbelief was still evident in his voice.  “I accept what you have said at face value, but there are questions.  We need to know if your offer is dependent on our cooperating with rebuilding what was taken from your planet when Evolet attacked?”

Sephiroth had not been expecting that question, so it took her a few moments to process the thought.  She didn’t need long though, and her face nearly drew into a frown.  “I apologize if my request was received that way.  We do not require reparations at all.  This offer is because we have all lost so much and we realized what it could mean to have no home.  The planets leaders all voted unanimously to offer that same opportunity to your race.  We can only imagine how it must be to have lost so much.  The things I mentioned previously are only requests, not demands.”

After her words, Evarin only looked at her with widened eyes.  She could tell there was a conversation going on in the male’s head, but again, she didn’t interrupt.  Finally, he shook his head and gave her an incredulous look before he looked over to Zatier.  “Take them to the council room.  We will continue this meeting there after we let our clans know to listen for an announcement.”

Zatier gave the male a slight bow before he turned to the four humans.  “Please follow me.”

They once again fell into step behind the tall male, except this time Rufus was between Cloud and Genesis.  They were all on high alert, but it turned out to be unnecessary.  Once they reached their destination, Zatier motioned them to take seats at the large table.  They all looked around with thinly veiled interest.  The room was obviously some sort of conference room, but it was on a scale far larger than anything they had ever seen.  Even Rufus looked around with a raised brow, although he was more discrete about it.  Once they were all seated, Zatier took up a spot near the entrance.  He was soon joined by the other three that had been on Gaia.  Sephiroth was unsurprised.  If this was going to be a meeting with the leaders of the race, they would certainly want the input of the ones that had fought them.  Especially since they had then agreed to bring them with them.

They didn’t have to wait long.  It was maybe fifteen minutes later that the group that had greeted them started into the room.  All four humans stood when they entered and waited until they were all around the table before they sat again.  Evarin took up a spot next to Sephiroth, but the rest seemed to settle wherever.  The table was round, so she could not tell who would be leading.  The thought that they truly were a council of equals made her brow raise.  She was familiar with the concept, but it was uncommon. 

Once they were all seated. Evarin stood and looked at everyone before he spoke.  “We have all heard the reason we are here already.  In an effort to make sure all communications are clear, I would suggest that we all speak aloud so our guests may understand.  Do any oppose?”

Sephiroth noted that there were several scowls, but if any of them rejected the idea nonverbally, it wasn’t mentioned.  After a few moments, the male turned to the four that were standing near the door.  “You are all part of my clan, so I will lead these proceedings.  Please step forward and explain why you have decided we needed to hear this proposal in person.”

Even though his words were businesslike, his manner was inviting and none of the four looked nervous when they approached the large table.  It was Ellian and Zatier that stepped forward first.  Ellian was the first to speak.  “Elder, as you are aware, both Zatier and Zutan decided to follow Zilan to exact what he felt was justice.  Neither Lamay or I took part in the fighting, but we did alter several humans and create the beasts used to attack them.  Despite all that, and the fact that one of them was threatened, they healed Zatier from a deadly wound at great risk to themselves.  It was not requested from them first either.  Given those actions, I believe their offer is genuine.”

Zatier didn’t give them time to ask questions before he spoke as well.  “I have already shared what happened to me.  All of you have seen how my injury allowed Zilan to nearly kill one of the ones that is standing here to make this offer.  He is also one of the pair that brought me back from the brink of death.  Even if their motive was to buy peace, they did so at the risk of their own lives.  It is my opinion that their potential sacrifice more than shows the quality of their characters.”

There was silence for a few moments when he finished speaking.  Sephiroth couldn’t tell if they had all ignored Evarin’s request or if they were simply surprised.  Thankfully the Elder didn’t let it keep going for long.  His voice cut across the silence.  “That has given us all much to think about, but there is more, is there not?”

Zatier did not have the chance to respond before one of the other elders stood.  It was one of the group that had come to Gaia after the attack.  She gave Zatier a quick look before she turned to Evarin.  “The brothers were once part of my clan before they married into yours.  I believe it is reasonable for me to request what has become of Zilan.”

Evarin gave the dark female a nod.  “Thrail, your request is justified.”  He then turned to the four standing at the end of the table. 

Sephiroth could tell they were upset thinking about what had transpired and found herself on her feet before they could speak.  “He was killed.” 

Many of the gathered elders gave her shocked looks and there was much muttering, but Zutan stepped forward to speak before any questions could be asked.  “She speaks the truth, but not all of it.  It was her blade that ended his life, but she has not mentioned the fact that before he passed, he graced her with Aethra to replace her blade that was broken in the conflict.  That alone shows me how much he admired her.  She respected him enough to take it and salute him once he was gone.  It served to allow him to find the peace he wanted.  The planet accepted his spirit afterwards.”

Several of the gathered elders had started talking at that point, but Thrail stood in silence and stared at Sephiroth, as if weighing what she was seeing against the words she had just heard.  Finally, she spoke again, and the tone of her voice caused the rest to quiet.  “Show me.”

Sephiroth didn’t need to have the request explained.  She held her hand out and suddenly the weight of her new blade filled her palm.  She deftly flipped it so that the blade was facing down.  The female stared at it for several moments before she looked back up and caught Sephiroth’s gaze.  She gave her a slight nod before she spoke.  “Zilan would have taken his blade with him before he saw it in the hands of someone he did not respect.  I have no further questions.”

Muttering broke out again after that, but it was subdued.  Evarin turned a contemplative look to the four humans before he spoke.  “I believe we have an understanding of what has transpired and your request, but would you explain why each of you are here?  I understand the involvement of the two of you that helped Zatier, but what of the rest?”

At that point Cloud started to stand, but Rufus was on his feet first.  He looked around at the gathered group like he had been born to lead them all, which Sephiroth was sure wasn’t too far from what he was thinking, given how he was raised.  His voice was calm when he addressed them all.  “I was once the leader of our planet.  Unfortunately, my family allowed the beginning of many of the disasters that befell Gaia to come to fruition.  I have learned the hard way that without support, nothing good can be accomplished.  Since then, I have worked tirelessly to help rebuild.  I may not have the position I once did, but I am still capable of leading those efforts.  In that respect, I would like the opportunity to speak with you all about those options if you agree.”

No one spoke for several moments until Evarin broke the surprised silence.  “None of us know quite what to say to that.  You do realize that we will not discuss those terms until after a decision has been made?”

Rufus gave him a slight nod.  “I am aware.  You asked why I accompanied these men and that is my reason.”

Evarin gave him a slow nod.  “We understand.”  He then turned to Cloud.  “We are all aware of the part you played in these events.  Your presence here is surprising, but it does make us wonder why you decided to come.”

Cloud finally made it to his feet.  It was easy to see that he was uncomfortable, but he still managed to speak clearly.  “I know my presence is probably difficult for all of you to deal with, but we wanted to make sure you understood we do not hold any of you responsible.  I personally know what it feels like to lose everything.  My family was killed, and my home town burned to the ground.  The man I thought was responsible for it is now one of my allies.  I have had to learn that even people I perceived as monsters deserve the chance at redemption if they are willing to work for it.  Given that, I cannot turn you away when we know you have been searching for a home to replace the one you lost.”

There was silence for several minutes after he finished speaking and Sephiroth could tell the group around them were talking nonverbally.  It made her slightly nervous and it was easy to see the blonde was feeling it as well.  He had started shuffling in place.  At least he hadn’t reached for his sword yet though.  They were all taken by surprise when most of the gathered group stood and gave him a slight bow.  None of them knew how to take the sign until Evarin spoke again.  “I once told you that I do not hold you responsible for the death of my sister, and your words remind me why.  It is heartening to see such wisdom in a fledgling race.  Your presence goes far in proving the sincerity of your requests.”

At that point the rest of the elders stood and Evarin turned to the other humans.  “We will deliberate your request.  A decision cannot be made quickly though.  We ask that you remain until a consensus has been reached.  Will that be a problem?”

Sephiroth gave the male a nod.  “We expected it to take several days at least.  If you have no problem with us remaining until you reach your decision, we are prepared to stay.”

Evarin looked them all over once more, as if he wanted to make sure they all agreed.  When none of them moved, he looked to Zatier.  “Please escort them to the guest quarters and make sure they have everything they will need for the next several days.”  He then turned back to Sephiroth.  “We will send notification if we have further questions or when a decision has been reached.”  At that they all gave the gathered group of elders a respectful nod and turned to follow Zatier to their quarters.

 


	32. Here's to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would quit trying to predict the ending until it was time, and now... it's time. This is the last chapter of the story. I have a very short epilogue that I am working on that I should have out either tonight or tomorrow, but that's it. This has been such an enjoyable journey for me and I hope you have all enjoyed it as well. Thank you all so much!

##  **Chapter 32**

Time was hard to keep track of for the humans since there was no circadian cycle onboard the ship.  Even so, they were sure that it had been at least three days since they spoke to the Council.  They each tried to remind themselves that it was expected, even if they thought there might have been questions at least.  Still, they did what they could to keep occupied.

They had been given a section of suites, so they didn’t want for anything.  The Soldiers even had room for sparring, though they did keep it calmer than usual.  The scale of everything took some getting used to, but it wasn’t so far off that they couldn’t learn quickly.  The technology was another matter.  Most of the things in the rooms were self-explanatory, but there were a few things that took trial and error to figure out.  At least nothing exploded.

By the middle of what they assumed was the third day, they were all getting restless.  Rufus had tried to talk to Cloud once more, and the younger blonde nearly snapped at him.  He managed to turn away and go find something to calm himself instead.  As annoying as he found Rufus, he knew he wasn’t really angry with the man.

Before he made it out of the room though, Zatier entered.  None of them jumped up, as the male had visited them every day to make sure they had everything they needed.  Today, however, his face was far more somber.  He motioned for them all to join him.  When they did, he spoke.  “A decision has been made, and the Council has requested your presence.”

They were shocked that a decision had been reached without further questions, and none of them were sure if it was a good or bad sign.  They also realized they weren’t going to find out by waiting, so they motioned Zatier to lead the way.

They had not made it very far before they were joined by the rest of the crew that had been on Gaia as well as Evarin.  They were surprised that the Elder was walking with them, but none of them asked him why.  His face was just as somber as Zatier’s.

Before they made it to the council room, chaos erupted.  There were no sounds to notify any of them of the impending attack, but both Sephiroth and Genesis felt something antagonistic and jumped in front of Cloud with their weapons in hand.  They were not nearly as fast as Evarin, however.  By the time they had the blonde covered, they had heard a clash of metal and looked over to see the Elder locked in combat with a female that had the same coloring.

Even the three that were enhanced had a hard time following the two of them, but it was over quickly.  Evarin had the female pinned with his blade at her throat.  The female snarled at him, but when Sephiroth looked closer, she could tell the woman was near tears.  Her suspicions on why were quickly confirmed when they heard her speak.

“You only have one sister remaining, and yet you would draw my blood before you would allow me to find justice?”

Evarin shook his head and stood.  He didn’t let go of his blade, though.  “You are not seeking justice; you are seeking revenge.  Let it go, as it will only corrupt you.  I have lost many already, I do not want to lose you as well.  Whether it is to the sickness in your mind or to their blades, you would be just as lost.”

The female looked like she was ready to spit at him, but she let her blade disappear and gave Cloud a hateful look before she turned back.  “You are only Elder because Evolet has perished.  Remember that when you continue to champion her killer.”

Evarin shook his head and let go of his blade as well.  “Eltair, you know in your heart that Evolet was gone long before we found out of her final demise.  This male was not her undoing.  He was the one that finally ended her misery.  Let go of your anger, and you will understand.”

She shook her head in disgust, but she didn’t say anything else as she walked away.  Her parting glance at Cloud promised that he would die quickly if she ever found him alone.  Sephiroth vowed at that point that even if he didn’t like it, she would not be allowing him to go anywhere unescorted until they were back on Gaia.

When the female was out of sight, Evarin turned to them.  “Come, we are already late.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what to make of the somber mood, but after the attack, she was beginning to wonder if they were going to be going back alone.  At least she was confident that they would be allowed to safely leave.  She doubted the Elder would have defended them if they were going to be executed.

By the time they made it to the Council Chambers, the table was already full.  They were led to the same seats as before, where they were bid to take their places.  Once everyone was seated, Evarin stood and addressed the visitors specifically.  “I will get right to the point.  As soon as you left the chambers three days ago, we put your question out to our clans for feedback.  Unfortunately, it was a divided consensus.  It has taken us this long to figure out the appropriate compromise, and it has not been an easy decision.”

Sephiroth nodded and stood as well.  She looked to everyone before she spoke.  “I am not surprised.  I know that our races have gotten off to a harsh beginning.  That does not change our offer to any that are interested.”

The Elder gave her a nod and motioned for her to retake her seat.  “There are many logistical details that we had to work through, that I will not bore you with, but in the end, the decision was made that we will split.  There are more than half of our remaining peoples that are interested in settling, whether it is because they are ready for their journeys to end, or if they see hope for a better future.  The rest have decided to continue looking.”

Sephiroth nodded again.  This was one of the possible outcomes that they had expected.  At her nod, Evarin continued.  “The people that remain with this ship are planning to leave within a fortnight.  The rest of us will take the supplies we need and head to the planet.  Before we leave, however, there are several things we need to discuss.”

Again, Sephiroth nodded.  From what she had learned during their stay, even half the aliens would fill a city by themselves.  The logistics could be a nightmare if not handled properly.  She stood again to address them all.  “I understand that this could not have been an easy decision for any of you.  If I understand correctly, once you go to Gaia and this ship leaves, you will no longer have the option to leave.  At least, not for a very long time, correct?”

Evarin gave her a nod.  At his affirmation, she continued.  “I am certain one of your concerns are thoughts on where you will settle or if you will be intermingling with the races of Gaia.  There are many locations on Gaia that are still uninhabited if you chose to start fresh.  That does not mean that we would be opposed to you fully integrating into existing society.  The choice is up to you.”

Several elders started mumbling after she spoke, but it quickly died down, and Evarin started again.  “That was indeed one of our questions, and we are heartened to find that your offer was so complete.  There are many others as well, although, I believe your President Rufus would be better suited for these discussions.”

Sephiroth bit back on the comment that he wasn’t her president and managed to nod.  Rufus stood as she sat.  Once they started in on discussions about things like natural resources, what they would or could bring with them and forming partnerships for a brighter future for all, Sephiroth only paid them half a mind.  Those discussions were better suited to Rufus, and they were her cue that her part in this play was drawing to an end.  For the first time since she woke up, she realized that she would have a future of her own to build, and for once, it was a future where she would not be alone.

It took them several more days to work out all the details.  After their announcement, Rufus was the only one to attend.  The portion of the elders that planned on staying onboard the ship did not attend either, so they were able to quickly work through everything.

* * *

 

For the interim, until a final location was decided upon, half of the Cindarians went to the North Crater and the other half settled in the Ancient City.  Within a few days, the city was bustling even more than it had been when it hosted most of the WRO.  Sephiroth had chosen a location near the outskirts to fix up for herself and was both pleased and confounded by the sight of the city being repaired.  All around her, life was finally starting to look up for many, and it gave her an indescribable feeling.

When they returned from the ship, most of the people that had been staying in the city had returned to Edge, including Aerith, Zack, and Vincent.  They all promised to return soon, but they had their own lives to finally start living as well.  Angeal and Genesis had both stayed and helped her make the repairs to the place she would call home going forward.  They weren’t sure why she had decided to live there, but when they asked, the only answer she would give them was that it was for the best.

While they were working on the house, Sephiroth kept her word and spoke to Angeal about working with Reeve.  He had been surprised by the request, but after he had time to think about it, he decided it was worth a try.  Since there was at least one ship a week traveling between Edge and the Ancient City, Angeal decided to head back once her house was mostly livable.  It was a bittersweet goodbye, but they all knew it wasn’t forever.  The world was getting smaller, and visits between the two cites were relatively easy to make.  It wouldn’t have been hard at all, but they all knew the parting was also an indicator that their old lives were truly over and gone, and they only had the future.  It was a heady feeling, even if they knew it also indicated they were no longer inseparable; at least physically.  Genesis made it known that there would be no getting rid of him for any of them.

The day that the mothership was scheduled to leave was a quiet one in the city.  Most of the Cindarians did not look sad, but she caught many of them looking skyward often.  She realized as she walked among them that they were all in the same situation.  They had no choice but to face the future and make what they could out of it.

It was toward the end of that day that she ran into Evarin.  The male was one of the few Elders that had decided to make their home on Gaia.  When he saw her, he waved her over.  When she approached, he gave her a smile.  “I am glad to see you.  I have heard that you are starting over with us.  How goes it?”

She returned to smile.  “My home is nearly complete.  I had help from my friends.  How are you all settling?”

Evarin gestured around at the people going about their business.  “You can see.  There is a feeling between us that has been missing for so long that I almost didn’t recognize it.  We have hope for the future again.”

Sephiroth felt a swelling in her chest at the mirror to her own hope.  She was pulled from that thought when Evarin looked back down to her.  “Do you have a few moments to walk and talk with me?”

She gave him a curious look but nodded.  He gestured toward a trail that led to the city outskirts.  They walked in silence until they were to the top of a slight incline that allowed them to look over most of the city.  He turned and looked back before he finally spoke.  “I am unsure why you have chosen to live here near the people that brought so much pain to you.  I would like to believe that you have seen through the past and are looking toward the future, but I can’t be sure.”

Sephiroth nodded.  “I have let my past control me for too long.  I have no reason to let that continue.  I had planned on settling here even before we invited you to come here.  It is as close as I could get to the planet without going back into the lifestream.  I had hoped to learn to build instead of destroy.”

Neither of them said anything for several minutes.  They simply stood and watched.  Finally, Evarin turned to her with a sad smile.  “I know you may not want to hear this, but you have more of Evolet in you than you may realize.  The Evolet that led our clan, not the one that caused so much destruction.”

Sephiroth stiffened at first, but as he continued talking, she realized that there was more she would need to let go in order to grow.  Her preconceived notions about Jenova- no, Evolet- were just the beginning. 

When she didn’t refute him, Evarin continued.  “She was once our most powerful healer.  She could heal most wounds and sicknesses without any aide.  There was a special purple flower that she raised.  Only she could get them to bloom.  When they would, the city was filled with a sweet smell that lasted for weeks.”

Sephiroth could hear the note of nostalgia in his voice and found herself torn.  She didn’t know how to even begin to respond to him.  After several moments he got himself back under control.  “Since you are here, it is a great opportunity for us to learn from one another.  This planet has much potential, and you are unique in that you could be the bridge between our peoples.”

Sephiroth looked like she wanted to object.  The Cindarians might admire her, but the people of Gaia surely did not.  She didn’t get to say it though.  “You may not realize it yet, but you will in time.  I have told you this so that you could see; Evolet was not a monster.  And neither are you.”

He didn’t say anything else before he gave her a nod and headed back into the city.  Sephiroth didn’t move.  She was still too overwhelmed by what he meant.  It was over an hour later before Genesis finally found her still standing in the same spot.  At his arrival, she shook off her conflicting thoughts and followed him back to the house they now shared.  She knew he could feel something was wrong but appreciated that he was willing to wait for her to actually say something.

* * *

 

It was nearly six months after the battle at the crater before Vincent was able to return.  He had wanted to stay and help Sephiroth rebuild, but it was more important for him to return to Edge with the others and make sure Weiss was settled since he was the only other person the Tsviet would listen to besides Sephiroth.  He was shocked when it didn’t take as long as he expected.

Weiss agreed to return to Wutai with Yuffie, much to everyone’s surprise, hers included.  She had been partially teasing when she asked him, but nearly bowled him over when he agreed.  Vincent had still been unsure what to think of the development and stayed in Wutai for almost a month after their arrival to keep an eye in Weiss.

He was still a smartass, but he helped the Princess with her duties, at least the ones he was able to.  Vincent knew that Godo was not thrilled with Yuffie’s choice, but he had conceded that he didn’t have much control over her at the best of times.

Vincent finally decided to leave after a conversation with Weiss.  The Tsviet had sought him out specifically to speak to him.  Something that the man usually avoided.  Vincent obliged him and agreed to listen.

“Look, I know there is no reason for anyone to trust me.  I’ve been an asshole.  I still am, but I can’t quit thinking about something.”

Vincent didn’t respond.  He only raised a brow.  Weiss rolled his eyes at the taciturn man but continued anyway.  “Sephiroth told me something right after I woke up that I didn’t want to consider at the time.  Hell, I still don’t like to think about it, but she was right.  So was Genesis.”

When Weiss stopped at that, Vincent finally spoke.  “What made you think this was important?”

Weiss gave him a sour look and fidgeted for a moment, but he finally responded.  “They told me that someday I would realize my part in the world’s destruction, and they were right.  After Yuffie was sent to Edge, I thought about why we were fighting, and I realized that we were defending everyone against people that only cared about themselves.  When I made that connection, it did almost crush me.  I thought about the fact that my actions nearly destroyed Yuffie, and I almost didn’t want to keep going.  It was only a reminder from Aerith that if I didn’t, it would only hurt Yuffie more.”

He stopped with a curse at that point and walked away from Vincent a few steps before turning again.  “Dammit, I don’t like saying this, but I have a feeling it’s the only way to get you to move on.”

Vincent gave him a questioning look.  “You admit that you are only telling me this to get rid of me?”

Weiss rolled his eyes.  “I’m not making it up to get rid of you, old man.  I’m sharing with you because Yuffie says you’re creeping out the kids, and it’s time for you to leave.”

Vincent wanted to laugh, but his mask didn’t flinch.  He doubted the little ninja had actually said that, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if she had wondered aloud how much longer he was staying.  He wasn’t known for remaining in any one place for long.  “Let’s say I believe she told you that; why would your confession motivate me to move on?”

Weiss made a disgusted noise.  “The only reason you are here is because you don’t trust me.  I’m telling you I care enough about her that you don’t have to worry.  Okay!?”

Vincent had to take a closer look because he didn’t believe his eyes at first.  Weiss had a slight dusting of red across his cheeks.  The gunman’s eyes widened as he realized Weiss meant it too.  He took a step back at that point.  “Tell Yuffie, I’ll see her around.”

Weiss glared at his retreating form.  “You’re not saying goodbye?”

Vincent’s only response was to jump into a nearby tree before he disappeared from view.  Weiss grumbled about kooky old vampires as he headed back into the city.  If he had stuck around a little longer, he might have heard Vincent’s elusive laugh.

* * *

 

Vincent was surprised at the amount of development to the city that had only been ruins a few short months ago.  When he made his way to his daughter’s house, he saw the path lined with purple flowers.  That surprised him, but not as much as the sight of her working with one of the Cindarians to help more of them bloom.

She looked up to him with a smile when she was finished.  The male that had been helping her gave him a smile as he excused himself.  Vincent looked around before he looked back with a raised brow.  She gestured down the path.  “It’s a long story that I’ll share some time.  For now, why don’t you tell me what has been going on?”

She invited him in, and they sat for a short time while Vincent told her about Weiss.  She nodded solemnly when he explained why he finally decided to leave.  When he was done, they sat in silence for several moments.  Neither of them talked much in general, so it wasn’t uncomfortable. 

Finally, she stood and refilled their drinks. And gave him a knowing look.  “While it is nice to know Weiss is behaving, mostly, that isn’t what brought you back here.”

Vincent smiled and shook his head.  “No, it isn’t.  Now that things have started to settle, I wanted to know if you would go with me to see your mother.”

For the first time in a long time, Sephiroth was shocked to silence.  It wasn’t that she hadn’t thought about going; they had already talked about it months ago.  Now that the time had come, she wasn’t sure how she felt.  She had been working on putting all her past negative emotions behind her, and this sudden request was reminding her that there were still many things that she needed to let go of. 

Finally, she nodded.  “Of course.  I will need to let Genesis know, as he will not be going.  When did you want to leave?”

He raised a brow at her mention of the redhead.  He had been told that Genesis had stayed behind, and most of their team was still flummoxed by whatever was going on between the two of them, but that was none of his business.  He stood and headed toward the door.  “We can leave in the morning.  I will be back at dawn.”

She stopped him before he could walk out.  “There is no reason for you to have to stay in the woods unless you want to.  I built a spare room.”  He blinked at her a few times before he could find the words.  “Thank you.”  She smiled at his agreement and showed him upstairs.

* * *

 

Genesis had objected to being left behind, but she finally convinced him that it was something she needed to do with her father.  He still wasn’t happy about it, but he was there to see them off.  Sephiroth was surprised to find that she missed him after their first day on the road.  They had not been separated since they were first reunited.  It was odd for her to think about, especially since they were both still dancing around how they wanted to handle whatever was happening between them.  As the nostalgia hit her, she realized it was something that they would need to address soon.

When they made it to the top of the crater, Sephiroth was still unsure of how she felt, but she didn’t let that stop her as she followed Vincent down and behind the waterfall.  The cave was covered in crystal, and beautiful, but that wasn’t what had them both stopped in the entrance.

After a few moments, Vincent stepped toward a pool in the middle of the cave.  Sephiroth was sure that if the giant crystal on the other side could burn, it would have under his glare.  It was at that point that she realized her mother was supposed to have been in that crystal.  She looked around, but the cave was relatively small, and there was nothing else there.

When Vincent finally turned, she could tell that he was shaken.  Not everyone would have been able to, but she had traveled with him enough to see it.  “What do you think happened?”

Vincent shook his head and looked around again.  He started to slowly walk back toward the entrance when he stopped, and his eyes widened.  Sephiroth spun to see what he was staring at and was greeted by the sight of a young woman with long chestnut hair that was tied back with a yellow ribbon.

The woman’s eyes were fixed on Vincent.  It didn’t take long for Sephiroth to figure out that she must be Lucrecia Crescent.  The thought that her mother was alive and breathing had her frozen as well.  She must have made some sort of movement though, as Lucrecia’s gaze moved to her.  When she took in the long silver hair, she looked like she wanted to faint. 

The woman recovered far faster than either of the others.  She quickly made her way to Sephiroth and stopped right in front of her.  She held out a shaking hand but pulled it back immediately.  Her voice was shaking just as much when she spoke.  “Sephiroth?”

The ex-Soldier could only nod.  She was shocked when the woman instantly crushed her in a hug.  It was several moments before she let go and turned to see Vincent had come over as well.  The woman looked between them, and her eyes widened again.  “You already know!?”

Sephiroth didn’t need to ask her to clarify.  She already knew what the woman was asking and nodded.  Lucrecia started crying at that point and grabbed a hand from each of them.  She squeezed as she looked between them.  “I have so much to atone for, for both of you, and I finally have the chance if you are willing to let me.”

Sephiroth felt her shoulders relax.  No matter what she had expected, this woman was real, and human, and flawed like the rest of them.  That also meant that she was worth redeeming if she was willing to work for it.  She gave her mother a small smile.  “I believe we have much to talk about.”

Lucrecia started crying again and grabbed them both in another quick hug before she pulled them toward the cave entrance.  “I’ve been staying in a nearby village.  We can go there to talk.  I don’t know how it happened, but it was about six months ago that I woke up.  I had a feeling it had something to do with one of you, so I have been coming back here every day.”

Sephiroth was still dumbstruck, but she noticed she wasn’t the only one.  Her father, the man that never got ruffled over anything, was staring at the woman that was dragging them both back up the hill with a look that bordered on awe.  She suddenly realized that her whole family was together.  Despite all the hell they had been through separately, life had managed to find a way to bring them all back together again.  She wasn’t so naive to think that it would be as easy as them talking it out in one sitting, but it was a beginning.  She found herself close to tears for only the second time since her rebirth, and this time, the thought didn’t bother her.  Tears of joy could never be a bad thing.


	33. Epilogue - New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. This is just a short look into their lives a few years down the road. I am so happy that I got to share with you all and I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and I hope to see you on one of my other adventures! Enjoy

##  **Epilogue**

Sephiroth had just finished her daily walk and was stretching her back at the top of the rise looking into the city.  Most days it still surprised her how far they had all come.  After the first year that the Cindarians had settled here, they started trickling out into the world.  Most of them still stayed isolated, but there were more than a handful that had integrated into city life.  It was common enough to go to Edge and see a few of them.  There was a small community on the other side of the Midgar ruins as well.  That was were the focus to reenergize the wastelands was centered.

There were also many scientists and scholars that had made their lives in New Cindar.  That was the unofficial name for the Ancient City.  Most people called it that anyway and she was certain that it wouldn’t be long until the name made its way into the official books.

She had finally finished stretching and was about to head down the path and to her house when she caught sight of a woman headed up the path to her.  She had already felt that Aerith was in the city, so she wasn’t surprised.  It helped that she had called for her help as well.

Aerith was huffing slightly when she made it to the top of the ridge, but she managed to give Sephiroth a hug.  When they parted, she gave the taller woman a mock glare.  “I don’t know how you make that walk every day.”

Sephiroth only laughed and turned towards her house.  “I have to do something to stay active.  The thought that I will not be able to for much longer bothers me more than I have words for.”

She glanced back at Aerith’s form before her smile softened and she continued.  “Besides, I’m not nearly as far along as you are.”

Aerith laughed and wound her arm through the other woman’s as they slowly made their way back.  “No, but this isn’t my first one either.  I can imagine that you have all sorts of questions.”

Sephiroth made a very unladylike snort and shook her head.  “That is putting it lightly.  By the way, where is Terran?”

Aerith shook her head with a grimace.  “He’s with Zack.  They wanted to look around for a little while.  Are you sure it’s okay that we all stay with you?”

Sephiroth nodded.  “Of course.  Just be prepared for Genesis.  I am almost certain that he is more disturbed by this than I am.”

Aerith stopped them and gave Sephiroth a smirk.  “You know, the rest of the team is taking bets on whether or not Genesis passes out during the birth.”

Sephiroth couldn’t hold in her laugh at the thought.  “Can I get in on that?  I will bet some of my seeds that he’s out within the first few minutes.”

Aerith’s eyes widened before she laughed.  “I would love to have some of those, but I’m afraid I can’t bet against you.  I think he will be too.”

Their laughter was interrupted by a sharp voice.  “I don’t know why you think I would faint at the thought of blood.  I’ll take that bet.”

Sephiroth was still smirking when she turned to her husband.  “We’ll see.  It isn’t just blood.  It will be my blood and you know you hate seeing that.”

Both women had to fight not to laugh when Genesis’ face lost a bit of color.  You couldn’t tell it in his voice though.  “You talk as if I haven’t seen it before.”  He walked past them and opened the door for them to enter before he continued.  “Please tell me the next six months will not be like this?”

Sephiroth’s gaze softened slightly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  “It might be, but you’ll survive.  Tell you what, the next time you can carry the child and I’ll put up with being picked on.”

He huffed, but still helped the two women get the guest room ready.  When Zack and Terran finally made it, his grumbling increased, but Sephiroth reminded him he needed the practice in handling a child anyway.  It didn’t stop him from grumbling, but there was a difference in how he treated their three-year-old guest.

* * *

 

After dinner that night and when the toddler was finally asleep, the four adults settled in to catch up.  They talked often enough, but they hadn’t seen each other in over a year.

Sephiroth smiled when Aerith curled up next to Zack.  It was a wonderful reminder that life goes on.  If someone had told her five years ago that she would be married and pregnant, she might have skewered them.  It had taken her and Genesis nearly two years to finally confront the fact that there was something between them that was more than friendship.  They had both known it for a long time, especially since their bond had increased with time, but that never made it less awkward.

It had taken the birth of the boy upstairs to remind them that there was more to life worth having if they were willing to work for it.  There were still days that it was strange for the two of them, especially when Angeal visited, but it got better every day.

Sephiroth and Genesis were still not as comfortable with public displays of affection, so they took up spots on the couch and settled in.  Aerith noticed the wistful look on Sephiroth’s face and spoke up.  “You know, I think you have finally found what you have been looking for.”

Sephiroth’s brows drew down in a curious frown until it finally struck her what the girl was talking about.  Her eyes widened and her hand covered her stomach before she smiled.  “I think you are correct.  I would never have expected it to come in this form, but I believe I have found it.”

Zack was grinning at her as well, but Genesis still looked confused.  Her Gaia given task was the one thing that she had never shared with him.  She felt too strange talking to him about.  Now though, the only other people that knew about it were in the room and she felt it was time.  She grabbed her husband’s hand and put it on her stomach where she had just felt the baby move.  She then smiled and tried to explain.  “When I was first resurrected, I was told I would have to find something before I would be allowed to become part of the planet.  It was something that I believed at the time to be impossible.  I didn’t stop though, as I knew I had things to atone for, even if I never found it.”

She smiled a little wider when he growled slightly in frustration.  “I was told that I would need to find love.  A love that was unconditional and not marred by guilt, or fear or anything else that was negative.  When I admitted that I loved you, I still wasn’t certain.  Not that I feel our love is not unconditional, but I know our history-“

She couldn’t bring herself to mar their current happiness with talk of their painful past.  She didn’t need to.  Genesis took her hand and placed it over the one he still held against her stomach.   “No matter what our history may be, this child that is part of us both, will never feel anything but unconditional love.  You never have to worry that it won’t be enough.”

Sephiroth couldn’t have spoken if she wanted to.  It was times like this that reminded her why she had fallen in love in the first place.  It didn’t matter that they had once been rivals, or even how they had been thrown back together.  It was just Genesis and his devotion and his passion.  She couldn’t picture her life without them again.

After a few moments, she heard a giggle coming from across the room and she felt her face heat slightly when she looked back to her guests.  Luckily, Aerith was kind enough to change the subject.  “Will your parents be here too?”

Sephiroth was thankful to grab onto the new subject.  “They are already here.  They settled into the scientific community here almost six months ago.  I don’t know that Vincent is around every day, but I’m sure he will be here soon.  He hasn’t seen either of you in nearly as long as we have.  Lucrecia will probably want to talk your ear off.  She has been digging around in the part of the city below and has found several things that she’s hoping you will have insight into.”

Aerith sat up with a smile.  “That sounds like fun.  I don’t know that I can help much, but I will try.”

Zack piped up at that point.  “I was thinking that we might also settle here for a little bit anyway.  Angeal has the original WRO troops trained well enough that they can start training any new troops, although enlistment has gone down.  Not that it’s a bad thing, but we decided it was a good time to make a new start.”

Aerith gave him a grin before she looked back to Sephiroth.  “I’ll miss Tifa and the kids, but we can always visit them.”

Sephiroth shook her head at the thought of the tiny Cloud clone twins.  As solemn as their father was, the twins seemed to have more energy than Zack ever did.  He had no idea how that family was able to function and still keep a restaurant running.  Tifa was an amazing woman to put up with it all.  Even if Barrett and Marlene had moved out, that was still a large household.

Sephiroth shook off those thoughts and smiled.  “I am sure there are many here that would love to have you around if that is what you decide.  Myself as well.  I have a few new tricks I can show you.”

Aerith raised a brow at the statement but yawned before she could respond.  She smiled sheepishly after she uncovered her mouth.  “Sorry, I guess the travel took a lot out of me.”

Sephiroth stood and helped her to her feet.  “Even if air travel has become common, I know that just preparing everything had to be a pain.  Especially since you came prepared for a long stay.  Even if you end up deciding not to stay here permanently, we have three months until you’re due and five months for me.  You promised to stay at least that long, so we’ll have plenty of time.”

Aerith gave her a hug and then moved so Zack could as well.  He gave her a grin when he let her go.  “I told you we had faith in you.  I’m glad to see you’re starting to have faith in yourself.”  He grinned over at Genesis as well.  “You too.  Even if you are too cranky.”

Genesis glowered at the young First, but Zack laughed it off and waved goodnight before he turned and helped Aerith up the stairs.  Once they were gone, Genesis wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s expanding waist from behind and kissed her cheek.  “My love, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess.  I do not think I could ask for more than what you have given.”

Sephiroth smiled at the well-worn words.  At one point she had found them irritating, but now, even after hearing them so often, she was thankful that she would have the opportunity to hear them for the rest of her tomorrows.


End file.
